


Split Slave

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Auctions, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Competitive E-Sports, Degradation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gaming, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Insults, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Orders, Orgasm Denial, Other, Ownership, Pampering, Punishment, Ready Willing and Able Slave, S&M, Sexual Slavery, Sharing, Trans Female Character, Wealth, non-binary characters, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: Delta, a non-binary, kidnapped sex slave with a protective alternate personality, gets auctioned off to a multimillionaire who seems to have more in store than they're ready for. Their Mistress thinks she knows everything about them and is wrong.





	1. Prologue: The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone these things. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> First chapter note: This story was originally marked as Rape/Non-Con. That is not what it is, as my opinion has developed. There is dubious consent in that the main character is a sex slave, however there is no outright non-consensual stuff.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Well, this is my first time writing long form erotica, so, uh, here we go.

She didn’t think she’d ever make it to one of these auctions.  
It wasn’t that she never wanted to, to be honest. She did. It was more that she would look through the website on incognito mode (no one needed to know what she was up to, she had too much of a presence for that) and would never find someone who appealed to her. Someone who could be the perfect slave - a perfect match for her.   
That was, until, she saw them. They were perfect - attractive enough to be a lovely sex slave, but not conventionally attractive enough to be worth a whole lot, in everyone else’s eyes. Not that money was particularly a concern for her.  
It wasn’t just their body. It was something in their eyes. They looked so passive, like they would be okay with anything happening to them. Their eyes looked empty, but also like they were hiding something. She was perceptive enough to see that, even through just a simple photograph.  
She was going to have them, and she would not take no for an answer.

\---

The day of the auction, she watched various people of all genders be bought and sold off to various auctioneers. She knew there was some sort of party after where everyone could take their newly owned property, but she wasn’t interested in that. She was also far, far too busy.  
She didn’t care about anyone else, and she took to looking at her nails while everyone was passed along. All of the slaves were blindfolded and probably ordered not to speak, along with being stuck in their lingerie. There was a fire in her that almost told her to pay them to hurry up.  
Eventually, after too much time passed, they were brought up. Them. The one she truly wanted all for herself.  
The starting price was $3,000. That was just spare change to her. She called up for $10,000 immediately. Some people fought her until she brought it up to $50,000. Auctions were so exciting, usually, but this one made her sit on the edge of her seat. Someone - another lady, and to be fair a very beautiful one - called out $75,000. Still not more than she was willing to spend. $90,000.  
“$100,000!” the other lady called out, and she was just about sick of this and wanted to end it.  
“$300,000,” she blankly stated as if it were nothing, making everyone widen their eyes to look at her. It wasn’t more than she was willing to spend, but it was just about high enough. The other lady scoffed, packed her things and left in frustration. Her new property was gaping; clearly, they’d never heard of a number that high. They were probably too stupid for that.  
But, now they were her stupid whore. Now, and forever.

\---

“So, what interested you about this one?” the auction head asked in his office as she began filling out the rather impressive-looking check.  
“That’s none of your business,” she responded bluntly. A wave of silence filled the room.  
“Well, uh, I should let you know before you give me that, that… this person, uh, they have some issues.”  
“Don’t care.” She handed him the check, and he looked at it, hesitating.  
“Are you sure?” he asked. “I know they look innocent, but they can be feisty. They can fight back. And, well, they have. I just - I don’t want you to feel like you wasted your money, and…”  
“I won’t,” she reassured him, stuffing the check into his hands. “I know how to handle pettiness. They can’t overpower me. No one can.”  
He sighed, shrugged, and stuffed the check into his pocket.  
“Well, I hope you enjoy your purchase. $300,000 is a lot of money.”  
She smirked.  
“I will. Don’t you worry.”


	2. Get Used to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta gets used to their new environment, which is much more roomy and freeing than they expected - especially for someone who just got bought by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

“This is so fucking stupid.”  
Delta was already on edge after that auction, and packing their very few belongings wasn’t helping ease any of their anxiety. It was official. Someone bought them. They belonged to that person, now, contractually. They didn’t even know who this person was - not even their name or gender - and they tried to avoid guessing what they were going to be used for. They heard horror stories from the other properties. No one buys someone’s life with altruistic intentions.  
Kassandra’s endless rant was only making it harder for Delta to get their mind off of it.  
“Who the hell pays $300,000 to own someone? Who does that? If you’re gonna have that much money, you might as well use it to, I dunno, help someone, not literally buy a slave?” If Kassandra had a physical form outside of Delta’s, she would have been taking the stuff Delta was packing and crushing it in anger.  
Kassandra had been around since Delta was 4. Maybe 5. Anyways, it was when things were bad for them, as a kid. They lost count of the years it’s been. It wasn’t like Kassandra was a ghost, or something. She wasn’t a figment of Delta’s imagination, either. No, she was a part of Delta. She had as much control over Delta as Delta had control over themself. Kassandra would make herself immediately known to anyone who even resembled a threat to her, let alone their kidnappers. Delta wondered how Kassandra would react to meeting their new… owner.  
She was another personality. A split identity, rather.  
“…Delta. DELTA!”  
Delta realized they were lost in their thoughts - or worries, rather. They jumped back to the present and turned their head to their left, as if Kassandra was physically there and they could hear her.  
“Ah, sorry,” Delta responded in their headspace. “I’m… I’m nervous.”  
“Nervous?” Kassandra asked with bewilderment in her voice. “I would be fucking panicking in your shoes! How are you taking this so lightly? Don’t you want to leave, don’t you want to go home to your mom and dad?”  
Delta didn’t respond to that for a while. They could feel Kassandra about to pipe up again when they replied, finally. “Um… yes? Maybe?”  
“You think.” Kassandra’s voice dripped with sarcasm, and Delta could feel her cross her arms angrily. “I hate how passive you are, sometimes. Are you really just going to allow this? Just let me come out, I’ll—“  
“No!” Delta shouted out loud, soon after clasping their hand over their mouth. “I mean, no. I can handle this. I don’t… fighting back would make things worse.”  
“Things are going to be bad anyways.”  
Delta considered this for a moment. Yes, things were bad. This was not Delta’s ideal situation. And Kassandra was right - they were being very passive. If they wanted to fight back, they could. After all, they enjoyed weight lifting and running before all this happened. But at the same time…  
“If we go with it, and win them over, then it’ll give us more opportunities to get out.”  
“So… you want to trick them? Like, make them trust you, and then use that to get an out?” They could feel a sly smile cross Kassandra’s non-physical face. “I like it.”  
Delta looked down, their head falling quiet as Kassandra’s presence began to fade from their mind, at least for now. Delta was alone, again, and sometimes - they preferred it that way.  
“I guess, yeah.”

—

Delta narrowed their eyes as they walked out of the slummy safe house’s dark alleyway. They realized soon that they hadn’t seen the light of day or the sun for months. Their eyes were adjusted to the darkness - they supposed this was just one adjustment they’d have to make.  
Oh, wait, they remembered. I’m just going to go back into captivity soon after.  
Realizing this, they took one deep breath, letting the clean air fill their lungs.  
Delta waited outside for a while. The cold breeze made them shiver through their worn out hoodie; they didn’t have nearly enough clothes for the beginning of December. They’d been given a picture of the car that would be picking them up, and they looked at it. Just on cue when they looked back up, they saw the very same car pull up and park next to them. The driver’s door opened, and a man in a suit with a fancy hat walked out and up to them. He bowed a little, and Delta was taken aback by this.  
“Hello; I take it you are the property?” he asked, offering a hand to take Delta’s belongings.  
Delta was at a loss for words at the contrast between politeness and calling them property. Finally, they managed to sputter some words out. “Um… yes. I am. My name is Delta.”  
They checked briefly to see if they could feel Kassandra’s presence; they tried to see if she had something snarky or cautious to say. Alas, they felt and heard nothing from her.  
“Very well,” he said, picking up the suitcase and dropping it in the trunk. “I will be driving you to your quarters now.”  
Delta’s eyes shifted nervously - to the sides, then down, then back up to the man. “Um… are you…?”  
The man, once done putting their suitcase away, stepped back towards the driver’s seat and motioned for Delta to get inside too. Hastily, they did. They didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side, at least, not for now.  
“I am not,” he responded calmly. “All will be explained to you later. For now, you can call me Gregory.”  
Delta stuttered, trying to think of something to say, before they just nodded and got into the car. A wave of anxiety overtook them, and they began to fidget nervously as they catastrophized what their life was going to be like now and who their owner was going to be. They dug their fingernails into the skin of their thighs, scratching over and over again mindlessly.  
The car ride was dead silent. Delta thought to pipe up once or twice, but the fact that Gregory wasn’t even talking to them was a giveaway that things weren’t going to be friendly. At least they were cordial, and honestly, that was the best Delta could ask for at this very moment.  
Still nothing from Kassandra, though they could feel their presence. It was as if she was in the other seat, watching the view go by quietly.  
They arrived at their destination, after about an hour’s drive. It seemed to be some sort of small apartment complex, and from the looks of it, it was pretty luxurious. Delta had never really known wealth - even before their life became what it was, their parents weren’t rich or anything (and they certainly didn’t have $300,000 to spare). The outer walls were a rich gold, with white notes on the doors and windows and whatnot, and it was probably 3 floors, at most.  
Gregory stepped out of the car, and Delta followed. Grabbing their suitcase, Gregory offered a set of two keys to Delta.  
“The larger one is for the front door, and the smaller one is for the inner door. Your apartment is on the first floor, and it is the only one,” he explained as Delta eyes the keys carefully. What he informed Delta next was a huge surprise for them. “Starting tomorrow, you will be allowed to make requests to leave the apartment for specific reasons. Tonight, you will stay inside until your owner arrives.”  
Delta raised their eyebrows, their eyes widening. They could leave? Almost at will? Their owner was just going to… give that to them? Hell, from the sound of it, it seemed like Delta was going to be alone until that night. And they could just leave, if they really wanted to.  
They could just leave, if they really wanted to.  
They could just… leave.  
Delta was brought back to the present as they began to think about the logistics. Where would they go? Who would they go to? They couldn’t go to the police, probably, and going back to where their captors were was out of the question. Not to mention, their parents were a few states away, and they didn’t have money for a bus or train ticket, or a stay at a motel. They didn’t have friends, or contacts, or connections. Even though they could physically leave, it wasn’t worth it. At least not for now.  
“Okay,” was all Delta could say. They took the keys, their suitcase, and themself as Gregory got back in the car and drove away without another word. Delta watched him drive by - their first normal connection in their new life, and they probably weren’t gonna see him again, at least not for a while. Oh well, it wasn’t a huge loss for them. They were never really alone, after all.  
The keys slid into both locks flawlessly, and opened without trouble. Going inside, Delta took in the architecture of the hall before their door - it was a lot less nice on the inside, but still well maintained and at the very least, not falling apart.   
They opened the door to the dark apartment, and turned on the lights. It seemed, for all intents and purposes, like a normal one bedroom apartment. Upon closer inspection, Delta realized there was a lot more breathing space than any place they had been for the last year or so. Their heart rate slowed down as they took everything in, their breathing deepening. The place was already furnished, as well, and very nicely. The living room-kitchen hybrid had a sofa, all the necessary kitchen appliances, a round table with chairs, and even an entertainment center with a TV (Delta agreed to themself to take a closer look, a bit later.)  
Their suitcase was neatly left on the floor, arranged leaning against the wall. The bedroom (or at least, what they assumed to be the bedroom) was connected to the main room. They knocked on the door, only after realizing they probably didn’t have to, as they were alone.  
The most noticeable thing about the bedroom was, after all, the bed. It was a full sized bed - much bigger than anything Delta had slept in before. It looked absurdly comfortable too, and of course neatly done. The desk was on the other side of the room, a night table next to the bed, and a dresser for any and all clothes (there was also a coat hanger, which they could only assume was for dresses, and then they shivered at the idea of being forced to wear a dress).   
“So, we’re going to escape while we can, right?” Delta’s eyes widened for just a millisecond as Kassandra’s voice popped up in their head. “They just… they just left us here, alone, where we can easily leave. That’s so stupid! I can’t,” they could hear Kassandra start to laugh. “I can’t even believe how stupid they are! We can just… leave!”  
Delta looked down, and they could feel Kassandra’s energy in their legs, as their body was overtaken with the urge to run. They shut their eyes tightly and tried to fight back against Kassandra’s wishes.  
“That’s - um, that’s not, I mean, I don’t think, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” Delta stammered in their head as they tried to explain. “We don’t have anywhere to go, Kassandra. We don’t - we can’t go anywhere.”  
“You’re not thinking hard enough,” snapped Kassandra. “If we just put our minds together, we can come up with a way out. After all, we can physically leave! If we go to the police, or just anyone on the street, and say we’ve been sold, we can get back home! Don’t you want that?”  
Delta didn’t respond.  
“Say you want that, Delta.”  
Delta’s silence hovered over in their head. They didn’t think anything. They didn’t feel anything, other than Kassandra’s need to get up and leave.  
“Delta, why are you playing along with them?” Kassandra pleaded. “I can help you. I want to help you. I’m a protector - I will protect!”  
“…I’m going to sleep,” Delta finally said.  
Kassandra huffed, her eyes widening. “First of all, it’s what, 3pm? Second of all - you’re wasting precious time! Why don’t you want to leave?!”  
Delta laid their head down on the pillow, tossing the blankets over themself. Closing their eyes, they tried to block Kassandra’s screaming out. They didn’t have a good excuse for why they thought they should stay, and they knew Kassandra was right. Delta drifted off, trying to find something else to focus on - their breathing. They took some deep breaths, and tried to clear their mind…

—

Delta woke up at least two hours later. The sky was already starting to get dark, as they could see from their windows. Kassandra was gone from their mind, at least for now. Delta felt a tinge of guilt as they remembered they essentially blocked her out. They silenced her. Kassandra was a part of them, but, after all, she was a very stubborn part, and Delta wasn’t a fighter.  
They got up, feeling oddly well rested, and a heck of a lot less nervous. Whatever happened from here on out, they had no control. And for some reason, they took comfort in that - comfort in not having a say in what happens to them.  
Did they even value their freedom, anymore?  
Did they even know what freedom felt like now?  
They made their way to the kitchen, trying to see if there was anything to eat. Upon closer inspection of the fridge, there was a letter attached to it - one Delta was probably too tired to see beforehand.

“Delta,  
From now on, this will be your new living quarters. I trust that you will adjust accordingly and make any changes you need to make it more accommodating.  
You are allowed to go grocery shopping once a week, and to go to a gym I’ve approved at least once a day (you will be expected to go at least 3 times a week, unless there is a good reason not to.) Aside from this, you will ask my approval for any other ventures you may want to take.  
I’ve left some forms of entertainment, if you need them. I expect you to engage in hobbies and not spend the time you’re not with me lounging around and sleeping.  
I look forward to meeting you tonight at 5:45pm. Dress well and be prepared promptly. Be in your bedroom when I arrive.”

The letter wasn’t signed, or dated, but the handwriting was quite nice, in neat, clear black pen and cursive. They read it over a few times, still trying to take in the fact that they were allowed to leave (with permission, of course). Chances are, any of the friends they made while captive didn’t have their privileges. Maybe they jackpotted on the ownership lottery, or something.  
Delta looked at the clock on the stove. 5:31pm…  
“Shit!” they exclaimed. They had less than 15 minutes to get prepared. They were almost certain that their new owner wasn’t going to want to see them in a t-shirt and jeans as they were wearing, but they didn’t have much else in terms of clothing. And meeting them for the first time naked was… not optimal.  
They did have a nice dress someone got them that they didn’t throw out for some reason. They gave a hefty sigh at the idea of having to wear it, and opted to keep it secret and hope they wouldn’t be found out.  
So they took a shower, dried their medium length, bushy brown hair, cleaned up their appearance, and stared into the mirror while they waited for 6pm to come. Even they could read their nerves on their face, and they could feel their heart racing and were trying to remember to breathe, just breathe. They tried to see if Kassandra could help them calm down, but she was nowhere to be found. She probably didn’t want to deal with this.  
Some protector you are, Delta gave a bitter smile as they thought to themself.  
As if on cue, Delta could hear the front door unlocking, and their stomach sank. For some reason, they felt the need to hide, and then remembered they were supposed to be in their bedroom. Rushing over, they almost tripped over the round table, but managed to find their footing and make it in (the apartment wasn’t very big, after all).  
They sat on the bed as they could hear the door open and the footsteps coming closer. They balled their hands into fists on their thighs. The door opened, and Delta’s head whipped to turn to the newcomer.  
They were a tall, regal woman with long black hair, glasses, and a stoic (at least at first) face. They donned a long, black jacket and medium-height red heels, which only accentuated how tall and intimidating she looked. Delta suddenly felt a lot more embarrassed about not having dressed up, and some wave of heat washed over them. They weren’t entirely sure what they were feeling, or if it was even good or bad.   
The woman walked over to Delta, and Delta flinched, dreading what was going to come next. Instead of anything painful coming their way, they felt the woman’s warm, slick hand touch their cheek and run down their neck. Delta suddenly calmed down, and opened their bright green eyes, looking towards the woman’s face - which had turned into a warm, kind smile - gaping.  
“You,” was all she said as she admired Delta.


	3. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta gets to know their Mistress a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> \---
> 
> Well, I said I was gonna get this edited, and I didn't. So, here you go.
> 
> Enjoy the sex. :D

    “You.”  
    Delta shifted uncomfortably as the woman ran her hands down their face, like they were not meant to be there. Their breath turned shallow. Something about this woman struck a chord in them. Not necessarily in a bad way - it was more that Delta didn’t feel like they belonged in her presence, let alone in front of her, being touched by her.  
    Delta had to admit that she was pretty attractive, though they would never actually dare to say that.  
    Their eyes moved away, trying to look at anything that would reassure them that this was an okay situation. They found nothing, because admittedly, this wasn’t a great situation to be in, in any way, shape or form. They were owned by this person. An actual, literal slave, and there was nothing they could do about it. Their heart rate sped up as they fidgeted with their hands.  
    The dead silence reminded them that they were being talked to, and should probably respond. They stammered a bit, breathing in deeply for once as they tried to find the words. All they could come up with was, “Um… uh… hi.”  
    If the silence didn’t feel suffocating enough, waiting for a response to their pathetic answer made it even more excruciating to breathe.  
    “Um, sorry, that was - that was the wrong, um…”  
    They waited desperately for something to be said in response. Instead, she just smiled, though a bit more sadistic and almost amused than her previous grin.  
    “Aw, your brain is already melting in my presence,” she cooed, and Delta heard a bit of laughter in her voice. They shrunk down, realizing they were being laughed at. “That excites me, for what I can do later to you.”  
    Delta didn’t respond to that. They felt that was the right way to go about things. Be quiet, and don’t say anything to make her mad. That was what they knew - not to step on people’s toes, and maybe they wouldn’t get hurt as much.  
    “Your name is Delta, correct?”  
    “Um… yes, that’s my name.” Delta was sort of lying, but mostly telling the truth. She doesn’t need to know. It was surprising enough that they were actually getting called an actual name.  
    “I won’t be using it much, though,” she laughed. “You can call me Mistress. In fact, that’s what you will call me.”  
    Delta nodded, their eyes still darting around.  
    “Look at me, straight in the eyes. Now,” she ordered, and Delta immediately complied, a shiver running through their bones. “It’s disrespectful to avoid looking your Mistress in the eyes. Nothing is more important than me right now.”  
    Delta nodded. They tried to focus as hard as they could on looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes had a certain intensity to them that made Delta feel like their skin was melting away. She was imposing, and that vibe put Delta off, and despite everything - not necessarily in a bad way.  
    “I’m sorry,” they stammered out finally, biting their lip.  
    “Say, ‘I’m sorry, Mistress’.”  
    “…I’m sorry, Mistress.”  
    “Good, good,” she smiled back. Her hand went down Delta’s cheek and down their body. Delta tensed up as her hand reached down their chest, to their stomach, stopping right above their crotch as soon as she noticed Delta’s breathing becoming wild and disjointed.  
    Delta closed their eyes, and tried to stabilize their breathing. They checked, meanwhile, if Kassandra was there. Nothing. For a protector, Kassandra really did a shitty job of protecting.  
    “Calm down.” Her voice was much more serious and tense now, and it was clear she was getting frustrated with Delta’s demeanor of being a nervous wreck. “Why are you so nervous? Am I scaring you?”  
    “No!” Delta immediately interjected. “I just - I just, um, I just get nervous, and I mean, I don’t really… know… you…” Delta’s voice became softer and softer as they tried to speak, realizing they probably said too much. Delta tried to read their new Mistress’ expression and weren’t able to. “I’m sorry, I… I’m not, um…” Delta’s eyes moved one last time, before jolting back once they realized and also knew what they were going to say. “I’m not really that smart.”  
    Delta immediately internally punched themself for such a pathetic excuse. I’m not really that smart? Really? Apparently not.  
    Their Mistress seemed to try not to burst out laughing for a minute, and then couldn’t help herself and eventually stopped being able to breathe from laughing too hard.  
    “Really, you’re not,” she said through making fun of Delta. “Do you happen to know how many brain cells you have? Probably not past the single digits.”  
    They said nothing in response to that. For some reason, them being laughed at calmed them down in an odd manner. It was almost like they felt validated, in a way.  
They realized something. Oh no. Was being degraded a turn on for them? That, in and of itself, was degrading to them as they subtly clamped their knees together. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice. Though, Delta couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed laugh.  
    “What, did one of your brain cells find that funny?” the lady scoffed.  
    Delta didn’t respond to that. They focused all their energy on just looking her straight in the eyes, as uncomfortable as that was.  
    “Do you know why I bought you?”  
    Delta paused, and then shook their head.  
    “Because out of everyone at the auction, you were the only one who stood out to me. I knew you were perfect for me.”  
    The only thing Delta thought was, “why?” They didn’t dare ask that, of course. They knew she would take that as questioning her, and they knew she wouldn’t take kindly to that.  
    As if she could read Delta’s mind, the lady’s hand found its way back to Delta’s cheek. After a moment of caressing the soft skin, Delta was met with a harsh, unexpected slap to their face. They let out a yelp of pain.  
    “I saw the look in your eyes,” she stated as Delta turned their face back, their eyes quivering a bit. “You were wondering why I knew you were perfect for me, weren’t you?”  
    They clenched their teeth nervously, balling up their fists as they tried to respond accordingly. “Um, yes. I’m sorry. Um, I’m sorry, Mistress, I mean. I won’t do it again.”  
    “You won’t,” she snarled, the calm yet cruel smile slowly returning to her face afterwards. “I know you’re not too smart, but I think you’re smart enough to follow orders.”  
    Delta nodded, knowing that saying something self-deprecating in response to that would not result in good times.  
    “In fact,” she continued, “if you do find it in you to willingly disobey, I’ll have to find a way to properly respond to that. And it won’t be fun for you.”  
    “I, um, I understand, Mistress,” Delta immediately responded, their arms tensing up at the thought of getting punished.  
    “I think that’s enough getting to know each other. Take off your shirt,” she ordered.  
    Delta couldn’t even think to hesitate, especially after what she just implied. They reached for the bottom of their shirt and slowly pulled it over their head, leaving most of their top bare, save for their bra. They instantly felt infinitely more embarrassed, and they found it hard to maintain the eye contact any longer.  
    “I will take this off,” she said as she moved up against Delta’s skin, closing any last bit of distance between the two. Delta found it difficult not to instinctively step back, but they didn’t have much of a choice as her arms closed around their chest, reaching for the back of their bra as she expertly undid the knots in the back. She did it so quickly, it was almost like they’d had this encounter a million times now.  
    She pulled the black garment away, and Delta immediately covered up their chest with their arms tightly, finally breaking the eye contact. They didn’t look far enough to not notice that their Mistress’ face dropped into frustrated disappointment.  
    “What are you doing?” she scolded. “Are you bashful of your body?”  
    Delta realized they messed up. “Um, no… Sorry.”  
    “Put your arms at your side, and stand up straight.”  
    They complied, showing the top part of their body in full glory. Their tits were on the larger side (especially since Delta themself was on the larger side), nice and round, with soft nipples at the middle-bottom. They looked soft, and definitely looked like they’d make fun toys.  
    “I paid good money for your body. I’m going to have you make me sure I didn’t waste my money.”  
    “Yes, Mistress,” they responded, feeling ashamed of themself, but oddly empowered at the same time.  
    She started her hands down at the middle of Delta’s waist, and moved her way up towards where she wanted. Delta shivered a bit at the feeling of someone else being so close to them. And in a way, she was so intimate, more so than their other encounters have been.  
    Once she reached Delta’s breasts, she became much more rough and demanding, grabbing and prodding and getting to know their body, like it was hers, because it was now. Delta winced from the pain of being handled so roughly.  
    “I’m so, so glad I finally have these,” she growled through her teeth, cracking a smile that showed she was clearly enjoying having her own plaything, her own living property that could talk and breathe and be bent to do whatever she wanted.  
    Delta was at a loss for words. On one hand, they knew they should hate the idea of being someone’s slave, someone’s toy; and on the other hand, they found it sort of comforting that they didn’t have a choice in the matter. As these thoughts went through their head, they felt like a sick person, someone who took pleasure in being abused and toyed around with. Their legs clamped again, instinctively. They really were enjoying this.  
    Delta’s stream of thoughts was interrupted as their Mistress grabbed them by the shoulders and pushed them against the bed, pinning them down as they let out a yelp of surprise. Their eyes widened and their body tensed, completely overwhelmed by her presence. This was amusing for her, and she let out a soft and cruel laugh.  
    “You are so, so pathetic,” she cooed, delivering another sharp slap to Delta’s face. “You think I didn’t notice? How much you enjoyed being talked down to and insulted? You’re an open book, but like a comic book at a second-grade reading level.”  
    Delta clenched their teeth and breathed through them. They could not deny how much this was getting them worked up - they wanted more, they needed more, they needed to be taken apart bit by bit and put back together.  
    “You needy, worthless whore. Here you are, having been bought by someone as amazing as me like a fucking toy, like the piece of meat you are, and you’re enjoying it. You really like being tossed around like a party favor, don’t you?”  
    ‘Yes, yes, yes!’ Delta was screaming in their head how good it was to drill her words into their mind. Pathetic. Worthless. Needy. Stupid. That was all they were. To them, in this moment - it was fun not having the choice to be anything else. It felt safe.  
Their sick entertainment was only enhanced when their Mistress dug her nails into Delta’s skin by their shoulders. She needed them, too. She was clearly very experienced, but in the way that she never really got what she wanted. And Delta was what she wanted. She moved her lips over to kiss Delta’s neck roughly, biting into it and holding her teeth there. She soaked in Delta’s cries of pain and pleasure as she left a nice, big mark on the left side of her neck - one that couldn’t really be covered by a shirt.  
    “I love leaving marks to show off what’s mine,” she explained, grinning as she ran two long, slender fingers over the mark. “And I’m going to make sure everyone knows you belong to me.” Delta’s eyes moved to try to look at the mark. “I’m going to leave you with so, so many marks that you won’t even be able to recognize yourself in a mirror.”  
    Delta gave a hefty sigh, their face taking on a desperate look. They wanted that right now.  
    “Oh, you like that thought? Let’s just fucking go for it, then.”  
    She left another mark. Then another, and two more, and three more. Delta screamed harder each time, their moans filling the room and getting both of them more and more pent up. Each mark was larger, more defined than the last one. They were all over Delta’s body - mostly on the neck and shoulders, but some around their breasts and arms.  
    “The next time I see you, after you look in a mirror, I expect you to tell me how much you enjoy how you look,” she ordered. Delta nodded, trying to hide their excitement and failing. This only made her laugh.  
    “I’m going to… explore, some more,” she said, beginning to grope at various parts of Delta’s body. They didn’t enjoy this as much - they were self-conscious of how much bigger they were than her - but they didn’t really have much of a choice. Their Mistress didn’t seem to comment on this, but Delta knew it wasn’t because she didn’t notice.  
    Once she got to their upper arms, she gave a nice squeeze, then again curiously when feeling Delta’s muscles. Delta looked quizzically at her.  
    “You’re very… defined.”  
    “Oh.” They blinked. “I, um, enjoy working out. Or did. I haven’t, uh, in a while, but, um, I—“  
    “No need to talk anymore, plaything,” she interrupted. “I’ll keep this in mind.”  
    Delta nodded.  
    “Take off your pants, now.”  
    Delta struggled to get past them to do so, but they ripped off their pants as quickly as possible, not wanting to wait anymore themself. Their panties were a light gray with no design or really anything noticeable about them. She looked disappointed at this.  
    “Really?” she narrowed her eyes at Delta.  
    “Um… it’s what I have,” they explained sheepishly.  
    “Well, I’ll be sure to get you more,” she huffed. “Luckily, they won’t be on much longer.”  
    Without a second thought, she started tearing them off. Delta tried to close their knees together out of embarrassment, but their legs were forced apart by her hands. Once she was done prying them off, having to get their legs off the ground to get them fully off, she lifted up and admired their body.  
    “You were such a worthy, worthy purchase,” she said, running a hand along their waistline, just barely above their crotch. Delta’s breathing intensified and they clutched the sheets with their fists, their face a bright pink. “I can’t wait to get to know every centimeter of you.”  
    Her hands eventually reached their inner thighs, making them melt even more. Losing her patience, she suddenly grabbed Delta’s crotch, making them jump and their eyes widen.  
    “You’re really just going to allow this to happen? You’re going to allow yourself to be used and abused? You know this is going to be the rest of your life, right? Or were you too stupid to figure that out?” She kept teasing and degrading them as her hand started running against their cunt, getting harder and more intense with every word she uttered. Delta’s moans became more and more pronounced. Their eyes rolled back, their mind stopping any last thoughts they might have. “God, you are so turned on. It’s so sad, having to rely on being treated like such a slut to get what you want. Do you have any shame at all?”  
    Delta didn’t respond with tangible words, their brain failing to form a response.  
    “Wow,” she uttered. “How pathetic. I’m not going to wait any longer for you to magically gain some intelligence.”  
    She pulled back a little, Delta dismayed over being edged and having to cool back down, and she pulled off her dress and leggings. Delta was not expecting to see a bulge on her crotch underneath her leggings, along with some puddles of wetness. They tried to formulate a question.  
    “Um…”  
    “I’m transgender, yes,” she said, her face taking a much more direct look. “Given your own gender situation, I’m going to assume that’s not a problem?”  
    Delta bit their lip. “No, not at all, Mistress.”  
    “I thought so,” she smirked, pulling off her leggings and then her underwear (which was much more intricate and beautiful than Delta’s). Delta stared in awe, trying not to drool like the slut they were.  
    “I’m not going to fuck you just yet,” she said. One hand returned to Delta’s clit and the other to her own cock. “I just don’t feel like it, and you’re gonna deal with that.”  
    Delta nodded, too distracted to think about anything else as her hands returned to their previous intensity.  
    “You know, it’s really not right,” she said as she began building herself and Delta back up. “I’m the one doing all the hard work. I’m not supposed to be doing any work. You’re my slave - you’re supposed to be doing all the work. So what? Are you going to lie there and be a lazy whore?”  
    Delta shook their head, trying to say something like “no, Mistress”, but all that came out was gibberish. They got laughed at in response.  
    “Well, I’m going to make sure you learn every single way-“ she annunciated every word, “to be my perfect slave. I’m going to train you so hard that-“ she interrupted herself with a groan as she hit a good spot touching herself, “you know nothing but pleasing me, do you understand?”  
    “Yes, Mistress!” Delta cried out in pleasure as they themself got hit in a good spot.  
    “Good, good, plaything.” She kept going off on the both of them, making sure both of them were getting as close as possible. Both of them stopped being able to say actual words, though Delta could tell she was trying to speak through it to insult them some more. They both got closer, and closer, hitting just the right spots. Delta’s legs began to turn to jelly as they got just about to the edge.  
    “Are you ready?” she asked, grinning down at them. “Are you going to go over the edge for me?”  
    “Yes, yes I am!”  
    “And are you going to thank me?”  
    “Yes! Thank you!” they screamed. “Thank you so, so much, Mistress!”  
    “Wow, you are so slutty and stupid. Thanking me for touching you. Well, fine. Go over. Now.”  
    Delta couldn’t take anymore - being insulted and ordered and both was so, so good. They felt their cunt fill them with such lovely sensations, over and over again. They peaked, feeling their body reach the ceiling and float back down. Their entire body was racked with pleasure, they couldn’t stop shaking and crying out, they felt so, so good.  
    Their pleasure seemed to have an effect on their Mistress, who couldn’t stop moaning as well. Her hand became quicker, also clearly grabbing tighter, and she eventually finished as well — all over Delta’s crotch and stomach. Delta felt even more degraded, which only prolonged their orgasm and fucked their mind with such raw images and thoughts. Her orgasm felt so nice and warm on their body as it dripped onto the sheets and floor.  
    The two spent some time close to each other, feeling each others skin and admiring the other. Delta realized that if this was their new life, they didn’t have much to complain about. They really did hit the jackpot with who would buy them.  
    “I… am going to go grab some towels,” she said, getting up to put some clothes on and walk away. Delta laid on the edge of the bed, still processing what just happened. While alone, Delta checked again to see if Kassandra was around. They knew she was somewhere, but she certainly wasn’t around to witness this (which, to be honest, was a good thing).  
    Eventually, she came back with a good amount of paper towels, wiping Delta off nicely. Delta enjoyed the feeling of being cleaned off, even if they could still feel the lingering parts of it.  
    “You were very good.”  
    Delta blinked, and she looked back up.  
    “What? Don’t look at me like I just told you I’m letting you go.”  
    “…okay, Mistress.”  
    “I am going to go prepare the shower for both of us,” she announced, getting back up.  
    Something occurred to Delta as she began to leave. “Wait! I mean, um, wait, Mistress.”  
    She turned around, narrowing her eyes at Delta. “What is it, plaything?”  
    “What’s… what’s your name?” they asked, gulping down and hoping that was an okay question to ask.  
    She didn’t get angry, surprisingly, but she did respond with a smirk. “You might find out, later,” before turning around and heading out of the room towards the bathroom.  
    Delta was left alone in the room. Their mind went in circles, remembering every second of what just happened. They wanted to burn it into their mind — to be perfectly honest, they’d never had that much fun in a sexual encounter ever before. She was…  
    Before they could rewind it anymore, they heard a voice call out to her.  
    “Delta!” Kassandra cried out, suddenly making herself known. “Delta! Are you okay?!”


	4. Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta takes some time getting more used to their new life. They're surprised by all the freedom they have, and Kassandra is hesitant to accept anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Just finished this chapter today! No erotica this time, but you should guess that next chapter will be fun... especially for me, to write >:)

“Delta, are you okay?!” Kassandra demanded, her voice causing a ringing in Delta’s head. Delta winced as they tried to recompose themself, putting a hand to their head.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” they answered finally, blinking their eyes a few times before shutting them completely to focus more intently on her.  
“Fine? Really? How am I supposed to believe that.” Kassandra said flatly, her voice dripping with acid. “She used you, didn’t you? Like a toy, huh? And you’re saying that’s fine?”  
Delta didn’t respond to that immediately. Their head was spinning too fast and too intensely for them to formulate an actual response. “I said it was fine. I’m okay. I’m not hurt.”  
“You’re saying that like it won’t get worse from here,” she scoffed. “Still not reconsidering our plan to bust out of here?”  
Delta snorted. “Yeah, when she’s right in the other room? Great idea.” Kassandra huffed at that, but Delta continued. “We agreed on a plan, remember? I haven’t forgotten. You shouldn’t either. Just let me… let me handle things.”  
They could feel Kassandra roll her eyes, about to say something like ‘you’re so passive, will you even ever handle things?’ or something like that.  
Delta was about to ask Kassandra something, but was interrupted when their Mistress came back into the room. Once they snapped back into the present moment, they heard the sound of the shower running. And Kassandra, once again, was off.  
“Come,” she said. “It’s ready for us.”  
Delta eventually found it in them to stand up. Their legs immediately turned to jelly and they stumbled back to the side of the bed, before recomposing themself and walking over. They could barely even walk in a straight line - partially from the pleasure, and partially from dissociating.  
Their Mistress extended a hand for them, and Delta looked at it questioningly.  
“Do you need help standing up?” she asked, almost amused and laughing. Delta blushed and took her hand, their Mistress helping them stabilize themself on their two feet.  
“Um… thank you, Mistress,” they said, still very conflicted as to what this all meant. It was like they were still in fight or flight mode, should things get worse or go sour, potentially leading for her to treat them much, much worse than she was.  
The two went to the shower, and spent a good while cleaning each other. Rather, their Mistress spent a good while cleaning Delta, and Delta spent a good while getting cleaned. She only paid marginal attention to herself - enough to keep her cleanliness matched with her level of distinguish - and it was clear that her focus was on Delta.  
Delta still didn’t really know what to say or do, but their brain was too foggy, and they were honestly too content getting scrubbed down so generously and carefully to care at this moment.  
  
—  
  
“I’m going to take some time explaining how things will work in your new life,” the Mistress said once the two were dried off and sitting at the center table. Delta was nervously tapping at the marble table with their index fingernail, but she didn’t seem to mind.  
“Do you see that envelope to your left?” Delta’s eyes turned over, and sure enough, they saw a matte white envelope with their name gently written on it. “Open it.”  
Delta immediately complied, tearing at the envelope’s glue carefully. They pulled out a black credit card that was heavier than any other card Delta had ever held (just another sign of her wealth, they guessed).  
“Despite your place as my subordinate, you’ll be given some freedoms,” she explained. “You’ll go grocery shopping once a week. Considering you, ah, devotion to health, I assume I won’t have to micromanage what you buy. I expect you to take good care of yourself; if you don’t make sure you’re put together, you disrespect yourself, which is disrespecting my property.”  
Delta had no words.  
“You have some freedom to buy recreational purchases, though, you will run each and every one by me. Along with where you go, if you do choose to go for a quick walk, or on a trip.”  
Delta was flabbergasted, and honestly couldn’t hold back questions for any longer. “Why?” they asked.  
“Why, what?” Her eyes narrowed.  
“Why… are you being so nice to me?” they muttered, looking down. “I mean - I don’t mean to, uh, question you, it’s just - I just wasn’t expecting to have this much freedom. Um, I’m sorry, this is probably a stupid question, and I…” Delta trailed off, thinking they sounded ridiculous and might get hurt if they kept talking. “I just, I don’t understand.”  
“You don’t need to understand. You don’t need to think,” she responded. “And the reason I’m giving you so much freedom is because you can’t actually leave.”  
Delta tilted their head.  
“Whatever you purchase, I’ll have knowledge of what it is and where you got it. Say you buy a motel room to stay the night. Whatever phone calls or text you’ll make, I know where you made them from or who you were talking to. And do you think the police will help you? With how much money I have, I can bribe them to ‘let you go’ and be silent about all this. I’ll know where you are, and will be there to get you back.” She took a pause, and then smirked. “Or will I? Maybe I’ll just cancel that card, and watch you try to live on the streets for betraying me. How does that sound?”  
“Not… not good, Mistress.”  
“You’re not even smart enough to leave.”  
Something in the way she said that struck a nerve in Delta - or rather, in Kassandra, who briefly made her presence known. Kassandra wasn’t there earlier when they first met, so Delta assumed this was her first time looking at their Mistress, even in the back of Delta’s head. But they could feel Kassandra’s anger - her immediate hatred. Delta almost expected Kassandra to say something, but she just went away instead.  
“Plaything, what are you doing?” Delta snapped back to attention. “Why are you spacing out? I’m talking to you.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, um, Mistress,” they shook their head.  
“Were you thinking of ways to leave? Care to share?”  
Delta took a pause themself, and then shook their head without a second word.  
“I thought so,” she scoffed. “You can’t hide anything from me. I’m going to know everything about you.”  
She stood up again, going over to Delta and towering over them. Delta looked up at her with wide eyes, being overwhelmed by her presence and how much taller she was than them - she must have been around 6 feet, and they were barely 5 feet tall. They were of course even smaller while sitting down.  
Delta’s thoughts over how overpowering she was were interrupted when their Mistress grabbed their face by its sides and forced them into a rough and fiery kiss. Delta could feel themself losing their breath in the kiss, as if their air was being taken away and they were being choked by the pressure. Their Mistress leaned in closer, and grabbed a handful of Delta’s hair to push their head into her. Just as things were about to start heating up again, they were interrupted by a loud ringtone. Their Mistress pulled back, clearly frustrated by the interruption.  
“God damn it,” she muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket and glaring at it. “Work business. I’ll be back.”  
She picked up the phone, and stepped into the bedroom before Delta could hear any bits of the conversation - not that it was particularly important anyways. (What they heard sounded annoyed, anyways.) Their head was now winding again from the kiss, as passionate and forceful as it was, and they found themself going back to that headspace where they wanted more and more to be treated like an object.  
Eventually, their Mistress returned from the room, hanging up the phone without saying a goodbye or anything. Delta stood up silently to greet her.  
“I have to go,” she announced. “I apologize I don’t have more time for you. Trust me - we’ll have plenty of it, later on.”  
Before she left, she pulled them into one final kiss - this one less intense and more quiet. She gathered her belongings and headed out the door, leaving Delta in complete awe and silence. They slumped back into the chair, their legs weak from everything they experienced that night. The clock read 10:34pm, and they wondered just how time passed so quickly, without them even noticing. They were surprised by how much they got into it, despite the circumstances.  
And they were curious about their Mistress, too.  
Kassandra didn’t have anything to say. Delta didn’t feel like reaching out to her - it was probably better to go to sleep anyways.  
It took Delta a while to fall asleep, especially with the room still feeling a lingering sense of intensity - and the smell not having completely faded either. But they did eventually drift off into a deep sleep after their mind tired out from replaying the night over and over and over again.  
  
—  
  
Delta woke up the next day from a surprisingly peaceful sleep at a natural hour - 8:03am, from what their new gifted phone said. It took them a while to reorient themself to their new room, but thankfully the energy from the room calmed down. Or maybe it was their anxiety that faded?  
After all, all things considered, their Mistress wasn’t horrible. She was forceful, yes, and definitely overpowered Delta (especially last night), and to be fair she did insult Delta a good amount (though they got a sick sense of enjoyment out of it). But they got the feeling she wouldn’t have forced them to do anything that they absolutely would not want to do. Then again, Delta never really said no to anything that was done to them. Maybe Kassandra was right, and they were a complete pushover.  
Thinking of Kassandra - she came out as soon as Delta thought of her name.  
“Morning, sunshine,” she said, her voice also coming from a well-rested place. In fact, she sounded too good.  
“Hey,” Delta said back in their head. “You sound good. What’s up?”  
“Not much! I thought of a plan to get out last night!”  
‘How? We were unconscious,’ Delta thought without saying that to her.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, she said she knew everything about us, right? Or, will know everything about us. She won’t. What if we lie to her about where we’re going, or what we’re doing when she’s not around, and then we leave the phone and credit card here so she can’t track us down?”  
Delta sighed. This again? Kassandra was always impulsive, and always fought back without a clear plan of what to do or where to go.  
“Okay, then where do we go?” they asked.  
“Back home, obviously!”  
“We don’t know where we are,” they responded. “And it’s been a year since we were, uh, taken from home. For all we know, our parents could have moved, or worse.”  
“Well, it’s worth a try,” Kassandra huffed.  
“I just think we need a more concrete plan,” Delta affirmed. “Let’s keep brainstorming.” To be fair, Delta wasn’t actually going to think about this - but anything to placate Kassandra. They still were unsure if they wanted to leave. And that seemed to work, as they stopped being able to feel Kassandra’s presence. What replaced Kassandra was a sense of boredom, as they were unsure how to spend their free time.  
They thought for a while. They liked working out, they could do that somehow. They saw at first that they had access to some games - in particular, a Switch. There was paper they could use to draw or write, though they weren’t particularly good at either of those things (or maybe they were? They didn’t have enough confidence to know). And all things considered, they did believe they were near a city of some sort - though, they did realize they’d need to tell their Mistress where they were going, so wandering around aimlessly was out of the question.  
Anyways, working out seemed like the best option. They saw on the initial drive over that there was some sort of path near the apartment - probably a running path.  
Delta picked up the new phone. There was only one contact - and obviously, it was their Mistress. They opened a text chat with her, and spent a good few minutes thinking of what to say.  
“Hey, can I go for a run?”  
Too informal. She’d scold them for being so casual.  
“Mistress, may I go on a run?”  
Too vague. Where were they going? They had to mention that.  
“Mistress, may I go on a run on the nearby path?”  
That was… fine. Delta couldn’t think of anything better to say than that, could they? Their finger hovered over the send button for a good few minutes, before they closed their eyes nervously and hit send. The message eventually delivered, and Delta waited in painful silence for a response.  
Fortunately, the response didn’t take long to come in. Delta hastily checked the phone as soon as it pinged, reading the message frantically.  
“Yes, that’s fine. Do not run too far away, obviously, but no less than a mile. Be sure to be back by 6:30pm, I will be there again.”  
Delta took a deep exhale. That went a lot better than they expected. They weren’t sure how they felt about the strict guidelines, but a mile wasn’t too bad, and they could just run back and forth for that mile to get a few miles in. They had some urge to go the extra mile (literally) to make their Mistress proud, and they wondered why.  
Regardless, they put on their running shoes, and left for the path. They were excited to get more fresh air, let alone a taste of freedom. Not too much freedom, obviously. But to be honest, that was okay. This was okay, for now.  
  
—  
  
5:30pm eventually hit, and they made their way back home. They did see a few other runners on the path, but they just avoided their gazes and kept to themself. What would they even say to anyone else? Nothing useful.  
They took a shower, and braced themself for what was going to happen that night. It was so soon after the previous night, and considering how it went, they were on edge and nervous. They dried off their hair and body, and sat on the bed silently until their Mistress came and they let her in.  
There were no words between the two for a while, at least until they got to the bedroom (which honestly wasn’t too long; the apartment wasn’t horrendously big). They were asked about their run, and what they did for the rest of the day (in which case, they took some hour-long breaks to admire the view, or just the outdoors).  
They took a deep breath.  
“Very well, I’m happy with your progress,” she said, smiling and running a hand down Delta’s face, the touch feeling like static. “Now…”  
There was a long pause, as Delta wondered what she was going to say. What she told them, though, was nothing they could expect.  
“I’m going to hypnotize you, tonight.”  
  



	5. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta goes into a trance for the first time, until an unexpected visitor interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Fun fact I wrote this while listening to Tik Tok
> 
> This was my first time writing hypnosis smut? I hope I did it right

Delta sat on the bed, fingers nervously intertwining with each other. Their eyes were widened, especially after what their Mistress had just told them.  
Hypnotize them? What? Was that a real thing? They were full of questions, all of which they were scared to ask, but needed to anyways.  
“Um… I’m sorry, Mistress, but what do you mean?” they asked, their voice shaking a bit as they tilted their head.  
She groaned in response, putting her head in one of her hands. “What do you mean, ‘what do you mean’?”  
Delta flinched at her annoyance. Treading with caution was the best idea, but they still needed to know. “I mean, um… what will you do?”  
“I’m going to bring you under,” she started to explain, putting her hands around Delta’s neck. Not choking them - but caressing it. Delta still felt unease at the contact, her hands cold, yet still soft at the same time. “I’m going to make you feel very relaxed. And then I’m going to make you do whatever I want you to do, and you won’t even be conscious enough to have a say in it. Do you understand?”  
Delta didn’t, really. They wondered if that was even possible - after all, all they knew about hypnosis was someone being in front of a giant black and white spiral and being told they were very sleepy. And even then, they weren’t sure if it was a real thing. But they didn’t want to ask anymore questions, at least for now.  
“Yes, Mistress,” they answered as quickly as they could, once they realized they were taking a long pause.  
She snapped her fingers. “Lay down on the bed,” she ordered. Delta complied, getting on the bed and slowly lying down on it, not taking their eyes off of their Mistress until they were lying face up. Their Mistress joined them on the bed, lying on her side next to Delta.  
“I’m going to make you feel very relaxed,” she started, putting her hand on Delta’s waist. “Make sure you follow all of my instructions. You won’t have to do much.”  
Delta admittedly had a hard time relaxing, but they did their best to stabilize their breathing (and failed). They still had this weird feeling of safety in them - like no matter what happened, they were safe, especially if they weren’t going to feel anything. Their heart rate quickened and they could feel it in their chest.  
“Start by taking some deep breaths. Inhale on four, hold for four, exhale on four,” she explained.  
Delta actually knew how to do this - this was sometimes how they’d stop themself from switching. They complied for a few breaths. It was difficult to be fair; the situation was essentially their captor telling them to relax. Eventually, they calmed down, and their heart rate slowed to a less intense pace as well.  
“Good, good,” she cooed, sliding her hand up to Delta’s chest and resting it there. “Close your eyes.” Delta’s eyes fluttered shut. “I’m going to take you into a deep, dark place.”  
Delta could already feel their mind going blank.  
“Imagine you’re floating,” she started as she began to run her fingers in a figure eight shape across Delta’s chest. “You are in a dimly lit space. And there is dark, thick gray mist surrounding you.”  
Delta let their mind focus on the image - floating in some sort of no-gravity space with gray mist all around them. They could almost feel it - cool and wet. Their body shivered a bit, yet still so calm.  
“Take a deep breath,” she said, and Delta complied. As they started breathing, they could imagine the mist filling them through their breath. “You begin to inhale the mist. It starts at the tip of your head… down your forehead… down your eyes… down your mouth, chin…”  
She moved her fingers to the top of Delta’s head, sliding her hand down each body part she mentioned. Every inch of Delta’s skin felt more and more relaxed as they let the mist fill them.  
“As it fills you, you lose more and more of yourself. Parts of you are shutting down.”  
She kept listing body parts to fill up Delta more, both their mind and their body. She could feel Delta’s body’s motions begin to fade, down and down.  
“Keep breathing,” she encouraged. “That is the only part of you that is not shutting down. Breathing in the mist, out everything else.”  
Delta felt themself sinking into this new, silent world and out of the world their body was in. The only thing they could still hear was their breathing, and their Mistress’ soft words. Their hesitation about hypnosis had completely faded, just as all of their other feelings did.  
“Your stomach… your waist… down your thighs… everything is shutting down…” she continued, keeping her hand on Delta wherever she brought the gray, thick mist. Delta didn’t notice that her fingers stopped by their cunt, and she began slowly and softly jerking them off. Delta couldn’t control the movements they were making, nor did they actually notice them.  
“Your lower legs.”  
No movement left.  
“Your ankles.”  
No feeling left.  
“Your feet.”  
No mind left.  
“Your toes… and everything else.”  
And then Delta was nothing. They let out an involuntary groan as they were still being stimulated in all the right places, but their Mistress didn’t seem to mind.  
“And you reappear… at the top of a long, spiral staircase. The lights are dim, and it is completely dark at the bottom.”  
They could feel themself going to that place, still with every bit of them filled with mist.. They could already imagine the staircase - it was with a floral pattern, with the steps wide and shallow. They looked down - certainly, the bottom was pitch black.  
“You start walking down,” she guided them. “And it becomes darker, and darker as you keep walking down. Keep going. Keep walking.”  
Delta tried to imagine themself walking, but slowly they were feeling something deeper in them fading (and the fact they were getting closer to a climax didn’t help). They felt themself losing consciousness - on one hand, they realized this was the goal, and on the other hand, something felt off. They felt not alone anymore, they felt like someone was watching them.  
Suddenly, it clicked in their head what was going on. If they could open their eyes, they would be bulging out of their sockets in horror. This trance was causing them to slip. They began trying to wake themself up, as if they were screaming and banging on an invisible wall. Drowning. Disappearing. And she was taking their place. Delta thoughts began to become numb, and the last thing they could feel was them screaming “no, no, no” in desperation. They couldn’t let this happen! This was going so well, they weren’t being tortured, they were being treated well! They couldn’t let Kassandra -  
  
—  
  
It was too late, in the end. Delta disappeared into the aether, and Kassandra took their place.  
It took a while for Kassandra to orient herself. She hasn’t been out in the front in a very long time - and when she was, usually Delta was in the front as well, co-conscious. Kassandra could feel what was going on. While Delta certainly was gone into a trance, Kassandra was wide awake. And she was going to stop this however the hell she could.  
Her eyes jolted open, and shot over to the woman next to them - Delta’s Mistress. Just as Kassandra’s eyes began to fill with fury, their Mistress’ eyes also twitched with annoyance at the disobedience.  
“I told you to keep your eyes closed, playthi—“  
“Stop,” Kassandra growled. Their Mistress failed to immediately notice the body’s voice drop half an octave. Kassandra, while more feminine-presenting than Delta, had a much deeper voice.  
“What?” their Mistress growled with anger and shock. “How dare you—“  
“I said STOP!” Kassandra shouted again, jolting out of the bed. Their body felt stiff and tired, but she as a person was definitely wide awake. Kassandra’s eyes looked around the room for something to defend herself with, and it eventually looked like she’d have to use her fists if she needed to - at least, she didn’t completely forget their boxing lessons.  
Delta’s Mistress stood up, and backed Kassandra into the wall. Even though Kassandra appeared tall in the headspace, she was still in Delta’s shrimpy and short body, and that didn’t bode well for them. “Stop this now, or you’re going to regret—“  
“Get the hell away from me!” Kassandra lifted her fists and clenched them, absolutely ready to fight.  
It was at that point that Delta’s Mistress took a mental step back and saw the situation. She noticed Delta’s body’s voice drop, and the different look in their eyes. That wasn’t it - there was an aggression in her voice past the things Kassandra was actually saying, a demeanor that Delta couldn’t even begin to copy. She realized that this wasn’t Delta, and she would have to go about this a different way.  
“Hmph. I’m going to go into the other room for 15 minutes so you can compose yourself,” she huffed, putting her jacket back on. “When I come back, I expect you to give me a full reason why you’re acting this way.”  
She stepped out of the room, an impatience to her footsteps. Kassandra watched her go, waited a few minutes, and then felt things in her head shift. She was becoming dizzy, and losing her breath. She realized what this was - Delta needed to talk to her… which was entirely fair, even Kassandra realized.  
  
—  
  
Delta woke up back in the headspace. No one was out front in the body anymore - both Kassandra and Delta were in the back. Kassandra could immediately feel Delta’s anger.  
“WHAT THE HELL?” Delta roared, in a way that made Kassandra shiver. Delta wasn’t one to get furious - they were passive and honestly too scared to stand up for themself, most of the time. Kassandra knew this was different. “Why did you come out?! We had an agreement that I would take care of this! Do you want us to get thrown out into the streets again?”  
“Delta, I’m sorry,” Kassandra breathed out hastily. “I don’t know what happened. I was pulled out. You were gone, and — and then there was no one to stay out, and I — I don’t know why I came out.”  
“Yeah, well you should have more control over yourself! We’re lucky that nothing awful happened to us! Who knows if that’ll stay that way.” Delta noticed themself coming back to the front, as if to take back over and get away from Kassandra. Kassandra tried to go to the front as well.  
“Lucky?” Kassandra regained her usual demeanor, and spat back. “We’re a literal sex slave, Delta! Do you understand the situation? We’re not lucky anyways! We’re already in a bad situation! Do you even care?”  
“Well things can always get worse!” Delta yelled back. “Right now, we’re given shelter, food, the ability to go outside; this is more than any other of those auctioned off people probably have! Do you want us to be like them?”  
“No, I want us to be free! And I’m going to do anything to make sure that happens, even if that means pushing you out of the way like the nuisance you are!”  
There was a moment of silence between the two as Delta tried to formulate a response. Kassandra huffed.  
“Now I understand,” she started. “You’re too naive and stupid. You’ll trust anyone so long as they show some shred of kindness. Who’s to say she won’t take advantage of us later? Or do you not think about our safety enough to consider that? God, I hate sharing this body with you, if I could split myself off from you and get the hell away, I would, you weak and pathetic—“  
“Kassandra.” Kassandra stopped at Delta’s interruption, realizing that she probably said too much.  
“What? Did I strike a nerve?” she scoffed.  
“…I think she can hear us.”  
Kassandra took a step back and realized that she and Delta both lost control, and were shouting at each other out loud. Kassandra failed to notice the footsteps leading up to the door, but Delta didn’t miss them. A sinking feeling of fear filled Delta’s heart.  
“What are we going to do?” Kassandra asked while she started to panic, making sure she wasn’t being loud.  
Delta took a deep inhale, and then a long exhale. “I’m going to talk to her. Alone. I can handle this, I promise. And if anything bad happens to us… then you were right. And I’ll let you handle things from here on out.”  
It was Kassandra’s turn to think about it with heavy breaths. “Okay, Delta. I trust you. Please don’t do anything that will get us hurt.”  
Delta smiled at that. Kassandra went away, leaving Delta out in the front to fend for herself.  
As if perfectly on cue, the door opened, and their Mistress was standing in the door, arms crossed with a serious look on her face. Delta turned to look at her. Their eyes were shaking, and their lip was quivering. Waiting for what was going to happen was killing them.  
The silence that filled the air made Delta even more uncomfortable. It was as if both of them were waiting for the other to say something.  
“I… know I need to explain,” Delta started.  
“Yes, you do.”  
Delta exhaled, closing their eyes for a long minute. They opened them, and then started speaking, trying to ignore the terror in their heart.  
“Um… I’ll try to explain as best as I can.”


	6. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta tells their Mistress about Kassandra. They're shocked when she doesn't throw them out, and instead gives them some nice, long attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> This one came out much differently than I thought it would, but I'm still pretty happy with it. Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!

    “So. Care to explain to me what that was?”  
    Delta couldn’t even begin to make eye contact. Kassandra never came out during sex, be it consensual or non-consensual, and they had no idea how to explain it. They never had to, let alone to their captor. Most people just labeled them as bipolar, or fickle, or whatever. But they never actually told anyone about Kassandra.  
    Their Mistress, though, was getting more and more annoyed the longer Delta waited to give a response. And to be fair, it was taking a few minutes for Delta to even say anything.  
    They realized they had to start somewhere, even if it was far from the point. Not wanted to keep her waiting any longer, they started talking. “Um… so you know how, when you bought me, they told you I had some… issues?”  
    “Yes, and I didn’t care enough to ask. Was this what they meant?”  
    “I… I think so. But I don’t know. She’s - um, I’ve never done that before. In front of anyone.”  
    Delta realized they were sort of beating around the bush, and weren’t actually explaining anything other than the fact they had problems.  
    They took a deep breath, and finally said what they needed to. “Do you know what multiple personalities are?”  
    Their Mistress lifted an eyebrow. “I can’t say I’ve had experience with it. Explain more,” she said, waiting intently for Delta to keep going on.  
    “Okay, well, you know how you have different personas for… various situations? Like, I’m not sure you act the same way towards me that you do to your friends.” They realized how that sounded. “Um, I could be wrong though, so I’m sorry for—“  
    “I get the feeling this is different,” she said. Delta wasn’t looking at her, but they could feel her stare burning into them.  
    Delta took a big sigh. Their eyes finally turned to meet their Mistress’. “Okay. So, for me, it’s more extreme. I have… two people in my body.”  
    “Go on.”  
    “So, um, there’s me, Delta. And I’m my own person with my own likes, and quirks, and, well, personality. And then there’s… another.” They took one more inhale. “The technical name for it is, um, dissociative identity disorder.”  
    Their Mistress hummed in an attempt to understand. “And I take it I met this alternate personality, when I tried to hypnotize you,” she guessed, and Delta nodded in response. “Who are they?”  
    Delta didn’t really know how to explain Kassandra, so to speak. But they resolved to try their best. “Her name… is Kassandra. Um, I guess the best way to explain it is, well, I’m a pretty… laid back person. I sort of go with the flow. Kassandra is the exact opposite. So, for example, if I was in an ocean, I would float with the wave, and Kassandra would fight against it.”  
    Delta was surprised by how well this was going. Still, there was a sinking feeling in their chest where they expected something bad to happen. They almost expected their Mistress to throw them out once she realized she couldn’t understand.  
    “She’s very quick to anger. So I think when she came out, she was shocked by what she was seeing, especially since she’s never been out during, um… ‘encounters’, before,” Delta tried their best to explain without alarming her, and thought they were doing okay at that. “Well, to put it one way, if she were in a dangerous situation — which, she felt she was — she would choose fight instead of flight.”  
    There was a long moment of silence that hung above them. This was going surprisingly better than expected. She seemed like she actually wanted to understand, and that was a rarity. Maybe if she showed to care enough, Kassandra would eventually trust her as well?  
    “Delta,” their Mistress started, and Delta was surprised that she used their name as opposed to calling them something sexually degrading. “Do you know why she came out while I was hypnotizing you?”  
    Delta bit their lip. They couldn’t remember anything after Kassandra came out. They just knew Kassandra came out, and that she tried to fight back. But she didn’t remember what their Mistress said or did in response, or even what Kassandra did. But they had a pretty good guess for why Kassandra came out — if anything, they remembered the feeling of disappearing, going into a deep sleep, and giving up control of their body. That was their best guess.  
    “No, but… I think because going into a trance made me feel like I was… disappearing. And I guess that’s the point? Is it?” Their Mistress nodded, and they continued. “So, I think when that happened, I went to the ‘back’, and Kassandra came out because there was no one in front.”  
    “So, if I’m understanding correctly… Kassandra appeared because you fell too deeply, and she thought that was dangerous and wanted to protect you.”  
    “I think something like that, yeah. But I think it was also that there was no one in the ‘front’, so Kassandra thought that something bad would happen if she didn’t do anything. But I… I don’t really know.”  
    Another moment of silence hung above them, as both of them tried to figure out something to say. Delta remembered that they probably said too much.  
    “Um… forgive me for asking, Mistress, but are you going to throw me out now?”  
    Their Mistress gave them a bewildered look. “Why would you ask that?”  
    “Well, I did just tell you all… this. And this gets in the way — I mean, it got in the way already, and you weren’t able to hypnotize me, and I’m not sure when Kassandra will — erm, won’t come out, and I just… I don’t think I’m much use to you.”  
    “Don’t be ridiculous, plaything,” she immediately quipped back. “Retract that statement.”  
    Delta’s eyes widened and they blinked.  
    “I’m not going to throw you out. I paid good money for you. You think I’m just going to give up on making you my perfect hypnoslave because of this minor issue?”  
    “Um… No, Mistress. I don’t expect that.”  
    “I’m a hard worker. I didn’t become rich by doing nothing.” She took a pause, as if waiting for Delta to say something, but continued when she realized they were only going to stare back with wide eyes. “I intend to hypnotize you completely to the point I can control you to the fullest extent. If that means getting past this, then I am willing to work for it. Given the assumption that you, too, want to work past this, am I wrong?”  
    Delta stared for a bit more, the shock at the situation making them sit up straight. Eventually they deflated, their posture slumping and their eyes dropping down. “I don’t know if I can get better. I mean, I don’t know if I’ll ever be… alone.”  
    “Why not?”  
    “Well, I’ve always been this way. I don’t remember my life before Kassandra was in it. I don’t really… I don’t really know what—“  
    “Stop.” Their Mistress immediately stopped Delta from talking anymore. “That’s enough of that. We’ll discuss… logistics more later. For now, I came here for a reason.” When Delta tilted their head, she sighed and kept speaking. “I might not be able to hypnotize you right now. I can assure you I’ll get you to the point where I will be able to. For now…”  
    Delta lost their breath when their Mistress suddenly grabbed their shoulders and neck and forced their head down against the pillow. They couldn’t even think to respond through the action, feeling both flustered and in shock as they stared at their Mistress with wide eyes, nervous for what she was going to say next.  
    “I’m going to fuck you,” she growled, her face nice and close to Delta’s. “I think I’ve been patient far enough. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”  
    The way she asked for an affirmation showed that she wasn’t willing to accept no as an answer. And to be fair, Delta wasn’t immediately about to say no. After all, they just confided in their Mistress their biggest secret - why would they not reciprocate? They felt dirty in thinking this way, thinking that they were okay with being won over by some basic validation and comfort. But it was more than that - their Mistress was willing to work with them. And they couldn’t think of any other situation where a captor would be willing to do that.  
    “No, Mistress,” they finally responded. “I just… hope I do okay.”  
    “You’re going to do fine. You don’t necessarily have a choice in the matter, anyways.”  
    Delta nodded, and let out a yelp as their Mistress moved her hands down to rip off their pants. She was far too impatient to unzip them or anything. Delta reached down to try to help, but stopped when their Mistress looked up at them with an intense glare, silently telling Delta not to do anything without permission. Delta’s pants were eventually off. They wanted to close their legs instinctively, but resisted the urge. Through this, they realized they really did make a good slave. At least they had one redeeming feature.  
    Their Mistress looked over at Delta’s panties, running a finger along Delta’s covered cunt and smirking. “You’re already enjoying the thought of me fucking you, aren’t you?”  
    Delta breathed through their teeth, their nerves spiking again.  
    “Tell me, plaything. Have you ever enjoyed getting fucked?”  
    Delta took a while to consider this question. They went through all their encounters - both consensual or through their time in the service - and couldn’t think of a single time when penetration felt good. Most of the times, they just went with it while in pain (and occasionally begging them to stop). That realization sank on them, making them remember that tonight would probably be the same - just waiting for it to be over and doing their best to tolerate the pain.  
    “No, Mistress. I’ve never enjoyed it,” they finally answered. “I’m sorry.”  
    “Why?” she glared at Delta, then spoke again without waiting for a response. “I’m going to make tonight the first time you’ll enjoy it. Do you understand, pet?”  
    Delta nodded. For some reason, that made them more nervous. Now they’d probably have to lie, too.  
    “Good, good,” she smiled, sliding Delta’s shirt and bra up, not even bothering to take either off properly. “I am so, so glad I have these,” she murmured as she began fondling Delta’s tits roughly. Delta’s face heated up at the contact, and they adjusted themself as they kept getting wetter. They really did enjoy being treated like a toy. They really were a little slut.  
    Their Mistress kept one hand on their chest and moved their other hand to attempt to take off Delta’s panties with just one hand. Eventually she realized that wouldn’t work, and groaned as the used both her hands to do so. Being the slut they were, Delta’s panties came off with a string of fluids sticking to them until they were pulled far enough apart.  
    “Still love being treated like a piece of meat, don’t you?” their Mistress cooed, and Delta prepared for more degradation, which only made them hotter. “What a pathetic slut, completely melting under my touch.”  
    Delta felt just a little disappointed when their Mistress pulled back a little, if only to readjust her hair with a small yet glamorous flip.  
    “I can’t say I blame you,” she admitted. “I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t swoon over me so much. I’m sure some people would pay me well just to annihilate them.” She looked into the distance wistfully, then her face looked back to Delta’s face with a smirk. “But you… you’re on a whole different level. You enjoyed the very idea of being bought by me.”  
    She leaned back in to roughly kiss Delta. Delta didn’t think to open their mouth for a more passionate kiss, until their Mistress stuck a finger in Delta’s mouth and pulled their jaw down to go deeper into the kiss. Delta was bashful in letting their tongue play with their Mistress’, but it didn’t particularly matter because her tongue was doing all the work, coaxing Delta into playing along. The heat of the kiss intensified the tension between the two, both waiting and yet still savoring the moment. That’s why Delta was aching for more the moment she pulled back. She slapped Delta across the face unexpectedly, scolding Delta for not doing enough of the work.  
    “You’re so, so lucky that I only wanted you. Imagine if someone else bought you, someone who would just keep you locked up in their basement with no food or water. Someone who would sell you back the minute they saw how shy and stupid you are. Are you grateful for me?”  
    “Yes, yes I am, Mistress,” Delta immediately responded. Not only was that honestly completely true, but they also knew that hesitating on their response wouldn’t lead to good things.  
    “Are you grateful, plaything?”  
    “I’m so, so grateful.”  
    “Good,” she said, going back down to kiss Delta’s neck. Delta’s neck and shoulders were still covered in marks and hickies, but that didn’t stop their Mistress from leaving another big one that made Delta scream and writhe in their place.  
    Their Mistress suddenly groaned in frustration, and Delta flinched, wondering if they did something wrong. “That’s enough, I’m sick of waiting.” She began taking her dress pants off, rushing to get her clothes off as quickly as possible. Delta only then realized how well-endowed she was, and internally they worried about how much it would hurt. They were pretty tight down there, though right now, they were also pretty wet - in fact, probably the most pent up they’ve been in a while.  
    Their Mistress didn’t immediately get inside of them - instead, she gently ran two fingers over Delta’s folds, dipping inside half an inch. Delta shivered at the touch, especially when she glazed over their clit. As soon as she saw their reaction, they went back and fingered that area a bit more. Delta’s legs twitched with every motion, and it only made them wetter and more ready.  
    “Tell me, plaything, since you’ve probably been used a lot,” their Mistress started, her voice taking a more serious tone. “Do you have any STIs?”  
    Delta shook their head. “I don’t… I don’t think so, Mistress.”  
    “And do you have adequate birth control?”  
    They nodded instead. It was a little weird that she was asking, but they supposed she didn’t want either an infection or a pregnant sex slave — both would lead to a very, very unhappy Mistress. “I got an IUD a year ago, it should still have a few years left… I think.”  
    “Good,” she smirked. “I didn’t want to use protection anyways.” She took her hand off of Delta, and to degrade them further she cleaned off their arousal on their legs. Aiming her dick at Delta’s cunt, she asked one final question. “Are you ready?”  
    Delta took a deep inhale. “Yes, Mistress.”  
    “Good.” Without any further waiting on either of their parts, she began to slowly insert herself into Delta. Delta winced and tensed up as soon as she got slightly in. Their Mistress looked at them with puzzled eyes. “Are you in pain?”  
    “No, Mistress,” they said, gritting their teeth. “It just, ah, takes me a while to get used to.”  
    “I’ll go slowly,” she said, and she did, slowly going in and checking Delta’s facial expression to see if they were in anymore discomfort. Luckily, Delta seemed to get used to the sensation - for some reason, they didn’t feel like they were being ripped apart at the seams. The more time they spent with Mistress, the more relaxed they felt — which was a surprising situation, considering they didn’t really have a choice in anything either way.  
    Their Mistress was eventually in far enough, and she grinned cockily down at Delta. “You’re doing so, so well,” she said in a caretaker tone. “Does this feel as good for you as it does for me?”  
    Delta took a deep inhale. Penetration still hurt for them, but this felt okay. They were aroused enough to get used to it, and the fact she went so slowly and didn’t necessarily force herself on Delta helped. Still, Delta was on the smaller side, and they could feel every centimeter of Mistress that was inside of her. But, that wasn’t a bad thing - each bump on it hit a different part Delta needed to be hit, and the girth of it actually fit nicely in Delta.  
    “Yes, it does,” Delta groaned.  
    “Good, because once I start, I’m not going to stop unless I have to. Is that understood?”  
    “Yes, Mistress,” they said. They were sure that ‘unless I have to’ meant she would stop if Delta was in pain or anything. As much as she liked to seem mean, she wasn’t actually that cruel.  
    Right?  
    She started going at them, starting with slow thrusts and then slowly building up to getting deeper and deeper with every movement. Delta moaned softly in the beginning, and as the pace quickened they started crying out in pleasure, each trust feeling more and more good, filling them up more and more and making them feel more and more heated. They clutched at the sheets as their Mistress dug her long nails into Delta’s skin, leaving even more marks around their shoulders. Delta didn’t care about anything - all they cared about was getting more, and more, and feeling pleasure from this for the first time. It felt amazing. She was so good. Not even just because she checked in with Delta so frequently, but also because her motions were perfect.  
    Delta’s moans became muffled when their Mistress leaned in to kiss them again, this kiss even more passionate and harder. The kiss encouraged their Mistress to go even faster and even deeper, and for Delta to spread their legs wider, welcoming in all of it. The two were both crying out, needing more from each other, and still getting as much as they could.  
    Their Mistress pulled back from the kiss, and grinned down at Delta.  
    “You are such a good fucking plaything, such a good purchase,” she told them through her teeth. “I couldn’t ask for a better slave, a better ditzy and empty-headed slut,” she kept going on with her insults, and it was clear this was getting her closer and closer. “Oh god, you’re going to make me finish, like the whore you are. Fuck, fuck—“ she let out one final cry, shooting straight into Delta with a few final pushes. Delta could feel her warmth all in them, deep inside and coating the walls. She definitely had a lot in her, and she kept going for almost an entire minute.   
    She let out a few huffed sighs, trying to regain her breath as she slowly pulled out, a bit of her semen dripping out of Delta as well. Delta must have came at least once or twice from the experience as well. The two of them both had a glow, and they were sharing it with each other.  
    Their Mistress laid in Delta’s presence for a bit, running a finger down their neck gently. “You are the best $300,000 I’ve ever spent.”  
    Delta thought to themself, ‘you’ve spent $300,000 on something before?’ and then realized the answer was probably ‘yes, and more’. Their Mistress gave them one final kiss, this one not intrusive at all, and then she got up to clean herself off with a nearby paper towel and then get her clothes back on. Soon after, she reclothed Delta as well, who couldn’t move at all - if they tried to stand up, they would probably collapse immediately.  
    “Thank me,” she ordered.  
    Delta took one final breath to compose themself. “Thank you, Mistress.”  
    Their Mistress moved to the side of the bed and pushed Delta to the other side, getting up next to them and lying down. Delta looked at her quizzically, not used to her being so affectionate and soft towards them.  
    “I’m just going to lie here, for a bit,” she said, putting one of her arms around Delta to spoon them. “I take it that’s okay.”  
    Delta closed their eyes. They were both probably tired, but they didn’t expect to fall asleep. After all, it was only 9pm or so, and both of them still had some energy in them.  
    “Yes, Mistress.”


	7. Not Fair (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta's Mistress wakes them up with plans to have a nice day at the mall together. At least, a nice day where Delta is physically chained to their Mistress' wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone these things. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Woohoo! I have a chapter buffer! I actually have the second part finished today. It'll be up next week! :D
> 
> No sex scene here, but still some hot ownership stuff. Enjoy!

_Not fair…_  
  
 _This isn’t fair to me._  
  
 _This isn’t fair to you either._  
  
 _Why won’t you see that?_  
  
 _Why won’t you listen to me…?_  
  
 _Things are going to get worse, before they get better._  
  
 _Delta… I need you to work with me. Please, can you just wake up and—_  
  
~~  
  
    Delta woke up in a hot sweat. It was a while since they had a dream where they weren’t seeing anything, and all they were hearing was Kassandra’s voice. They could barely make out what she was saying in the dream, and as soon as they woke up they could barely remember anything except the words, ‘things are going to get worse before they get better’.  
    When did they fall asleep? The last thing they remember was their encounter with their Mistress, and laying next to her in bed. Maybe they drifted off to sleep at one point. Delta wondered if they were alone again — after all, last time their Mistress left them to sleep alone after she had her fun — but sure enough, Delta could feel their Mistress’ arm still wrapped around them protectively. She was a quiet sleeper, which was nice.  
    They took a moment to stare ahead aimlessly at the wall as they still felt the effects of their dream and tried to make up what Kassandra said. Delta always clashed with Kassandra. They knew Kassandra just wanted to protect them, but they couldn’t help but feel that she was doing more harm than good. They wanted Kassandra to be a part of their life, they just wished she was less angry and more trusting. Or maybe Delta was too trusting. They didn’t know anymore.  
    Delta wasn’t one to hallucinate, but they swore they could hear some sort of electric vibing in the room, like frequencies in the air changing. They figured that maybe if they went back to sleep, it’d go away. But they couldn’t sleep, they just stared ahead.  
    “Plaything.”  
    Delta jumped a bit, not expecting to hear their Mistress’ voice.  
    “Why are you awake?”  
    They were a bit put off by how she knew they were awake — how did they give it away so easily? They thought they were lying completely still.  
    “I just had a bad dream,” they said, and at least it was a half truth. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”  
    There were no more words between them, and the two eventually fell back asleep.  
  
~~  
  
    Delta was reawakened by the blankets being pulled out from on top of them, the cold air of the room overcoming them and making their eyes drift awake slowly. They looked around, trying to see who took off their blankets off and lowkey wanting to tell them to give it back. They suppressed that urge as soon as they noticed their Mistress standing there, holding the blanket up. She was fully dressed in new clothes, her hair and makeup already done as well. Meanwhile, they were still in their clothes from last night.  
    “Wake up,” she snapped.  
    Delta responded with a soft murmur that sounded a little like “good morning” as the thoughts of last night spun around in their head. That wasn’t good enough.  
    “Speak up when you talk to me, plaything.”  
    That snapped Delta to attention. “I’m sorry, Mistress,” they immediately said. “Good morning. I’m, uh, sorry, I’m still tired, and—“  
    “Well, get up, then,” she ordered. “You have things you need to do for me today. You don’t want to keep me waiting, do you?”  
    “No, Mistress,” Delta said, still a little groggy but trying to push the sleepiness aside. They sat up on the bed and rubbed their eyes, shook their head, and lifted their head. “Um, what do you need from me today, Mistress?”  
    “Good question.” She smirked in response to that, clearly pleased with how Delta worded it — always ready to serve, always willing to do anything to make their Mistress happy. “I need you to make me breakfast. I’ll give you our… plans, for today.”  
    Plans? Delta tilted their head a bit, blinking as they tried to wonder what sort of day their Mistress planned out for them. Surely it wasn’t anything bad, right?  
    “So, get up.” Delta nodded, and stood up off the bed. Their hair was a mess, and their shirt and pants were unaligned. Their panties were still dirty from the night before. Augh, they needed to change them, desperately.  
    “Into the kitchen,” she ordered, and snapped her fingers for Delta to move along. They did, leaving the room and automatically entering the living room-kitchen hybrid. The sunlight peeked in from the blinds, illuminating the room in a subtle yet beautiful way. Delta looked towards the clock - it was about 7:30 in the morning. Though they weren’t necessarily a morning riser (and after all, their Mistress pretty much forced them to wake up), they felt well rested - like there was some sort of glow to them. They could sense that glow on Mistress, too.  
    “For breakfast, I think I would like scrambled eggs for us,” she started. “Make me some coffee, too, while you’re at it. You can have whatever you want to drink.”  
    “Okay,” they said, turning around to look for everything. Their Mistress, in response to that, grabbed Delta’s shoulder and forced them to face her.  
    “’Okay’ isn’t ‘Yes, Mistress’,” she growled, leaning in close so that her face was centimeters away from Delta’s. Delta flinched, realizing their mistake. How could they be so stupid?  
    “I’m sorry, Mistress. I meant, yes, Mistress.” They used her title twice, just in case. But that worked, as their Mistress leaned back out and smirked at them.  
    “Very good. Get to it, then.”  
    Delta immediately began preparing everything; getting the hot water ready for coffee, grabbing out the pan and mixing bowl for the eggs, and then grabbing all the ingredients. The house was surprisingly well-stocked; not over-stocked to the point of food being at risk of going bad, but filled enough so that Delta had a variety of options for every meal. It wasn’t like they couldn’t cook - after all, anyone who lived a moderately healthy lifestyle needed to be able to cook (and Delta believed they were one of those people). Scrambled eggs and coffee were easy enough. They weren’t necessarily a coffee person, but they were sure there were other options.  
    While they were mixing the eggs, they turned around briefly to see what their Mistress was doing in the meantime. She had at one point pulled out her tablet and was scrolling through it. Delta had to hold back a smirk as a part of them thought to themself, ‘she’s probably looking at the stock market, or something.’ Luckily she couldn’t actually read their mind, but Delta felt a bit bad for internally making fun of her.  
    They waited to see if she would try to make conversation, and she didn’t, at least for now. Going back to their eggs, they poured the mixture into the pan, and began to fiddle at it with the spatula. The hot water went off, and Delta briefly abandoned the eggs to go make the coffee.  
    A memory of making coffee for their mom, who was also a business woman, crossed their mind. Another thought crossed their mind, wondering where she was right now, how she was. They shoved it out of their head. It was more painful to think of those things than to try their best to forget.  
    They finished making the coffee, and handed it to their Mistress in a plain black mug. She didn’t even acknowledge them as she grabbed the mug from them, taking a long drink out of it. Delta returned to the eggs silently, finished them, and split them on a plate for them and their Mistress. They sat back down, and looked ahead, thinking of something to say.  
    “Um… you said you had plans for us today—“ Delta started, but they were interrupted anyways.  
    “Today is one of the rare days I get a day off,” their Mistress said, still not looking at Delta. “I’ve decided I’m going to spend it with you.”  
    That sounded… nice, in a way. They didn’t expect Mistress to want to spend it doing something bad to them. But a part of them was still hesitant to believe that. “Okay,” they said. “Forgive me for asking, but what… what are we doing?”  
    “A lot,” she finally looked up at them, and smiled. This smile was different. It was lighter in a way, like she wasn’t looking to make Delta’s life miserable or just simply use them for personal gratification. “I’m going to take you to the Smith Mall. I have a whole day planned for us.” When Delta kept looking at her expectantly, she continued. “You’re going to be treated very, very nicely today. I’m going to buy you a new set of clothes — after all, I’m not going to have you continue serving me in a T-shirt and jeans — and then you’re going to get nice and pampered. We’re going to get our nails done, then our makeup done, then our hair done. Then we’re going to go get lunch at the most expensive restaurant in the city, and then we’re going to go to a show where I’ve reserved the best possible seats, and you’re going to get to drink as much as you want.”  
    Delta’s jaw was agape and their eyes were bulging. Not only was that very nice and unexpected for someone who literally bought them as a sex slave, and not only did they feel extremely bashful taking all of this, but…  
    “That sounds… incredibly expensive.”  
    Their Mistress glared at them with a questioning tinge in her eyes. “And I am incredibly rich. Is that a problem, plaything?”  
    Delta shook their head.  
    “Would you prefer I tie you up and leave you in your room without the ability to move for the entire day? Maybe invite some of my coworkers over to have their way with you?”  
    Delta shook their head again. That sounded worse.  
    “Then it’s decided, and be grateful,” she huffed with frustration, going back to her coffee, food and tablet. “The driver will be here in 15 minutes. Go change your clothes into something that you weren’t just fucked in. I’m not going to have you embarrass me like that.”  
    Delta shifted uncomfortably - she was right, their clothes were probably filthy and they didn’t want to stew in them anymore. They went into the room and closed the door.  
    “Leave the door open.”  
    “Yes, Mistress.” They redacted that action, and shyly began taking off their clothes. They looked through their suitcase for something else. Their Mistress was right - the vast majority of their clothes were T-shirts and jeans, with the occasional pair of shorts or leggings and the one dress they had. Well, that wouldn’t be the case for much longer, apparently. It was a warm day, so they opted for yet another T-shirt - this one with a logo on it - and one of the pairs of shorts they had. They also changed their underwear, which was really the most important part.  
    They walked out, looking already more clean and put together. Their Mistress eyed them briefly, and they waited for her to attack them or something.  
    “Go brush your hair and teeth,” she ordered.  
    “Yes, Mistress.” Delta immediately went into the bathroom and brushed their hair. They tried to go soft at the knots in their hair - there weren’t many, since their hair was on the shorter side (at least, shorter than their Mistress’), but it was still an ordeal to get them out. They brushed their teeth as well, using a very high end-looking toothbrush. Once they were done with all of that, they returned to the main room.  
    “Sit down. Come close to me.”  
    In response, they pulled out the chair next to her. They slowly sat down, looking at her and expecting her to want something. Instead, their Mistress closed their tablet, and eyed Delta intensely as she smiled and put a hand on Delta’s knee, rubbing it lightly. There was a different kind of intensity in her eyes. The intensity in her eyes last night and the night before was hungry, hunting, looking to devour Delta entirely like pray. This look in her eyes - and her smile - was more so saying “I love having you in my life”. As if she was looking for someone, and she finally found that person in Delta. Delta felt loved, in this way. Even though they didn’t have a choice in the matter, they felt secure here, at least in this moment.  
    ‘Not fair…’  
    Delta paused for a minute internally as they suddenly remembered what Kassandra said to them in their dream. Kassandra wasn’t making her presence known right now, but they could still remember her words.  
    They were jolted out of their thoughts when their Mistress’ phone vibrated, causing them to jump. She turned around, her face taking on her more usual, impatient look as she checked. “The driver is here. Let’s go.”  
    “…Yes, Mistress,” Delta said, grateful that they didn’t have to sit in their thoughts for much longer.  
      
~~  
  
    Delta and their Mistress sat close to each other in the drive over, and yet the ride was completely silent. Looking out the window, Delta watched the view go by. The buildings, the people, the few bits of nature that they passed. At one point, the car passed a beautiful garden where Delta took in all the flowers that they saw. They wanted to go there, and lay down in the sunlight, taking everything in.  
    “Do you like flowers, Delta?” their Mistress asked, noticing Delta’s intense stare, to which they looked back.  
    “I do,” they said. “But I’ve never been able to take care of them. I always kill my plants.”  
    “Maybe I’ll have to get you some,” their Mistress smiled. “Get you to be more careful with not killing things.”  
    “That would be nice,” they responded, looking back at their Mistress. They tried to force a smile, and weren’t entirely able to.  
    Eventually, after a short trip on a highway and an irritating amount of traffic, the car reached the Smith Mall. Delta had heard about it before, despite not growing up in this area — which was to say, it was huge and well-known. The mall was at least 20 stories high, with a beautiful exterior and gorgeous glass windows. For a minute, they just stared in awe; in the past, they never would have dreamed of going to such a beautiful place.  
    Once the car was parked, their Mistress got out, motioning for Delta to follow. They did, taking in the cool breeze of the outdoors. Thankfully, it wasn’t too cold, considering all they had were short sleeves. Delta was surprised when they felt something lock around one of their belt hoops — they looked down, and realized their Mistress had chained their waist to her wrist.  
    “Ah yes, one more thing…” she smirked as she saw their puzzled expression. “I’m going to make sure you don’t stray too far from me.”  
  
~~  
  
    If the mall wasn’t beautiful enough on the outside, it certainly was on the inside. The walls were tall and made of gorgeous marble; there were water fountains and various states and landscaping around, and Delta could tell that they could never afford any of the items at any of the stores. (They peeked at one of the prices in the window, and saw a plain white polo shirt that was $450.)  
    Delta felt incredibly out of place; it was a high-end place, and most of the people in there were clad in suits and ties or fancy dresses. Meanwhile, they were stuck in their casual attire because they didn’t have much else. Most of the people looked richer than they would ever dream of being; probably not as rich as their Mistress, but most of them probably lived off a six-figure salary.   
    Meanwhile, they couldn’t necessarily go far to explore; after all, they were literally chained to their Mistress’ wrist. Every time they got distracted and tried to move too far (usually to indulge in their own curiosity of how much everything costed), they were pulled back forcibly to her side. At least the two walked at about the same pace so Delta didn’t have to run to catch up. The two made light, awkward conversation as they walked. There wasn’t really much to say or talk about, but they sure tried.  
    They made their way up to the fourth floor or so, and Delta noticed that the stores got more refined and expensive the higher they got. And there were twenty floors! How could anyone afford literally anything here?  
    “I have a stylist here in one of the biggest stores,” their Mistress explained, and Delta looked up at her. “She’s been my guide with my clothing for years. I trust she’ll find you something we both find graceful, even for you,” she said with a joking smirk.  
    “Okay,” Delta responded, trying to ignore the backhanded compliment. “Um… forgive me for asking, Mistress, but I don’t want to be too much of a burden, so if things cost too much, then I don’t want to—“  
    Their Mistress interrupted them by stopping and grabbing their shoulders to turn them to her. She gave them an intense and impatient look. “I told you, I am incredibly rich. I could probably buy three of everything in this mall, if I wanted. Stop questioning me. Get that through your thick skull, will you?”  
    Delta immediately nodded, gulping at the thought of making their Mistress anymore angry.  
    “One more thing…” she mentioned, the look in her eye becoming even more intense. “You’re going to thank everyone who helps us out today, do you understand?”  
    Delta quickly nodded. That was easy, at least, even for someone as shy and awkward as them. “Yes, Mistress. I will.”  
    “Good,” she responded, letting go of their shoulders.  
    The two kept walking down the area, eventually getting to what Delta thought was a mall in and of itself. The name was some sort of French word they couldn’t pronounce. The two stopped in the entrance - or rather, their Mistress stopped and Delta stopped being able to walk.  
    “Wait.” She kneeled down to Delta’s waist, and finally unlocked the chain that was holding them together. She took the chain off her wrist, and put it in her shoulder bag. Delta gave her a confused look. “Do not leave this store. I will know if you do.” She pointed a finger at Delta as she was saying this, lightly scolding them as if they were her child. “Do you understand?”  
    “Yes, Mistress,” they said again, appreciating the freedom even if they felt a bit weird about being pampered so much.  
    ‘Not fair…’   
    They suddenly remembered Kassandra’s words from their dream, and tried to block it out once more. She still wasn’t out — things were still fine.  
    Their Mistress didn’t say another word to them, not even smiling at them, and led them into the store. Delta inhaled as they took a look at their surroundings. Mannequin statues donned some of the clothes, which were either masculine, androgynous or feminine, and in a variety of colors. The store clerks were all dressed in fancy suits with handkerchiefs in their chest pockets, and Delta began to feel even more out of place than they did before. Their Mistress stopped and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for someone to come over and help her.  
    “I forgot to mention,” she started, and Delta turned to her from gawking at the store’s clothing. “In case you’re too stupid to notice, I am very secretive about my name. Very few people know it. The name I tend to give people is ‘M’, and that is what they know me by here. I want to be clear — you are not even to call me that. You are to continue referring to me as Mistress. Am I clear?”  
    Delta nodded. They briefly wondered if M was just the first letter to her name. But it didn’t matter, because they didn’t get to use it anyways. Maybe one day they’d learn her name, today was not that day.  
    Eventually, one of the store staff came over to the two, probably noticing they were just standing around doing nothing. “Good morning! Welcome, welcome. Can I assist you with anything today?” she asked in a very formal tone, yet it was clear she was raising her voice’s notes a little to sound more sweet and caring than she probably was.  
    “I’d like to see my stylist, Clara,” she said, her arms still crossed. “As soon as possible.”  
    “Certainly! She’s just helping someone, I will grab her as soon as she’s ready.” After saying that, the attendant almost walked away, aiming to find this ‘Clara’.  
    “One moment,” Delta’s Mistress said, before elbowing Delta in the side roughly, causing them to flinch. They briefly wondered why she did that, and then remembered.  
    “Um, thank you,” they said, and the attendant smiled at them awkwardly before actually walking away. The two just stood there, waiting to be helped.  
    Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long. Eventually, an older woman (probably in her late 30s or early 40s, Delta guessed) with curly and big magenta hair walked up to them, a broad smile on her face - Delta couldn’t tell if she was faking it, or if she was genuinely glad to see her regular.  
    “M!” she greeted warmly, opening her arms out for a rejected hug. “How are you doing? It’s been so long!”  
    “Yes, all the clothes I buy from here hold up quite nicely,” she said, smiling lightly at Clara. Delta, overwhelmed by her presence, instinctively felt the need to hide behind their Mistress - they resisted that urge, knowing that following through on that was not in their best interests. Their Mistress didn’t notice their reservations, and continued. “Today, I don’t need help - this lovely person here does.”  
    “Ah, I see!” Clara looked down at Delta, who cursed their genes and wondered why everyone had to be so much taller than them. “How are you today? You certainly look like you could use quite the wardrobe change!”  
    Delta grimaced a bit. What was that supposed to mean? Never mind, they already knew.  
    “Um, yeah, I, um, I don’t have a lot of clothes other than… stuff like this, and—“  
    “They just moved, and the flight attendants lost one of their suitcases.” It was clear that their Mistress was getting fed up with them trying to explain themself (they could tell by the frustrated tinge to her voice), and also that she probably didn’t want anyone to, god forbid, think she was hanging around someone who had no sense of class or style.  
    “Oh, those silly flight attendants, never really knowing what they’re doing,” Clara laughed it off. “What’s your name?”  
    “I’m… I’m Delta.”  
    “What a cool name,” she cooed over it, and Delta felt flattered - after all, they chose their name. “And what sort of style are you looking for today?”  
    “Um…” Delta looked towards their Mistress, expecting her to answer for them. After all, she was in complete control of them — she could decide what they wear, be it style or color. She didn’t have much to say over it until this point, which Delta was surprised about. They waited for their Mistress to say something, until she noticed them looking up at her.  
    “What are you waiting for? Answer her,” she coaxed Delta, who was even more surprised. Delta looked back to Clara to see if she reacted to the way she spoke to Delta, but she kept that fake smile on her face all the way.  
    Delta hesitated, and then answered the best they could. “Um… anything goes,” they said, then immediately realized that wasn’t a good answer. “I like reds, blues, and blacks and light grays, I guess.”  
    “Got it, and for style?”  
    Delta wanted to immediately respond, “no dresses or skirts”. They paused, twirling their fingers together and forcing a smile. “No preference. But, I guess I like shirts and pants better.”  
    Clara nodded knowingly. “Alright, well, follow me to the dressing room, and I’ll have some stuff for you!”  
    Once Clara dropped the two off at the dressing room (she tried to make light conversation with Delta, asking them various questions about their life, and Delta tried to answer the best they could without giving away their situation), she went off to find some stuff. Delta of course thanked her, not wanting another rough jab for not doing so. Delta and their Mistress hung out in the dressing room, their Mistress sitting on the bench and Delta standing there, looking blankly ahead.  
    “Um… can I ask a question?” Delta suddenly asked, not turning to meet their Mistress.  
    “What is it, plaything?”  
    “Why did you let me choose what I wanted? I mean, not that that’s a problem, really, I’m just… surprised.”  
    Their Mistress gave them a long look as Delta shifted uncomfortably, the silence making them wonder if they should have even asked. Fortunately, she spoke up after not too long.  
    “You don’t have a lot of freedom, in case you haven’t noticed. I’ll give you this. Besides, I have the final say on everything. If I don’t like how something looks on you even in the slightest, then you’re not getting it, and that’s final. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be keeping clothes on for long while we’re together. Do you understand?”  
    “Yes, Mistress.” Delta said the words like they were clockwork, like they were automatic.  
    Another moment of silence passed the two, before their Mistress spoke up.  
    “Now I have a question. Do you not like dresses?”  
    Delta’s face drained. They hated that she asked that question. Now they would have to decide between lying and telling the truth. And no matter what - they didn’t know if there was a right answer to that question. To be fair, it wasn’t entirely that dresses caused them gender dysphoria or anything (though they couldn’t lie and say that wasn’t sort of the case). They just never found one that fit them - one that was comfortable to move in, or comfortable to be in, or one that they looked good in. No matter what, they never felt confident in dresses. They always felt demoralized, as if they shrunk even shorter than they already were.  
    “I don’t,” they said simply. “I’ve never found one I liked. I don’t know if I ever will find one I like.”  
    Their Mistress hummed in understanding, at least a little bit of understanding. The conversation was dropped when Clara came back into the room, arms full of hangers with different clothes, all in the colors Delta mentioned. There were also some scarves and jewelry, and a few pieces of lingerie (they were almost certain she understood why their Mistress brought them).  
  
~~  
  
    Delta went through quite a few outfits, putting together the tops, bottoms and accessories in a rather stylish way (at least for someone who walked in with a shirt and jeans). Their Mistress had a few things to change, and a few pieces and outfits she had to veto, but for the most part she was fairly pleased with Delta’s choices. Delta was calming down too, getting used to the feeling of being able to freely choose what to wear without worrying about money.  
    In particular, their Mistress rather enjoyed their outfit where they wore a black vest with a black and white flannel shirt underneath, and gray dress pants; the color in the outfit was a lovely, aqua blue scarf that Delta arranged to their side.  
    Once Delta was done trying on everything, their Mistress peered inside the dressing room curiously. She noticed the dresses that Clara had picked out for them, all still hanging on the rails perfectly, as if they’d never been touched.  
    “Did you not like any of the dresses?” she asked, and Delta deflated a little.  
    “Ah. Um. I, um, wouldn’t wear them if I could choose, but, I guess if…”  
    Their Mistress held up a finger to their mouth, as if telling them to stop talking. They stopped, and their Mistress just calmly walked away out of the dressing room area. Delta watched her walk away, awkwardly sitting down on the dressing room bench waiting for her to return.  
    Sure enough, she did return eventually, holding a dress in her hand. Delta flattened even more. They really didn’t want to have to wear a dress, especially by force.  
    ‘Not fair…’  
    Though, they looked at the sleeveless dress she was holding a bit closer. It was a lovely velvet black with red stripes along the skirt part of it, and with blue ribbons on the straps. Any thoughts of fighting back against it or protesting vanished away. All in all, it was a beautiful dress.  
    “I will not ask you to wear any other dress. Try this one on, and wear it with those black heels,” their Mistress said, pushing the dress into their hands. They took a deep, quiet inhale and walked back into the dressing room, to begin putting on the dress.  
    To begin, the dress was comfortable - almost a perfect fit, as if it were made specifically for them. The ribbons were sewn just below where the tips of their hair ended, and they couldn’t help but admire the vibrant red of the stripes. They looked into the mirror in the room. This felt good, in a weird way they had never felt before.  
    They slowly opened the door, walking out with the dress on and yet stumbling on the heels. They were trying to suppress the biggest smile ever — after finally having found a dress they felt comfortable in. Once they composed themself, they looked up at their Mistress with curious eyes, waiting for her to say something. Her face was unreadable, as always.  
    “Do you like the dress?” she finally asked.  
    “Yes!” Delta said, a bit too loudly. “It’s perfect. I love it.”  
  
~~  
  
    The two went to the cash register, and they were busy scanning everything while Delta watched the price rack up into the two thousands and three thousands and higher. It was almost like a game, trying to guess to see how high the number could go, and each time their expectations were surpassed.  
    They took another look at the dress as it was scanned, admiring it. They looked back at their Mistress. She looked like she was about to look back at them, until her phone started ringing. Looking at the number, she let out a groan, to which Delta questioned internally.  
    She answered the phone after some hesitation. “This better be important, calling me on my day off.”  
    There was a pause as Delta waited for her to keep speaking, trying to hear the other side and failing.  
    “You what?!” Her voice exclaimed, causing Delta to jump at her annoyance. “How could you make such a stupid—“  
    She was cut off when the other line started talking again. The toxicity on their Mistress’ face grew the longer he kept going. After a few moments of agonizing silence on their end, the only sound being the items being scanned by the register, she spoke again.  
    “I’ll be over as soon as possible,” she growled. “I hope you’ll enjoy seeing your next paycheck, you have quite a lot to look forward to.” The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she hung up, Delta hearing a few words from him beforehand.  
    She turned to Delta, trying to hide any show of emotions she just had.  
    “Looks like our plans will have to take a slight detour.”


	8. Not Fair (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a very extravagant shopping trip, and also, Delta gets shitfaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone these things. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Well, I'm super happy I split this one in two, because it's around 8,000 words in total. Or more? I'm not sure.
> 
> *checks*
> 
> Oh, never mind, 11,155 words.
> 
> Also yay for smut in this one. Enjoy! :D

    “Honestly, for god’s sake… I can’t believe you made such a careless mistake.”  
    Delta stood awkwardly to the side of the meeting room, fiddling with their fingers. Why were they brought here? They were fully expecting their Mistress to just leave them outside while she dealt with whatever conflict in her business was going on, but instead she brought them in and told them to just stand to the side. Delta got a few awkward looks, as if people were questioning what they were doing there, but every time someone looked their way they just shrunk and looked away to divert attention.  
    The meeting was held on one of the floors of the mall; they supposed that their Mistress actually did have a part of her business in here. It made sense, their Mistress having a part of the mall to herself and her business. After all, as she said, she was ‘incredibly rich’.  
    Delta didn’t really understand what was going on, or what the mistake was, but they did understand it was a huge mistake. At least that was judging by how many insults their Mistress spat out, and how lashing her tone was. At one point, she outright laughed in one of their faces over how stupid they were being.  
    ‘Man, I’m glad that’s not me.’ As much as Delta enjoyed being degraded in a sexual manner, they did not want to be at the other end of this particular intervention. They sort of felt bad for everyone involved. In fact, they were pretty sure someone was going to be getting fired the next day. They were pretty sure this someone would be a man with a bushy beard and round glasses named Jared, who seemed to be at the center of the conflict.  
    The meeting only lasted about 15 minutes (it was clear the Mistress wanted to solve things quickly and get the hell on with her day), but all of her subordinates left the room sighing and with their heads down. Someone turned to Delta, gave them a half smile, and walked away. Someone else speed walked away, not wanting to deal with any more anger. Delta watched each one of them go out the door.  
    Finally, once everyone was gone, Delta turned to their Mistress, who was still sitting down with her head in one of her hands. Her frustration was sweating off her forehead, but she still looked agonized. Delta didn’t really know who to feel bad for — the subordinates who caused such a kerfuffle, or their Mistress who was getting the short end of the stick? (Or at least, to an extent — she was, of course, probably by far still the richest person in the room.)  
    Delta waited a few minutes, the silence hanging over them as they waited for her to say something. Finally, they spoke up.  
    “Um… do you want me to clean up here?” they asked, not sure what else they could or should be doing.  
    Their Mistress took a long pause to take a deep breath. “Please.”  
    Delta tidied up the room, stacking the papers that were left behind and pushing in the chairs. They almost erased the whiteboard, but were told not to (“I need to remember just how much my workers messed up”). Luckily, it’s not like there was food or anything particularly messy, so the room only took about two minutes to clean up.  
    Once they were done, they turned back to their Mistress, awaiting further orders. She said nothing. Getting sick of the silence, and not particularly enjoying seeing her this way, Delta spoke up again.  
    “I don’t really understand what happened, but, um, I’m sorry it did. I… I hope things get solved.”  
    Their Mistress lifted her head, still not meeting Delta in the eyes and instead staring blankly ahead. Delta really didn’t know what happened, and to be fair they probably still wouldn’t understand even if it was explained to them (they were never good with numbers or business terms or whatnot). But, their Mistress was kind enough to pamper them so much today - including getting them that stunning dress and all the clothes they could ever want - so they wanted to return the favor, at least somehow. Even if it was just giving her an apology for something they didn’t do.  
    The silence loomed around the two, Delta waiting for their Mistress to give them an order, or probably take her anger out on them, but instead there was nothing. Delta didn’t like the silence, and said the first thing to come to mind that would make it better.  
    “Do you want… a massage?” they asked. They instantly began internally beating themself up, over that being the best thing they could have asked.  
    They could see their Mistress give a puzzled look ahead, as if she was going to make fun of Delta for asking such a silly question, but didn’t have the energy to laugh at them. “Yes, please. That would be nice.”  
    Delta moved behind her, and put their hands on her shoulders, starting to slowly massage her. They started with light movements, moving up in intensity and across her shoulders. Never actually having given a massage before, they wondered if they were doing it right, and hesitated at the thought of ‘maybe this making things worse’. Their Mistress seemed to be enjoying it — or at least, she didn’t look like she was not enjoying it. They kept doing what they were doing for a while, and they could feel her muscles relaxing after some time.  
    “Stop,” she said. “That’s enough.”  
    Delta took their hands off of her and stepped back a little as she got out of her chair to stand up. She combed her hair with one of her hands haphazardly, as if trying to get it into a slightly more amenable shape, and then turned around to Delta.  
    “Your technique is not great, to say the slightest. I don’t think you even tried to guess the right places to go. You don’t really know how to give massages, do you?” she asked, her voice bordering on scolding.  
    Delta shrunk a little, a little saddened that their attempt to make her feel better apparently did not work. “No, I… I never got trained in it, or anything. I’m sorry if I made things worse.”  
    “Well, maybe I’ll have to teach you then,” she huffed, beginning to gather her belongings. Delta went over to grab the bags of clothes that they were holding, and stopped when their Mistress spoke up again.  
    “Thank you for trying to cheer me up.”  
    Delta turned around to face her. Before they could respond, she kept going.  
    “You really are a delightful and loyal slave, no matter how stupid you are.” Her face turned to a slight smile that Delta, oddly, could only describe as warm. “I’m glad I bought you.”  
    They couldn’t help but get a tinge of pleasure from that, especially by being reminded they were hers. They briefly locked their legs together before realizing how desperate they must look and unlocking them. They gave a shaky smile and said, “me too”.  
    And then they remembered a voice saying, ‘not fair…’  
    Their Mistress checked her phone, sighing at the time. “If we rush, we can make the time for our makeovers. I trust you can keep up with my pace?”  
    Delta affirmed that, and just to be sure, their Mistress chained her wrist back to their waist again, just in case.  
  
~~  
  
    The two of them had to rush — they managed to keep up with their Mistress well — and they did make it to a salon on the 13th floor. Delta watched in the glass elevator just how big the mall was. Most of the stores they didn’t even recognize, and most of them the only thing that stuck with them was how expensive everything looked.  
    Delta had changed out of their normal attire into the dress they got at one point; their Mistress had told them she was sick of walking around looking like she was hanging out with a homeless person she found on the streets who she felt bad for. (She quickly affirmed that she doesn’t feel bad for anyone, if that were the case). As lovely as the dress was, it was still difficult to walk in, though thankfully their Mistress didn’t require them to wear the heels that went with it - just nicer dress flats.  
    Their Mistress unchained their waist, giving them another sense of limited freedom, and the two walked in together. She checked the two in for the “extra full service” makeover, which Delta learned included not only makeup, but also a manicure, a pedicure, and a haircut with a choice of one color.  
    Delta sat in the massage chair, their Mistress sitting in the one next to them. They each had three people helping them - one doing nails, one doing makeup, and one doing toenails. Their Mistress was quiet, taking it all in, though it was clear this was not the first time she was doing something like this. Delta, on the other hand, had times where they couldn’t help but smile awkwardly, never having been in this kind of situation before. Delta picked a deep black for the nails with a red sparkle (they originally wanted to go with just blue, but their Mistress “encouraged” them to go for black with red, despite giving them many other choices). They were never the kind of person to do makeup on their own, and it was a good thing their Mistress hadn’t forced them to start…yet. But they did love how the people here were doing it, the smooth foundation they chose and how nicely done their eyeshadow colors were. They didn’t think to look at their Mistress quite yet.  
    Soon after their makeup was done, one person remained at their station to do their hair. They were offered to have one color done as a streak. Without looking at their Mistress, they asked for a suggestion.  
    “I’ve decided on this part already,” she said. “We’ll both get a bright red streak. You on your left side, mine on my right.”  
    Delta couldn’t say they weren’t disappointed by not being able to pick their own color, or even where it went, but a red streak would be nice. The two had their hair washed, Delta letting the warm water coat their scalp, and the dresser put the color in. They made light conversation while they waited for the color to set, though nothing they said was particularly important.  
    The stylist did their hair, and Delta stared into the mirror, trying to make out just what the hairstylist was going for. They normally didn’t like people touching their hair, but first of all, they didn’t really have a choice, and second, this person seemed like she was experienced enough to be trustworthy (especially given where she was hired). At least their Mistress wasn’t forcing them to get some sort of extravagant hairstyle, and was letting them keep their hair nice and bushy. It wasn’t so much of a haircut as it was a trim, and even then it was more tidying up.  
    Once she was done with the cutting, Delta watched as she blowdried their hair. Their eyes drifted to their Mistress, who was just about as much done. That surprised Delta, considering her hair was much longer and she was probably much more demanding with what was to be done with it.  
    “And…. done!” Delta’s hairdresser announced, swinging Delta towards the mirror. The red streak was vibrant in their hair, almost shining in its own intensity. Delta felt themself glowing in their new hairstyle, especially with the small curl the dresser gave them at their tips. Combined with the dress, they looked absolutely gorgeous, and they reveled in that.  
    Their Mistress was done soon after. If Delta didn’t look stunning enough, she looked like an actual Goddess. Their Mistress stood up as the cape was taken off of her, and she gazed at herself in the mirror. Without Delta expecting it, she roughly grabbed their arm and pulled them next to her to look at both of them in the same mirror. She tilted her head in various directions, admiring each angle her hairstyle showed off.  
    “What do you think?” she asked, and Delta couldn’t help but grin again.  
    “We look great.”  
  
~~  
  
    Delta strutted out of the salon and down the halls, the same grin still on their face. They occasionally took out their phone’s camera to look at themself from various angles, admiring their hair and makeup and clothes and just about everything. For the first time in a long time, they felt truly beautiful. And they didn’t feel like being beautiful was a bad thing, either. When they came into the mall, they felt neutral about their appearance; actually, they didn’t feel anything at all, they just thought they simply existed. Now, they felt glowing.  
    A part of them wanted to thank their Mistress again. But something still felt off — after all, they were still a sex slave, and they were still her property. As far as Delta was concerned, as soon as today was over, she could just lock Delta in their room for them to be fucked over and over again with no food or water, until the day they die. That thought shook Delta to their core. They feared that this kindness wasn’t going to last, and they were going to go back to what a sex slave should be as soon as today was over.  
    Their Mistress seemed to notice their face drop at this. She didn’t say anything and kept walking, pulling her wrist’s chain to give Delta a hint to keep up.  
    ‘Not fair…’  
    Kassandra’s words rung in Delta’s head again. And now that Delta had a quiet moment, her words felt right. This wasn’t fair. Out of the dozen or so other slaves that were sold off at the auction, Delta was lucky to get a Mistress who would buy them nice clothes and expensive haircuts. Who knows what some of their other friends were doing? Who knew if some of them were even still alive?  
    And that wasn’t even touching on how this wasn’t fair to Delta, even. Delta was property. Delta didn’t have a life of their own, or anymore chance to have dreams or ambitions or anything. They were a piece of meat, a piece of physical entertainment, a plaything. Their Mistress got to live her life and be a successful business woman, and Delta got to be her eternal sex toy.  
    Delta wasn’t bitter, but they could feel something in them building. Was this panic? When faced with a frightening situation, Delta wasn’t one to fight or run away. Delta would just freeze - stand there and let it happen because they couldn’t think to do anything else.  
    They were jolted out of their thoughts when their Mistress stopped walking straight and pulled them to the side. She turned to them, and Delta tried their best to focus.  
    “Before we leave, we’re going to go to the restaurant on the top floor. There’s a performance going on that we’re going to have the front table to see. Is that understood?”  
    Delta paused to collect their thoughts. “Yes, Mistress.”  
    A light slap went across their face. The slap itself didn’t so much hurt, but what really shocked Delta was the fact she did it in public. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, but Delta was left wondering what that slap was for.  
    “You hesitated. Why did you hesitate?”  
    Delta shifted again, looking down at the ground and tilting their head away. “N-nothing, Mistress. I just… I have a lot on my mind.”  
    “Oh? Didn’t think you were smart enough to think,” she smirked, stifling herself laughing at them. “Care to share with the audience?”  
    Delta kept looking down. They weren’t sure if they should tell her, but they couldn’t stop the words from coming out like a waterfall.  
    “It’s just… I just don’t see why me. Like, why you’re being so nice to me. I don’t understand. And I just… I think about some of the other people from the auction, and wonder how they’re getting treated… like, what people are doing to them. And I… you’re so nice to me, and I just… I don’t feel like I deserve it. I don’t feel like I’m good enough.”  
    Their Mistress stared at them. Delta almost wanted to wait for her to interject, but they just kept going.  
    “I just don’t understand why I deserve this. I’m not special. I’m not particularly good or anything, I don’t think I’m good at anything, and—“ Delta could feel their voice cracking and their lip trembling, but they were resolved not to cry. “I just can’t do anything for you, but you can do everything for me, and you just… I feel like a waste of space, and money, and I—“  
    Delta was cut off at one point when their Mistress pulled them into her chest for a tight and oddly warm embrace. Delta blinked, surprised by the warmer contact, the kind of hug that a friend or loved one would share, not one that their actual owner would give. They couldn’t tell if their Mistress was trying to calm them down or shut them up. Either way, it stopped Delta in their words, and they found themself beginning to melt in her embrace.  
    “Breathe,” she ordered, and Delta began breathing in deeply, aligning their breaths with hers.  
    “Just melt into me,” she said. Delta could feel their weight shifting onto her, as they felt themself collapsing into the ground but still being held up by her. As slender as she was, she was stronger than she let on.  
    “The mist is coming back into you as you inhale. Breathe it in. One, two…” she began counting, and Delta could feel the mist filling them up, bringing them deeper and deeper into a dark place. They could feel their Mistress still talking to them, but as the mist clogged up their ears, they were having more and more trouble making out what she was saying. Everything became darker, and darker, and they slid into it…  
  
~~  
  
    …  
  
    Deeper…  
  
    …  
  
    So deep…  
  
    …  
  
    So sleepy…  
  
    …  
  
    …  
  
    …  
  
~~  
  
    You’re doing so well, being my loyal plaything.  
  
    You haven’t done anything wrong.  
  
    You’re always learning to be better and better for me.  
  
    I’m very, very grateful to have you in my life.  
  
    I love spoiling you and showing you off as my property.  
  
    Learn to have some faith in yourself, Delta.  
  
    Calm down…  
  
    Take a deep breath…  
  
    Feel your consciousness coming back to you…  
  
    And… wake up.  
  
~~  
  
    Delta came to moments later, slightly groggy and unsure of how much time had passed or what had happened. A brief moment of panic swept through them as they wondered if Kassandra had popped out. But they didn’t feel her presence, so that probably was not the case. They looked around the area, eventually meeting eyes with their Mistress, who was holding them near one of the bench areas, away from the general public.  
    They blinked. What just happened? They felt so much better well rested, and yet…  
    “Delta.”  
    Delta snapped to attention and turned their eyes back to their Mistress. “Um, sorry. I must have spaced out.”  
    Their Mistress sighed, and then gave off a small chuckle. “Yes, that was sort of the point.”  
    They cocked their head confusedly.  
    “Just so I am clear - I am talking to Delta, yes?” When Delta nodded, she continued. “I put you in a small trance. I didn’t put you in one too deep that I thought would bring Kassandra out, but one quiet enough to calm you down.”  
    Delta stood there, staring at her and gaping a bit. They were in a trance? How did they not know? How were they not able to fight back against it… well, if they wanted to? They felt their muscles still asleep, and tried to wake them up by moving their limbs and shifting their body.  
    “Do you feel better, plaything?” she asked.  
    “Um… I suppose so. I don’t really remember what…”  
    “You were upset because you thought you didn’t deserve my kindness. Let me be clear about something,” her face turned soft to firm. “I am not pampering you because I feel bad for you, or because I know you want it. I am treating you this way because I want to, and I’m going to get what I want. Is that clear?”  
    Delta bit their lip and nodded. They did sort of remember now: they felt guilty that their Mistress was spending so much time and money on them, and they didn’t feel like they deserved it. Kassandra’s words also rung in their head, which was stressing them out more. But they tried their best to get their mind off of it for now - surely their Mistress wouldn’t want to have to put them in a trance again, or call their day off.  
    “Let’s go. Don’t make me late.”  
  
~~  
  
    The top floor of the mall took a while to get to - after all, it was an elevator up around 20 floors or so - but once they made their way to the top, the first thing Delta did was look out the glass window. They were never one to fear heights, so they were able to fully appreciate the view from the top. By the time they got there, it was about sunset, and they reveled in the sight of the sun resting on the buildings in the distance, coloring the clouds a beautiful array of colors. They weren’t able to stay staring for long, as their Mistress tugged them away from the window to go grab their reservations — it was clear she didn’t care about the view as much as Delta did.  
    The restaurant itself was also something to gawk at. Delta had never been in a restaurant so fancy, and it was ten times more exquisite than they dreamed of. It was clear that only a select few were able to come, not because others weren’t allowed but because others outright couldn’t afford it. Their Mistress checked them in, but her words fell flat on Delta’s ears as they weren’t paying attention to her until she gave them another tug to follow her.  
    They were sat down, and Delta had their waist unchained once again for the two to sit down. The waitress didn’t seem to notice that Delta was being treated like the property they were (and if she did, she certainly didn’t care enough). She handed them the menus, and asked for their order. Delta looked at their Mistress, waiting for her to order for them.  
    “You can have anything you want,” she urged after noticing Delta staring at her, leaning her head in at Delta towards the drink menu. “Just order.”  
    Delta looked through the menu quickly, not wanting to keep their Mistress waiting. It certainly was unusual, they inherently knew, for a sex slave to be allowed to drink and eat whatever they want. Then again, that was the case for this entire day — not many other people like them were able to get pampered and spoiled like they were. They felt grateful for what they did have, though a part of them still mourned the lack of freedom they had.  
    “Um, I’ll have a strawberry margarita, please. With sugar.” The waitress wrote it down and took the menu from Delta.  
    “I’ll have a sparkling water to start,” their Mistress said, closing the drink menu and handing it off to their waitress as well, who nodded at them and walked away after, of course, Delta thanked her.  
    Delta stared at their Mistress, not wanting to ask the obvious question, but prompted anyways. “Is something wrong, plaything?”  
    “No, I was just… you don’t…?”  
    “I don’t drink, no,” she responded, crossing her arms and one leg over the other. “No one would take me seriously if I drank enough and became a drunken mess, would they?” There was a pause between the two, and then she sighed and added, “the glass ceiling is already high enough. For women, and for trans women.”  
    Delta hummed in agreement. They may not have been a trans woman, but they could definitely relate to how trans people had a harder time getting ahead in the world. At least the two had that in common.  
    “W-well, um, I know you said to thank everyone who helped us today,” they started, after trying to figure out something to say, “so… thank you. Today was fun.”  
    Their Mistress stared at the menu, barely acknowledging them. “It was a pleasure. I particularly enjoyed,” she flipped through the menu, looking for something. “…showing you off to random passerbys as my property.”  
    Delta had to hold back a chuckle. Well, they supposed that was the main goal of today - for their Mistress to have some sort of power trip by proclaiming her dominance over Delta. But it was still fun. Honestly, even without the lavish and expensive trips to the mall, Delta could get used to their new life. They didn’t have to worry about any responsibilities or anything — they didn’t have any obligations other than to be their Mistress’ sex slave, and even then, that wasn’t so bad. They were treated well during the sex. They weren’t forced down by their wrists and made to do terrible things. Things were fine, at least for now.  
    The waitress eventually brought the drinks over while the two shared some conversation. Delta took a sip of their drink, and almost recoiled. It was extremely strong - still very fruity and sweet, but they could definitely taste at least three kinds of alcohol.  
    “I wonder how you’ll look, after becoming a drunken mess,” their Mistress said, smiling at them as they made their way through the drink slowly. Even at just half of the glass drank, Delta could already feel it having an effect on them, their brain becoming more foggy and their sight already disorienting. “I wonder if you know just how much I’d punish you if you embarrassed me.”  
    “I won’t embarrass you, Mistress,” Delta responded immediately. “At least… I don’t think I will.”  
    “You won’t,” she reassured. “Because if you do, I’m going to make sure you never will be able to again.”  
    She laughed at them. Delta knew they were being mocked, but they couldn’t help but laugh with her. If they weren’t already in a good mood, the alcohol was putting them in an even better mood.  
    Eventually, their Mistress put the menu down, and stared straight ahead at them. “Filet mignon. Does that sound good?”  
    “Um… I’ve never had one. Is it good?”  
    “It is, and it’s also expensive, just as I like,” she smirked again.  
    Delta nodded, smiling back at her. “Sure, let’s get it then.” They weren’t entirely sure if their opinion mattered anyways. Just out of sheer curiosity, they took one quick glance through the menu, and sure enough, that was the most expensive item on the menu aside from the bottles of high-end wines. The waitress came over, took their order, and Delta thanked her again, just in case (and then asked for another 2 strawberry margaritas).  
    The food took quite a while to get onto the table, but once it was, they dug right in. Delta had never had food quite this exquisite before, but it was clear that their Mistress was far past used to it. A voice echoed in their head about needing to work off the calories, but that didn’t matter right now. Right now they were too content to care (and getting to the point where they were too drunk to care too).  
    The performance started later in the night, and it seemed to be some sort of opera-comedy hybrid. Delta tried their best to understand the words through the singing, but to be entirely honest, the characters didn’t have the best singing voices, and soon enough Delta was having a hard enough time following the plot because of it. This was also because they got a third drink, and at that point they just didn’t care enough. They thought their Mistress would care, but she seemed to be just as disinterested as Delta was.  
    “I’m going to file a complaint for them wasting my money,” their Mistress eventually said, affirming to Delta that she didn’t care for the performance either. Delta couldn’t help but giggle. It was nice to be the property of someone who had so much influence.  
  
~~  
  
    They eventually left the restaurant after the performance - Delta made a joke about leaving early because they had nothing to stay for, which earned them a scolding slap on the leg from their Mistress.  
    Of course, the two took a limousine back to Delta’s apartment. Their Mistress would have it no other way, and Delta appreciated getting to ride in such a fancy vehicle. (They didn’t appreciate the driver’s off-kilter comment on how drunk they were, though.) Their Mistress tried to make conversation with Delta, but Delta could only respond with a low tone and slurred speech that was almost impossible to understand.  
    Instead, Delta rested their head on their Mistress’ shoulder, who gave them a small kiss and then looked out the window at the flower fields they passed on the way there.  
  
~~  
  
    “Delta, walk up the stairs normally. It’s not that hard.”  
    Their Mistress tried to knock some sense into the inebriated Delta as they tried to make their way up the 5 or so stairs to the apartment, tripping just about on each one.  
    Even once they reached the top of the very few stairs, Delta could barely walk straight. They leaned against the wall in the hallway for support, trying not to trip on anything else. Their Mistress sighed, grabbed them and had to lead them to the room herself. They could tell how frustrated she was, probably with them being so drunk. Internally, they worried about potentially having made her upset, ruining their chances of having another such fun day with each other. Delta, even though they were having these thoughts, couldn’t help but giggle as they recalled the day’s events while their Mistress pulled them into the bedroom and sat them down on the bed.  
    “Well, aside from getting shitfaced, you made me very happy today, plaything,” their Mistress said as Delta looked up at her with a smile. “Are you ready to make me even more happy?”  
    Delta giggled as they tried to stifle out a “mhmm”.  
    “Stop giggling,” she ordered, and Delta stopped immediately. “It’s childish, and you’re an adult. And I’m not going to fuck you like a little kid.” She looked down at Delta, rubbing a hand on the top of their head. She suddenly grabbed a fistful of Delta’s hair, eliciting a yelp out of them. “Are you ready to get your mouth fucked?”  
    “Mm-mmhmm,” Delta murmured through the pain of having their hair roughly tugged.  
    Their Mistress let go of their hair, and lifted up the dress she changed into during their shopping trip. Delta could already see the bulge in her lingerie, and some wet spots from pre she must have dripped out during her power trip from chaining Delta to her. Delta felt themself almost drooling, especially when she pulled down her panties to show all 7 to 8 inches of her dick in Delta’s face.  
    “Start worshipping me,” she commanded, and Delta already complied. They placed various kisses around the area, each kiss getting rougher and longer. The saliva from their mouth began to drip out, drooling all over her dick, which only turned her on more. Delta got to her cock, and kissed along the length. When they got to the tip, they could already taste her precum, and when they pulled back a strand of it connected the two. Their Mistress, through this, was playing with their hair, silently coaxing them to go for more.  
    Before too long, their Mistress groaned out of pleasure. Her light playing with Delta’s scalp turned into another rough grab, and Delta gritted through their teeth.  
    “I’m impatient. Open wide.” She snapped at them, and Delta slowly opened their mouth, another strand of drool dripping all over her. Their Mistress entered their mouth with just her tip, and Delta began licking and sucking at it, savoring the taste of her as she grabbed the back of their head and pulled herself deeper into their throat. Delta choked a bit, their gag reflex kicking in, and quickly composed themself as their Mistress began slowly fucking their mouth. She built up more and more speed, until she was downright screwing their mouth, not caring that Delta was slightly choking and almost couldn’t breathe - in fact, that made her harder, and made her go quicker.  
    “You really enjoy this, huh?” she spat down at them. “You’re such a fucking cumslut, taking my dick so nice and long. I’m not surprised, really. You’re such a slut that you’re drooling all over me.”  
    Delta sighed through the experience, stopping for a moment. Their Mistress gave them another rough tug on their hair, and then grabbed their chin up forcefully.  
    “Suck harder, plaything,” she growled, and Delta snapped out of their pause to keep going. It was getting hotter and hotter, and her moans were getting louder through Delta’s moans as well. Delta could feel their pussy getting wet just from the experience of being treated so roughly, and being so close to their Mistress.  
    “Good, good plaything,” she cooed through her moans, giving a few last ones before she dumped her load into Delta’s mouth. It was thick and there was a good amount, making it hard for Delta to swallow (not that they had a choice, anyways). Their Mistress grinned down at them as she finished in them, keeping herself inside of them as she stayed as long as Delta cleaned her up. They did, and she eventually got out of them, her dick going limp. She took a few sighs in to catch her breath, as did Delta as their Mistress stroked their head, as if to congratulate them for doing a job well done.  
    “You are so good to me,” she said. “Do you think I’m reciprocating, plaything?”  
    Delta nodded, still not being able to talk much as they were still trying to swallow everything.  
    “Good,” she smiled. “Let’s go to sleep.”  
    Delta didn’t remember much after they got drunk, but they did remember how much she came into their mouth, and how good it tasted. They would always remember that much.


	9. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Mistress finally gives Delta some time off to do what they want for themself, with of course some "guidelines". Delta explores the city and finds new things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone these things. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Well this chapter is more plot development for Delta rather than smut, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! A bit shorter than the last two chapters, but hey, it's something.

    “Ah- ahhhh…” Delta let out a soft groan into the shower as their Mistress made them finish by fingering them in the shower. This was after, of course, she got to finish as well via hand job, which of course was after they got into the shower. While doing this, their Mistress pinned her hands around Delta, leaving them trapped against the cold, wet shower wall for her to do whatever she wanted to them. Not that it was a problem, anymore. Delta was used to this by now. It had been about two weeks since they were bought, and for that short amount of time, they got used to being their Mistress’ property and slave pretty quickly. She would pretty much come over every night fucking them all ways to Saturday. They guessed there was some sort of “new property energy” she had from buying them, whatever that meant.  
    It wasn’t really so bad. At least they got to get pampered occasionally (such as the gift basket of soaps, shampoos and lotions that she got them), and they got to (usually) finish during sex. Sometimes, they wondered about the outside world, what it would be like to know people other than their Mistress, or what it would be like to be back in their old life. They tried to forget those thoughts whenever they’d have them, though - they didn’t do them any good, since there currently was no reliable way for them to escape.  
    They thought about Kassandra sometimes. She was pretty quiet, usually. She’d sometimes come out when they were alone, ask them when and how they were planning to escape. Delta would respond with “I don’t know yet, Kassandra”, and then Kassandra would disappear in frustration. It was good that she wasn’t causing too much trouble, though they could feel something burning inside of her, something building up. They knew how she was getting antsy to get out and get on with her — or, rather, their — life. But every time Delta thought about leaving, they dreaded the thought of never being able to see their Mistress again, about how betrayed she would feel. Or maybe how she would hunt them down and treat them worse than she was, only to leave them out on the street again.  
    Obviously, Delta had a lot of free time. They took daily hour-long runs (which their Mistress would keep track of) and then they would watch TV or play on the Nintendo Switch their Mistress already had in the apartment (they were playing a lot of Pokken Tournament DX lately, and got pretty good at it… or at least as good as someone who never played a fighting game could), and wait for their Mistress to get there. Then they would sometimes make her dinner, get themself ready with some of the clothes and makeup she got for them on their shopping trip, and then she would sleep with them. It was a routine, and all things considered, they liked routine.  
    Their routine on this day was unfortunately disrupted when their Mistress said, “I’m not going to be around tonight,” casually as she was eating the breakfast Delta made for her.  
    They turned around to her, a bit of surprise in their eyes. She wasn’t going to be around? What the hell were they going to do for the rest of the night? They dreaded the idea of being completely alone, of dying of boredom, just playing the same video game over and over again, “gitting gud” as someone from a forum for Pokken would say.  
    “I have a business engagement tonight, and I need to be there. Keep yourself occupied. Do you understand?”  
    Delta paused for a bit. “I understand, Mistress,” they said, and then after a moment, they added, “um… what’s there to do that I can keep myself occupied with?”  
    Their Mistress shrugged as she drank another long sip of her coffee. “Decide yourself. Take a walk around the city, see what there is to do. But don’t—“ she turned to Delta for this part, “stay over with anyone. Come back here as soon as you’re done with whatever you’re doing. There’s a GPS on your phone to get you back. Feel free to use my card for whatever you want, but don’t go over… say, $200 today. And if you make any friends, you are to give me their names and contact information. I want a full report of your day at the end, via text. Am I clear?”  
    “Um, yes, Mistress,” they responded, then went back to making the rest of the breakfast.   
    “And obviously, don’t tell anyone about your… situation. We don’t want to alarm anyone, do we?”  
    “No, Mistress.”  
    She kept drinking her coffee and eating the rest of her breakfast once Delta made it. They ate in silence, yet still admiring each other’s presence in the room. After a while, their Mistress piped up again.  
    “I’d love it if you did some creative projects, during your time with me.”  
    Delta gave her a puzzled look.  
    “Let me rephrase that. When I bought you, plaything, I also bought your productivity. Pick something or a few things to work on - some skill to refine, something new, whatever - and spend time each day working on it. I’ll be tracking this as well. Understood?”  
    “Yes, Mistress,” they answered, trying to figure out what they would want to do. There weren’t many artistic things they were good at. Maybe they were good at writing, or drawing, but it might be nice to pick something else up. They weren’t sure, though - there was a lot of options.  
    “I have to go to work,” she said, standing up. “Do the dishes today. Keep the apartment clean. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
    She gathered her belongings, gave Delta a quick kiss on the lips as she lifted their chin up, before heading out of their apartment. Delta was left alone in the quiet. They sat down on the couch, resolving to do the dishes later - they even made a note of it, in the case that they would forget.  
    They weren’t alone for very long. A familiar voice piped up in their head.  
    “Whole day to ourselves, huh?” Kassandra asked with a smirk that Delta could sense. Delta laid back on the couch, not immediately responding to her. “Wonder if you’re willing to spend some time thinking of a way to escape. We can tell someone what’s going on, if we don’t let her know. Maybe we can sue her for all her money, y’know?”  
    Delta looked down, their eyes becoming downcast. They avoided having this conversation with Kassandra purposefully.  
    It was because they didn’t want to leave anymore.  
    “Kassandra, I…” Delta couldn’t really think of a good response for her. They went back and forth on what they wanted to say. “Let’s see who we meet today.”  
    “If we meet someone trustworthy, don’t give their contact info away,” Kassandra urged. “There must be someone who can get us out of this. Please, Delta. We’ve been here for weeks. It’s time to leave.”  
    Delta took a long and heavy sigh. “Okay, Kassandra. I’ll try to think of something.”  
    “Good. Now, go do things. I know you’ll figure out something.”  
    Kassandra disappeared after that, leaving Delta all alone again. Creative projects, and something to do outside today. It was still early in the morning, and if they went to sleep around 10 or so like a normal person, they had around 13 hours left of the day. Eventually, they decided on a run, without any idea of where they were going - they usually treaded along the path by their apartment, but they supposed if they wanted to get more out there, they could do a run around the city.  
    Luckily, their Mistress got them some new work out clothes (let alone, clothes that were very revealing), so they were able to take their run in clean clothes. Packing their phone, keys and the credit card in their pocket, they took off, picking a random direction and heading that way and any way they wanted. This was freedom, this was one of the reasons they didn’t want to leave. But they couldn’t tell Kassandra that.  
  
~~  
  
    Even though they weren’t based in the main hub of the city, they passed by many squares and corners with cool shops and lots of character. They did get some weird looks based on their clothes - luckily, they had a sweater wrapped around them in case they felt too self-conscious. Periodically, they checked their phone to see if their Mistress sent them anything, and each time they were disappointed to find no new text messages.  
    They crossed into the central part of the city, and suddenly again they were surrounded by rich-looking individuals (and rich-looking college students, too). They made small talk with some of them if they were spoken to at the intersections or at the shops with the clerks, but most of the time they kept to themself. They tried to listen to some of the music on their phone their Mistress had put on, but they immediately learned that they and their Mistress had very different tastes in music.  
    Delta still hadn’t spent any money. That was, until they passed by a craft store of some sort. They were supposed to work on some creative project. They still couldn’t decide what they wanted to do, though. Going in to check it out, they tried to keep an open mind as they considered some various possibilities. There was a representative there who immediately tried to help them, but they meekly answered that they were just looking around, and immediately headed to the books section for ideas.  
    And then they just picked a bunch of books that looked interesting in the slightest and started paging through each one of them. They picked up books on drawing people, painting (both watercolor and acrylic), pottery (they didn’t have any materials, but they were sure that their Mistress would not be opposed to getting them some), collaging (they put it back, because they didn’t have a whole lot of photos or anything to collage), markers, and then some drawing prompt books and coloring books.  
    They turned around to find anything else of interest, and as soon as they turned around, they caught someone staring at them - a younger looking (probably no younger than Delta, though) person of indeterminate gender with pink and blue hair and a punk-ish outfit. As soon as they noticed them, though, the newcomer turned away and scattered away from Delta. Were they nervous? Delta blinked and tried to get their mind off of the new person, but they had a feeling they would see them again.  
    Soon enough, they remembered they would have to carry all of the books they were already struggling to hold, and narrowed their selection down to three books - a multipurpose sketchbook, a book on watercolor painting, and an adult coloring book. (They heard the latter would help with stress.) Realizing they needed some actual materials, too, they grabbed some pens and watercolors, and they also found a backpack that they could carry everything in while they ran.  
    They left the store once they paid for everything (it costed more than they expected, but thankfully they stayed in the budget their Mistress gave them), and they headed off once again to wherever.  
      
~~  
  
    With their new backpack and supplies in tow, Delta rushed off to the next destination, AKA a random left they took. Eventually they were out of the main section of the city, and in another area - still an urban area, but a lot less busy than wherever they were before. Soon enough, they ran out of breath. Curious how much they ran, and the pain in their feet and legs finally catching up to them, they checked their GPS tracker to see where they went and for how long. Their path was full of twists and turns, and they learned that they ran for five miles, with some breaks on the way to admire the view. They were surprised with themself, considering they never ran for that long or that much. Maybe they were just full of energy, or had a post-sex glow piling up.  
    They also caught a glimpse of the time - it was around 4pm. It was’t surprising that so much time had passed, considering they took a few gaps in their running path to check out the park, or the craft store (amongst other stores along the way). They were pretty tired, but it was about a three mile walk from their home, and they needed a place to rest their feet, unless they wanted to take a taxi back to the apartment.  
    Looking around the square, they kept an eye out for anywhere where there might be something to do other than get a bite to eat or window shop. Eventually, they passed by a building with a retro sign for the name - just the letters “ASZ”, and then under it said it was something like a video game cafe. This piqued Delta’s interest - in addition to taking on a creative pursuit, they were also taking on learning how to play video games. They supposed that was their next destination, and walked inside, hoping no one would see how sweaty they were.  
    Thankfully, no one seemed to immediately notice - after all, it wasn’t super crowded at this time. It was clear that this cafe was more of a nighttime event, as most gamers were active later at night. (Not that they usually stayed up super late, and when they did, it was because their Mistress was too occupied with them.)  
    Delta nervously went up to the person at the counter, a welcoming person with short black hair. While many people approached them over the last two weeks - even over the last year or so - they didn’t approach others a whole lot, and weren’t entirely sure how to start up conversations in general.  
    “Um, hi, um, what games do you have going on today?” they asked.  
    “Oh, right now we just have the Pokken local going on. But it just started, so there’s not many people there,” the person explained. Delta perked up a little - they didn’t know a whole lot of competitive games that they were particularly good at, but Pokken was the one that they weren’t extremely bad at.  
    “Ah… I guess I’ll go to that,” they shrugged. “I’m kind of new to the scene. It’s the only one I know, so, I, um, I guess I came at a good time?”  
    They knew how painfully awkward they sounded, and how much their social skills had deteriorated as their voice turned into a whisper by the end. At least, from what this guy was saying, it wasn’t a big event in particular. And when he brought Delta over to the area where they were playing, there were only two people there - both masculine presenting. Delta wasn’t really presenting as a particular gender on this day - though, the workout clothes they were wearing didn’t do a whole lot of good not showing their curves. They resigned themself to being mistaken as a girl, knowing the gaming community wasn’t the best about non-binary people and not wanting to spend energy correcting people anyways.  
    Delta walked up to the crowd of two people, and attempted to make their presence known with a meet “hello”. That didn’t work, so they approached closer, and finally they noticed them.  
    “Hey, you! What’s going on?” the first guy, a taller individual with platinum blonde hair greeted them. “Are you here for Pokken?”  
    “Uh. Yeah,” they answered, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. “My name’s Delta. Like, the Greek letter. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.” Their voice once again got quieter the more they spoke. Not having talked to people in a friendly way in months, they had a sinking feeling in their gut, like they shouldn’t be there, like they didn’t deserve to be there. Like someone would get mad at them if they caught them there. But they knew their Mistress wanted them to actually go out and do things, so there wasn’t an actual problem, or at least they hoped.  
    “Oh finally, new people,” the other one groaned jokingly. This one had neck-length spiky black hair, like he used way too much hair gel, and was wearing some kind of sweater vest. “Welcome welcome, Delta. Not too often we see new Pokken players.”  
    “Um, yeah, I just moved,” they lied, “and my roommate,” they lied again, this time feeling worse, “had Pokken, so I just started playing it. I, uh, use a few different characters. I’m not too good with the names.”  
    “So I take it you didn’t come from being a Pokemon fan, then,” he asked, and Delta nodded. At least that wasn’t a lie. “Well, I guess we got a lot to teach you, then.”  
    Delta nodded, trying to force a grin.  
    “My name’s Rye,” the black-haired person mentioned, holding out a hand for them to shake. “Or well, Ryan. But no one calls me that. Anyways, I’m the organizer here.”  
    “I’m Pierre,” the other one said. “I’m not sure how many people are coming, so I guess you’ll get our full attention into helping you.”  
    Delta nodded again. The pit in their stomach was fading, and faded more and more as they socialized more and got helped. This attention was nice. At least, these two weren’t being predatory on them, or asking for sex or anything like most people they met up until now would do. And it was fun to play the game with them, honestly.  
    This felt safe, for now.  
  
~~  
  
    Delta left eventually, after finally managing to beat one of the two experts… in one round. But they improved a lot, just in the few hours they had. They weren’t sure when their Mistress would give them another free day to go back, but they did thankfully get their contact information - partially so they could give it to their Mistress, and partially so they could probably, maybe hang out with them and play the game more.  
    It was about 7pm, and it was about time to start heading home, if they wanted to get home by 9pm or so. Their legs were still killing them from all the running they did, so they resigned to walk home. At least it was still pretty light outside - they didn’t doubt it’d be dark right by the time they got home. Even then, 9pm was pretty early, but they still had that report to write.  
    As they walked down the street with their backpack, keeping their GPS on hand to check if they were going the right way, they saw someone walking the opposite direction.  
    It was the same person that they saw in the craft store.  
    Delta wanted to say something, but words failed them as the other person noticed them and quickly looked down. Maybe they were just super shy. Delta was, too, so they couldn’t blame them.  
    They quickly forgot about them, though, and eventually made it back home without too much trouble (aside from one cat call they ignored). Walking back into the apartment, they collapsed on the couch, laying down on it as they took their shoes and socks off. They spent a few minutes reeling through everything that happened today. Overall, it was a fairly good use of their free day, and they appreciated the freedom of being able to go where they wanted, and today, when they wanted.  
    As if on cue of them just about getting ready to sleep, they got a text from their phone. They couldn’t help but smile when they saw it was from their Mistress.  
    “Plaything. Tell me about your day. Spare no detail.”  
    Delta began crafting a text back, telling her all about their day - running five miles, going to the craft store, the things they bought there and the ideas for a creative pursuit to take on, going to the gaming cafe and the contact info for the two people they met. They made it as detailed as possible, hoping that it would be enough to please their Mistress.  
    Fortunately, it was. She responded back almost immediately. “Very good, plaything. Well done doing what I told you to do.”  
    “Thank you, Mistress.”  
    “One more thing. I want you to touch yourself tonight, and then once you finish, I want you to thank me again. Don’t worry about messaging me too late. I’ll be up all night, with all this work. Do you understand?”  
    “I understand, Mistress.”  
    Their Mistress only responded with, “Good.”  
    Delta sighed, taking a deep breath. They went into the room and changed into their nightwear, throwing themself on the bed. Soon enough, they were filled with thoughts of things their Mistress had done to them - and ways she degraded them. Suddenly, they were a lot hotter and more turned on than they were just a minute ago.  
    They threw their hand under their lingerie immediately, touching themself roughly, as if the thoughts turned them into some sort of sick, horny animal. They kept going, and going on and on, fingering their clit in every possible way and manner. Eventually they settled on rubbing their index and middle fingers in a circle around it, the heat building up and their legs turning to jelly. Their Mistress showed them how they themself liked to be pleasured in ways they didn’t even know.  
    As they went on, they couldn’t help but think about the things she would call them. She would call them a plaything, a fucktoy, useless, worthless and stupid and pathetic, then she would tell them how much of a good purchase they were, how much she enjoyed having them as her property, and she forced them to thank her over, and over again, throughout the pain and pleasure. Then she would slap their face and choke them, whether or not she was pleased with their response.  
    Eventually, their mind overtook them, and they lifted their legs in their orgasm. Their eyes rolled back and their face flushed a bright red, their entire body feeling so, so good. They thought about their Mistress one final time as they completely finished, all juices being soaked out of them.   
    A wave of fatigue overwhelmed them, and they closed their eyes. Then they opened them wide as they remembered one final thing. They wiped their hand on the sheets, and picked out their phone to send one final text.  
    “Thank you, Mistress, for this and everything.” They sent with a heart emoji at the end.


	10. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta's Mistress and Kassandra formally meet in an attempt to clear up bad blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Turning point in the plot! Let's go!

“I want to meet Kassandra.”

When their Mistress came over one particular night, she shocked Delta by dropping that bomb on them. She wanted to… meet Kassandra? The thoughts raced through Delta’s head. Their Mistress already met Kassandra, albeit by accident, and it went terribly — Kassandra essentially attacked her and nearly ruined their relationship. And she would have, if their Mistress wasn’t so understanding (at least, that’s the word Delta wanted to use.) They were honestly at a loss for words, beginning to fear the worst.

“Why?” they asked, eyes wide.

“I want to hypnotize you,” she explained. “And I can only do that if I get Kassandra to step out of the way.”

Delta tried to figure out the right words to say. Nothing seemed right, and they were beginning to panic. They took a deep breath to compose themself, and tried to defend themself from this as best as they could. “Mistress, I, well, even I can’t get Kassandra to calm down. And we’ve been together for years. I don’t know how…”

“I have faith in my negotiation skills. I don’t get so many business deals for nothing,” she said, crossing her arms. “Do you doubt me?” Her eyes gave Delta an intense look, almost frustrated that they were questioning her.

Delta didn’t even stop to make sure they sounded respectful (though they did anyways). The words just poured out of their mouth. “I don’t, but, Mistress, I… I need you to understand something,” Delta said, their eyes looking down. “When Kassandra comes out, I can’t control what she does. I can only watch. If you bring her out, and she wants to attack you, there won’t be anything I can do about it. I can barely even remember what happens when she comes out. And - and negotiation, this is different from, well, from business ones. Kassandra doesn’t want to negotiate.”

“If she attacks me, I’ll handle it. And if I have to meet her multiple times, then fine. But I am going to hypnotize you, and I’m going to do whatever it takes, even if it means dealing with a petulant teenager.”

She suddenly asked an even weirder question.

“Do you trust me?”

Delta took another deep breath. They wanted to say no, they wanted to explain how scared they were that they were going to get thrown out if Kassandra fought back too hard. There was really nothing they could do from stopping their Mistress from wanting to meet Kassandra. And anyways, she knew how to bring Kassandra out, even if Delta didn’t want that. They didn’t have a choice.

“Okay,” they finally said. “I trust you. Just… please be careful.” Delta took a deep breath again. They still couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Bring her out,” their Mistress ordered as she snapped her fingers.

Delta closed their eyes, beginning to focus. They reached deeper into their mind, disconnecting from the world around them, trying to get themself nice and deep into their headspace. Trying to find Kassandra, trying to talk to her…

 

~~

 

“She wants to WHAT?”

Delta couldn’t say that they weren’t expecting a reaction like that from Kassandra.

“She wants to talk to you,” Delta reaffirmed. Kassandra looked immensely frustrated, asking them nonverbally why the hell they agreed to this on her behalf.

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want to talk to her? Or maybe you’ve never considered I’m not too fond of people who own slaves, like you apparently are,” Kassandra spat at Delta, who tried to keep a calm composure. “What the hell does she want to accomplish? Get me to shut up? Get me to step out of the way? Tell me, Delta!”

Delta paused as they tried to craft a response. “I think she actually wants to help us.”

“She wants to help us so you’ll be even more passive than you are. So she can keep molding you into being who she wants you to be. Don’t you see this? Why are you being so stupid? Why are you being so naive?”

Kassandra was starting to panic, and Delta could feel it. Usually when Kassandra would panic, she would fight back, try to get away from a dangerous situation like she did that one night.

“Do you know what she could do to us while we’re hypnotized? Do you even care?”

“I do care. But I don’t think she wants to hurt us. She put me in a small trance at the mall the other week, and — and it went fine. It felt safe. I felt better.”

Kassandra was silent, and they were both aware of how long this was taking. Eventually their Mistress was going to get impatient and demand answers. Delta had to say something quickly.

“You don’t have to be nice. You don’t even have to not attack her. Just please listen to her.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes, frustrated by how Delta wasn’t backing down. Sure, they’d back down from their Mistress demanding things of them and forcing herself on them, but they wouldn’t back down from their protector just wanting what’s best.

“Fine. She gets 10 minutes,” Kassandra said. “After that, I never want to speak to her again.”

Delta sighed. It was a start, but it was something. They couldn’t complain about 10 minutes… though they were secretly hoping Kassandra would become willing to come out again, or stay out for longer.

“Okay. You can come out now.”

 

~~

 

Ten minutes. 

That was all Kassandra needed to tell Delta’s Mistress to go fuck herself in about 20 different ways and at least 3 different languages. She was going into this without an actual goal in mind other than to let her know just how much Kassandra hated her. To Kassandra, this was the most useless waste of her time ever. There was no way she was going to convince her to feel any differently.

Kassandra opened her eyes, staring at Delta’s Mistress. She tried to keep her face unreadable, but with the amount of hatred she had, it was hard to hide. Her face wasn’t Delta’s. It was all Kassandra’s.

“Hello,” Delta’s Mistress said. At this point she was seated on the edge of the bed, with Kassandra looking over her.

“Go fuck yourself,” Kassandra immediately responded with a drop from Delta’s voice that was all too familiar to her.

Delta’s Mistress sighed. “Well, we’re not off to a good start,” she commented.

“What the hell do you want? What, weren’t content to ruin just Delta’s life? Needed to get me involved too?”

Their Mistress just sat down and waited for Kassandra to continue attacking her. She gladly took the opening.

“Well, since I have the pleasure, I have a mile long list of colorful things to say to you.” Their Mistress motioned for Kassandra to continue, and she did. “Why the hell did you buy a fucking slave? I’m sure you’re aware of how terrible of a person that makes you. And how illegal it is - or do you not care because you’re so rich and can get away with anything?”

Silence on their Mistress’ end.

“I want to be clear. You’re not showing us any kindness whatsoever. You can’t. You bought Delta, you own them like a fucking toy. Everything you’re doing for them - these, these lavish trips to the mall and funding our own apartment - it’s all distracting Delta from the fact that you see them like property. But I see through it. I’m smarter than Delta. I’m less naive. I always see through your bullshit act, I always keep in mind that you bought a slave. You bought us. And I will never forget that, and I will never forgive that.”

When there was a pause, their Mistress maintaining eye contact the entire time, Kassandra couldn’t help but ask one question.

“Why Delta?”

Kassandra was surprised when their Mistress responded as if she prepared an answer. “Because I felt a different connection with them. I didn’t need just anyone in my life. I needed someone like them.”

“So, no consideration about how Delta feels? Maybe what they need is to be returned home, hm? You know, like normal people are?”

“There is a reason I have not resolved to tie up Delta in my basement and leave them until I feel like using them,” she explained, the only part of her body moving was her chest from breathing and her mouth to talk. “I wanted to have someone who I could have all to myself, but moreover, I wanted someone who could learn to trust me. Delta told me, just now, that they trust me.”

“I don’t trust you,” Kassandra spat.

“I know you don’t.” Their Mistress sat there for a bit, trying to think of her next question. “I’d like to know, Kassandra. Have you ever met someone you fully trusted?”

“That’s—“ Kassandra almost immediately responded, then stopped and ruminated on that question for a bit. To be honest, she didn’t find anyone to trust. If someone hurt her, or especially if they hurt Delta, they automatically became the enemy. There were people Kassandra tolerated, but most of the time, she just wanted people to leave her and Delta alone. It was easier that way, to not let people in. To always remember the things they’ve done to the two of them.

She didn’t respond to that question as she tried to keep thinking of someone. Before she could, their Mistress spoke up again. “Why not?”

That was an easier question. “Because people hurt us. Like you do. And it’s my job to keep us as far away from that as possible. I see the things you do and say to Delta. All the degrading things you tell them that they are. How you hit them, how you scratch at them and torture them. I remember these things.”

“Do you think Delta doesn’t enjoy it?”

“I think they’re being stupid and too easily manipulated, and that’s making them think they enjoy it. They’re a fucking pathetic idiot and need to snap out of their bullshit.”

“Do you think I would stop if Delta didn’t enjoy it?”

Kassandra gave her back a bewildered look. “Maybe. But you’d throw them out after, no?”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

If Kassandra wasn’t shocked by how this conversation was going, she was now after she said that. “You… wouldn’t?”

“No.”

“Then why won’t you tell them? Know that they have a choice?”

Their Mistress paused. “Because even if I gave them a head start to get their life back together, they won’t be able to. They have no connections. No way to get a job. If I let them out, surely someone else from the auction would find them and kidnap them anyways. I’m keeping them safe - and having fun with them that they’re enjoying too, at the same time.”

Kassandra wanted to ask her about her family, why they couldn’t go back to them, but they assumed that this woman didn’t know anything about Delta’s family, or didn’t really care anyways.

“I believe Delta knows they actually have a choice to leave. They just don’t want to.”

Kassandra scoffed. “Apparently not.”

Silence fell between the two of them again. Neither of them knew how to talk to each other anymore. Kassandra honestly didn’t trust her any more, and she got the feeling that their Mistress was feeling finished with this conversation. Kassandra had a lot to consider on her own time, particularly the idea that maybe Delta enjoyed this. Maybe their Mistress was actually looking out for them, and protecting them in some way.

They realized that it wasn’t just that Delta couldn’t leave, or couldn’t think of a way to leave. It was outright because they didn’t want to. And she got to a closer understanding that their Mistress wasn’t going to hurt Delta in any way they didn’t want - in a way, this was just some weird BDSM situation where they met in some… non-traditional way.

“Fine.”

Their Mistress’ interest was piqued at Kassandra speaking.

“I’ll let you hypnotize them… for now. We’re going to have some rules in place, though. I’m only going to let you put them in a trance for now - no weird stuff about making them do whatever weird task you want them to do. And if I don’t like how something is going, and if I can do something about it, then I will. And you’re going to stop as soon as I come out. Understand?”

“Yes,” their Mistress responded. “Thank you, Kassandra.”

“And just so we’re clear,” Kassandra leaned into their Mistress’ face, “I still hate your guts, and I don’t think you’re a good person. At all.”

Their Mistress didn’t respond to that with words. She gave a bitter smile and chuckle, as if to say she understood anyways.

“I’m going to go back now, because I’m sick of looking at your face.”

Kassandra didn’t hear her respond - or at least, she stopped listening. She was too busy disappearing, falling into her mind, calling her host to come back out to deal with what she didn’t want to have to. She couldn’t say she was pleased with how this conversation went, but at the very least, it didn’t go badly. And she was sure they’d have more conversations.

 

~~

 

Delta woke back up with sleepy eyes, trying to reorient themself. They could barely remember any of the conversation, but they did feel Kassandra’s anger. And they were surprised to have felt it fading over the duration of the conversation - which was the exact opposite of what they thought would happen. They looked around the room, grounding themself in the moment. Kassandra disappeared, and they couldn’t feel her presence - it was almost like she left in a huff.

Delta turned eyes to their Mistress, afraid to ask. “How… did it go?”

Their Mistress gave a small smile, surprising Delta. “Well enough, in fact. She was more reasonable than I thought.”

“She… reasonable? What?” Delta’s face changed again, giving their Mistress a bewildered look. “She… she didn’t attack you? Are we talking about the same Kassandra?”

“Oh no, she verbally attacked me lots. But once I started breaking her down, and getting her to actually think about what she was saying, she took a step back and actually considered my thoughts.”

Delta didn’t respond to that, they were just staring at their Mistress with their mouth agape. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sure we’ll have many more conversations,” their Mistress said. Suddenly, she leaned into Delta, making them pull back as she stared intensely into their eyes. “For now, she gave us the OK for me to put you in a trance. So, we’re going to do that.”

Delta’s head began to spin. This was happening very, very quickly. Their Mistress pulled back and she snapped her fingers. “Stand up and take off your clothes.”

They quickly got off the bed, their head still a mess from switching and from the shock of Kassandra actually being a reasonable person. They snapped themself out of it and pulled off their shirt and pants, then paused before taking off their lingerie. They wondered if they were going too quickly, not putting on enough of a show for her.

“Everything?” they asked.

“Everything.”

Without further ado, Delta took off the rest. They immediately thought to cover themself with their arms and hands, and then remembered the last time they were scolded for trying that. They stared at their Mistress expectantly, waiting for their next orders.

“Get on the bed, face up.” Their Mistress moved aside as Delta stepped up to the bed, lying down with their head on the pillow. She lied down next to them, running a finger from their neck down their shoulders, and chest, and stomach - stopping right before their crotch. “Are you ready for me to put you under?”

“Yes, Mistress,” they responded, excited by all the orders they were given.

“Breathe.”

Delta took a deep inhale, and a long exhale. And then another, and another. The spinning in their mind began to slow down as they concentrated on their breathing.

“Close your eyes.”

They took one final look at their Mistress, unsure what she was going to do to them, before they closed their eyes. They already began to sink a bit into the calm.

“You feel yourself back in the deep, dark place, floating. Everything feels light in you. You don’t feel any heaviness at all.” Delta relished in the feeling, starting to notice their hands and feel going light. Feeling nothing.

“The gray mist surrounds you, and as you feel yourself floating in the darkness, you begin to inhale it. When you do, your body starts shutting down again.” As she said this, she put a few fingers to Delta’s feet, slowly dragging her hand up as Delta could feel their ability to move those parts of their body fade - starting with their feet, then their legs and their torso and up and up and up, until her fingers reached the tip of their head. She took off her hand, and Delta felt completely still. Numb. Motionless. Disconnected from their body.

They wondered if Kassandra was going to pop in this time. They felt nothing. No one’s presence, and they were beginning to not even feel their own spirit in them.

Once these thoughts faded, they could hear something clicking in addition to hearing their Mistress’ voice. It was a metronome, probably 80 clicks per minute, each click sounding more and more relaxing.

“With each tick, you feel yourself disappearing more and more. Your conscious mind is shutting down along with the rest of your body. All you have to do is keep being so good, so calm as you fade away with each click, click, click…”

Delta felt nothing. And at the same time, they felt so good.

They suddenly noticed their Mistress’ fingers touching their forehead, and then twisting a bit.

“And now, fall down completely.”

Delta faded completely, losing the last bit of their consciousness. They were gone. There was no more of them left - just a relaxed body and their breathing.

 

~~

 

All at the same time, they could hear something being told to them over and over again. Sometimes, they could even feel themself saying it. And that phrase sunk deeper and deeper in them, burning itself into their mind.

“Obeying is pleasure.”

 

~~

 

Delta wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly, they felt themself come to very slightly. They could hear their Mistress’ voice, but they couldn’t make out what she was saying. They could also feel a strange sensation in their cunt, the kind of feeling that came after a climax. Delta figured she probably got them off in their trance, as she was repeating the new mantra to them and getting them to repeat it as well. They could feel it was a strong one, and felt a little upset that they were not there to experience it. Still, though - the feeling from after felt nice.

“And wake up.”

That was the thing Delta could make out the most, and they jumped to attention as they opened their eyes. Their body still felt groggy, and their mind was out of it just slightly. They sat up, looking at their Mistress and blinking.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Um… good,” Delta responded after a long pause. They lifted their arms to stretch them out, as if they had woken up from a very nice, long nap. “How… how long was I asleep?”

“I kept you under for three hours, plaything.”

That fact took a while to hit Delta. Three hours? How the hell were they gone for three hours? It felt maybe like 30 minutes at most. They couldn’t argue, though, as they just stared at her with awe.

“Let’s calm down,” their Mistress said. “I believe some aftercare is necessary.”

Delta was happy to comply. After all - obeying is pleasure.


	11. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta remembers their birthday is today, and spends the day celebrating - by themself, with their friends, and with their Mistress who has a nice gift for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

Delta woke up one morning, alone, and forgot it was their birthday before they checked the calendar on their phone. They never really cared for their birthday — after all, they hadn’t had a party for it in actual years. Especially since getting kidnapped - most captors don’t usually celebrate their captive’s special occasions.

They thought about how old they were. They were reaching their mid-twenties. They didn’t particularly remember a lot from their past, but they do remember thinking they weren’t going to live past 18. Well, they made it past that checkmark, but they didn’t have an idea where they were going with their life. At least their Mistress was having them learn to have some sense of purpose, even if that meant their Mistress forcing a purpose on them. Though, Delta was passive enough at this point to have “being Mistress’ eternal sex toy” be a good enough purpose for them.

They knew their Mistress was coming over that night, but they had the whole day to themself. They still hadn’t touched the materials they got from the craft store all that time ago, though their Mistress kept reminding them of it. They were certain that she was going to order them to finally start at one point or another.

Delta was lost in their thoughts until they got a phone call. Obviously, it was from their Mistress, probably calling from work, or on her commute.

“Hello, Mistress,” Delta greeted, fiddling with some paper while they talked to her.

“Delta,” she responded, without a formal greeting or anything. If there was any improvement in how she greeted Delta over time as a person rather than an object, Delta did not notice it. “What are you planning to get done today?”

Delta considered this. It was the day for the Pokken local. They’d met a few other people there over the past few weeks they’ve been going (except for the days that they were occupied with “other matters”). This was aside from the two guys they initially met. The scene was still mostly dominated by masculine-presenting people, though they did meet two girls during their time there.

They could go to that. They also glanced over at the art supplies that accumulated a small amount of dust over time. They did buy some more supplies (without an actual set budget, they were becoming quite the impulse shopper), but those were going unused as well. Something was stopping them. They still didn’t know what they wanted to do, being aimless and unsure.

Delta realized they hadn’t responded for a while, and were jolted out of their thoughts when their Mistress spoke again. “It’d do you well to answer me when I speak to you, plaything.”

“R-right, I’m sorry, Mistress,” they said. “I was just thinking. I think I’ll go to the gaming cafe today. And before, uh, I’ll try to… to finally start doing something artistic.”

“Good thinking, for once,” she responded, having to throw in a quick insult too. Delta couldn’t lie and say that they didn’t get a kick out of being praised and then immediately being shut down based on their intelligence. “I expect you to give me a full report when I come over tonight. And show me what you create, today. Given it’s you, I don’t expect it to be anything good, but I want to see you do what I say.”

Excitement hit them at the thought of obeying her. After all, obeying is pleasure, as they remembered the mantra clearly.

“What… what time will you be over?” they asked. The paper they were curling in their hands was a lost cause at this point, nerves and arousal having overtook them.

“Expect me to be over by 8. Be there and prepared, or else.”

Delta wondered if she was alone in her office or on the train (or taxi, or limousine) and if anyone could hear her talk to Delta the way she was.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

Without any other final words, or waiting for Delta to respond, she hung up. Delta was left all alone in their apartment again, with nothing but their thoughts. And Delta could only expect one thing when they were ruminating.

“Doesn’t surprise me she forgot,” Kassandra noted. There wasn’t any frustration in her voice, surprisingly, it was just her pointing the fact out.

“I doubt she knows,” Delta shrugged, responding out loud. They wanted to give their Mistress the benefit of the doubt. After all - they were property. Why in the world would she know something as trivial as their birthday?

“We should do something small to celebrate,” Kassandra urged. “If she won’t remember, that doesn’t mean you don’t have to acknowledge it. We have each other.”

It surprised Delta that Kassandra wasn’t more frustrated. Actually, Kassandra hadn’t gotten extremely displeased with their Mistress since she brought her out to talk to her. Delta assumed it wasn’t necessarily because Kassandra trusted her any more, but Delta didn’t really understand what the actual reason was. It wasn’t that Kassandra had good faith in their Mistress - it was that she trusted Delta. To Delta, that was honestly a win.

At least, it was a win as long as no one did anything to break that faith.

“So, we’re going to the gaming… tournament… thing, whatever you call it today?”

“I suppose,” Delta shrugged again. “We don’t really have much else to do. I guess we could start that… sketching or, um… what I picked up before we go.”

Kassandra sighed. Finally her frustration was starting to shine through. “You know, it’s not necessarily ideal that she’s forcing you to create something. You can’t force creativity.”

“Well… I guess. But at least she’s giving us some freedom over what I actually decide to do. Y’know?”

“Whatever.” Kassandra only responded with that. Just as quickly as she came, she disappeared once again, leaving Delta to go on and about with their day.

~~

All things considered, today was not as great of a day in terms of weather. It had rained quite a lot the night before, and the air was still humid and muggy. The sun was hidden behind thick, gray clouds, shading the entire city. Delta honestly liked thunderstorms a lot and were sad they missed the one last night (rainy day runs were always nice), but they didn’t mind the weather that came after one hit.

They of course started their day with running along the trail, though they weren’t intending to run the entire stretch. Instead, they stopped about midway through the path, where there was an open area with seating in front of a lakefront. They figured this was a good place to start to learn how to paint, as they finally brought the goods they bought with them. They set them out on the table, stared at them blankly, and then realized they didn’t know what in the world they were supposed to be doing.

Honestly, what were they supposed to be doing in general? They were still wondering what Kassandra was thinking of their Mistress. It was so hard to read her sometimes. They knew that she allowed their Mistress to hypnotize them now, but would that be the case for too long? Would she come back? Delta didn’t know if they should talk to her again.

“Uh, hey, do you need help with that?”

Delta perked up at the sound of a voice piping up. They turned around to see someone who was vaguely familiar - the non-binary person who they saw in passing every now and then with strange hair and a punk-like outfit. They blinked and wondered briefly how they still ran into her all the time, considering they hardly knew her and the city they lived in was rather big.

They were asking to help with their watercoloring, Delta assumed. Realizing they were pausing for too long for the wheels in their head to turn, they spoke back.

“Oh, I, um, I’ve, I’ve never done this before, b-but it looked fun,” Delta said, trying to think of the best excuse they could. A flush washed over their face, making them feel very warm. This person was cute, but more so, Delta wasn’t used to the sudden attention from a stranger. “F-forgive me for asking, but, um. I’ve seen you around here and there, so…”

“Uh, yeah,” the person interrupted, giving a grin. “We live next door to each other. I’ve seen you walk out of your apartment. You seemed cool, so I kept trying to approach you, but then I realized I looked like a stalker, and—“

The person kept talking, giving reasons why they kept running into Delta. Delta tried to wrap their head around this, wondering if this person was outright following them, or if they were just shy.

“Yeah, I know I looked creepy, I just wanted to see what was going on.”

“Oh, it’s, um, it’s fine!” Delta gave a nervous grin back, turning to look at them. “I just, um… what do you mean ‘what was going on’?”

The person sighed through their teeth. “Well, I always see you with this woman—“ Delta tensed up when they said that, already trying to think of a cover story. “—and you just, it just looks like there’s something going on.”

“It’s nothing!” Delta quickly responded, suddenly realizing how panicked they sounded. “I mean, she’s, um… she’s really just a friend. Or, kind of.”

“Girlfriend?” the person’s curious face turned into a nosy devious one, showing they wanted to get every single detail out of Delta.

Delta was about to respond with a random answer, but they considered this for a bit. Would their dynamic be referred to as partners, in a normal world? What was a reasonable excuse that Delta could give that wouldn’t alarm the person?

“Well, sort of,” they grimaced nervously, hoping that went over well. “Kind of a caretaker too. It’s, um, it’s complicated.”

“Well, as long as you don’t live with your mom in your, what, your twenties?” Delta was starting to not appreciate being laughed at for once, and they were just about getting defensive.

“She’s… she’s not my mom.”

“A’ight. Well, I hope you tell me more later,” their cocky grin returned, as they held out their hand for a greeting hand shake. “My name’s Jenn. What’s yours?”

“It’s, um, it’s Delta,” they responded, nervously shaking their hand. They were still unsure about making friends with this person, considering the idea they were lowkey stalking them.

“So, you wanted to learn how to do watercolors?” Jenn looked down at the materials - to be fair, Delta mostly had the watercolor supplies in front of them. And to be even more fair, they still had no idea where to start. It couldn’t hurt to rely on a stranger’s kindness, they figured.

“Uh, yeah, I just wanted to start painting, or, uh… doing anything creative like that,” they shrugged. “I got some books on how to, but I haven’t been looking at them… or at least, I haven’t yet.”

“Pssh,” Jenn waved their hand at Delta dismissively. “Those books do nothing for you. Put those watercolors away for now, I can teach you how to sketch first. You got pencils with you?”

Delta put the watercolors and everything aside from the sketchbook and a pencil away - they could feel a heat building up in them, just from doing what they were told. Even if Jenn was just a friend (at least, that’s what Delta thought they could call them), and wasn’t ordering them to do anything sexual, they still remembered that doing what they were told was pleasurable in and of itself. They winced, trying to hide the sensations and cool themself off. At least Jenn didn’t seem to notice.

“I went to art college,” Jenn explained. “Let me tell you some of what I’ve learned.”

They spent the next few hours or so going over the basics of sketching - everything from perspective to contour drawing to shading and line thickness. Delta was having some trouble wrapping their head around it, but thankfully Jenn was going at a slow enough pace.

Throughout it all, Delta couldn’t help but think about how Jenn was essentially stalking them, up until they decided to talk to Delta. They tried to shrug the anxiety off their shoulders, and remember that they were too passive to do anything about their new stalker. At least they were nice, for now.

~~

Jenn helped Delta with the basics of drawing up until 3pm or so, when Jenn had to dart away to their workplace. (They remarked that they got too lost in helping Delta, and lost track of time.) They agreed to meet up again, for better or worse, and Delta hoped that it would be okay with their Mistress. Still though - it was weird that they had a stalker, especially one who seemed to want to get to know what was going on in Delta’s life more.

Their Mistress would protect them if they needed it, right? If this person kept stalking them to the point of making Delta feel unsafe? They sure hoped.

Delta was off again. The next stop was the Pokken group. Finally having music that more suited their tastes (even though they had to explain to their Mistress, yes this is what I like, yes I know it’s trashy, yes I know I’m an idiot for liking it and just in general), they put their headphones in and ran. The cool air felt particularly good on their skin today, and they always enjoyed dashing past the city and various people in it. They felt okay. At least they didn’t feel bad.

~~

They made it to the gaming cafe without too much difficulty. By the time they got there, though, they were beginning to feel a few raindrops on the top of their head and arms. Rushing inside before it got worse, they paid first and then went over to their usual area. Rye was there, along with a few other people who Delta had seen in passing; all of different skill levels and characters used. 

Considering they were pretty much a regular at this point, they were well recognizable. Rye noticed them walk in and gave a friendly wave and grin, and a few others followed suit.

“Hey Delta!” he called out, ushering them over. Delta walked over, smiling at and greeting everyone as they put their stuff down. “How’s it been?”

“Decent,” they nodded, getting situated. “Just went on a nice run. Started learning how to draw. I’m not good at it. But I’m learning!”

“Hey, you’re drawing and running, that’s more than most of us can say,” another guy in the group, Khrys (he was deeply apologetic for the spelling of his name), shrugged. “Where do you usually run, anyways?”

“Just around the city. There’s a nice running path where I live.” They opted not to say more about that, if only not to let anyone know where they live. They weren’t entirely ready for that.

“Well, before we play some Pokken and kick each other’s asses, I figured we should give Delta the time of day for a bit,” Pierre said, piquing Delta’s interest. Pierre turned to his bag, and pulled out a gray box with a ribbon on it; it wasn’t too big, probably about the size of half of Delta’s face. Delta looked at it quizzically as they also unloaded plates and forks.

“Well, it’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Rye asked. “I mean, I know because you gave it to us when you signed up. Unless you lied. You didn’t lie, right?”

Delta took a moment to reorient themself; they weren’t entirely expecting for the group to actually remember such a date, or look at the card they made the group for their membership.

“Um… I suppose it is. You… remembered?”

“Well, of course,” Rye responded. “You’re a regular. You’re like a bro. Except well, aside from the gender thing. Anyways, happy birthday.”

Pierre started opening the box, revealing a small pink cake with blue frosting roses on the sides. Delta was still unsure what to say (though they were glad they went on such a long run, if they were going to be eating cake today), but a warm feeling filled them. They completely forgot that their Mistress (who was admittedly the most important person in their life at this moment) forgot, but at least someone remembered. Let alone, a group of people. They felt like they actually belonged somewhere.

Delta couldn’t help but tear up a bit. “Thank you,” they choked out, honestly touched by the gesture.

“Don’t start crying,” another member said. “We don’t want them to know we snuck in food.”

That was a challenge for Delta, but they managed to choke back the tears as they began to dig into some cake with who they could consider their friends.

“Hey everyone.”

Delta heard an unfamiliar voice approach the group, and turned around to see who it was. They’d never met this person before - he was a tall man (probably around Delta’s age) with shaggy brown hair and a, quite frankly, hideous mustache. He was wearing a generic anime T-shirt and cargo shorts. Something about his presence put Delta off immediately, though they brushed it off as just being socially awkward as everyone else began talking to him.

It was weird to them though, that they had some sort of pit in their stomach looking at this person. It was like something was hitting them, like they should know this person.

Oddly enough, as if on cue, Kassandra piped up. The first thing Delta felt when she came up was her immediate panic.

“Delta, we need to go,” she urged, shocking Delta. Delta tried to explain internally they couldn’t just up and leave - if they did, that’d be too suspicious, and it’d be rude to the people who were so nice to them. “Okay, well, we need to stay as far away from this person as physically possible. I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“Excuse me, everyone, I have to go to the bathroom,” Delta said, rushing over to the restrooms to get to the bottom of why Kassandra was suddenly freaking out.

“Kassandra, what’s going on?” they asked, thankful that they had some privacy as it was a one-stall bathroom.

“I have a bad, bad feeling about that person,” Kassandra explained. “Don’t you remember him?”

“Remember… him?” Delta blinked. They didn’t know this person, right? Maybe he was someone from Delta’s past, in the area they couldn’t remember. “Kassandra, if he knew us from… back then, I doubt he remembers us. I look a lot different. And I guess I act different.”

“Delta, please be careful. Just try to keep your distance. Let’s just stay long enough to be polite, and head out when it’s safe to.”

Kassandra wasn’t the type to get scared. At least, when she was scared, she showed it through anger, through attacking the thing scaring her. Delta had a bad feeling about this - if Kassandra was having this reaction, then there must have been something wrong. They must know that man. But they couldn’t even begin to remember them.

“Alright, Kassandra. I’ll be careful, and keep my distance.”

Kassandra took a sigh of relief. “Please.”

Delta was still unsure what to say as they left the bathroom to return to the group. From afar, they got another look at the newcomer, and tried to dig deep into their brain to see if they could remember it. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t. They certainly felt something off when they looked at him, but they couldn’t uncover a single member of him.

“Did I scare ya off?” he asked, a bit jokingly to Delta.

Suddenly a deer in headlights, they turned around to meet eyes with the person. Looking at him more intensely, Delta felt that pit in their stomach return. They tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, because they had a feeling that nothing could be done about it at this moment.

“Oh, no, I just, um, I just ate something bad,” Delta stuttered out, trying to recompose themself.

“I seem to have that effect on people,” he laughed again. “Name’s Asher. Nice to meet you.”

He held out a hand to shake, and Delta took it. Something about him giving his name and feeling his hand brought back the anxious feeling Delta was having. They shrugged it off again. There had to be a reason they felt this way, they thought. This was different from other times they just simply felt nervous around someone. This was darker.

“I’m Delta.” Against their better judgement, Delta gave him their name. “Um, I just started playing recently. I’m… I’m not really that good.”

“So we got a newbie here,” he declared. “Care to show me what you’ve got?”

Delta hesitated. They already had a bad feeling about this person, and they felt like he was probably good enough to beat them. But they’ve sort of learned not to back down from a challenge - after all, they were told that’s how to get better, and for the most part that was true.

“Um… um, sure,” they eventually responded, trying to ignore the instant regret. The two sat down at the TV, and Delta could swear they saw their life pass them as they began.

~~

Needless to say, Delta got hit hard by that loss. Considering their first impressions of Asher, it hurt them more than other losses did.

Delta tried to keep up with his speed. They really, really did. But it was as if he could predict their movements. Delta thought they knew their character better than anyone in the group - and to be fair, they were getting pretty good - but this person seemed to know each and every character in and out. Including Delta’s.

They felt more defeated than usual. It didn’t help that he kind of laughed in their face and dismissed them. “Come back to me after another few years,” he snarled with a cocky grin, before walking away to engage with some of the other members. Delta slumped over in the chair, looking downcast at the floor.

Asher. Asher. Why did that name sound so familiar? Why did it feel so wrong to them?

They thought about shaking his hand earlier. They could almost still feel static on the inside of their palm. It didn’t feel great.

“He’s pretty good.”

Rye took the seat next to them and put a hand on their shoulder.

“I’ve taken him on a few times, but I’ve mostly lost. I think you did well for your skill level versus his.”

“Thanks, I suppose,” Delta forced a smile at Rye. At least he was there. “Hey, does he… go here often?”

“Asher? Not really,” Rye shrugged. “He comes like every few months, maybe two or three times a year. I wouldn’t worry about seeing him too often. That way, you can get better until the next time he comes.”

Delta nodded. They hoped they’d get better, and feel better by the next time they saw him.

“Let’s do one last match before we call it a day, just y’know, for your birthday.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Delta’s smile was genuine this time, though the anxious pit in their soul remained.

~~

By the time they were done, it was just about to head home. If Delta wanted to stay longer, they could have, but there was nothing to stay for. That, and they honestly wanted to get away from Asher as soon as possible, before Kassandra had anything else to say about it. Thankfully, they left enough time to get home and shower before their Mistress got there.

They honestly felt a bit relieved that their Mistress was coming over. They were unsure if they wanted to tell her about Asher (though she’s probably weasel it out of them anyways), but they were excited to show her the art they did (partially for the potential of getting degraded) and tell her about the mini party the group threw for them. They weren’t sure if she particularly would care, but it was at least nice to tell someone.

They stopped in their mental tracks to ask themself when they started caring so much about their Mistress. In the past, they only thought of her as their captor, as a mere fact of their life. Now, they actually valued her as a guiding force in their life. Even though they were her property, she seemed to genuinely want them to improve their life and do more good with it. They weren’t sure, but they had a feeling she did care about them. Honestly, that was the best situation that could have come out of being a sex slave.

So once they got home, they resolved to put themself together before she got there - take a shower, dry their hair, get into a cute enough outfit, and wait expectantly. They paged through the sketchbook they had. Now that some time had passed, they had a much more critical eye - they were hoping their Mistress would forgive some of the most basic mistakes they made.

They took a moment to notice themself - they were already feeling aroused, from the fact they obeyed each one of her orders today. They actually went through with their day and prepared themself to be ready by 8, just as she wanted. Nothing they did was sexual, but they still got gratification out of it.

They jolted out of their thoughts when they heard the door unlock and open. They shut the sketchbook and stood up, facing the hallway to greet their Mistress immediately. Their heart sank in excitement, as always, and they couldn’t help but give a dopey smile.

Before they could exchange pleasantries, though, their Mistress grabbed Delta by the neck roughly and dragged them into the bedroom by it. Delta, though shocked by the sudden attack and finding it difficult to breathe, went with their Mistress willingly as she threw them into the room. They took a moment to compose themself as their Mistress let them go, rubbing there bruised neck.

“Um, h-hello—“ Delta tried to speak as their Mistress began ripping her coat off.

“I don’t have time to greet you,” she scowled, throwing her coat on the chair. She was wearing a silky black dress with bright aqua blue orchards embroidered on the sides. “I’ve had a difficult day, and you’re going to help me feel better.”

Delta didn’t say anything, and just nodded as they let the anticipation settle in.

“Clothes off, now,” she ordered with a snap, and Delta immediately complied as they took their shirt, shorts, and underwear off as quickly as they could. They eventually stood bare naked in front of their Mistress, waiting for what she would do next.

Their Mistress went in front of them and shoved them against the side of the bed, immediately pulling them into a rough and heated kiss. She pulled a handful of Delta’s hair up, eliciting a cry from them, allowing their Mistress to get into their mouth. Her tongue played with Delta’s for a minute as she sank deeper into their kiss, and Delta could already feel her excitement harden up against their leg. They weren’t any better, beginning to feel themself get aroused by the contact as their Mistress grabbed one of their tits and groped it roughly. Delta let out another cry from the roughness, while their Mistress began to dry hump their leg.

Delta let out some soft whimpers, just short of verbally beginning their Mistress to take them right then and there. Their Mistress heard their nonverbal pleading and pulled back.

“What? You need me to screw the last bit of your brains out already?” she asked, a hint of softness to her voice.

Delta nodded. “Y-yes, please…”

They got a sharp slap across the face for that.

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t control what’s happening here. Only I do. I don’t know where you got the idea to ask me for things, but get it out of your head,” she growled, her face inches away from Delta’s. Delta nodded again, and she grinned at them. “Stop whining, plaything. I’m going to do whatever I want to you.”

She pulled Delta up closer to the other edge of the bed, and laid down next to them. Looking at Delta’s body with a sadistic smile, she crawled her hand down to Delta’s crotch, beginning to finger them softly with a gradual increase in intensity. If Delta wasn’t already turned on enough, they could feel themself rising quickly again as their Mistress turned her attention to their clit.

“Now, plaything, the minute you get close to finishing, I want you to tell me you’re about to go over,” their Mistress explained as she kept going, enjoying every pant and moan Delta gave out.

Delta clenched their fingers to the bedsheets, their eyes going wide and their body shivering as they got close. “Ah… ah…” they panted, glazing over as a rush filled them. “I’m… I’m getting close…”

“You are?” she asked. Immediately, she slowed down her movements, ripping Delta from the high of near-orgasm back down to Earth. “Then we’re cooling down.”

Delta huffed in frustration, though they tried to mask it as desperation. They panted out as their Mistress kept circling them, slower this time, building back up in speed only about every 30 seconds or so. Already, they felt like they couldn’t take anymore.

“I see that look on your face,” their Mistress said, glaring at them. Delta turned to look at her, their face bright red and eyes still glazing over. “But you don’t want to cum. Because I haven’t given you permission. And you don’t want to do anything without my permission, do you?”

“No, Mistress,” Delta stuttered out, earning them another increase in speed around their clit.

“Do you want to cum, plaything?”

Delta nodded. Their Mistress slapped them across the face for that and slowed down again once Delta was brought up.

“Wrong answer. You don’t want to come, idiot, not without my permission. Why can’t you get my words through your stupid brain? Do you even listen to me?” she growled. “If you finish without me telling you to, you’re not going to like what comes next. And you don’t want that, do you?”

Delta couldn’t respond, their mind still going numb from all the edging. Their Mistress didn’t care and built up in speed again. Each edge, Delta was getting closer and closer to going over, and the time between each edge and when Delta said they were close hurried up. Delta was getting wetter and wetter, and they could hear their arousal, even more so when their Mistress sped up. Back and forth, up and down, over and over again. Delta tried to keep track of each edge, but lost count pretty quickly (their mind couldn’t keep track of much, after all.) They must have been edged at least 10 times. While they didn’t know the exact time, it felt like at least half an hour of being brought up only to be forced back down.

“Let me ask you again, you stupid ditz,” their Mistress started, and the insult only made it harder for Delta to hold back. “Do you want to come?”

“N-no, Mistress,” Delta slurred, their brain hardly being able to function.

“And why not?”

“Because you… you haven’t, ah… you haven’t given me permission…”

“Good answer,” their Mistress cooed. “Even for a ditz like yourself, you learn quickly.” 

She increased in speed and intensity again, and Delta only seconds later cried out that they were going to finish, if their moans and soaked cunt weren’t indication enough. They could almost feel their clit vibrating, and the fluids dripping from inside.

“You are? How close are you?”

“Very, very close,” Delta groaned, their entire body shivering with pleasure. “I’m about to…”

“Go.” Their Mistress’ words was a strict order. “I’ve given you permission, go over, now.”

Delta couldn’t stand the edging anymore, especially after her fingers increased in intensity one last time. Their body jerked up and down with each contraction, giving them the best orgasm they could remember in their life. It was as if each edge built them up higher and higher, making this one more intense and long-lasting. They cried out over and over again, feeling the long period of edging was all worth it. What a lovely reward, they thought as they kept going, swearing that they must have squirted a bit. 

Eventually, they cooled down on their own, though it was a long time before they fully calmed down. Their body felt like jelly, floating down slowly from their high. They felt good.

Their Mistress pulled her hand away, her fingers drenched with Delta’s cum, and she pulled out a paper towel from the nightstand and dried them off. She looked at Delta affectionately, giving a cruel smile at her hard work. “Do you feel good, plaything?”

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Delta said as they breathed out, closing their eyes. “I feel very, very good.”

Their Mistress pulled the blankets over them, and moved up closer to Delta. “Happy birthday, Delta.”

Delta blinked, surprise replacing their fatigue.

“You… remembered?”

“Of course. I’m not an idiot. I got a gift for you, too.” Their Mistress slid her clean finger up and down Delta’s torso, going in circles as she spoke.

“Oh! You… did? Um, thank you, Mistress.” Delta gave a cheeky smile, looking at their Mistress at their side. “Um… can I ask what it is?”

“It’s… a new name.”

Delta blinked again. A new name? “Um… forgive me for asking, but why?”

“Because your old name, Delta, comes from a time where you had freedom. Where you had aspirations and dreams past being my sex slave. And that’s not your life anymore. So, I feel it’s time for you to turn over a new leaf, and make another step as my property.”

Delta’s eyes darted around nervously. “Uh… what’s… what’s the new name?”

“I need to know you’re willing to take it before I tell you.” Their Mistress gave them an intent look, grabbing Delta’s chin to turn their eyes to her’s. “Are you ready to accept your new life, completely?”

They couldn’t help but pause. A part of them still wanted to be free. Upon thinking about it more, though, they realized they were free, mostly. They could leave when they chose to. And they had someone who cared about them enough to want to leave her mark on them.

They couldn’t say they were ready, but they weren’t intent on going back into their old life.

“Yes, I am, Mistress,” they finally responded, feeling as though they relinquished their past identity.

“Your new name… is Lily.”

Delta took a moment to think as the new name set in. They immediately thought that it was too feminine of a name, but they scrapped those thoughts, remembering that to their Mistress, it didn’t matter how feminine they dressed or acted - they were still nonbinary. And honestly, it was a pretty name. They loved the flower, always having felt a connection to it.

“A beautiful flower,” their Mistress added.

“It is.”

They sat in silence for some time longer. Delta, who was now Lily, turned over and curled up against their Mistress’ side.

“Okay,” they said.

“Do you accept it as your new name, and yourself as my property?”

They began to doze off.

“Yes, Mistress,” Lily responded. “I love it. It’s a nice name… thank you.”

The two fell asleep, the last of Lily’s past identity fading away. This was okay. They were ready.


	12. Business Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is invited to one of their Mistress’ business events, playing a role they didn’t know they’d have to play that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Well, this is probably the most smutty chapter I've ever thrown up. Took me a hot minute to actually sit down and write because it was so flustering! Enjoy!

    Lily was surprised when their Mistress invited them to anywhere other than Lily’s bedroom or on a date with just the two of them. They hadn’t really got invited to anywhere for the past year; being a sex slave and whatnot meant they pretty much had one use, and a companion wasn’t one of them.  
      
    They were even more surprised when what their Mistress invited them to was a business gathering for her company; most of the higher-ups were going to be there, along with their wives or other friends.  
  
    “It’s going to be very exquisite and high end, and I expect you to be on your best behavior,” their Mistress told them, and Lily worked through their surprise by simply going along with her plans. They still had no idea why they were being invited or what their purpose was going to be other than “arm candy”, but they knew they didn’t particularly have a choice. Resolving to just do their best not to embarrass their Mistress, they put on the dress they had, did their make up, and wore the high heels begrudgingly (after all, it wasn’t like they were going to do much walking.)  
  
    The two agreed to meet at a neutral place by the venue, and walk in together with Lily’s arm around their Mistress’, truly being arm candy this time around. Their ride was a tad late, and their Mistress assured them the driver would be well cussed out for it.  
  
    The first few hours went well. Lily pretended to be interested in their business affairs, even if they didn’t really understand what anyone was talking about. Their Mistress seemed a lot more interested in what they had to say, and for the most part, Lily was just a pretty face and another victory for their Mistress.  
  
    Some people were interested in Lily’s endeavors. No one really understood the whole fighting game thing, but they feigned interest. People were significantly more interested when Lily mentioned they were getting into painting, though they were less impressed when Lily actually showed them what they were working on. They took notice of this eventually and stopped bringing it up.  
  
    They noticed that no one actually referred to her by name, it was always “Boss” or “My Lady” or whatnot. Lily was glad internally that no one actually called her “Mistress” other than themself. In a way, they were jealous that everyone was getting more attention than them. They realized they’d gotten a bit spoiled, always wanting their Mistress’ attention all the time.  
  
    They also noticed that people were eyeing them every now and then. Some looked genuinely interested, but some looked hungry. Lily was confused at first. They liked the attention, but were curious what people’s intentions were. People of all genders were looking at them - men, women, anyone in between and everyone else. They almost wanted to ask their Mistress what was going on, but they didn’t want to disturb any of her conversations.  
  
    The food was good. Lily had a few drinks again. The inebriation made them calm down a little, though they weren’t nearly drunk enough for it to impact their behavior. They made sure of that.  
  
    Things were going well, though.  
  
    At least, they were going well for the first hour or so. Their Mistress coaxed them into another room, saying she had something to mention to Lily. Lily’s stomach dropped, worried they said or did something wrong.  
  
    They were more so shocked when their Mistress shoved them onto a mattress in the room and chained their wrists to two poles on the wall. Lily began to panic. This was new.  
  
    “W-what are you doing, Mistress?” they asked, their voice shaky and panicked.  
  
    “I’m going to leave you here to be entertainment for the guests.” She spoke as she finished cuffing Lily’s wrists to the posts. She went down and, despite Lily’s physical protesting, tore down their underwear off their legs.  
  
    The blood from Lily’s face drained. She couldn’t be serious, could she? Their Mistress was essentially leaving them there for people - any of the people they met, and more - to force themselves on them.  
  
    “Please, wait!” Lily finally cried out. Their Mistress looked up, annoyed and displeased that Lily was making such a ruckus. “I… I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know any of these people. I’m scared. What if I get hurt? What if…”  
  
    “Lily.”  
  
    Just hearing their Mistress say their new name in such a calm yet stern tone eased their nerves. Their heart was still pounding. They knew their Mistress wouldn’t hurt them (at least, she wouldn’t hurt them too bad), but they didn’t know about any of these other people. They didn’t know their intentions, or if they even understood consent as a concept, or if they would keep going if Lily was in pain.  
  
    “You know you don’t have a choice, do you?”  
  
    Lily bit their lip and shook their head.  
  
    “I’m going to calm you down to make this easier for you. I know you’re not smart enough to calm yourself down.” Their Mistress sat down on top of them, her weight feeling comforting and reassuring to Lily. She pulled, out of the side of her jacket, a pocket watch with metal that gleamed royal blue and silver hues.  
  
    “What do you know most, Lily? What have I always told you, and drilled into your skull via hypnosis?”  
  
    The bound up slave paused to catch their breath. “That obeying is pleasure.”  
  
    “Correct. And you want to be obedient and feel good about it, right? You want to do what I say?”  
  
    “…Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Look at this watch, and don’t you dare turn your eyes away.” Their Mistress dropped the clock in front of Lily’s eyes, who focused as hard as their could on it. Their heart was still beating fast, and they breathing was jagged and unsteady, but as they watched the clock tilt back and forth, they stabilized a bit. As the clock’s hands ticked forward, Lily already felt themself becoming calmer and more and more suggestible. Seeing their Mistress behind it was also reassuring, even though she was the one forcing them to do this.  
  
    “I know this is difficult, but I want you to take some deep breaths.” She spoke as Lily automatically, without even trying, obeyed her words. “Breathe in on 4… hold for 4… and out on 4… Again…”  
  
    Lily breathed in and out slowly with her counting, following her guidance as the nervous energy drained from their arms, torso and legs. Each tick of the clock dissipated more and more of their anxiety, along with each syllable that their Mistress spoke.  
  
    “Feel the gray mist coming back into you, filling up the top of your skull, down your face… down your eyes, your nose, your lips, your chin… all the way through your neck, and your shoulders…” As she spoke, Lily began to drown out more of her words; they stopped paying attention to specifics and started paying attention more to the mist filling them up, going down their body and stilling their movement. Eventually, everything was still except for their lungs doing the breathing, and their eyes watching the clock move back and forth.  
  
    “As your mind shuts down, you realize you’re in such a deep, dark place where there is nothing but darkness surrounding you, a being made up entirely of gray mist. And you can hear nothing but my words, Lily. Nothing but my words guiding you, and molding you into who I want you to be.” She took a long pause, letting Lily soak in the silence, her words, and the gray mist. “I want to ask you some questions, and you’ll answer with ‘yes, Mistress’ or ‘no, Mistress’. Is obeying pleasure?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress,” Lily automatically responded, their words slurred and drawn out. “Obeying is pleasure.”  
  
    “Do you want to follow my orders?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Do you want to follow my orders, which are to spend tonight pleasuring other people?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Do you want to make them happy, obey their commands and be a cumdump for them this entire evening?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Do you want to complain or reject their orders?”  
  
    “No, Mistress.”  
  
    “And why?”  
  
    “Because obeying is pleasure.”  
  
    “Correct,” their Mistress spoke, and Lily realized that the questions were over with. “Whenever someone wants to go into you, you’re going to become wet and needy, and open wide for them,” she spoke as she dragged a finger along the outside of Lily’s cunt with the hand not holding the clock, slowly inserting her fingers and stretching Lily apart. Lily didn’t feel any pain as even their body followed her words, feeling themself open up and becoming more comfortable even when she put in two, three fingers in. In addition, they felt themself becoming wetter, and let out a moan without being able to stop themself. She began fucking them with her fingers, going in and out of them and soliciting more and more soft, hypnotic cries out. Eventually she stopped, sliding her fingers across Lily’s inner thighs to clean them off.  
  
    “Just like that. Wet, needy, and open,” she encouraged. “In your cunt, and in your mouth. You’ll be used over and over again, and you’re going to enjoy it. Will you?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Good, good slave,” she cooed. “You’re doing so well. You’re so, so good for me. I am lucky to have someone as loyal and loving as you are, Lily.”  
  
    Lily couldn’t help but smile - even their subconscious was smiley and optimistic.  
  
    “My lovely, loyal Lily.”  
  
    Lily smiled wider.  
  
    “Just like that, you feel the gray mist draining from you, leaving you only with obedience, only with excitement and willingness to obey and let yourself be used for the night. By anyone, by everyone. On the count of ten, you’re going to come up, and wake up fully so you can give everyone your undivided attention. One, two, three, four…”  
  
    As their Mistress counted, she slowed down the clock to a halt. At the word ten, Lily was fully awake. Their muscles were still stiff, but it didn’t entirely matter as they were chained up anyways and didn’t really have to be moved at all.  
  
    “Are you awake?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “And you’re feeling better about your plans for the evening?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Good. Have fun, plaything,” their Mistress gave them a soft kiss, and then stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it, and Lily saw that there was a line of eager, needy people already outside of the door. A bit of their anxiety returned as their Mistress said to the first person, “you can come in now.”  
  
    Lily clenched up their wet legs as the first person walked in - a tall lady with a regal 20s cocktail dress. She had shoulder length blond hair, and probably around 5 pounds of makeup on her face.  
  
    “So, you’re the Boss’ new toy, huh?” she asked, looking unimpressed and bored.  
  
    “Um… I suppose so,” Lily responded with a nervous smile. “Um, my name i-is Lily…”  
  
    As Lily was talking, the lady went up to them and spread her legs over Lily’s chest, showing she wasn’t wearing any panties. She kneeled down so she was sitting on them, and then slapped them across the face. Her slap was softer than their Mistress’, but it still hurt quite a bit.  
  
    “I didn’t ask for your name, dumbass. I don’t care about you enough. Apologize to me.”  
  
    “O-okay, I’m sorry, miss.”  
  
    She smirked at that, showing her pearly white teeth. “‘Miss’. I like that.” She stood up again, showing her wet cunt right above Lily’s face. “You’re going to eat my out while I sit on your face. Got it?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Miss,” Lily responded again.  
  
    “Get to it, then,” she snarled as she sat her pussy down on Lily’s face. Lily already found it hard to breathe, trying to reorient their face so they count get some air.  
  
    “The hell are you doing? I said get to it.” The lady grabbed a handful of Lily’s hair and dragged their mouth up to her clit. Lily began alternating between licking and sucking it - admittedly, they hadn’t had much experience with eating people with cunts out, so they were trying to figure out exactly what to do.  
  
    They apparently weren’t doing it right, judging by the fact she grabbed a handful of their hair, this time to drive a message home. “Harder, you dult!”  
  
    Lily lifted their neck just a bit, getting closer to her clit and licking it harder, this time going in circles with their tongue and grabbing it with their lips to suck on in between circles. The lady let out a moan this time, swaying her hips back and forth to drive herself deeper into Lily’s mouth. Their cheeks and nose were getting soaked with fluids, both with their own saliva from going around so much and with their new top’s cum. She grabbed Lily’s hands which were still attached to the posts, and began riding their face harder.  
  
    “You really like doing what I tell you to do, don’t you? You really do make a fine slave,” she cooed, in between pants from going up and down their face. “The Boss is so, so lucky to have you. If only I was just a bit higher up, I’d have you to myself weekly.”  
  
    Lily couldn’t respond with anything but a muffled groan.  
  
    “I didn’t ask you to talk, pet. Maybe I should train you to get even better. And… and, and then, then I… - ah!”  
  
    She stopped talking when she finally finished, squirting a bit into Lily’s mouth. They soaked up the fluids, not having a choice but to swallow as the lady calmed down from her orgasm. Her body was shivering, and eventually she stilled enough to get off of Lily’s face. Lily took a huge inhale to try and catch their breath. Trying to move their arms, they realized they didn’t have a good way to clean off their face.  
  
    Lily was surprised when the girl pulled out a sharpie next to them and drew a line on their thigh, black and visible.  
  
    “Just to keep count. Don’t bother trying to clean that up. You’ll just get dirty again,” she smiled cruelly as she readjusted her dress and headed for the door. Before opening it, she gave one final wink.  
  
    “Thanks for the ride. Have a good night,” she hummed as she opened the door and walked out, and Lily swore they saw more people in the line than last time they looked.  
  
    The next party that walked in was not one person; rather, it was three older men, each in fancy business suits. Lily could already see that all of them were hard, probably at the thought of sharing someone so gorgeous (at least, Lily knew they thought of them as gorgeous).  
  
    “Hello, Lily,” one of them greeted as if they were old friends or business partners. Lily, still reeling from their last encounter only a few seconds ago, couldn’t find the energy to respond. “I assume you’re having an… interesting night?”  
  
    “Y…yes,” they responded with a pant. “I suppose so.”  
  
    “We’re, uh, business partners, and this seemed like a good, erm, activity for us to bond.”  
  
    They were a bit uncomfortable by how formal they were acting (and well, the fact they were chained up to be used by anyone in general.)  
  
    “Okay,” they responded.  
  
    Without saying another word (except for some muttering and coordinating between the three), one got in front of Lily’s crotch, and the other two got to the sides of Lily’s face. They felt the chain on their left hand come undone, though before they were able to properly move their arm around, the man to their left grabbed their hand and put it to his crotch.  
  
    “Fondle me,” he ordered, and Lily complied, beginning to feel around the area. They squeezed in certain parts, and glided their fingers up and down his rock hard shaft through his pants. Eventually he got impatient and unzipped his pants, allowing Lily’s hand to get even closer. They could feel him twitching in between their fingers.  
  
    Lily could hear another unzip. The guy to the right of Lily grabbed their chin and forced their head to face his now-out hard dick, already dripping some beads of pre. He gave a rough tug to Lily’s hair, eliciting a cry from them.  
  
    “Wider,” he ordered calmly, and Lily opened their mouth wider in obedience - the effects of the hypnosis aroused them at obeying other’s orders, even for people they didn’t know. The man didn’t want to wait another moment and shoved his dick in Lily’s mouth. He started out enjoying Lily sucking on it and getting their tongue all over it, and then he got frustrated and shoved it deeper in their mouth. As if the licking and sucking wasn’t enough, he began to thrust back and forth into Lily’s mouth, facefucking them harder and harder. He was clearly getting off on Lily choking and gagging on his cock, and obedient little Lily enjoyed the taste of his precum in addition to giving him a good time, as their Mistress wanted them to do.  
  
    The person by Lily’s hand undid his underwear and put their hand on his dick. As if handling two needy cocks weren’t enough, the man at front finally got rid of his pants and underwear. Lily had to deal with another cock inside of them as he mounted them and drilled himself into them. They would have let out a cry of pleasure, their Mistress’ hypnosis making the penetration feel wonderful, but their moans were muffled by another guy’s dick - someone who was now fucking them even faster.  
  
    Lily was beginning to get overwhelmed by the gangbang. They could feel the guy who they were now giving a handjob to have some precum drip on their dress (which would have upset them if they weren’t too distracted.) He grabbed their wrist and forced them to grab harder and stroke faster. The other two were just going deeper and harder, and Lily was beginning to drool on the one in their mouth and get soaked around the one in their cunt. The three men were clearly getting as aroused as Lily was, all of them twitching and hard and leaking.  
  
    “Alright, why don’t we all finish on three?” the man fucking their pussy asked, panting.  
  
    “Sounds good,” another said, equally as tired, and the other nodded.  
  
    “One, two…”  
  
    The three couldn’t wait for the word three. Lily was suddenly bombarded with cum all over them and inside of them. The one in their mouth finished deep, then closer to their tongue to let them taste it, and then got out of their mouth to finish the rest on their face. Another one finished all over their chest, getting his load all over Lily’s tits and dress, and the last one dumped everything into their pussy, not exiting until he was fully done.  
  
    The men took a moment to calm down and catch their breath, before getting out of Lily and redoing their pants. They all looked equally tired, and yet equally satisfied.  
  
    “Well, thank you for the fun time, Lily,” one of them smiled at them, and Lily forced a smile back, feeling defiled all the same. They probably didn’t even want to touch the cum-loaded slut in front of them, except to draw three additional check marks on their thigh in the black sharpie before leaving. (One of them, of course, rechained their wrist to the post.)  
  
    Lily looked back out the door. There was still a line. A part of them dreaded it, wondering how long this was going to go on for, but another part of them enjoyed all the opportunities to obey, all they were doing to make people happy. To make their Mistress happy.  
  
    The next person who walked in was a younger man who walked in. He looked down at them with a smile.  
  
    “Man, you are filthy,” he immediately said, and Lily got a kick out of being degraded. “I wonder just how dirty you’re going to get tonight. Happy to contribute however I can.”  
  
    Without any further ado or waiting for Lily to respond, he pulled down his pants. This time, he was donning on a strap-on, bright and purple. Despite being a toy, it was much bigger than the dicks they had previously taken, and they felt fear that it would be too big for them, that it would hurt. And then they remembered their Mistress trancing them into being able to take bigger dicks and bigger toys, and they got more excited.  
  
    “You look pretty turned on,” he commented as he began to enter them effortlessly, their arousal making it completely easy. “I wonder if I can pull you over.”  
  
    Before he began thrusting, he turned on something in his toy, and it began vibrating wildly. If Lily was having a hard time holding back up until now, they were stuck on the edge at this. The vibrations were crazy enough to hit every part of their cunt that needed attention, even more so as the guy began thrusting in and out of them. He was probably getting some vibration on his end, as least Lily thought that was how he was getting aroused.  
  
    Lily’s eyes rolled back in their head. They were being so, so good, so obedient, so good for Mistress and Mistress’ friends. That thought of obedience turned them on enough, working lovingly with the vibrations that were now hitting their clit as well. They were too far gone. Everything felt so, so good and so degrading as well.  
  
    Having built up for the entire night, Lily finally finished with a wild cry. They body was wracked with pleasure, contractions hitting them over and over again, eliciting more loud moans from them. The guy eventually joined in orgasm as well, pressing another button and shooting lube up into Lily’s cum-filled cunt. Their legs started shaking as they dripped arousal, eventually slowing down. Once Lily was done with this one - though they were far from finished for the night - the guy pulled out, blew a kiss, drew a checkmark, and left them to be used and cum over and over.  
  
    The night went on like that. Lily didn’t check the checkmarks on their thigh, but it must have been in the 30s or 40s by the end of the night. They probably finished about 7 or 8 times. People of all types, ages, genders and parts used them, filling and covering them with ejaculate. They were stuffed in their cunt and mouth, and their face and body was unrecognizable. Some even used them twice, and one lady got a hold of them three times.  
  
    Eventually, the room next to Lily’s started quieting down. A few minutes went without anyone coming by to use them, and eventually it was long enough that Lily realized the party was over.  
  
    The door opened again, and Lily jumped. This time their Mistress walked in, still looking as gorgeous and put together as she did at the beginning of the night. She looked down at them, and though her face was unreadable, Lily could guess she was pleased with how they did for the night.  
  
    “You did as you were told?” she asked bluntly.  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “You pleased nearly everyone in the party. You’re so obedient,” she cooed.  
  
    Their Mistress kneeled down to them and took out a towel, wiping off the cum and juices off their face and off the parts that would show (at least, enough to look acceptable.) She undid the handcuffs, helping Lily stand up and then offering her arm to help them balance; their legs were obviously very dysfunctional at this point.  
  
    “Here,” she said, offering them some sort of robe. Lily put it on to cover themself, hiding their cum-stained dress and the checkmarks on their leg (along with the degrading names someone wrote all over their body.) “You did well tonight.”  
  
    “Thank you, Mistress,” Lily said, leaning into her.  
  
    Their Mistress closed the door before Lily could leave. She sat the two of them back down on the bed, and looked into Lily’s eyes intensely. Lily briefly wondered if they did something wrong, but they weren’t expecting what their Mistress said.  
  
    “My name is Magnolia.”  
  
    Lily blinked.  
  
    “You’re… giving me your name?”  
  
    “You’re proven your devotion to me tonight. I think you deserve it,” Magnolia continued. She leaned into Lily again, kissing the top of their head (a part that wasn’t completely soaked.) “You are one of the most important people in my life. I genuinely care about you, Lily.”  
  
    Lily didn’t know how to respond best, so they picked the first best response they could think of. “You are, too, Mistress… Mistress Magnolia.”  
  
    She smiled at that, and helped them up again out of the room.  
  
    As they were leaving the venue, a straggler stopped them in the way.  
  
    “Wait… the main event is over?” he asked, pouting. Lily recognized this person, funnily enough - this was Jared, the worker who completely fucked up on that day Lily and Magnolia went to the mall.  
  
    “Jared, you incompetent idiot. Yes. Next time, keep a better track of time, like you usually should learn how to do,” Magnolia spat as she led Lily out of the venue.  
  
    The drive home was fairly silent; Lily was of course tuckered out from all the fucking, and their Mistress was equally exhausted from socializing with everyone and pretending to be nice. But she was genuinely nice to Lily, at the end. Lily had a feeling she meant what she said.  
  
    Something in Lily was growing for her - a deeper, more intimate connection. Something they never had, and never knew they wanted until now.  
  
    They loved Mistress Magnolia.  
  
~~  
  
    When Lily groggily woke up in the middle of the night, alone, they did a mental check in after realizing something was off.  
  
    Kassandra didn’t come out once yesterday.  
  
    It was so strange. They assumed Kassandra would have popped off the minute Mistress chained them down suddenly, let alone while they were being used and abused over and over again. Why didn’t she come out?  
  
    “Kassandra,” Lily called out in their head.  
  
    They were shocked when they felt a wave of despair and fatigue coming from Kassandra. It was almost as if she was fighting something - not something physical, then Delta would have felt it. But she felt tired.  
  
    “I’m sorry I didn’t help earlier, Delta,” she said wearily. When Lily was about to pipe up worriedly, Kassandra interjected again, “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
    Lily was too tired to ask anymore questions, especially with Kassandra’s tiredness rubbing off on them. “It’s okay, Kassandra. Let’s go to sleep.”


	13. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily takes part in a tournament, and the crew drops a proposition on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> More of a plot heavy chapter - there'll be a few of these for a bit - but I hope you like anyways!

    Lily woke up the next day, groggy and tired, with their legs still slightly dysfunctional from the night before. They were alone in their bed - Magnolia had somewhere to be in the morning, so she didn’t stay with them overnight. Lily was a bit disappointed. They admittedly wanted a reward for how much work they did last night, though they supposed Magnolia giving them her name was enough of a reward.  
  
    Her name rang in their ears, through their heart. It was such a pleasant sounding name. They remembered when they got home, they couldn’t help but say “Mistress Magnolia” out loud over and over again, just to themself. Lily and Magnolia. Two beautiful, gorgeous flowers that looked so lovely together. They couldn’t remember the last time they were so proud of their name. Even when they picked the name Delta, it was more out of necessity, wanting to get away from such a feminine sounding name.  
  
    “Lily” as a name still sounded pretty feminine, but the name Lily was a gift. They weren’t one to turn down such a gracious gift from someone they cared about so dearly.  
  
    So they got up and made themself breakfast - something simple, they figured would be best, just eggs and toast. They had to be honest and say that living alone was pretty difficult sometimes. It was even more difficult, though, that Kassandra still hadn’t come out, and was more quiet ever since their last trip to the Pokken group. They tried to call out her name, with no response. They valued their time alone, though, and were grateful their Mistress gave them so much freedom and time to relax.   
  
    It wasn’t too useful to worry about where Kassandra was, or if they would ever get tired of stewing in their boredom. After all - they did have things to do… let alone, things Mistress Magnolia ordered them to do. And doing those things for her made them the most happy.  
  
    They didn’t even care that Magnolia literally bought them anymore. It didn’t matter. They were happy, and they were loved and loved someone else.  
  
    Once Lily was done eating, they got on their running clothes and shoes, stuffed their watercolor supplies in their bag, and ran off to the path.  
  
~~  
  
    “…and then you gotta do this combo, and it’s sure to knock out the opponent.”  
  
    Lily, later on, went to the Pokken group as per usual, and was getting some last minute tips from Rye. There was another tournament today, as always, and Lily felt like competing for the first time in a while. Whenever they did, they didn’t make it too far, but they felt a lot more confident in their skills - and themself - lately, so they thought it couldn’t hurt.  
  
    They hadn’t seen Asher for a few weeks. Thank god. Maybe he really was a rare occasion - though Lily hoped they’d never have to run into him again.  
  
    Rye was nice, though. So was Pierre. Rye in particular was getting close to Lily, and Lily didn’t mind having another friend. Occasionally, they got drinks after the tournaments, where Rye would give them more tips or just talk about himself. (Lily talked about themself too, to an extent, but never dared to mention Magnolia or their situation.)  
  
    Just as Rye finished one last explanation, the tournament was about to start. Lily got on their “gaming mindset” and began to fight.  
  
    The first match was not too difficult - they were up against a newer person they didn’t know too well, but he was inexperienced and didn’t fare too well against someone who was practicing fairly regularly for a few months. The next match was much harder - they were up against someone who’d beaten them once or twice before, but Lily managed to climb up on top, albeit barely.  
  
    It was the farthest Lily had ever made in one of these tournaments, but they felt their luck was about to run out when they realized their final bout would be against Rye - the person who was essentially mentoring them for the past few months. They’d never won a match against him, unless it was via him letting them win to show them a new technique, but now this was no bars held and Lily had to go at it all on their own.  
  
    “To the best player,” Rye said confidently, and Lily nodded in response.  
  
    The match started, and Rye was already all over them, barraging on them one by one. Lily eventually found an opening and managed to break free of his attack, launching some of their own. It brought them back down to about equal damage. The tide kept turning in each of their favors, the two pretty much on equal playing ground at this point.   
  
    Rye eventually overpowered them and won the first round, taking advantage of one of Lily’s misclicks. The second round also went in his favor - Lily got a bit too stressed over losing the first round, and let that get the best of them.  
  
    So Rye won the first match. No big deal, Lily tried to reassure themself. They still had another chance to redeem themself. They just had to win the next two matches… which now sounded harder than they originally thought.  
  
    The next match began, and people were beginning to crowd around the two, everyone curious where it was going to go. Rye stuck with the same character, and Lily picked a different one they knew a bit better.  
  
    Lily took too long to get reoriented with their other character, and ended up forgetting some crucial hits to do. They lost the first round. Now they were beginning to panic - they needed to win not only the next round, but the round after that in order to have a chance of winning against Rye. The next round, they got their mind in it, and after a bit of struggling, finally managed to take down Rye. But that was just stalling for time - now they had to win the next one.  
  
    The final round of the second match came with a lot more struggle - Rye definitely cared about Lily, he showed enough, but he wasn’t one to back down just to be nice. It pretty much came down to the last hit of damage when Lily panicked and decided to press random buttons, somehow having that do Rye’s character in. Lily had barely, somehow, come on top for the second match, and now there was only one left.  
  
    “You’ve come a long way,” Rye commented as the two selected their characters again for the final match.  
  
    “Thank… thank you,” Lily responded bashfully. “I’ve been practicing.”  
  
    “Well, it’s shown. Let’s see if you can get any farther then.”  
  
    Rye went all out again for the beginning of the third round. Lily didn’t think he was holding anything back earlier, but now he was more ruthless, refusing to give Lily time to breathe. Overwhelmed by the pressure, they fell short, losing the first round. They were stuck in the same boat - having to take him down for the next two rounds. Now there was a huge crowd around them, the heated match earning everyone’s attention. Lily used to be shy around the attention, but lately they’ve been thriving off of it - living off of everyone seeing them, being entertained by them, just like at the party they were at the night prior.  
  
    Lily managed to scrape by the second round. Both them and Rye were leaning towards the TV screen, neither of them blinking or taking their eyes off of it. Some of the crowd were cheering for Rye, some were cheering for Lily, some were just cheering for the sake of the game. Lily was barely breathing at this point, holding their breath in anticipation and anxiety.  
  
    The last match was close. Both were battling up until the last tick, when Lily finally did one combo they weren’t too familiar with, and managed to KO Rye’s character with that. The crowd broke into applause, and Lily, ecstatic by the victory, stood up and did a small dance as they were congratulated by everyone. Rye fell back in his seat, defeated, but not disappointed.  
  
    Once the fanfare was over, Rye approached Lily, and extended his hand for a shake. Lily took it, smiling at him.  
  
    “You should come to the regional tournament in a few months,” he commented.  
  
    Lily blinked. “The… what?”  
  
    “Yeah. It’s a weekend long trip. We’ve been looking for players to go. Of course, you can go on your own, but it’s kind of expensive, so every year we select a few choice players to go for free.”  
  
    “Um…” Lily pondered this. They wanted to go, legitimately, but they weren’t sure if that would have been okay with Magnolia. After all, she didn’t necessarily understand the whole gaming thing, and was often very dismissive when Lily brought it up. How would they explain wanting to go on a trip with people she’s never met before?  
  
    “Just think about it. No need to answer now.”  
  
    Rye was reassuring, almost too much so. Lily realized they didn’t like being given a choice, but they were flattered by the offer anyways. The rest of the night, they pondered ways to ask their Mistress for permission to go on the trip.  
  
~~  
  
    Lily’s home felt more empty than usual each time they came home from the league. After being around so many people for so long, the loneliness of living alone closed in on them. Usually, they didn’t mind it too much - it was a nice way to unwind after the heat of the tournaments - but they were beginning to thrive on being around other people.  
  
    They almost wanted to call Magnolia and ask when she was coming over. But they didn’t want to seem too needy. But they also wanted her to know they were thinking about her. But they didn’t want to bother her. Maybe just a quick text…  
  
    Their mind then drifted over to Jenn, the non-binary person who was teaching them how to draw every now and then. They were getting better at drawing as well, and managed to get a bit done today, even. But they were still aimless in what they wanted to draw. Maybe they should also ask their Mistress what to do, they wondered.  
  
    They tossed and turned in the apartment, dying of boredom all of a sudden. Never thinking they’d come across a quiet moment where it would be a good idea to call upon Kassandra, they called into their mind.  
  
    “Kassandra.”  
  
    Just as tired and worn out as the night before, Kassandra reluctantly made her presence known. Lily realized the two hadn’t talked since they met Asher, and wondered if that was why Kassandra seemed so tired and weary.  
  
    “How are you doing?”  
  
    “What do you want?” she asked, not having enough energy to chat.  
  
    “You seem tired,” they commented out loud. “Is everything okay?”  
  
    Kassandra took a long pause, as if trying to figure out how much she should say or how much she should tell Lily. “I’m fine, Delta. I just don’t feel like being out much.”  
  
    Lily realized something when she spoke. They never told Kassandra about their new name. Not wanting to be alone again, they spoke against their better judgement. “Um… did you know Mistress gave me a new name?”  
  
    If Kassandra wasn’t tired enough, she was definitely not willing to hear Lily give into Magnolia even more than they already were. “What.”  
  
    “Yeah, um, it’s Lily. So I’m going by that now, I suppose. I haven’t, erm, I haven’t told many people, but… you seem like you should… you should know.”  
  
    Kassandra took a long pause. If she was a physical person, she would be avoiding eye contact and staring blankly into the ground. “You’re Delta. You’ll always be Delta to me.”  
  
    Lily tried to speak up again - this was not the first time Kassandra was resistant to Lily changing their name. Kassandra stopped her.  
  
    “I’m not in the mood to deal with your bullcrap, Delta,” Kassandra spat, as if she needed to repeat Lily’s old name to drill it into their head. “I don’t want anything to do with your fucking Mistress. I want to get out. I want to go home.”  
  
    They were honestly unsure what to say at this point. Kassandra didn’t seem willing to talk, but Lily felt it would be a bad idea to ask further questions. And yet, they still didn’t want to be alone.  
  
    “Did you know her name is actually Magnolia?” Lily tried to lighten the mood, and failed. “She told me last night.”  
  
    “I don’t care,” Kassandra responded. “She doesn’t deserve a name, and she certainly doesn’t deserve to change yours.”  
  
    “But…”  
  
    “Leave me alone, Delta.”  
  
    Lily eventually got the hint. Kassandra didn’t want to talk. Before Lily was able to formally dismiss her, they felt her presence fading from their mind. There was no use in trying to get her to stay; her demeanor was only depressing Lily. And now, Lily was more alone than they felt before.  
  
    Now they really felt like they had to call out to someone. They picked up their phone and scrolled through their contacts - mostly people from the Pokken league, who they just saw. Then there was Jenn, and Gregory (their usual driver), and of course Magnolia.  
  
    They texted Jenn to start.  
  
    “Hey,” they wrote, “it’s been a while since I last saw you. You wanna draw together sometime?”  
  
    It didn’t take long for Jenn to respond.  
  
    “HELL YEAH”, they wrote. “When and where? Tomorrow?”  
  
    “Tomorrow sounds good,” Lily texted back. “I guess we can just meet in the park. I’ll bring my stuff.”  
  
    “YES,” Jenn texted back, in all caps once again. “Figure out something to draw and I can teach you! I know everything lol.”  
  
    Lily just responded with a smiley face emoji, and then closed the tab. They then opened the text log with Magnolia (whose contact name they changed, and added some more emoji), but just as they were about to text her, they heard the door unlock and open. It could only be one specific person, they figured.  
  
    Just as they expected, Magnolia walked through the door.  
  
    “Hello, Mistress,” Lily stood up and greeted nervously.  
  
    “Put on some tea for me,” she immediately ordered. Lily figured she probably wasn’t in a good mood - must have been a bad day at work - but they regardless responded with an affirmative and went over to the pot to turn on the water. Magnolia sat down at the table, taking her coat off.  
  
    “How was your day?” Lily asked, trying to keep the mood light.  
  
    Magnolia paused, not meeting Lily in the eyes for a minute. Lily wondered just what was on her mind, that could have made her so quiet and short on words. Finally, she responded. “Lily. What were your parents names?”  
  
    That question took a while for Lily to process - at least, process why she was asking, or what her intentions were for knowing their parents’ names. She wasn’t planning to send them back, was she? That realization hit Lily like a truck and created a pit in their stomach.  
  
    “Don’t look at me like that,” she scowled. “Just answer my question.”  
  
    “Um… well, I didn’t know my dad. He left when I was young, but my mom never talked about him,” Lily started, twirling their fingers together. “But, my mom’s name, erm, her name was Whitney.”  
  
    “Whitney,” Magnolia echoed. “Interesting.”  
  
    A wave of silence fell upon the two. Without thinking, Lily asked, “forgive me for this, but… why do you ask?”  
  
    “My parents gave me a call today,” Magnolia said, surprising Lily even further. She’d never brought up her parents before - or really, anything about her past. “For the first time in fifteen years.”  
  
    “…Oh,” Lily responded, blinking. “Um… is that a good thing?”  
  
    Magnolia didn’t directly respond to that with anything but a chuckle. The teapot finished stirring, and Lily went to turn it off and pour out the tea. Once they were done pouring glasses for the two of them, Magnolia actually responded.  
  
    “They were asking me for money. Apparently, they went bankrupt recently. Poor financial decisions, or something ridiculous like that. I didn’t care enough to ask.” She took a sip of her tea, which seemed to help her relax.  
  
    “What… what did you do?”  
  
    “I laughed in their faces, of course,” she snarled. “Calling me after fifteen years of silence, only to ask me for any of my hard-earned fortune. What a joke.”  
  
    Lily didn’t respond, waiting on the edge of their seat for her to continue the story.  
  
    “Then they yelled at me, called me ungrateful and disrespectful. Said that I was selfish and being stupid. I couldn’t help but laugh harder. It was the funniest thing I’d heard in years. Trust me - funnier than when you, Lily, fail to do the most simple tasks because you’re so stupid.”  
  
    Magnolia wasn’t surprised when Lily still didn’t respond, their eyes wide and their mouth drooping agape.  
  
    “What?” she laughed. “Did you honestly expect anything different from me?”  
  
    “Um… I don’t know,” Lily responded, being put in the awkward situation of having to respond to her. “Why… just, are you on bad terms with your parents?”  
  
    “They kicked me out of the house when I was… 17, I believe,” she scoffed. “I wouldn’t say they’ve particularly earned my respect or trust, and especially not my money.”  
  
    “They… what?” Lily blinked again. “Why?”  
  
    Magnolia just stared at them, with a blank expression, waiting for it to dawn on Lily. Eventually, they understood without needing it explicitly explained to them.  
      
    “Oh… oh. I’m so sorry, Mistress,” Lily finally said, their face falling. “I had no idea.”  
  
    “Why are you sorry, plaything?” she asked, never letting go of the playful, amused tone in her voice. “It made me who I am today, and I would say I’m pretty wonderful.” She spoke with am elegant flip of her long, wavy hair. “I never lie when I say I built myself from the ground up. I had nothing. And now, well, I can do whatever the hell I want, including buying slaves. Isn’t that true, Lily?”  
  
    “Um… yes, I suppose it is, Mistress,” Lily responded. “But you didn’t have, well, someone to go to when you needed help? Or, guidance, or… or something?”  
  
    “I don’t need a leader. I’m my own leader, and that’s worked perfectly for me.”  
  
    Lily hummed in understanding - or at least, they thought they understood. They weren’t the kind of person who could really consider themself a leader - they knew themself, and they knew they were a pretty passive person. In a way, they sort of looked up to Magnolia in that respect. She was strong, and powerful - so much more so than they were. Lily began to get lost in their admiration and fawning.  
  
    “Come here,” she told them, and Lily approached her. “Sit down.”  
  
    Lily sat down in the chair next to her, and Magnolia began to rub her hands up Lily’s thighs, under their shorts and into their inner thighs. Lily shifted nervously, clenching their hands to the sides of the chair. Something in Magnolia’s touch felt different - it was less possessive, and more forgiving. It was almost as if she felt like being nicer to Lily this time around, as a sharp contrast to her putting them up for quite the show the other night.  
  
    Just as Lily was beginning to think that perhaps she would give them a warmer scene tonight, Magnolia slapped their face. Lily’s shock from it hurt more than the actual slap, and they took a moment to recompose themself.  
  
    “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Magnolia mentioned with a smirk. “I just felt like doing that.” She slowly returned to stroking Lily’s thighs, the remembrance of being owned sticking with them as their face stung. “And I can do what I want, remember?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress,” Lily responded as if it was automatic.   
  
    Magnolia took her hands off of Lily, and pulled out a very familiar pocket watch - the very same one she used last night. “Watch the clock,” she ordered as it began to swing back and forth, ticking every second. Lily watched the clock turning, their eyes following it ever so carefully.  
  
    “I’m going to bring you back into trance tonight,” she mentioned. Lily was too focused on the watch to reply. “Just watch the clock, and time your breathing with the ticking every 4 seconds. Understood?”  
  
    Lily nodded in response, beginning to take deep breaths - inhale on 4, hold for 4, and exhale on 4. Just as they were trained, just as it was clockwork to them.  
  
    “Feel the mist filling you up again. It’s so easy for you now. Right from the tip of your skull, down your face… and neck, and shoulders… all the way down…”  
  
    Lily at one point flopped over in semi-trance, their eyes still tilted up to watch the clock as they physically felt the mist filling them up. Now being much more suggestible than they were just a few moments ago, they felt their mind fading, shutting down again, being open to whatever Magnolia would ask them to do, or would suggest they do.  
  
    “Now that your mind is shutting down, I get to talk to your subconscious. It’s all mine. Your mind is mine, just like your body and everything about you.”  
  
    Magnolia’s words were comforting to Lily. When all they could hear was her talking, that was all that mattered. They couldn’t even hear the ticking of the clock anymore. Nothing else mattered at all - not their trauma, not their nerves, not Rye or Jenn or Kassandra. The only thing that mattered was their Mistress. In a way, that was comforting for them - it gave them a sense of security, almost an anchor. Despite how scary the circumstances were at first, they felt truly safe with Magnolia, especially in trance.  
  
    “I’m going to give you a hypnotic trigger,” she spoke quietly and calmly to Lily, comforting them further. “When I say the words, ‘my lovely, loyal Lily’, you’re going to drop into trance. The mist is going to come back and fill you up immediately, and you’re going to be as suggestible and susceptible to my words as you are now. If you understand, say ‘I understand, Mistress’.”  
  
    Lily made a sound - they tried to repeat her words, but they were so deep it came out as a murmur more than actual words. They didn’t notice.  
  
    “That’s okay,” Magnolia reassured. “My lovely, loyal Lily.” As she said those words, Lily felt themself fall even deeper into their trance. “So sweet. So good for me. So willing to obey, because obeying is pleasure… isn’t it, my lovely, loyal Lily?”  
  
    “Mmmm…” Lily hummed out, trying to form words or sentences and failing.  
  
    “I want you to begin to come out of trance now. As I count to five, you’re going to wake up more and more. One… two… three…”  
  
    The mist began to fade, and Lily felt themself being dragged out of it with each number. As she reached four, Lily was about to fully wake up, more refreshed than before.  
  
    “My lovely, loyal Lily.”  
  
    She spoke the words, and Lily fell straight back into a trance as deep and comforting as the one they were in before. In fact, they were in even deeper, and Lily could hear her repeat the mantra multiple times, each time taking away more of their mind, more of their consciousness and ability to fight back - not that they wanted to fight back. Trance was comforting - it was safer than the real world. That dark void where they floated was like a blanket to them, where the only thing that mattered was Magnolia’s voice, and her suggestions.  
  
    “Now that you’re listening so well, I want you to know one more thing, my lovely, loyal Lily,” she started, beginning to rub down Lily’s arms. “You are just my property. That’s all you are. Nothing else you do in life matters - the only thing you’re good for is serving me. Is that clear to you?”  
  
    Lily couldn’t respond with words - they just gave a subtle head nod.  
  
    “Good,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Burn these words into your mind. Know them as true. ‘I am Mistress Magnolia’s property, now and forever’,” she repeated the words over and over again, and eventually Lily joined her in repeating it - knowing the words as true, as fact. They could feel it becoming more and more real, everything else fading away slowly.  
  
    “I’m going to wake you up now, Lily. Ten… nine… eight…” Once again, with each number, Lily felt themself being pulled more and more out of trance.   
  
    “Three… two… one! You’re awake.”  
  
    Just like that, Lily was wide awake. Their muscles still felt stiff and hard to move, and they were still disoriented. Looking around, seeing the room helped them ground themself back in reality, the mist gone and feeling the bright presence of the room. Their eyes turned to meet Magnolia’s. Taking time to readjust, their stretched their arms up, as if they got hours of sleep.  
  
    “How do you feel?” she asked.  
  
    “Good,” Lily responded. “Refreshed. At least… I think.”  
  
    “Do you feel as if your mind has shaped itself to my words since I put you in trance tonight?”  
  
    Lily paused to ponder, and also to stretch again. “I think so… I feel different.”  
  
    “I suppose I did my job then.” She lifted her hand and ran it down Lily’s cheek. They almost expected a slap, and were surprised when she touched them with affection rather than ownership or a need to hurt them. “Now, I have a question. Where has Kassandra been?”  
  
    Lily’s face drained. That question woke the last bit of them up. Kassandra. They had no idea how to explain her recent demeanor to Magnolia… and how to explain what it was like to meet Asher, nonetheless. They didn’t tell her about Asher, and they were worried they were going to get punished for that. Regardless, they couldn’t just not tell her. Or lie to her.  
  
    “Kassandra has been acting differently lately,” Lily started. “We met someone at the, uh, the gaming tournament, and she… well, she freaked out.”  
  
    “Define, freaked out.”  
  
    “She wanted… to run. Usually when she hates something or is faced with a threat, she tries to fight back. But she was scared… I’ve never seen her that scared.” Lily’s words were met with an eyebrow raise from Magnolia. “Since then, she… she’s been more tired. As if she’s been fighting something inside of me. She doesn’t want to talk to me, or come out. She’s… exhausted.”  
  
    Magnolia hummed in understanding. “I see. How does that feel to you?”  
  
    Lily wasn’t sure how to answer that. “I don’t know. It’s new. And weird.”  
  
    There was silence between the two, a silent understanding that neither of them knew what to do with the situation. Lily, if they were being honest, was secretly hoping that Kassandra would come back soon. They didn’t know what to do with the loneliness. They didn’t know what to do without her.  
  
    A thought crossed their mind.   
  
    Were they integrating?  
  
    Magnolia dragged them out of their thoughts when she suddenly ordered, “Bring her out.”


	14. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date gets interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone these things. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

    “You want me… to bring Kassandra out? Again?” Lily asked, their eyes wide. “But… but she’s… she’s in a bad place, I’m not sure she’ll…”  
  
    “Last time, it went better than you expected,” Magnolia reminded them. “I asked you then, and I’ll ask you again. Do you trust me?”  
  
    “Yes! But, but… I’m… I’m scared, I guess.” Lily was already hesitant about bringing Kassandra out at all, even though last time they did it went better than they expected. They trusted Magnolia, that much was true, but it was more they didn’t trust Kassandra. Or well, they didn’t trust why Kassandra was acting so weird. “I don’t know why Kassandra is acting this way. She could… she could attack you.”  
  
    “She didn’t last time. If she’s as tired as you say, she most likely won’t attack me. If Kassandra is going to get in the way again, I’m going to put a stop to it,” Magnolia spoke with clear intent.  
  
    “But…”  
  
    “Bring her out, and that’s an order.”  
  
    Lily couldn’t argue with orders. That’s what they thrived on - their ability to obey Magnolia and do whatever was told of them. After all, obeying was pleasure. They realized they didn’t have much of a choice, and they did trust Magnolia to handle it.  
  
    “Okay. Just… let me…”  
  
    As Lily tried to speak, they could already feel themself fading as they reached into the back of their mind, trying to call out to Kassandra. They told her, in a way, that they wanted to help her, and handle whatever was troubling her.  
  
    Kassandra didn’t care enough to fight back. She was too tired, and resigned to talking to Magnolia and getting it over with.  
  
~~  
  
    “Hello, Kassandra,” Magnolia spoke once the changed body in front of her opened her eyes.  
  
    Kassandra took a long pause. As her head was held low, she didn’t immediately respond to Magnolia or make eye contact. She crossed her arms, lifted her head and looked away. Magnolia could see the fatigue in her eyes - the lack of willingness to fight back that she had when they first met.  
  
    “What do you want?” Kassandra asked, her voice low.  
  
    “I just want to know why you’re so tired,” Magnolia said. “It’s bothering Lily, and I don’t want you to get in the way of our agreement.”  
  
    Kassandra sighed, her exhale long and drawn out. “Okay, first of all, Delta is Delta. I’m not calling them a fucking flower.” Refusing to make eye contact, the confrontation in her voice came back for a moment, before disappearing again. “Second, it’s none of your business. It’s none of Delta’s business, either. I just… need to handle what I need to handle.”  
  
    “There must be something I can do to help,” Magnolia said.  
  
    That earned a scoff from Kassandra. “You don’t want to help. Don’t give me that bullshit. You want Delta to be a perfectly silent and delicate flower.”  
  
    “Will you listen to me—“  
  
    “I’m the protector of this system. I apparently failed to protect Delta from your bullshit, and I’m not going to let Chain—“  
  
    Kassandra immediately stopped at the last millisecond she spoke. Too many words poured out of her mouth, and she saw via facial expression that Magnolia definitely caught what she said.  
  
    “Kassandra, who’s Chain?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed, yet a bit raised.  
  
    She wasn’t met with a response other than Kassandra finally making serious eye contact and biting their lip.  
  
    “Is Chain another alter I don’t know about?”  
  
    Kassandra hated that she was playing the guessing game. Magnolia didn’t deserve to know anything else about their system. She already knew too much. And now, she knew more than Lily knew.  
  
    “I’m going now,” she huffed.  
  
    “Wait—“  
  
    “Don’t you dare,” she hissed out the words, “tell Delta anything about what I said.”  
  
    Before Magnolia could say anything, Kassandra ran away - or at least, metaphorically ran away.   
  
~~  
  
    Seconds later, Lily came back to the surface, waking up as if they had been drowning - it was definitely the most sudden switch they’d had in a long, long time.  
  
    “You’re back,” Magnolia commented.  
  
    Lily tried to respond, but put a hand to their head in pain, suddenly feeling a sharp headache. Unlike previous times, as well, they couldn’t remember a single thing from their switch. Usually, they could remember bits and pieces, but now - completely gone.  
  
    “What… what happened?” they asked as they reoriented themself. “I can’t… I can’t remember anything…”  
  
    Magnolia stared at them. “I talked to her,” she said calmly. “She’s dealing with it.” The two took a long pause, not breaking eye contact. “You’re right, for once. She does need space.”  
  
    “Um… okay,” Lily said, their head slightly drooped and their eyes downcast. The situation was still clearly stressing them out. In a weird way, they still didn’t completely know how to function without Kassandra - or well, it was more so that Lily wasn’t entirely used to Kassandra being so absent, and so tired when she showed up. Magnolia wasn’t used to it either, and Lily knew she was hiding something that Kassandra told her. It wasn’t like they could press further, though.  
  
    “Get up, and get dressed nicely,” Magnolia ordered, and Lily snapped to attention, standing up. She was intent to drop the subject immediately. “I have dinner reservations for us at 8, and I’m not going to let you make us late.”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress Magnolia,” Lily responded, rushing into the bedroom to change out of their sweaty clothes into something more refined. They opted for their fancy “airplane attendant” entourage - a nice blue vest on top of a gray button up with blue slacks and a nice yellow handkerchief wrapped around their neck.  
  
    When Lily came out, Magnolia stared them down. Her face was almost unreadable, but Lily caught a tinge of admiration in her eyes - this was more evident as she gave a hum, running her right hand down their cheek. The sting of her earlier slap still presented itself, but Magnolia’s hand glided down to their neck, beginning to slightly choke them. Lily accidentally coughed out their last bit of oxygen, waiting for the ability to breathe again, and yet also enjoying having their air restricted.  
  
    There was suddenly a buzz. Not taking her hand off of Lily’s neck, Magnolia pulled out her phone and checked it. She typed something in with her one free hand, and then turned back to Lily.  
  
    “The limousine is here,” she mentioned, giving them one final squeeze before she graciously gave them back fresh air. Lily took a few gasps for air, almost missing the lack of it. “Let’s go.”  
  
~~  
  
    The limousine ride was a lot quicker than the trip to the mall - the restaurant Magnolia had chosen was equally as fancy (and probably as expensive) as the first one she took Lily to. And yet, it was a lot closer to the apartment. Of course, she still needed to take them in such an exquisite car - Magnolia would have no less than that.  
  
    Magnolia took them by the arm - not that it mattered, considering Lily willingly went along with her anyways. Dragging them inside, she checked them in and they got their seats almost immediately. The waitress gave them two menus and left the two of them to page through.  
  
    Lily, of course, had already picked a drink to order for when she got back.  
  
    “Thank you… thank you again for taking me here,” they said, shifting in their seat. “You… um, you treat me very nicely.”  
  
    “And you’re not used to it yet?” Magnolia scoffed, not even looking at them - opting to look at the menu that was clearly more interesting than them. “It’s been months since I bought you. You should know how I want to treat you by now.”  
  
    Lily nodded, not responding verbally to that. They kept looking through the menu, until Magnolia suddenly stood up.  
  
    “I have to go fix my makeup,” she said to them. “Make sure you don’t leave.” Lily nodded again, as their Mistress walked away. They kept looking through the menus, just thinking to themself. She was so nice. She was too nice. They knew it had been a long time since they met, but it still felt so new to them. It was a long time since they were shown such kindness.  
  
    They began to think, when was the last time someone showed them so much kindness? As they paged through their memory instead of the menu, they began to think back to the first memory they could. It was still pretty late, only about when they were thirteen. They thought about their time in school, the few friends they had, their mom… and yet, they couldn’t think of anyone pampering them as much as Magnolia did.  
  
    Maybe this was the best case scenario for them, despite being a sex slave.  
  
    Maybe they didn’t want to leave… maybe they never wanted to leave.  
  
    Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard in a familiar voice that was not Magnolia’s — “My lovely, loyal Lily.”  
  
    And just like that, without a second thought, they dropped into unconsciousness.  
  
~~  
  
    Magnolia came back, her face redone with makeup more on the excessive side. When she returned to where the table was, though, she didn’t see Lily — rather, she saw a commotion, people staring at a table that was unkempt and disorganized, the menus on the floor and the tablecloth ajar. Magnolia blinked, and her immediate thought was, “did Lily escape?” And then she remembered they were too stupid to.  
  
    The people around them stared, and Magnolia heard some chatter between them. Trying to listen in intently, she heard some bits — namely, someone asking who “that person” was, where “they were being taken”, and “should we call the police”.  
  
    Magnolia’s heart dropped. It wasn’t that Lily escaped. She immediately put together the pieces — they were kidnapped.  
  
    But by who? She immediately wondered, beginning to panic.  
  
    She knew Lily cared about them. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she also cared about Lily. The moment she realized that, she felt like she finally had a weakness she didn’t want to admit. She cared about Lily. She did, she truly did. And now there was a chance she would never see Lily again, and that the last memory she would have of them would be choking them for way too long.  
  
    But now wasn’t the time to think about that. Right now, Lily was in trouble. Not to mention, she definitely didn’t want people calling the police - that was a surefire way for Lily to get taken away from her, probably put into Witness Protection against their will, or something worse. Who could have taken them? Her heart pounded as she began to panic, a feeling that was unfamiliar and new to her.  
  
    She had to take action. She said to the people, loud enough for them to hear, “Don’t call the police. That’s my partner, and I’ll take care of it.”  
  
    She gathered her belongings, rushing out of the restaurant before anyone had the time or audacity to ask her further questions.  
  
~~  
  
    Lily was awoken in an unfamiliar place via splash of ice-cold water to their face. They jolted awake, out of their trance and found themself in a cold area with steel walls - it must have been a basement, or garage, or something. Either way, it was far less fancy than the places Magnolia had taken them to.  
  
    “Aaah!” they shouted at the cold water being thrown on them, panting and catching their breath. Questions raced through their head - where were they? Who took them? Where was Magnolia? Were they in danger? Were they being taken away from her?”  
  
    They glanced around the room, trying to find any sort of answer. They met eyes with a woman in front of them - a taller, thicker woman with bright, red, curly hair and a vintage dress. The first thing Lily noticed aside from her attire was her sadistic smile on her face. Magnolia was nowhere to be found.  
  
    “Morning, sweetheart,” she hummed in a sing-song voice. “How was your trance?”  
  
    “Where… where am I?” Lily asked, their breathing askew and unleveled. They were met with a slap across the face - much less forgiving than Magnolia’s were.  
  
    “Keep your mouth shut. You may not remember me, but I placed a fairly high bid on you back at the auction. Would have gotten you if it weren’t for that cocky, spend-happy bitch, and the fucking threefold rule.”  
  
    Lily tried to go back to the night of the auction. They did remember - Magnolia and a woman - probably this one - were going back and forth between spending the most money to buy them. Magnolia eventually won when she bid three times higher than this woman’s bet.  
  
    “But, it doesn’t matter. I have you now. And I didn’t even have to spend a penny for you. Fair, huh?” She spoke with the same cruel smile always, not wavering slightly. Lily began to stand - or at least, they tried, until realizing they were tied down to a chair with rope.  
  
    They weren’t entirely sure what to say. A cold sweat broke on their face. “…Please let me go,” they said, hoping that’d work.  
  
    “Hmm, let me think about that… no.” She gave out a laugh. She turned around before turning back and slapping Lily’s face again. “Wow, they were right about you at the auction. You really are an idiot.”  
  
    Lily began to struggle again, panic racing through their veins.  
  
    “Are your, what, three braincells finding that scary? Aww, poor thing.”  
  
    “How did you know my trigger phrase?” they asked, beginning to build up in anger in addition to fear. “That’s… how did…”  
  
    “You have a lovely neighbor who told me. Heard it through some hole in the wall,” she explained. “Maybe your old Mistress was too stupid, too, to get an apartment good enough.”  
  
    Lily blinked. Who could that possibly be? They didn’t know any of their neighbors.  
  
    Oh, wait. They realized. They did know one. But they… they couldn’t possibly…  
  
    Lily’s worst fears were realized when she spoke again in her cheerful voice. “Jenny, can you come out for me?”  
  
    A familiar face showed themself from behind one of the pillars. Jenn looked much, much different from how Lily otherwise saw them - they were wearing skimpy attire, dressed in only blue and red lingerie. But it was more than that - Jenn had a different expression on their face. It was almost fear. Lily could see them shaking as much as Lily themself was.  
  
    “Jenn, what’s going on?” Lily asked desperately. “I thought… I thought we were friends…”  
  
    “I’m sorry, Lily,” they spoke in a low tone. “I lied to you. I’m one of Mistress Crimson’s playthings… and I made friends with you to lure you in. I’m sorry… I didn’t have a choice. I hope you understand. I just…”  
  
    Jenn kept explaining, but Lily stopped listening, their words falling on flat ears as Lily began to space out. They considered their options for escape, but moreover, they ruminated over how hurt they were. How much they let themself be deceived. How stupid they were to trust Jenn.  
  
    “What are you going to do to me?” Lily demanded, the fog in their head returning.  
  
    “Well, first, I’m going to undo all of the conditioning that bitch put you through,” she started, walking in circles around Lily. “Then I’m going to put you through some of my own. Make you obey no one else but me. I’m going to erase every single memory of Magnolia from your mind. Actually, scratch that, I’m going to erase every single memory you’ve ever had. Going to make you think you’ve always served me, for your entire life.”  
  
    The blood drained from Lily’s face. The one thing they weren’t willing to forget was Magnolia. But what if they couldn’t stop her? What if they really were too powerless?  
  
    “Not to mention, I’m going to erase your crazy multiple personalities from you. No more Kassandra! She doesn’t exist, she never did!”  
  
    “No!” Lily shouted out, immediately becoming defensive. “I won’t… I won’t let you!”  
  
    “Imagine being psycho enough to think you’re more than one person.”  
  
    Lily kept struggling, her words infuriating them more.  
  
    “It’s actually kind of hot, you know. They say that people with multiple personalities always have trauma. I wonder what you went through. What if I made you relive it? Over, and over, and over again? Don’t worry, I’ll take it away from you after I’m done watching you be a crying, stupid, pathetic mess on the ground.” The woman - apparently named Crimson - laughed sadistically again, taking pleasure in instilling fear into Lily.  
  
    Suddenly, Lily felt something in them pop up. It wasn’t Kassandra. It was something new.  
  
    Just as soon as they noticed it, it went away, leaving them alone again. Kassandra wasn’t there. Neither was Magnolia, or any of their friends. They were completely alone.  
  
    “So, let’s have some fun, shall we?” Crimson asked. “Jenny, would you please strip this bitch?”  
  
    “Yes… yes I will.” Jenn walked up to Lily and began tearing their clothes open, popping the buttons off their vest and shirt and dragging their pants and underwear down.  
  
    “W-wait! Wait, please!” As Jenn stripped them down, Crimson walked in front of them and pulled out her phone. On the screen was a red and white spiral, going round and around.  
  
    “Just watch the spiral, and drop. That’s what you’re good for, slut,” she spoke, and Lily couldn’t help but watch the spiral, calming down and almost allowing Jenn to take off their clothes. They eventually dropped, the mist filling them up again - this mist bright and red as opposed to the cool gray.  
  
    “Now, let’s have some fun, my lovely, loyal Lily.”  
  
    They kept dropping, hearing the last words -  
  
    “You’re all mine, now.”


	15. To Save, to Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is forced to go back, back, back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

    Lily came to, and it must have been only a few minutes later. They were still in the same dank, dark room, with Crimson towering over them and Jenn looking all apologetic. Lily next noticed themself, completely stripped down, feeling the cold air of the room close in around them. Panic sunk back in as they were brought out of their trance by Crimson’s words. Unlike earlier wake ups, they didn’t feel relaxed or well-rested when they woke up. They felt sheer terror.  
  
    They said a silent prayer, begging for someone to save them. Begging for Magnolia to come and save them.  
  
    ‘Please, someone, anyone help me,’ they thought to themself in a cold sweat as Jenn began to feel Lily’s sides up from behind, and Crimson began to feel their chest, playing with their tits fondly. She cooed as she admired Lily’s presence, slapping them whenever they flinched or shifted backwards.   
  
    “Let’s have some fun,” Crimson said. “I want you to go all the way back. As far as you can remember to your past.”  
  
    That wasn’t very far, and Lily tried to stop themself from going so far back. Alas, they weren’t able to for long, their mind instinctively going back to their earliest memory - it must have been when they were a teenager. Either way, it wasn’t particularly far back.  
  
    “That’s right,” Crimson said, noticing them going into a trance as they started to focus. “You see ropes around your past, don’t you? I want you to take scissors in your hand and cut them.”  
  
    They felt the ropes being cut in their mind. They also felt Jenn start to play with their body from behind, teasing their breasts and their nipples with her index fingers. Slowly, things started coming back to them, earlier and earlier on. When they got to their preteens, they stopped being able to remember anything and only felt darkness around them, closing in on them. It was a nightmarish presence, and they felt constricted. Their body tensed up, and their eyes widened in horror as they went further back. Tears welled up.  
  
    “Stay focused,” Crimson said in a calm voice. “Cut those ropes… keep going back… you’re doing so well… being so good for me.”  
  
    Lily couldn’t go back anymore, letting out soft moans. At least, when they tried, something in them switched, and Kassandra was suddenly out. She looked equally horrified, both by the hypnosis and by being touched so intimately, and could feel her power draining.  
  
    She didn’t even have to say anything, Crimson noticed.  
  
    “Kassandra, dear, we’re in the middle of something,” Crimson tutted her tongue. “But since you’re out, why don’t we drain your influence?”  
  
    “Please, don’t,” she pleaded, her voice going sleepy already from the hypnosis. “You don’t know what you’re doing, at all…”  
  
    "Oh yes, I do, Kassandra," she said, running a hand across Kassandra's forehead. The touch forced her to calm down, in a weird way, as if it was deactivating her. She felt herself fading slower and slower away. She realized something - the minute she completely faded...  
  
    He was going to come out.  
  
    Her worst fears were realized. They switched again, a sudden and violent switch with a rough jerk of their body that forced Jenn back from them. Something in Lily and Kassandra's body that was building up, ready to burst out at any minute, forced its way up to the surface.  
  
    Crimson was surprised when the scowl on Kassandra's face turned into a scary grin. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
    "Hey cute lady,” the new presence said with a voice drop even lower than Kassandra’s. "Hypnotism, huh? What a fucking joke."  
  
    Before Crimson could respond, the body flexed and ripped open the ropes around them, as if their muscles’ strength increased tenfold. Some sort of hidden strength awakened in them, as they stood up. They were much taller in their mind, but the horror of their presence was enough to intimidate Crimson. The body knew she was going to take drastic action to calm them down.  
  
    “My lovely, loya—“  
  
    “That shit ain’t gonna work on me, chica,” whoever took over Lily’s body said with a cruel grin, the mantra not affecting them in the slightest. This new person picked up the chair, and before Crimson could respond, they slammed her with the chair. Crimson stumbled back a little, landing on the ground, her face turning to toxicity.  
  
    “Jenn, be a dear and tie this crazy bitch back down!” she ordered from the ground. Jenn hesitated, and then nodded, trying to grab Lily’s sides. Not having any of it, the new person grabbed Jenn’s arms from behind them, lifted them off their feet and throwing Jenn on the ground. They swore they heard something snap, but they didn’t care. Violence raced through their veins. Anger raced through their veins.  
  
    They didn’t even feel scared, anymore. They felt almost happy, beating the crap out of their captors.  
  
    Picking up the chair again, they went over the fallen Crimson with a sadistic grin on their face.  
  
    “S-stop it,” Crimson said in protest. “I’ll let you go, just, just leave me—“  
  
    “Why?” they grinned even further. “I’m having fun. Isn’t this fun?”  
  
    Before they were able to hit Crimson with the chair once again, they felt something grab around their sides, lifting them off the ground a bit and immobilizing them. They tried to elbow back, but Jenn was holding on tight to them. They growled, fighting as hard as they could to free themself as Crimson stood up, her face drained of any amusement and emitting fury.  
  
    “Well, you’re going to have to be punished for that,” she huffed angrily, pulling her phone with the spiral back up. “But first, let’s get rid of those troublesome personalities of yours, shall we? Once and for—“  
  
    Before Crimson could finish her sentence, the captive body saw her get hit with what looked like a metal pole behind the head. She fell down again, her face looking dazed and confused all of a sudden. Jenn dropped Lily’s body in shock, seeing Magnolia standing tall behind Crimson with the pole that hit her. There was a protective look on her face, and an angry glint in her eyes.  
  
    “Think again before you damage my property, bitch,” she growled.  
  
    But the person occupying Lily’s body didn’t care. They took the chair back up, hit Jenn over the head with it, and then went over to Crimson and began beating the ever lasting shit out of her with their fists. They outright ignored Magnolia - or rather, it was that they didn’t notice her and the fact she saved them. Magnolia dropped the bar, her face turning to shock as the body unexpectedly, to her, continued punching and kicking Crimson until she was red and blue. Jenn, too, was looking on in horror.  
  
    “Lily.” Magnolia finally spoke in a calm enough tone.  
  
    “What?” they growled back, throwing Magnolia off with their new voice. It wasn’t Kassandra’s, and it definitely was not Lily’s. Unlike Kassandra’s protective anger, this voice was sadistic and merciless.  
  
    But they stopped, and took a mental step back. Lily began to return to the surface, the venom of the previous alter fading away, going back into whatever hellhole it came from. It suddenly hit Lily that they couldn’t remember anything that happened before they came back out - the last few minutes, their body beating up Crimson and Jenn, and Magnolia saving them were completely blank. Usually, when Kassandra was out, they had a vague idea of what happened. Here, there was nothing.  
  
    Lily looked around the room, and grabbed their clothes to throw them back on while they could. Crimson was near unconscious, and Jenn was beginning to stand up - though now, she was afraid of Lily, and Magnolia too.  
  
    “Mistress,” Lily breathed, their composition coming back to them.  
  
    “Let’s go,” she ordered, turning around before Crimson could have a chance to wake back up.  
  
    Lily paused. There was something missing.  
  
    “Jenn, we have to get out of here,” Lily said calmly.  
  
    Jenn blinked. “Why? But… but I’ll… And you…”  
  
    “Please, Jenn,” Lily pleaded, putting their hands together in a prayer-like stance. “You don’t have to live like this. You can be free from her! She wasn’t treating you well, right?”  
  
    “You’re not one to talk,” Jenn muttered back, averting Lily’s eye contact. “You’re also property. You were also bought. Just… just please get out.”  
  
    Lily paused, the hurt in their eyes slowly turning to resolve.  
  
    “No.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “That’s not how it is with me. She’s good to me,” they said. “So… please, let me help you. You don’t have to be here.”  
  
    Jenn considered this. The thing that shocked them most was Lily standing up against someone, against someone giving them an order, for once. And that seemed to get it through their head - Jenn was important to Lily.   
  
    “Besides, we promised to draw together tomorrow, right?”  
  
    They were friends, after all, right?  
  
    “…okay, Lily.” Jenn finally said. “Let’s get out of here. I know the way.”  
  
    Before Crimson was able to fully wake up - the only thing she gave was a glare towards the group’s direction - their walk turned into a mad dash towards the exit. There were no more words between the group - just a silent understanding between Lily and Jenn that Lily genuinely wanted to help.  
  
~~  
  
    Despite overall being a very cruel lady, Magnolia definitely had her moments of kindness. Although, she masked giving Jenn $30,000 to get their life back in order as ‘necessity’ rather than kindness. And yet, Jenn was extremely grateful, thanking her over and over and over again.  
  
    She thanked Lily too, for encouraging them to get out of that situation. They acknowledged that without Lily’s encouragement, Jenn would have never thought of leaving.  
  
    “You’re a good friend,” they said as they ran a hand down Lily’s arm. Lily couldn’t help but blush.  
  
    “Jenn,” Magnolia interrupted their moment, crossing her arms. “I have a spare apartment I can loan for you, until you get your head back on straight.”  
  
    Jenn nodded. “I… thank you so much, for your kindness.”  
  
    “Oh no,” her scowl turned into a grin. “I expect you to return the favor in full. I won’t have any of Lily’s, ahem, friends, be freeloaders.”  
  
    Jenn blinked. Lily also blinked, trying to figure out what she meant and how Jenn was supposed to ‘repay’ her. “Okay, sure,” Jenn said. “Well… how can I pay you back?”  
  
    “Not tonight,” Magnolia responded. “I have other matters to attend to. It’s also quite late, so the car that will take you to your new place will be here shortly.”  
  
    Jenn didn’t respond. Lily looked back and forth between the two, not enjoying the awkward tension or uncertainty of what Magnolia would ever want from Jenn.  
  
    “Wait outside,” she ordered. “I’ll be in contact later.”  
  
    Jenn nodded, said their goodbyes with the two of them, and headed outside to leave Magnolia and Lily in the apartment alone. Finally, Lily thought, some peace and quiet. It was around 11pm - definitely took much less time than they thought being kidnapped would take.  
  
    Something crossed Lily’s mind. Who was out in front in that time neither them nor Kassandra were? They tried to remember, something, anything. Before they returned their attention to Magnolia, they did one more internal check to see. Still nothing.  
  
    So much for thinking they were finally integrating.  
  
    Lily finally, after a deep sigh, turned their attention back to their Mistress. They failed to notice the disappointed look on her face, one tinged with what Lily would have noticed as a bit of fury.  
  
    “Thank you for saving me,” they said. “I… can’t imagine what would have happened if…”  
  
    Before they could finish their sentence, they were met with a harsh slap against their face. They yelped out in surprise and pain - this slap was worse than usual, as if she wasn’t holding back much anymore. Finally did they notice Magnolia’s facial expression, which only darkened in the few seconds since they started talking.  
  
    “I… what?” Lily blinked, trying to reel in from the surprise.  
  
    “Plaything,” she started, breathing through her bared teeth. “You only obey me. Which means, you only drop for me, you only get hypnotized by me, and you only do anything with my permission.”  
  
    Lily flinched at her words. They were clearly in trouble. But, it wasn’t their fault they were kidnapped, they thought? “I… I understand, Mistress.” They responded regardless, and were slapped again across the other way.  
  
    “That’s not good enough,” Magnolia growled. “Why did you drop for those two? More than once, mind you! It was me who created that phrase especially for you, and I’m the only one who gets to use it. So why did you let anyone else influence you?”  
  
    Lily was shaking in their place, their teeth clattering. This was an entirely new side of Magnolia they never knew - they thought her cruelty was more subtle, easier to control. In this light, she was scarier than she’d ever been, wracking sensations in Lily’s heart.  
  
    “I… I don’t know,” Lily responded, shaking their head.  
  
    “Stupid bitch.” Magnolia slapped them again, making Lily’s cheeks sting even more. “After I was so nice to you. After I gave you a new lovely name, and even gave you my name! After all these dates I took you on and the gifts I got you…” Suddenly, she grabbed Lily’s neck, choking them slightly, and yet intimidating them further as to give another squeeze to let them know she could hurt them right now. “I’m going to have to set you straight, I think.”  
  
    Lily wasn’t given a chance to respond as Magnolia physically dragged them into the bedroom. Magnolia turned Lily around to them, putting both of her hands on their neck to choke them even harder.  
  
    “Strip,” she ordered, and Lily immediately complied.  
  
    “I’m going to punish you tonight,” she said, watching as the blood drained from Lily’s face.  
  
    Lily began to protest, despite the lack of air in their throat, and Magnolia just choked harder to silence them.  
  
    “Are you talking back to me, plaything?” she asked with venom in her voice. Lily shook their head. “Good.” One she realized Lily had no air left in their throat and couldn’t hold out for much longer, she let go of them. “On the bed, head on the pillow,” she ordered as Lily automatically followed her command.  
  
    “Now, I’m going to ask you three times if you’re sorry and if you’re going to do it again. You’re going to respond with ‘yes, Mistress’ and then ‘no, Mistress’. Unless you’re stupid enough to do otherwise,” she spoke harshly as she began sliding her fingers up and down Lily’s back, occasionally teasing their skin with her fingernails. “Do you understand?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress,” Lily responded, their voice shaky and nervous. Immediately after they spoke, Magnolia began digging her fingernails into Lily’s back, starting lightly and increasing in harshness.  
  
    “Are you sorry for disobeying me?” she asked.  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “And are you going to do it again?” she went onto the next question, digging her nails in deeper. She elicited a jagged exhale from Lily.  
  
    “No… no, Mistress,” Lily responded through their teeth, trying to handle the pain, their Mistress’ anger and their own uncertainty all at once.  
  
    Magnolia didn’t respond, and instead slapped Lily’s ass harshly. And then she did it again and again, harder and harder, turned on by Lily’s increasingly loud cries of pain after them. She began beating their ass as Lily formed tears in their eyes with every smack. They tried to keep count of each one, but their mind’s fog intensified and made it difficult for them to focus past the number six or so.  
  
    “Aren’t you going to thank me,” she started, rubbing her hand over Lily’s bruises and soreness, “for punishing you so kindly?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress,” Lily answered. “Thank you, Mistress.”  
  
    As if they didn’t thank her anyways, they were met with another slap as their ass’ new marks turned from red to black to blue. Lily sobbed through jagged breaths, trying to inhale the air in the room and stop their heart from pounding so loud.  
  
    “Are you sorry for disobeying me?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress.”  
  
    Another slap, this one especially rough and painful.  
  
    “And are you going to do it again?”  
  
    Lily tried to respond through the pain, taking a moment. “No, Mis—“  
  
    As they began to respond with a delay, they were put through immense pain as Magnolia dug her nails into them again, this time into their already agonizingly painful ass.   
  
    “Why did you hesitate, plaything? Are you going to disobey me again?”  
  
    “No! No, Mistress,” Lily responded, this time more panicking and sure not to wait, even to reel in from the pain.  
  
    “I thought so.” Once again, Lily could feel Magnolia running her fingers down their entire back, teasing each wound with subtle pain. “If only you could look at all these beautiful marks I’ve left… you’re so red, bruised, scratched up. It’s quite the gorgeous sight.”  
  
    Lily breathed out, taking the moment of reprieve to catch their breath, at long last. They turned their head to the side, trying to look at their Mistress. She walked away from them momentarily, grabbing her phone from off the desk. Aiming the camera at Lily, Lily figured out that she was going to pose them and take pictures of the damage she left.  
  
    “I’m going to keep these photos as some nice, nice memories,” she said with a grin, taking picture after picture of different spots, angles, and sizes. “I’ll keep them in my drawer at work, so I can look at them every time I need a moral boost. Does that sound good to you… idiot?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress,” Lily responded, being careful not to take too long of a pause to respond. Not to mention - degradation was always a nice surprise, from her.  
  
    “Turn around.”  
  
    Lily turned onto their back, letting out a gasp as they felt the pressure of the bed exasperate the pain from their scratch marks and bruises. Magnolia looked down at their hurting expression with a sadistic smile on her face.  
  
    “You’re so beautiful when you’re in pain,” she commented lovingly, running her fingers down Lily’s cheek and dipping them in their mouth just a little. Lily instinctively sucked on them, only turning the both of them on more. “I’m going to make your face even more beautiful.”  
  
    Magnolia pulled up her black pencil skirt and down her red, laced panties, revealing herself, rock-hard from the experience of putting Lily through so much pain. Lily took a short inhale, excited themself by the sight as Magnolia began to stroke herself. She started with small motions and went further up and down, going at her shaft as she started already leaking precum over Lily’s chest. Her movements on herself made Lily’s tits bounce up and down, only turning their Mistress on more.  
  
    “Go ahead and touch yourself for me,” she said with a smile. Lily reached down to begin playing with themself, feeling their cunt wet and soft as they began circling around their clit with two fingers.  
  
    “Let me ask you again,” she started. “Are you sorry for disobeying me?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress,” Lily said.  
  
    “And are you going to do it again, ever?”  
  
    “No, Mistress Magnolia, never again.”  
  
    “Oh Lily,” she sighed in contentment. “You’re so… so good for me, so loyal… my stupid, ditzy flower.” As she spoke her last few words, she finished, spouting her seed all over Lily’s face and breasts in long, thick strands. Lily winced, closing their eyes so none of it would get in their face, and yet, still some got into their mouth and in their hair. Lily felt themself building up by the humiliation of their face being ruined, going over the edge as well with lots of contracts and wracking of their body. The two took deep breaths to compose themself.  
  
    “I forgive you, plaything,” Magnolia finally said with a smile. “You were so, so good for me.”  
  
    Lily couldn’t help but let out a slight giggle, like the smiley moron they were. They were safe again, nothing bad happened from their kidnapping, and they were right where they belonged. Magnolia took her phone back out and snapped some more pictures of Lily’s ruined body and their dazed face, and later on offered a towel to clean their face and body off completely.  
  
    “We’ll shower tomorrow,” their Mistress said. “You’ve had a stressful day.”  
  
    Lily hummed, drifting off into sleep.  
  
~~  
  
    Kassandra woke up next to Magnolia; it must have been quite a while later, probably 2am or so.  
  
    Magnolia saved them. She saved them. She saved Lily, and her, and… and him.  
  
    She was asleep. Kassandra couldn’t think straight. The events from today were spinning in her head - the worst thought of all being that the alter she tried so hard to suppress got out.  
  
    How much did Magnolia see? She wondered. How much more was she going to get out of them before she would be happy.  
  
    But the fact remained, she saved them. Kassandra wasn’t entirely sure why, but that was the core fact of the matter.  
  
    “Thank you, Magnolia.”


	16. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenn returns the favor of being rescued, having to complete a certain task to please both Lily and Magnolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex or sexual acts without permission and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone these things. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Sorry for the wait! We're back y'all!

    Lily was having trouble getting sleep over the past few days. Their kerfuffle with Crimson and Jenn was one thing, but the idea that they might have had another alter was even more disturbing to them - especially after how much havoc this new alter wreaked, almost attacking their Mistress. Kassandra didn’t tell them anything, either - it was almost as if this “new alter” was her secret, completely separate from Lily. That didn’t stop them from worrying all the time, though. Everyone around them could see their recent change in demeanor - they were more spacey, more distant from everyone except for Magnolia (though they even hid their feelings about it from her, or at least, they tried.)  
  
    Maybe they were even crazier than they originally thought. After all, having one split personality was bad enough, in their eyes. For a while, since Magnolia bought them, they thought they were getting better, healing from whatever trauma caused their system. They were beginning to question that line of thought, realizing they probably thought too soon, and were nowhere close to actually moving on. At least, over the past week, they haven’t had a full switch or even Kassandra in co-consciousness.  
  
    It had been about a week since their escape from Crimson. Luckily, no one came after them or Jenn to come ‘rescue’ them. The new alter probably scared the red haired Mistress enough to coax her as far away from them, from Magnolia, and from Jenn as possible. Lily couldn’t sleep for the first few days without their Mistress hypnotizing them to sleep, being on their guard until then. Luckily, whatever memories Crimson was forcing them to relive went away as well. As hard as Lily tried to remember, they couldn’t. They left as quickly as they came.  
  
    That was probably for the best. Lily didn’t want to remember. They never wanted to touch those memories again.  
  
    Their haze was getting in the way, though. They couldn’t focus as well on Pokken, and Rye and Pierre occasionally laughed at them for it. And Jenn—  
  
    “Lily! What are you spacing out for?”  
  
    Jenn was more tense, and yet, still grateful for Lily’s presence as they dragged Lily out of their thoughts. ‘Right,’ Lily remembered, ‘I’m supposed to focus.’  
  
    They snapped out of it, returning to the present moment - back with Jenn, in the park, with them teaching Lily how to draw. Of course Lily had made significant progress since they first started - finally, they could draw a face and have it look like a face! At least, sort of.  
  
    “Sorry,” Lily reoriented themself. “Let’s… continue. What were you saying?”  
  
    “Why are you spacing out so much lately?” Jenn asked. To be honest, Jenn was also on edge, perhaps quipping out at Lily just a bit too much lately. “We’re safe. No one’s coming to hurt us. I’m moving on - you should get over what happened, too.”  
  
    Lily looked at Jenn, and then back at the sketchbooks. And then back at Jenn, and then back and forth. They really needed to get over it - there was no excuse for ruminating on it over and over again.  
  
    “Right,” they said. “Let’s just continue.”  
  
    Lily didn’t tell Jenn, at least not immediately, about a text they got from Magnolia - a text telling them to bring Jenn over to the apartment tonight. Lily’s heart dropped when they read the text. Was Magnolia going to hurt Jenn? No, that wouldn’t happen - Magnolia wouldn’t take advantage of her rescue like that… or maybe she would? Lily didn’t know.  
  
    Maybe this was how she wanted Jenn to pay her back, as Magnolia said she’d make them after saving them from Crimson. Lily shivered. There had to be some way to bring it up to Jenn. Perhaps they had to wait until they were in a good mood, or until Jenn was having fun and wouldn’t have their mood too dampened by Magnolia’s wish to have them at the apartment.  
  
    “Let’s go for a run,” Lily suggested suddenly, thinking perhaps that would get Jenn in a good mood.  
  
    “What? Uh, why?” Jenn blinked. “You don’t want to do this right now?”  
  
    Lily paused, trying to think of a good excuse. “Well, we’ve never done it together, and I know a good path. Might be good to, uh, get some exercise in? Like, get our… get our mind… off of things…” Their voice became more meek and fragile as they continued talking, thinking they were suddenly annoying Jenn or being an imposition. “Well, we don’t h-have to, it… it was just a suggestion.”  
  
    Jenn paused, and then smiled and began packing up the materials. “Well, it can’t hurt. I’m not particularly in running clothes, though. Hope that’s okay.”  
  
    “Yeah!” Lily smiled, relieved that actually worked. “Well, uh, I’ll try to slow down so you can keep up, sound… sound good?”  
  
    Jenn nodded, they agreed to the run, and ran off.  
  
~~  
  
    They made it, eventually, to the pond on the path. At some point, Lily was able to manage to fully get the other week’s skedaddle off their mind, letting it fly into the wind as they ran. Jenn seemed to be having a good time as well, albeit they were extremely tired after just a few feet of running. Luckily, the pond was only half a mile away or so, and the ground was fairly leveled.  
  
    The two sat down on the grass by the pond, staring into the lake. It was still only 1pm, but time was running out before Lily had to ask the question.  
  
    “So, um, Jenn, there’s something, uh, something I have to, have to ask you,” they started, already stammering and nervous. Jenn looked at them curiously.  
  
    “What’s up?” Lily took a deep inhale, and their pause was only making both of them more nervous. “Tell me!”  
  
    “Um… Magnolia wants you to come over. Tonight,” they finally said, gulping and biting their lip as they intertwined their fingers.  
  
    “…Oh,” Jenn said, blinking. “Um… any idea what she wants to do with me?” they asked.  
  
    Lily shook their head. “No, but… it might be something, ah… something—“  
  
    “Sexual, right?” Jenn finished Lily’s thought, and Lily meekly nodded. Taking a deep inhale, Jenn turned their head back to the pond, shifting uncomfortably.   
  
    “I knew this would come up,” Jenn finally said. “I knew this would come up, to be honest. She did say I owe her, after all. And well, I guess I do,” they gave a subtle laugh as they spoke. “Any idea if this’ll be a one time thing?”  
  
    “…I don’t know.”  
  
    “Lily, I…”  
  
    Jenn was hesitant. Lily could tell. After all, why wouldn’t they be? Lily could tell by their short interaction with Crimson that she was nothing but awful to Jenn. Jenn almost certainly was reeling from the pain and trauma, even if they didn’t say anything about it to Lily.   
  
    “I’m sorry,” was all that Lily could say in a hushed voice. They were at a loss of what to do - they didn’t want Jenn to get hurt, especially after all the trouble they went through to save Jenn, but they knew what happened when they disobeyed Magnolia. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, they silently offered to put a hand on Jenn’s shoulder. Jenn silently accepted.  
  
    “It’s not your fault,” Jenn said. “It’s mine, for being so stupid as… as to need to be rescued by you two.” They took a pause, and Lily tensed themself for whatever Jenn was going to say. Lily was pleasantly surprised soon enough when Jenn continued to speak, finishing their thought.  
  
    “Alright,” Jenn lowered their head. “Well, I don’t want to get you in trouble. You got in trouble the other day, right?”  
  
    Lily shivered, remembering the night after the kidnapping.  
  
    “I have a question, though.” A change of subject was apparently in order. “Why haven’t you tried to escape yet? Like… you’re a slave too, you know? Shouldn’t I return the favor by getting you out of there too?”  
  
    Lily shook their head. Finally, they had the words for how they felt about their Mistress, and were able to give a response that wasn’t ‘I don’t know.’ “I don’t feel like a slave, though,” they started, tilting their head as they spoke. “She may have bought me, but… she gives me more freedom than I could ask for. And she, well, takes me on expensive dates and treats me kindly… I mean, despite her words. Um, maybe I’m being stupid, but I think… I think if she knew one hundred percent that I want to be free… she would let me. Maybe I’m wrong though?”  
  
    Jenn looked at them, bewildered. “…Yo, you sure you don’t have Stockholm Syndrome or some shit?”  
  
    Lily fell silent, beginning to blush and wondering if they said too much. Taking a step back, their words hit them as they realized how ridiculous they really sounded. What kind of idiot falls in love with their slave owner? Was that what they felt? In love? They began to overthink how stupid they were. They really were lacking in the brain cells department.  
  
    A loud laugh erupted from Jenn, as if they didn’t care they were just asked to join in on sex with Lily’s Mistress. “Alright, sure. I trust you.”  
  
    Lily sighed with relief. That went much easier than they expected, thankfully. All things considered, Jenn was a cool person. Strong, too - not letting their own history with being property deter them. Lily silently hoped this would be a one time thing, and they wouldn’t impose on Jenn too much for their own fear of being punished again.  
  
    “Alright, well,” Jenn stood back up, stretching her arms. “Let’s finish our run, aight? Get our minds off of this, or whatever.”   
  
    “…Yeah, let’s,” Lily responded with a hesitant smile. A part of them realized this still felt wrong. But there was nothing they could do… and they didn’t want to do anything, to be fair.  
  
~~  
  
    Jenn and Lily didn’t part during the time they were together until the time Lily had them come home (at least, about an hour before Magnolia ordered they be home.) It wasn’t just that Lily enjoyed their time with Jenn - they also felt the need to protect Jenn, not let them out of Lily’s sight. In a way, Jenn was clinging to Lily, and they both knew Jenn was silently asking for support.  
  
    “You know,” Jenn started, sitting on the couch, taking off their shoes and leaning back. “She really does have her generous points, buying this apartment for you or whatever.”  
  
    Lily blinked. They never considered that. “I suppose,” they shrugged. “I think she has enough money that it’s not a huge imposition, though.”  
  
    “How much money does she even have? Like, a million dollars?”  
  
    “…she told me once, that if she went to the bank and asked to take out a hundred million dollars, she could,” Lily responded, their voice becoming more quiet. It was almost as if they were bragging about it, and they didn’t like that.  
  
    Jenn’s eyes bolted out of their head, in shock at what Lily just told them.  
  
    “I mean, she said it’d be a bad idea, I think… she’s probably right.”  
  
    “You think?” Jenn gave a sarcastic smirk. “You think that’s a bad idea, Lily?”  
  
    “…Probably?”  
  
    They weren’t entirely sure. Jenn looked at her with an amused expression. Lily knew that Jenn was also silently degrading them in their mind. As if they needed more insults, silent, written or verbal; not to say they didn’t enjoy it, though, in multiple ways.  
  
    “That’s a lot of money,” Jenn said to change the topic. “How’d she even get so rich?”  
  
    “She’s a CEO. I don’t… um, I don’t know much about her company, though. She’s pretty quiet about it.”  
  
    “Like she doesn’t want you to know so you can’t sue her for human trafficking?”  
  
    “…she probably has a good enough lawyer that, that sort of thing wouldn’t make a dent on her,” Lily said after some thought, knowing they were probably right. That wasn’t to think of even wanting to do anything like that; what would that lead to, being thrown out on the streets like she’d always threaten at the beginning of their relationship?  
  
    Jenn took a deep inhale, before speaking again. “We should probably shower.”  
  
    “Um, really? Together?”  
  
    “Well, we just went for a long run,” Jenn reminded Lily. “And, we don’t want to greet your, ah, your Mistress all sweaty and gross. Like I said, don’t want to get you in trouble.”  
  
    “I mean, yeah, I know, but… together?” they asked again, blushing. “I… um, well…”  
  
    “We don’t have much time to take turns,” Jenn said, “but if you really want that, then I guess that’s okay… though I suppose we’ll see each other naked soon enough anyways.”  
  
    A hot flush washed over Lily’s cheeks. Jenn was right, and both of them knew it. They were already extremely attracted to Jenn, and this only solidified their attraction.  
  
    “Alright, well, sure,” Lily answered. “The bathroom, is, uh, right this, this way…”  
  
    Going in, the two took a long stare at each other before Jenn began undressing. Lily started hesitantly taking off their clothes, not having stripped for anyone else other than their Mistress (and the entire group of people she had fuck them at the business party), so their weariness showed through. As Lily undressed, Jenn began doing so as well, starting with their shirt and bra. Lily couldn’t help but stare at them - they were truly beautiful in a way they hadn’t seen Jenn before. They realized that up until their encounter with Crimson, they saw Jenn as tough and badass, unwilling to take any pain or be vulnerable to people. Since getting kidnapped, though, Lily saw that Jenn was no less suggestible than Lily.  
  
    “Hurry up,” Jenn said, snapping Lily out of their thoughts. “I know you like what you see, but we don’t have time for you to stare.” A blush ran to Lily’s face as they realized how long they were staring at Jenn’s tits, thighs, ass… just, their whole body.  
  
    “S-sorry,” Lily turned around bashfully, taking off the last bit of their clothing. Their arms clutched around their chest - though they were mostly comfortable with Magnolia, they weren’t entirely comfortable with Jenn seeing them like this. Turning around, they turned the shower on to a respectable temperature. “Let’s do this quickly.”  
  
    The two got in, leaving their dry clothes on the floor. Jenn must have dyed their hair recently (it was a bright lilac on this day), because purple water dripped from their scalp. The red dye from a few weeks ago had mostly washed out from Lily’s hair, though the streak was still bright and red.  
  
    “Have I ever told you I love that streak in your hair?” Jenn asked.  
  
    Lily blushed further, grabbing the color-protecting and volume shampoo for the two of them. “Um… thank you. She, um, she got it for me.”  
  
    “Ah,” Jenn nodded. “So that’s why she has one, too, then.”  
  
    Lily nodded as they poured some of the shampoo into their hands and began lathering Jenn’s hair, their hands turning purple as well. They got nice and deep into their hair, digging the shampoo into their strands and eventually washing the soap out of it.  
  
    “Nice,” Jenn grinned. “Let me get you…” Jenn took the shampoo and got some into their hands, getting back to Lily and soaking their hair with it. Lily flinched at the touch, still uneasy about being touched by most people. And yet, they were a lot better with being touched than they were when they first arrived at the apartment, and especially since Lily was first kidnapped. They truly had come a long way, even just in the few months they’d been here.  
  
    Before Lily could get out of their thoughts, Jenn had already washed the soap out of their hair. Lily turned back around to look up at them gratefully.  
  
    “Hey space cadet, you’re supposed to wash me off too,” Jenn snapped jokingly.   
  
    And yet, despite their words merely being a tease, Lily felt something spike in them as the redness returned to their face.  
  
    Jenn realized the effect their words had on Lily right then and there. “Oh wow. You really do enjoy that, huh?”  
  
    Stammering and attempting to say actual people words, Lily tried to come up with a comeback. Unfortunately, nothing came from their mouth aside from futile attempts to joke back at Jenn.  
  
    “Well, I suppose if you’re going to stand there, I should get you first…” Jenn’s grin widened again as they took the soap and began to wash it into Lily’s beet red skin. Their breasts apparently got special attention - maybe Jenn actually enjoyed feeling them. “Man. I wonder now how you got this far, if you get this embarrassed.”  
  
    “S-stop it,” Lily finally said with a slight embarrassed giggle. “You’re bullying me…”  
  
    “Yeah, and apparently you like it?”  
  
    “No!” Lily shouted, their cry echoing inside the shower walls. Despite this, the two shared an even heartier laugh as Lily washed off the soap from their body. Warmth filled Lily as Jenn got closer to them, running their hands up and down the sides of Lily’s waist and thighs.  
  
    “You know, I always liked you.”  
  
    Lily tilted their head curiously as Jenn began to speak, their voice becoming more fond and more serious.  
  
    “I always felt bad,” they continued, “like I was deceiving you. Becoming your friend, only because Crimson wanted you in her possession… when really, I wanted to be with you like this.” Jenn spoke as they began to trace circles with their thumb around Lily’s legs, making Lily’s legs turn into jelly. “And I felt bad, too, that you were like me; captive, someone’s property… and I was jealous, because you had so much more freedom than me, and I was… Ugh. Am I a bad person, Lily?”  
  
    “No,” Lily immediately responded, shaking their head. “At least… I don’t think so. We’re… we’re in a weird situation, I suppose.”  
  
    The two of them shared a long stare into each other’s eyes. There was a tension brewing between them, but not an uncomfortable one - it was almost as if they were both waiting for the other to say or do something. And of course, Jenn was the first to act, leaning in to kiss Lily’s lips lightly. They ran their hands up Lily, to their cheeks to caress them. Lily obviously returned the kiss; they couldn’t lie and say they didn’t feel the same way about them. And yet, they were still on a time limit and couldn’t spend too much time dilly-dallying. Lily pulled away to break the kiss, silently reminding Jenn that they didn’t have a lot of time left.  
  
    No more words needed to be spoken as the two finished their shower, dried their bodies and hair and got back in their normal clothes.  
  
    They waited on the couch for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the silence. Jenn was quietly sketching on a notepad, and Lily was just on their phone watching the videos from the last time they were gaming. Both of their hearts were pounding; Jenn’s from not knowing what was going to happen to them tonight, and Lily’s from their earlier intimate interaction (and also in anticipation of Magnolia’s arrival; they kept checking the clock over and over again, waiting for it to strike the minute she would arrive.)  
  
    “Hey, Lily,” Jenn suddenly spoke up, not looking at the other party. Lily turned to them, though Jenn’s eyes were still focused on their notepad. “Well. Um. I’m not sure what she’s going to make us do, but. If I hurt you, in the process, then, um…”  
  
    “It’s fine!” Lily realized what they were getting at and interjected. “I mean, I trust you. I trust her. I don’t think… at least, I hope it won’t end badly.”  
  
    Silence returned to the two. That was all they needed to say.  
  
    Lily perked up, as they heard the door open all of a sudden. They knew it was time for things to go in a certain direction. They had gotten used to recognizing Magnolia’s footsteps, as she stepped into view of the two. Lily stood up automatically, as if showing respect and attention for her was natural, and Jenn put down the notepad - suddenly, Jenn looked a lot more nervous, which was entirely understandable to Lily.  
  
    “So,” Magnolia started as she began taking off her jacket. “You brought them here, like I requested.”  
  
    Lily nodded, biting their lip and doing their best to maintain eye contact even as they were concerned about Jenn’s thoughts.  
  
    “Why do you look nervous, plaything?” she asked, grabbing Lily’s sides and forcing them close to her body. The sudden grab made them tense up, though they relaxed as they got closer into the contact. Simply being so close to their Mistress made them entranced as Magnolia turned her attention to Jenn. “I trust it’s good to see me again,” she commented with a smirk.  
  
    “Uh, yeah.” Jenn blinked, standing up as well. “I’m still really grateful for you saving me, really. And… and for getting me back on my feet.”  
  
    A thought crossed Lily’s mind as Jenn spoke. ‘You know, we helped too,’ they spoke internally. ‘At least… whoever took over my body did.’  
  
    Magnolia still had the weird ability to read Lily’s mind, or at least realize the uncommon occasion they had a thought. She pulled them away from her and looked into their eyes with an unreadable expression. Despite not truly knowing what Magnolia was thinking, they knew something was coming.   
  
    “Something’s off with you today.”  
  
    She slapped Lily across the face. From the corner of their eye, they could see Jenn flinch.  
  
    “There, that should get any thoughts out of your mind,” she said with a cruel laugh.  
  
    She wasn’t wrong. The slap snapped Lily out of whatever they were thinking about.  
  
    “So, Jenn,” Magnolia turned her attention back to them, “I’m sure you know why I wanted you to come over tonight.”  
  
    “Yeah, you… want me to return the favor of rescuing me, right?”  
  
    “Correct. I may have my streaks of kindness, but I don’t appreciate freeloaders,” she explained. “Consider this a one-time repayment for my labor, and my money. Do you understand, Jenn?”  
  
    The way she spoke was both amused by Jenn’s situation of ethically not being able to say no to her, and fierce in that Magnolia was intent on getting what she wanted. Lily’s eyes averted back to Jenn, and then away. In a matter, they felt bad for Jenn, and almost wanted to stand up for them.  
  
    “I get it,” Jenn said. “Well, what do you want me to do then?” Tension tinged their voice just a bit, with uncertainty and a hint of fear.  
  
    “Get into the bedroom,” Magnolia ordered. Jenn stood up and hesitantly complied, followed by Lily being physically dragged into the room as well.   
  
    Jenn watched as Magnolia pushed Lily onto the mattress, getting her face nice and close to theirs with a sadistic grin. Lily’s heart pounded in anticipation, wondering what she was going to do with them - what she was going to get Jenn to do, as well. Seeing Lily’s fear and exasperation only excited Magnolia more, the feeling of being in control enticing her closer to Lily’s face and body.  
  
    Just as Lily was beginning to ask too many questions in their head, Magnolia leaned into their ear and whispered, “go to sleep, my Lovely, Loyal Lily,” and they immediately blacked out into a deep trance.  
  
~~  
  
    “3… 2… 1… and wake up, Lily.”  
  
    Lily snapped back to attention at Magnolia’s voice, waking back up from the deep trance (albeit with their eyes still heavy and their muscles still asleep). They sat up and stretched, looking across at her. And then they saw Jenn, with a different look on their face. Lily took a second to recognize it. Their expression was a lot more like Magnolia’s now; sadistic, cruel, ready to bring Lily through a world of hurt.  
  
    They noticed they were naked. At least, almost completely - they were in their lingerie from earlier that day, albeit just a sports bra and boy shorts. Jenn and Magnolia were also in their lingerie, and Lily could tell Magnolia was enjoying the situation to the fullest extent.  
  
    Lily also recognized one more thing - Jenn was almost certainly in a trance. Their eyes clearly showed the effects of hypnosis. Eventually, Lily realized what was happening - and what was going to happen to them.  
  
    “How do you feel, plaything?” Magnolia asked, stepping to them and running a hand down their cheek. Lily prepared for a smack, but they were surprised when their Mistress didn’t immediately move to hurt them, at least not yet.  
  
    “Um… fine, I feel okay,” they blinked. “F-forgive me for asking, but… what’s, um…”  
  
    “Jenn? Oh, I’ve just recruited them as my personal… assistant, to tend to you for tonight,” Magnolia explained, instilling more fear in Lily’s eyes. “I hope you’re prepared to have both a Mistress and a Master, tonight.”  
  
    As if they were not smart enough to fully understand, they just had to ask. “So… you hypnotized Jenn into…”  
  
    Magnolia chuckled, and turned back to Jenn. “Do you see? They’re too stupid to immediately understand anything without asking a million questions.”  
  
    “Clearly,” Jenn scoffed with a smirk. “It must be fun for you, to play with someone so brainless and dimwitted whenever you want.”  
  
    Jenn approached Lily from the other side, and Lily’s eyes shifted between their Mistress and new Master back and forth. Excitement and anxiety filled their body as they clenched their legs together and shrunk in their place, only amusing the two more.  
  
    “Now, I know in normal life, I’m Jenn, your friend and art mentor, but today, I’m your Master, and you’re going to refer to me as such,” Jenn spoke. They began to stroke Lily’s hair before grabbing a handful of it and giving it a rough tug to elicit a cry of pain from them. “Do you understand, slut?”  
  
    “Y-yes, yes, Master,” they responded with a quiver in their voice. “I… I do understand.”  
  
    “Aren’t they a good little piece of meat?” Magnolia asked, pulling on the other side of their hair to force their head towards her. “So obedient. So willing to serve and obey whoever is using them at the time. Don’t you see now why I find them to be the best use of my money I’ve ever had?”  
  
    “Oh yeah, I can see it now,” Jenn, their new Master, grinned as they pulled Lily’s hair back towards them. Magnolia and Jenn began pulling Lily by their hair back and forth, making them cry out in pain in a constant loop.  
  
    “Wow,” Jenn gaped, “you’re really just letting us pull you around like an object, huh? Do you find this fun too, plaything?”  
  
    Lily groaned in pain; Jenn’s words didn’t properly hit them with their head being so full of confusion and pain. Of course, considering they took a long enough pause, Magnolia dragged them back to her and growled in their ear. “You’re supposed to answer when your Master asks you a question, idiot.”  
  
    “I-I’m sorry, Mistress,” Lily whimpered. “Y-yes, I, I find this fun, M-Master…”  
  
    “How pathetic. Thought so, though,” Jenn said with a huff as they let go of Lily’s hair, Magnolia doing the same. Lily took a moment to rub their scalp, the skin irritated from the constant, rough pulling of hair in any and all directions. They were only given a brief moment of reprieve to catch their breath until Magnolia barked another order at them.   
  
    “Lay down on the bed, now.”  
  
    Lily tilted their body down onto the bed as Jenn and Magnolia towered over them; Jenn got up on the bed next to their chest and began fondling their tits. Even though the two of them were intimate and close physically earlier, this contact was rougher, more demanding and more selfish. Jenn paid special attention to their nipples as their chest was groped hard and pulled around.  
  
    “These are so, so nice,” Jenn cooed. “A nice rack for a nice slave, huh? You should be thanking me for playing with you.”  
  
    “T-thank you, Master…”  
  
    Lily wasn’t paying enough attention to notice that Magnolia dragged their panties off their thighs, spreading their legs and running two fingers along the folds of their wet cunt. Being stimulated both on their chest and on their slit was a good amount of arousal for them, as Lily let out a soft and drawn out moan.  
  
    “Don’t get used to this,” Jenn suddenly said, giving their chest a rough tug. “We’re not going to let you just lie there and be a pillow princess. You’re here to serve us, remember?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Master.”  
  
    “I’m sure you’re not stupid enough to forget that. Surely your two brain cells can hold onto that much information.” Lily could almost hear the grin in their voice as Jenn spoke with cockiness and degradation.  
  
    They couldn’t help it. A smile crossed Lily’s lips, giddy from the insults and the announcement of ownership. Jenn couldn’t help but burst out laughing at this.  
  
    “Wow. Just… just wow. She was right - you really do get off on being insulted.” Jenn gaped as they laughed at Lily. “Let’s put that pretty little head of yours to better use.” Getting on top of the bed, Lily braced themself with a deep inhale as Jenn took off their panties and sat on Lily’s face. “Eat me out, slut, that’s all you’re good for.”  
  
    Lily would have replied with a “yes, Master”, if they weren’t already being suffocated by Jenn’s crotch. Regardless, they began eating them out, digging their tongue in deep and soaking up their juices. Jenn grabbed a handful of their hair again as they began rocking Lily’s head back and forth to get them more into it. Jenn sat down deeper, grinding their hips back. The act of being degraded, of being used as an object for people’s pleasure - even their friend’s pleasure - did so, so much for them and their growing arousal.  
  
    Magnolia, meanwhile, was sick of waiting and letting Jenn have all the fun with the degraded and horny plaything. She slid her fingers into Lily’s cunt, an action that did not taking much effort considering how turned on they were. As she began to finger them roughly, moans escaped Lily’s mouth into Jenn’s crotch, turning louder and louder the rougher her invasive fingers got. Their legs curled up and they arched their back, getting closer to a finish as heat built up in their body.  
  
    But that wasn’t good enough for Lily’s Mistress. Of course she wasn’t going to let them cum so quickly, and especially not to her fingering. “You’re not going to finish without my permission, are you?” Magnolia asked, and responded with a chuckle when Lily attempted to answer with a muffled ‘no’.   
  
    “Good, I didn’t think you were that disobedient.”  
  
    Of course Magnolia cared about her own pleasure first - that was their arrangement, and Lily couldn’t deny that. And they couldn’t deny that they enjoyed it all the same. They were a toy. They were Magnolia’s property she bought with her hard-earned money. They were a plaything, and their sole purpose in life was to be used by other people, to be everyone’s loyal slave. Complaining was unbecoming of someone so devoted to their role.  
  
    Lily didn’t have any hopes, or dreams, or ambitions anymore. They were a perfect, soft flower - just someone to be seen, not heard, and played with.  
  
    Magnolia snapped Lily out of their thoughts when she began to enter them with her turned on dick, going in them quicker than usual. Still conditioned from Magnolia’s hypnosis at the business party they were used for hours at, their soaked cunt opened and welcomed her. They were still tight enough, though, for it to be so much more enjoyable for their Mistress than anyone else’s pussy would be.  
  
    Both Jenn and Magnolia began to go at Lily’s body harder, using every inch of them for their pleasure. Lily was subtly repeating the mantra in their head. Obeying is pleasure. Obeying is pleasure. Obeying is pleasure. Obeying is pleasure. And it was such, such lovely pleasure - doing what was told of them felt so good.  
  
    The two Dommes using them were both getting to their peak, letting out loud moans into the room as Lily kept letting out suffocated cries of pleasure. Jenn finished first, riding Lily’s lips and tongue to the last of it and cumming onto their face. Lily could feel their contractions in Jenn’s cunt, they could feel it shaking against their mouth.  
  
    The rich bitch in the room finished second, shooting strands of her cum into Lily’s cunt to fill every ounce of it up. She rammed herself as deep as she could, letting the tightness around her bring her pleasure to the max. Finally, Lily finished soon after, the friction against their clit providing a good enough reason for them to cum. The three of them finished shaking in the room, all of them catching their breath as they finished their orgasms out.  
  
    Lily must have had a black out somewhere in between, because the next thing they knew, they were cuddled up in between Magnolia and Jenn under the blankets. Their mind was all oozy and dysfunctional from the intensity.  
  
    Lily looked into Jenn’s eyes. The look in their eyes seemed to go back to normal, free from the suggestions Magnolia probably gave them and back to being Lily’s friend, rather than their Master. That was probably that - that was the favor Magnolia wanted from them.  
  
    None of the three said anything, letting fatigue wash over them as they fell asleep. Jenn had repaid their favor - that was all they needed to do.


	17. When I See You Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia tries something new on a date with Lily, but fails to be as careful as she usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex/sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

    It had been a few weeks since Magnolia and Lily went on an actual date. Magnolia was extremely busy, preparing for some huge conference her business was throwing to celebrate sales being at an all-time high or something; though, Lily’s mind shut down the moment she explained the nitty gritty details, not being able to comprehend things so complex. (They were, of course, immediately mocked and laughed at for this fact.)   
  
    In the meantime, Lily was preparing for the national tournament they got invited to, spending their evenings practicing every character and every combo they could possibly fit into their brain. They had sure improved a lot, being able to consistently beat the veterans at the cafe, and oftentimes being asked for tips by new players. Their art was improving a lot too - when they weren’t playing Pokken or working out, they were practicing drawing and watercolors. Their more recent pieces decorated the walls of the apartment, and Magnolia had even hung up a few of their pieces in her office, much to Lily’s embarrassment. (“It’s to remind me that you obeyed me when I told you what to do with your life,” she explained, “which, mind you, is a very nice feeling.”)  
  
    Thankfully, Magnolia’s conference was over (and Lily was slightly grateful that they weren’t taken to be a ‘party favor’ again), and they planned a date for exactly the next evening. The decision was to go to a movie, and then spend a nice walk in the nearby park “like an actual, normal romantic couple”, to which Lily blushed at their arrangement being referred to as romantic… not that they could describe it in any other way in a vanilla setting.  
  
    The taxi came over at around 6:15, a bit later than Lily would have liked. They spent the ride fidgeting with their fingers, nerves coursing through them that they would get there too late - rush hour in the city was pretty unforgiving, after all. That, and they didn’t want to get punished again for someone else’s insolence. They had sent Magnolia a text to let her know they were on the road, but they weren’t met with a response.  
  
    Lily got out of the extremely fancy taxi outside the theater, donning the black, blue and red dress that they loved so much. Their Mistress, to their surprise, was nowhere to be found. They briefly panicked, wondering if they got the destination correct. This was the right movie theater, right? They thought as they stepped out of the street lights into the shadows of the theater. Unwanted attention was the last thing on the menu of things they wanted in their night.  
  
    They waited, and waited, until past the agreed upon meeting time. Certain that they were in the right place, they realized something - Magnolia was late for a meeting with them, for the first time ever. But why?  
  
    Butterflies hit their stomach when, as if on cue, their Mistress stepped out of the limousine into sight, throwing her winter coat over her with a huff. Lily stepped back into the lights, intertwining their fingers once again as they waited for an explanation, or any words from her.  
  
    “People are useless,” was all Magnolia said as she approached Lily, not yet meeting them in the eyes. “So, so useless.”  
  
    She walked up to them as they stared silently at her. Their eyes widened in surprise when she pulled them into her chest, giving them a soft kiss on the forehead - a show of affection that was far too loving for someone like her.  
  
    “Did… did something happen at work?” Lily asked, though they were afraid for an answer.  
  
    “Yes,” Magnolia responded. “And now, I have to stay up even later to fix my subordinates’ mistakes. Like a mom who can’t control her whiny children.”  
  
    Lily wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, other than repressing a smile of amusement at considering Magnolia in that light. She would make a good Mommy Domme, if not a very strict one.  
  
    “I’m sorry,” Lily finally responded.  
  
    She sighed. “Again, with your constant apologies,” Magnolia groaned. “I’ll have to whip that out of you, too.” As she said this, she roughly grabbed Lily’s bicep, as if threatening them as to what she would do later if Lily didn’t stop apologizing. “It’s not your fault, for goodness’ sake. Your job is to just focus on making me feel better, understood?”  
  
    Lily nodded. “R-right. Yes. I do, Mistress.” They shook their head to reorient themself, trying not to automatically respond with an apology for apologizing. A change of topic was in order. “So… what movie are we seeing?”   
  
    “It’s a French movie, titled ‘Une Limace’. It means ‘a slug’.”  
  
    Lily blinked. Then they furrowed their eyebrows and looked at Magnolia. “You… you know French?”  
  
    “Yes, I studied it extensively when I lived in France for two years,” she explained. Lily blinked again, wondering why the hell they didn’t know that Magnolia lived in France for two entire years. She noticed this. “Don’t look at me like you’re so surprised, plaything. I haven’t told you much about my past for a reason.”  
  
    That was correct. Lily now knew precisely three things about Magnolia’s past - she was kicked out by her parents, she went to a prestigious business school (that she wouldn’t even tell the name of), and she lived in France for two years (and they did not know which two years.) Come to think of it, though, Magnolia didn’t know much about Lily’s past either, but that was because Lily themself didn’t know much about their own past.  
  
    They dragged their thoughts back to the present subject, and asked, “is… is the movie entirely in French?”  
  
    “Oh, yes,” she responded with a smirk. “But, there are subtitles. At least at some parts of the movie. Not that you’re smart enough to understand it anyways.”  
  
    A hot flush hit Lily’s face, embarrassed even though they knew she was right. “Um… w-well, what’s it about then?”  
  
    “It’s an experimental film. It doesn’t necessarily have a subject. It’s more about the experience, rather than a plot or characters. Oddly enough, it was made by a film school graduate who went to college in this area.” Lily’s eyes looked around the theater as she talked - as usual, it was one of the more high-end places Lily had ever been in their life. “I’ve, of course, bought tickets to the showing with a Q&A with the director. You’d better know not to embarrass me by asking stupid questions.”  
  
    Lily gulped, worried that they would anyways. Maybe it was just better to be silent and pretend to understand the movie than humiliate their Mistress. “I-I won’t. I promise.”  
  
~~  
  
    Lily did not understand the movie. Nor did they understand anything the director had to say about it. Of course, they didn’t even attempt to ask questions and their mind wandered as the French movie played and as the director spoke. Magnolia of course had more questions to ask than them, considering she knew what to actually ask about. They didn’t even understand the questions she asked, or how they related to the movie. Magnolia being a film connoisseur wasn’t particularly surprising to them, though.  
  
    They were also wondering what the hell the movie had to do with slugs. There weren’t even any slugs in the movie, though they figured it had something to do with how slow and boring and absurdly pretentious the movie was.  
  
    The two walked out of the theater, Magnolia significantly more pleased than Lily. Not once did she try to engage them with the movie or explain what it was about — and Lily could tell she was silently laughing at them for their lack of comprehension, and lack of brain cells.  
  
    Not to mention, there were parts of the movie that were a tad too violent for their poor, suggestible soul.  
  
    They agreed beforehand to take a walk in the park after, even though the sun had already set and there was no moon to illuminate the area. They were left in near total darkness, but at least they still had each others presence to make them feel safe (not that Lily could do much to protect Magnolia). They talked for a long time. As if they were old friends - as if their arrangement was perfectly normal. At the very least, it was normal to them, and that was all they needed.  
  
    Magnolia sat them on a bench at one point. Lily was in a good mood. Despite not understanding the movie at all, they were with someone they cared about - and someone they were pretty sure cared about them, as well.  
  
    Lily was talking excitedly. They weren’t sure Magnolia actually cared about what they had to say - but that was fine, at least she pretended to be listening as she kept running a hand up and down Lily’s thigh, under their dress with her fingers occasionally latching onto their panties and dragging them down just a bit to tease them. They could have sworn some people noticed by the look of some passerby’s expressions. The blushing only made them talk faster - that was, until Magnolia said those four sweet words in their ear, four words that made them black out instantly.  
  
    “My Lovely, Loyal Lily.”  
  
~~  
  
    “Lily. Lily!”  
  
    In their trance, Lily heard a familiar voice. It wasn’t Magnolia’s, but it was certainly someone they knew. Their brain was too far shut off to immediately respond, though they weren’t dumb enough to not know the person was confused and panicked. But what was there to be panicked about?  
  
    “What the hell, dude? Wake! Up!”  
  
    The voice was getting more demanding, demanding of answers from Lily and their attention. They couldn’t help but follow the command to come to - they opened their eyes, sleepily as they weren’t legitimately woken up from their trance quite yet. A part of them was worried Magnolia would try something for waking up without her explicit permission, or her command, but another part of them needed to know who the voice was.  
  
    Lily’s heart sank when they saw none other than Rye, the TO for the league, standing in front of them, a bewildered expression plastered upon his face, with his mouth agape.  
  
    Lily took a few moments to blink and reorient themself, the reality of the situation sinking in. No one knew about their arrangement with Magnolia other than Jenn. It wasn’t like Rye and Lily were close enough for Rye to know something like that - that, and he wasn’t necessarily understanding enough to get it. After all, he didn’t necessarily understand their gender situation - how in the world would he understand something like “this person bought me at an auction but now I love them”? And how would he understand “oh yeah, she was playing with me in public, but, it’s fine”?  
  
    “…Oh. Rye,” said Lily with a hint of surprise showing through their voice. “How… are you tonight?”  
  
    “How am I— what in the world are you doing, Lily? That’s the question that needs to be asked!”  
  
    Lily rubbed their eyes, their muscles aching and their heart pounding. They didn’t have a good answer for that, and hung on the words “I don’t know” as they tried to stammer some sort of excuse out.  
  
    “Lily, who is this?” Magnolia piped up at that instant, and Lily was even more unsure of what to do or what to explain. At least her voice wasn’t demanding, but there was still a hint of needing answers ASAP.  
  
    They gulped, then took a deep exhale. “This… is Rye. He runs the gaming thing I go to.” Magnolia never understood anything about video games, but she was aware of Rye’s presence in Lily’s life.  
  
    “So this is him, then,” she commented.  
  
    “And you’re… what? Lily’s girlfriend who’s, like, 10 years older? Or is this like a sugar mommy arrangement? I did not know you had that in you,” he continued.  
  
    Looking back and forth between Magnolia and Rye, Lily tried to think of an answer to what their situation could be described as (that wouldn’t alarm people) and couldn’t. They’d never seen Rye panicked like this, and despite the lack of light, they noticed Magnolia’s face was quickly turning into a scowl, the more Rye bad-talked Lily.  
  
    “Like… I knew you were weird, because of your weird… they them thing, but I didn’t expect this.” Rye’s words stung Lily. Not only was he outright showing that he didn’t understand their gender identity, and didn’t necessarily want to, but he was also making them feel awful for something they had no idea how to even explain. He continued talking. “Is this some sort of weird BDSM thing? Are you into humiliation or something? Wow, I… didn’t know you were like that.”  
  
    For some reason, his words were finally beginning to hit Lily, along with the embarrassment of one of their friends seeing them in this situation. “Please don’t be mad,” was all they could say.  
  
    “Listen, I’m not mad, I’m just… wow.”  
  
    “That’s enough,” Magnolia finally interrupted with a huff. Suddenly caught in a crossfire, Lily’s eyes nervously darted back and forth between their Mistress and their TO. “I won’t have you talk about Lily like that. Surely you’re an intelligent enough person to understand the concept of, ahem, ‘letting people have their own lives’? Or am I mistaken in that?”  
  
    “Letting people have their own lives? Well, that’s kind of not doable if someone is getting hurt,” Rye rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.   
  
    “I can assure you,” Magnolia started through bared teeth, “no one is getting hurt in this arrangement. Don’t put labels to things your small, feeble mind clearly cannot comprehend.”  
  
    “Small, feeble mind, huh? I suppose that insult is fitting, from someone who needs to control someone to keep them around.”  
  
    “You need to listen…”  
  
    “P-please, d-don’t fight…” Lily said in a quiet voice, yet one that was loud enough to alert the two that they were extremely uncomfortable by the situation. Both of these people were important to them, and Lily was not one to deal with conflict neatly. Needless to say, they knew they’d have a lot of explaining to do - to Magnolia for why they were friends with someone who had the audacity to lash out at her, and to Rye for… everything else.  
  
    “So. You just kind of allow this to happen?” Rye asked. “Like, you’re fine with this arrangement? Being someone’s toy, someone’s property?”  
  
    “If they wanted to leave, they were fully capable of having done so long ago,” Magnolia commented in response. “Or maybe you don’t know them as well as you think you do. Or maybe you’re just absurdly unaware of everything around you?”  
  
    “Rye, l-listen…” Lily tried to begin to explain, but the words failed them.  
  
    “Actually, I’ve heard enough,” he said. “I think I’ll take my leave.”  
  
    “Good to hear,” Lily’s Mistress said. “I hope to never see you again.”  
  
    Lily wanted to say someone to stop Rye from leaving, to get the two to get along and not hate each other (and not hate Lily for liking both of them.) But he left too quickly for Lily to have time to form an argument, not that they were particularly an argumentative person in the first place. And now, Lily was left to deal with having to explain Rye’s actions and words towards them and their Mistress.  
  
    “So,” Magnolia started with a serious tone, “that’s who you spend time with while I’m away?”  
  
    “I… I had no idea he had that sort of thing in him,” Lily said, trying to think of a worthwhile excuse as they evaded Magnolia’s glaring into their eyes. “I’m sorry he—“  
  
    “Don’t even think about going tomorrow. In fact, forget they exist until I give you permission to go again, if I do.”  
  
    That was that. Lily couldn’t say they didn’t expect a response like that from her, though. Hopefully they’d be able to get their minds off of it, and hopefully she would forget soon.  
  
    “Yes, Mistress, I understand.”  
  
~~  
  
    Lily somehow managed to make it to the Pokken tournament the week after next. How they got the will or energy or the courage to face Rye after that night was beyond them - same with how they convinced Magnolia to let them go again at all. It wasn’t like they had anything better to do - Magnolia was only coming over much later that night, so they were stuck with nothing to do. They needed the practice, too - after all, they were still going to the national…  
  
    Right?  
  
    They walked up to the group and put their stuff down. Pierre greeted them happily, along with a few others they were friends with. At least they had more than Rye.  
  
    Rye saw them, and then looked away to avoid any sort of eye contact. A spear shot through Lily’s heart as he did.  
  
    Lily played for a few rounds, but everyone could tell something was off. They weren’t on their usual game, and it showed. Pierre asked them if something was wrong, and if they wanted to talk to him. Lily had no idea how to respond to that. After all - everyone there knew Rye, but didn’t know the side of him Lily saw last night. Who would believe them?  
  
    For a brief second they thought they were crazy. Maybe Rye was right - after all, who the hell would fall in love with their captor? They never realized how insecure they were about that fact until now.  
  
    Towards the end of the session, Rye finally approached them. Lily’s heart both sank and felt relief at the same time, though not for long as his formalities ended and he asked to pull them aside to “talk to them”.  
  
    “So… I’m sorry about the other night. I said things that I shouldn’t have. I was just - I was just so surprised. I had no idea that was your situation,” he started to explain as he delved further into excuses instead of explanations. The thought of ‘wait until you hear about my other personalities’ briefly crossed Lily’s mind, though they didn’t dare say that.  
  
    Lily interrupted him; at one point, they weren’t willing to hear anymore. “It’s really fine. I… I don’t think we should talk about it more.”  
  
    Rye looked down and bit his lip. “Actually, I think we should.”  
  
    They wanted to give a sigh of exasperation. They really didn’t want to talk about this more. Why would they, after all? They didn’t owe anyone an explanation.  
  
    “So… just… just explain it to me. Who is that woman? Is she like… your girlfriend?”  
  
    “…kind of,” Lily said after a pause. “I… I guess that’s the best way to describe it.”  
  
    “And she… owns you.”  
  
    “…yes.”  
  
    Rye exhaled again, putting a hand on his forehead. “God, do… do you know that that’s illegal? Am I the only one who knows that? Or cares?” Lily didn’t respond to that. He was right, and they knew it. “How long has this been the case for you?”  
  
    “Um… about half a year, now.”  
  
    Rye stared at them, even more bewildered than before. “Half a year. So… before you started coming here, even.”  
  
    “…yeah.”  
  
    “Why haven’t you left? Like, I would have housed you while you ran away! I have a lawyer! Well, I mean, it’s my family’s lawyer, but you get what I mean!” He demanded answers from them as his voice rose, making Lily flinch.  
  
    “I-I… I didn’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave.”  
  
    “Why not?”  
  
    Again, Lily had no good response to that other than, “I don’t know.”  
  
    Rye was running out of questions, and it was clear to him that Lily didn’t want to respond with any answers that’d make anything more clear. He was only succeeding in making Lily more insecure, more uncertain.  
  
    “Okay, so, there’s another reason I wanted to pull you over to… to talk.” Lily perked up, hoping that the topic would finally change. Unfortunately, it didn’t. “I’m worried about alarming people if they find out about your… situation, at the Nationals. And I’m worried she’ll do something to ruin things. That’d be awful PR for us, if they found out you were being fucking trafficked and we did nothing about it.” He took a long pause.   
  
    “I also am concerned because Asher will be there,” Lily’s heart dropped as he mentioned this, “and you didn’t get along too well with him.”  
  
    Lily looked down. A part of them knew what was coming.  
  
    “But… I can promise I’ll keep quiet if you do one thing for me.”  
  
    Hope returned to them for a brief second, until Rye immediately crushed it by saying, “I want you to sleep with me.”  
  
    “What?” Lily’s eyes widened as their voice bursted out.  
  
    “Okay, so I didn’t say that as well as I would have liked,” Rye said as he backtracked. “But I’ve always been attracted to you. And besides, it’s not like you haven’t had sex with random people, probably? Right?”  
  
    “Are you… are you blackmailing me?!”  
  
    “No! Well, I guess kind of. But this is the only way we’re going to fund you going to the tournament. Otherwise, I’m pulling you out and sending someone else.” He took a long pause, painfully aware of how much his proposition shocked Lily. “So… what’s your decision?”  
  
    Lily took a pause to briefly consider, but there was nothing to consider. Not only were they not going to sleep with someone without permission, but they weren’t going to sleep with someone who was blackmailing them so hard.   
  
    “No,” they finally said with conviction.  
  
    Rye sighed. There was no way that was going to work, and they both knew.  
  
    “Fine,” he responded. “Then I can’t promise to keep your secret.”  
  
    “But… but you don’t have to tell—“  
  
    “You should leave,” he interjected. “The event’s almost over anyways. I’m packing up and going home.”  
  
    No response came to them. They wanted to pipe up and add something; maybe to take back their response and take him up on his offer, or to just cuss him out more. But they couldn’t think of anything worthwhile to say. And just like that - they lost a community they loved, and they couldn’t necessarily decide whose fault it was as they left the venue, disheartened.  
  
~~  
  
    At times like these, Lily really wished they had Kassandra to keep them company.  
  
    Rye’s words reeled over and over again in Lily’s head. Insulting them based on their gender identity, kicking them out of the tournament because of what they saw of their situation… kicking them out because Asher was there, and Rye clearly preferred him over Lily now.  
  
    But perhaps the most hurtful thing, was that Rye always had the intention of sleeping with Lily. He didn’t see them as a friend. He saw them as a sex object, some way to get gratification in the bedroom. But wasn’t that what Lily was? Just a toy for people to use and abuse however they want? That was how Magnolia saw them, at least at first, and anyone she made them sleep with. Somehow, though, this felt different, and it ached Lily’s heart.  
  
    All that didn’t even take into consideration that Lily wasn’t able to go to the Nationals anymore. They were so happy to have found a community in their new life all that time ago, one where they were welcomed and appreciated (or at least, they thought they were.) Rye was probably going to tell everyone some bullshit rumor that would get everyone to avoid Lily. Now they pretty much only had Magnolia to latch on to, and maybe Jenn, though they hadn’t seen much of Jenn lately.  
  
    Maybe they should have slept with Rye… maybe it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal. Were they just being crazy?  
  
    Lily lied down on the bed and clutched their pillow, holding it to their face and groaning into it. This was too much for their stupid, small brain. They hoped Magnolia would come over soon and get their mind off of Rye’s “proposal”. At their core, they needed someone by them. Anyone to help them.  
  
    The doorbell rang, and they mouthed the words “thank fucking god”, words that were very unbecoming of a dopey, brainless idiot.  
  
    They sat up, stood up, and brought their body to the living room to greet none other than their Mistress. Magnolia walked into the room, immediately taking off her jacket, barely acknowledging the spacey plaything in front of her. Words hung on Lily’s mouth as they tried to figure out a good way to greet her - she seemed pensive, uncertain, like something was on her mind as well.  
  
    “Um… hello, Mistress,” Lily finally said simply. “Are you… are you okay?”  
  
    “Bring me some tea, slave,” Magnolia responded, still not looking at them. Lily, regardless, nodded and went over to turn the electric kettle on silently. Nothing was said as they did. Magnolia didn’t even notice that they didn’t respond with ‘yes, Mistress’ - or at least, if she did, she didn’t care enough for once.  
  
    Lily finished the tea, pouring it into a floral ceramic cup and then handing it to her. Of course, she took it without saying thank you.  
  
    “So… um… is there anything else I can do for you?”  
  
    Magnolia sighed. And then she laughed, as if she was amused by Lily’s question. “If it is in your power to cancel all my obligations so I can spend every second of my life fucking you and pampering you, then by all means, please.”  
  
    Lily blinked. Realizing that she must have had a long day, they tried to formulate a proper response. “Well… um… you have a lot of money. If you have enough saved up, you could probably… live on that.”  
  
    She laughed again, this one more heartily. “I really did pick a good slave,” she started, “one that can amuse me with their idiocy.” Lily blushed, looking down to fiddle with their hands. “I’m not going to live a life doing nothing, plaything. I’m too high-functioning for that, unlike you.”  
  
    “I’m… I’m sorry, Mistress.”  
  
    “I have to take a business trip next month,” she explained. “Some bullshit conference that my secretary signed me up for, without my permission. All it’s going to be is a weekend of hearing people who don’t know how to run a business talk about running a business. He didn’t even sign me up to be a speaker, like a reasonable person would have. And it means I get to spend less time with you, as I so desperately want.”  
  
    “Ah… oh,” Lily uttered. “Well, can you… cancel?”  
  
    “So close to the deadline? Oh, no. That would mean just losing more money than would be worth. I’d sooner eat glass than waste so much money.”  
  
    “Ah… I see, Mistress.”  
  
    “Get into the bedroom,” she suddenly ordered. “Be sure to be lying on your back when I’m there, no clothes.”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress,” they responded as they immediately went into the room, stripped, and got on the bed to wait patiently (or impatiently, they couldn’t decide what they felt.)  
  
    And now that they were alone again, a thought about the tournament and Rye crossed their mind. They audibly groaned, as much as they tried to suppress it.  
  
    “Are you upset about something, plaything?” Magnolia asked as she went into the room, towering over Lily. Lily’s heart dropped, unaware of how loud they sounded their frustration.  
  
    “N-no… just have something on… on my mind,” they responded and immediately realized they probably said too much.  
  
    “Oh? You still have some braincells to think? Please, share,” Magnolia got on top of them, clad in a silk black and red dress, as they smirked at them and suppressed a cruel laugh.  
  
    Lily looked away, biting their lip. Of course, they got a sharp slap to the cheek in response.  
  
    “It’d do you well to answer me when I ask you a question, Lily.”  
  
    “S-sorry, Mistress,” Lily responded, their voice shaky. They took a deep inhale. They really couldn’t hide anything from their Mistress - it was almost as if her piercing eyes could read their thoughts, that her eyes knew when something was bothering them. The two of them were in sync with each other, though Lily supposed they didn’t have the same power of being able to read Magnolia so easily.  
  
    “I got kicked out of… going on a, um, a trip to this… um, this competition for the game I play,” they explained, trying to keep things short and sweet.  
  
    “Why? Was this because of what that pretentious little boy saw?”  
  
    Lily gulped. “Um… sort of.” Magnolia’s glare into their eyes was enough to coax them to go on. “Rye… the person you met… said that if I didn’t sleep with him… h-he was going to tell people.”  
  
    “What did you say in response?” Magnolia asked, her voice taking a darker, more serious and demanding tone.  
  
    “Um…” Lily hesitated. “I… I said no.”  
  
    “Good,” the light in Magnolia’s voice returned with a smile. “That was the correct answer.” She ran a hand down Lily’s cheek, where it stung from her earlier slap. “You know better than to sleep with anyone without my permission, if you know anything at all.”  
  
    Lily nodded, still biting their lip. “And that’s why… that’s why I got kicked out.”  
  
    “Hmm,” Magnolia hummed in understanding. “Quite a shame. I would have loved to see you beat the ever loving life out of that brat. Of course, I know nothing about this game, so I’m not entirely sure how that would work.”  
  
    “I… I’m not that good. I don’t know if I could beat him.”  
  
    “Really? Even if I ordered you to?” she asked with a smirk.  
  
    Lily blushed, and clenched their teeth. “Um… maybe that would help?”  
  
    “Of course it would. You’re so obedient, you wouldn’t dare lose if I told you not to,” she responded with a laugh. Lily laughed too, not sure what else to say. She was right - being ordered not to lose would give them some motivation, as they weren’t one to disobey orders. No, they weren’t stupid enough for that.  
  
    “Tell me, plaything. Where and when is this little… tournament?”  
  
    “Um… it’s four weeks from today. It’s at the end of the 801 train line,” Lily responded, curious as to why she would ask.  
  
    “Ha!” she responded with a wide grin, scaring Lily just a little.   
  
    “Interesting. That is the exact same weekend and location as my stupid conference,” she said, and Lily excitedly gasped a bit in response. “What? Are you expecting something?”  
  
    The enthusiasm dropped from Lily’s face. “Ah… no.”  
  
    “That’s a shame,” she said. “Well, I would love for you to keep me company and ruin that boy’s life at the same time.”  
  
    “Wait, really?!” Lily’s face brightened up, and they immediately attempted to curb their smile before Magnolia would notice. Unfortunately, they failed.  
  
    “Yes. I will take you, on two conditions. The first being you win. If you don’t, well, you know what’s coming.”  
  
    Lily knew that it wouldn’t be that easy, but the extra push was going to make it easier for them. They finally felt more motivated to do well, to take back what was theirs and teach Rye a lesson.  
  
    “I can… I can do that. What’s the second condition?”  
  
    “Well, why don’t you meet it tonight,” Magnolia suggested with a grin. She began to run a hand down Lily’s body, down their chest and stomach and eventually reaching their crotch. “I’m going to take something very fun and important away from you for tonight, do you understand?”  
  
    Lily nodded, their face turning hot red again and truly going through a wave of emotions. “Yes… yes, Mistress.”  
  
    “Good, good.” Her fingers began rubbing at Lily’s clit, eliciting pleasured breaths and groans. She started with slow circles, and then increased in both pressure and speed. Lily’s gasps became moans as they arched their back over and over, convulsing and clutching at the pillows.  
  
    Magnolia used her other hand to grab Lily’s hair roughly and tilt their chin upwards. Keeping her other hand on Lily’s cunt to constantly pleasure them more and more, and began biting their neck in place after place to leave marks. Marks that showed Lily was her property, now and forever. Even though Lily had parts of their life that were their own, it didn’t matter - anything that Lily owned, Magnolia owned too. They were a slave; she bought them; they were hers.  
  
    “Are you getting close, plaything?” she asked.  
  
    “Mhmm,” Lily responded, their voice shaky. They knew what was coming - more edging until they couldn’t take anymore. And they were right, considering Magnolia suddenly slowing down and forcing them back from the edge.  
  
    “You really thought I was going to let you finish so easily,” Magnolia teased. “Fitting, though, for someone so dim-witted. You can’t guess or read my mind, you’re not smart enough for that. I’m sure that you’d mistake my anger for happiness, or vice versa.”  
  
    Lily groaned out, trying to gather words in between breaths to speak. Even though Magnolia was slowing down on her circling, they were getting off just on her words alone.  
  
    “I know you like being insulted so much. What if I praised you? Would you like that, too?”  
  
    “Y-yes…” they responded as she increased in speed with her fingers again, and then immediately slowed down again to slap them with her other hand.  
  
    “Idiot. I’m not going to praise you now. You haven’t done anything to earn my praise,” she growled, moving down to leave another mark with her teeth on Lily’s neck. This one, high on their neck, straight in the center - a mark that would be impossible to hide even with a scarf.  
  
    “Good luck hiding that one,” she laughed as her fingering increased in speed again. “I wonder, Lily. If I edge you enough times, will you be able to still talk? Or even still think?”  
  
    Lily tried to respond, but all that came out was garbled words and muffled moans in an attempt to speak. Magnolia, of course, laughed at them as they so deserved.  
  
    “Wow. You never cease to amaze me with how weak and pathetic you are,” she mocked. “You’re still not thinking of going over, are you?”  
  
    “N-no…” they managed to whimper out a response.  
  
    “Good, because you’re not allowed to.” Magnolia began alternating in speed rapidly, keeping Lily on the edge of finishing and on the edge of the bed as their pleasure spiked up and shot down, back and forth. Their legs couldn’t stop shaking, and they were beginning to find it difficult to focus on breathing throughout all of it.  
  
    “You know, it’s funny,” she started speaking again. “I could just permanently take away your ability to cum. Forbid you from doing so ever again.” The blood in Lily’s face drained as she spoke, worried that she would actually follow through on her words. “I could special order a chastity belt for you and make you wear it forever. Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
  
    “I… I… um…”  
  
    “Oh? Are you saying it wouldn’t be nice?” Magnolia got her face close to Lily’s, sudden anger flowing through her eyes. “Are you saying you wouldn’t be grateful?”  
  
    Lily managed to shake their head, and slur out a “no, Mistress.”  
  
    “Oh, thank goodness.” Her face returned to her usual amused and cruel smile. “I didn’t think your mind would break that easily. Not after all I’ve done to your poor two brain cells!”  
  
    She began dragging Lily back to the edge again, her fingering going faster and faster, each increase in speed being unfathomable for Lily’s brain. Their eyes rolled back in their head and some of the sheets dragged off the bed with their clutching the sheets in their tiny hands. Trying to speak, no words came to their mouth.  
  
    They were at the edge. They were going to finish, permission or not. A request to stop so they wouldn’t disobey almost came from them, before Magnolia piped up again.  
  
    “Are you close, plaything?”  
  
    “Y-yes…”  
  
    “Well, guess what?” she asked, her voice suddenly taking a playful tone.  
  
    “W-what…?”  
  
    “We’re done!” she sang happily, taking her fingers off of Lily as they crashed down. Lily’s head jerked up in shock, wondering if she was really serious - having edged them to the top at least 10 times, each closer and closer, only to rip the pleasure of an orgasm away from them. They knew she was cruel, but not that cruel, right? Their head fogged with ecstasy fading quickly, their judgement was clouded as their face visibly expressed remorse.  
  
    Magnolia, of course, took notice of this. “What’s with that face you’re making?” she demanded. “You’re not complaining, are you?”  
  
    “N-no,” Lily responded as they shook their head, though their eyes were still wide as their face depicted agony. “You’re… you’re really… going to…?”  
  
    “Yes,” their Mistress laughed in response. “I’m giving you the pleasure of going to your little gaming meet up, not having to pay or sleep with gross boys to do so. So, I’m taking your pleasure as payment. Isn’t that fair?”  
  
    Lily wanted to respond with a ‘no’. They really did. But, at the same time, they weren’t about to disobey their Mistress or speak back to her - not only was that a surefire way to get punished, but it was also risking going to the very thing that started this.  
  
    “I… I see,” they responded.  
  
    “Let me ask you a question, since your feeble mind clearly forgot. Do you want to cum?”  
  
    Lily remembered this question, and they remembered the right answer. “N-no…”  
  
    “Good plaything. And why not?”  
  
    “Because… because you haven’t given me permission.”  
  
    “Correct! You just needed a small reminder.” Getting into position to lie down next to the denied Lily, she began stroking their hair lovingly as a reward. Lily almost felt themself instinctively purr from the contact, their scalp feeling good with the warm touch as opposed to the pain of being pulled in multiple different directions.  
  
    “I’m not even going to fuck you tonight,” she continued. “I’m not even going to give you that. But you know what I am going to give you?”  
  
    “Um… what?” Lily asked, unsure of the answer and not sure if they were expecting any particular response. She was so unpredictable sometimes - tonight was only an example.  
  
    “I’m going to take care of you, like the kind and loving Mistress I am,” she said. “I’m going to stroke your hair, since you’re clearly enjoying that too, and be right here next to you. I’m going to read you a nice story in my soothing, hypnotic voice for you to fall asleep to. Doesn’t that sound nice? Are you going to thank me?”  
  
    Lily breathed out. That did sound nice, especially as a contrast to her earlier cruelty. “Y-yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.”  
  
    “Lie down facing me. I want to see your cute eyes flutter asleep while I speak to you.” Lily obeyed, turning around to have their face looking towards Magnolia’s, their eyes staring at her expectantly and curious.  
  
    “Good, good,” she cooed, stroking their hair again. Lily smiled a bit, their eyes already struggling to stay open - their Mistress’ eyes in and of themself were hypnotic. Looking at her was relaxing. Lily felt denied (which was keeping them up more than putting them to sleep), but also felt safe.  
  
    “Just listen to my voice,” she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her smartphone. Scrolling through to find a good story to read for them, she eventually landed on one and began reading.  
  
    “Alright,” the tranciness of her voice only went up as she began reading. “One sunny day, afternoon…”  
  
    Lily stopped paying attention at one point to the actual words, and just focused on her voice as their eyes closed. Falling into the abyss, they eventually drifted off to sleep - still feeling denied, and yet, extremely calm.


	18. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia and Lily prepare for their respective conferences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex/sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> Trigger warning for ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

    The next month passed without much event. Literally. Lily didn’t go to the Pokken League in the weeks before the National, of course — they couldn’t gather the courage to face Rye again, and they didn’t want to be put in an uncomfortable situation. They did see Jenn a few times, but Jenn seemed to be busy with their new under-the-counter job (to try to keep up some money; after all, it wasn’t like Magnolia was going to help them anymore than she already did.) Not that it particularly mattered — they wholeheartedly believed that Magnolia completely forgot about their creative pursuits, despite being the one to ‘encourage’ them. They still found it fun, though, recognition or not, or actually being good at it or not.  
  
    Lily still had the suitcase from when they were first bought, and spent the week before their travel packing it with all the necessities, and their gaming and art supplies. It was just a weekend trip, so they figured it wasn’t imperative to overpack. Enough to keep them occupied, sure, but not too much that it’d break their back trying to carry it. Of course they brought the nice dress as well — not only were they told to, but it would also be nice to shove wearing it in Rye’s face.  
  
    And yet, Kassandra never came out. It had been almost two months since her last appearance. Lily was partially grateful for the silence they’d never had, and partially disheartened. They did miss her. They didn’t, however, miss whoever that other alter was.  
  
    Another alter… Or maybe they were just a side of Kassandra they never knew? They avoided thinking about it; it hurt their poor brain too much, and as long as they weren’t causing trouble, it wasn’t a big deal.  
  
    They were excited for the trip, though. Especially since they were flying there — though, because of that, they couldn’t tell if they were excited or terrified. They were full on expecting to take an 8 hour train ride, but of course Magnolia had enough money to boycott that. They weren’t even just flying on a regular plane. No, Magnolia had a private jet that she apparently shared with other fancy, rich people.  
  
    “I don’t want plebeians to bother us,” she scoffed. “I value my privacy too much for that.”  
  
    Lily didn’t argue with that; they didn’t dare to. After all, she was right — it took her months for her to tell Lily her real name, so it was predictable that she wouldn’t want random flight attendants bothering her on their flight. Or, god forbid, random passengers, even in business or first class.  
  
    The good part about having a private jet to take to the city was that they didn’t have to wake up at bullshit o’clock, and could spend the morning relaxing just a bit. And by relaxing, it meant that Lily had to wake up early to cook the two of them breakfast, and of course with Magnolia being Magnolia, she ordered Lily to do so with only an apron on so she could have full access to them. What Lily wouldn’t give to have breakfast made for them, at least once.  
  
    Once they finished their breakfast, no less than three groping sessions in between, they got in the limousine and made their way to a small, private airport. Just this once, Magnolia let Lily play Pokken on the way there — after all, they needed all the practice they could get to fully obey the order of winning. The two were driven in silence, the time flying by like milliseconds until they arrived at their destination.  
  
    The jet itself was colored bright shades of red and black. Lily had never seen such an elegant jet before — come to think of it, they’d never seen a private jet before in their life. They boarded the plane, and took off in seconds. Magnolia soon found out, judging by Lily’s facial expression and sudden nausea, that this was their first time in years flying, and they never enjoyed it.  
  
    At some point, Magnolia forced them to join the mile high club even through all the turbulence of the plane, though Lily’s head was too foggy from the stress of flying to register or remember anything.  
  
    The flight only took about an hour, and they eventually landed gracefully. Magnolia was nice enough, for once, to let them drink on the plane (“But not too much, of course, unless you actually want to lose and face consequences for it”), but the alcohol had worn off by the time they touched the ground. Lily was, of course, stuck carrying both of their luggage off, out the taxi and into the hotel.  
  
    Naturally, they were staying at the most fancy hotel, and on the top floor. It was only about 5pm when they got there, though the sky was already dimming, the lights in the view and the lowering sun shimmering the area. Lily was busy setting up the hotel room, getting their Mistress’ business clothes ready - her conference was starting tonight, rather soon at that. The other party was sitting down in a chair that might as well have been a throne, sipping sparkling water while Lily did all the hard work.  
  
    “Alright, well, um. Your clothes are ready. I suppose I’ll just stay in the room until you get back,” Lily suggested, fiddling with their hands behind their back.  
  
    “Why?” Magnolia asked, turning to them. “I have places to be. So do you. Didn’t you say that the meet up started today, but the actual tournament was tomorrow? Not to mention, we’re in a big city with, well, things to do. Places to see. Don’t lie back and be lazy, plaything.” She stood up and began to undress, changing into the clothes Lily so delicately laid out for her. Lily couldn’t help but stare as she did. “We will… reconvene, tonight. I expect you to tell me everything you did, in the utmost detail.”  
  
    “Um, yes, Mistress,” Lily responded, trying to figure out how to fill their time. Of course they were going to spend some time at the venue, but they felt that they would need to bolt as soon as they saw Rye, or worse, Asher.  
  
    “I’ll be off,” Magnolia said as she finished putting on her clothes and ID. She walked over to Lily, handed them a wad of cash from her purse, kissed and groped them, and then left.  
  
    Lily sat on the bed, trying to figure out how to spend their time. They sat for a good thirty minutes, lying down on the bed as their mind began to wander. They couldn’t lie and say they weren’t nervous, but a part of them felt at peace at the same time. And yet, fog still filled their brain.  
  
    Forcing it out, they sat up on the bed and then stood up to gather their Switch, their phone, their room key and their new stack of fifties in a bag. Nerves filled them as they headed out of the hotel into the big city. The moon shined over them, filling them with more of a need to do well. To win.  
  
    They took off to the venue - thankfully, it wasn’t far from their hotel, only about a half mile walk (and they were used to doing five mile runs.) The venue itself was bustling as they picked up their player card — no one they knew quite yet, though they did catch some player cards and saw a few names they played online. Of course they had to introduce themself to them; making new friends was key at these things, right?  
  
    There was also an extremely overpriced gift shop (as in, the various hoodies were over $70). Thankfully, Lily had a Mistress who was very rich and very willing to drop loads of money on them, up to and including $300,000 (though she probably doubled that amount, at this point.) They needed to save money for food later on — if they met a group of people, maybe if they were lucky, they would be invited out — but they popped in anyways. Keychains, pens, t-shirts and more lined the walls, and the line of customers went out the store.  
  
    A thought crossed Lily’s mind. Maybe they should get something for Magnolia? Would she even like any of this stuff? Would she scold them for being silly enough to get something for her, or would she just laugh at them (they sincerely hoped for the latter.) They groaned, thinking it was probably more likely she would get frustrated with them for doing the opposite. Her probable words already went through their head.  
  
    Perhaps there was something that the two of them could have. Such as… two necklaces that could fit together? Just as that idea occurred to them, they found that exact thing — two necklaces that formed a heart when put together. It even had the two characters they used the most. Their mind went between “get it” and “don’t get laughed at”, and they eventually decided on the former. They wanted it too, after all.   
  
    So they paid, and got a hoodie and set of pens as well, and then left the gift shop before they spent anymore money impulsively.  
  
~~  
  
    A group of six players from a small town across the country eventually found them, recognizing them by their unique play style. The leaders of the group — apparently another non-binary person named Bobbi and a trans man named Rox — welcomed them warmly. Lily didn’t tell them anything about their experience though, or how they got there or even got into Pokken. They already got enough flack about it from Rye, and they didn’t need more of a bad reputation.  
  
    Thankfully, Rye hadn’t told everyone. At least, not yet. Lily dreaded the day or hour when he would — if he was mean enough to actually follow through.  
  
    Lily played a few rounds against some of them in one of the lounges, and won against most, multiple times. With each victory they had, they felt more confident, more able to follow through on their Mistress’ orders. The ones they lost against gave them some advice, and Bobbi themself gave them some real in depth tips and tricks.  
  
    They eventually let Lily tag on for dinner with them, going to a nearby pizza restaurant. Lily almost wanted to pay for the group, but was worried that would raise questions about how they got so much money. As a generally selfless person, though, they felt real bad.  
  
    Bobbi asked them some questions, and a few others followed up on those questions. Lily did their best to answer everything without giving too much away.  
  
    Eventually, someone brought up Asher (or at least, his gamer tag), having played against him in one of the lounges. It hit Lily that yes, Asher was going to be there, or at least was already there if he wasn’t there already. They prayed they wouldn’t have to interact with him too much. But, life was never that easy, nor gave them particularly what they wanted.  
  
    Their phone vibrated at one point, and they checked. Of course, having next to no one’s number, they expected it to be Magnolia’s. Instead, it was unfortunately Rye.  
  
    “So, I heard you made it,” the text read. Another text immediately came through. “Did your sugar mommy pay for the plane and everything?”  
  
    Lily decided not to respond. It wasn’t worth it to agitate him. If he asked further, they resolved to say they were just busy - and after all, they had witnesses.  
  
    Soon after, another text came through - this one from someone they were significantly more excited to hear from.  
  
    “You are to be back at the hotel in an hour,” Magnolia’s text said. “Again, I expect a full report of your day.”  
  
    “Sorry, everyone, I’m, uh… I’m pretty tired,” Lily said, standing up and gathering their plate to throw away. “Thanks for hanging out with me.”  
  
    “Of course,” Rox said, and the rest of the group chimed in with goodbyes and see you tomorrows. Lily was off, running back to the hotel in an attempt to get back on time, or better yet, get back early.  
  
    Running made them less anxious, almost always. And yet, a collection of anxieties stayed with them as they made their way back. Who were they going to be up tomorrow? Were they going to lose or win? Would their Mistress like the necklace they got for her, or laugh at them for it? Uncertainty was never something they dealt with well; but, there was no way to get answers for some of the questions they were having.  
  
    So they just kept running in hopes that their mind would eventually clear.  
  
~~  
  
    Thankfully, their mind eventually cleared, though their anxiety briefly returned when they got to the hotel room and saw no one there. Sitting down on the king-sized bed, they looked at their player card, looking at every intricate detail (not that there were many.) Grateful wasn’t exactly the word to describe how they felt - sure, they were happy that they got the chance to go without having to sleep around to get to it. But they felt as if they didn’t exactly belong there. After all, Asher had so much more of an impact on the scene than them.  
  
    They still couldn’t figure out how in the world they knew Asher. Every time they attempted to go back in their mind to figure out what it was, they faced something blocking them from figuring it out.  
  
    Their phone hadn’t vibrated for a while, but they looked at it anyways. Rye’s text stared back at them. They clicked on it just to mark it as read, and then closed it.  
  
    The door buzzed, and Lily stood back up to greet their Mistress. Magnolia walked in and immediately threw the ‘do not disturb’ door sign on the outside of the door. Lily took a good look at her — it seemed her ideal level of perfection had a slight dent on it. Her hair was mildly disheveled, her maroon lipstick was a tad smeared, and the expression on her face definitely looked tired.  
  
    “Um… did you have fun?” Lily asked with a sheepish smile on their face. Their mind immediately clicked to know that was the wrong greeting when Magnolia’s fatigue shifted to frustration with a glare. She stomped over to Lily, grabbed them by the neck and slammed them down onto the bed face-down.  
  
    “Idiot,” she immediately responded. “First of all, that’s no way to greet your Mistress. You should know better, unless your tiny mind forgot that too.” She was growling into Lily’s ear. Lily was shaking and panting, thrown in for a loop of anxiety and excitement. “Second, of course I didn’t have fun. Do you have eyes? Did you bother to look at me and think?”  
  
    “I-I’m sorry, Mistress,” Lily responded, their voice shaky and with syllables barely distinguishable. “I… I guess I didn’t think.”  
  
    “Of course you didn’t,” she laughed. “How could I have had fun there? It was a bunch of old cisgender men telling me I was wrong and they were right. As if they had even a fraction of my net worth! As if they didn’t know who they were talking to! The nerve!” Lily didn’t think Magnolia noticed that she was squeezing their neck increasingly tighter as she ranted, not that she’d particularly care if she knew. “Every lecture that I went to, was about things I already knew. And the fucking networking event, some seventy-something year old gross man had the gall to flirt with me! I gave him a piece of my mind, of course. And to think, I have to deal with this tomorrow, too. Everyone is so ungrateful for my presence. It’s like nothing I do matters.”  
  
    Lily gulped. While it was exciting in theory to be in Magnolia’s presence when she was this mad, they also feared the uncertain of how much anger she would take out on them. They tried to think of something to say that would calm her down.  
  
    “Um, I’m grateful,” Lily responded with a nervous laugh, saying the first thing that came to mind. When they realized Magnolia was processing what they just said and how stupid they sounded, they continued. “Um… thank… you?”  
  
    Silence hung over the two, with Lily immediately wondering if that was the right thing to say (and they realized, probably not.) Magnolia couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “You adorable idiot,” she cooed as if it was a term of affection. “That was so sweet, so cute… so stupid. It made my heart flutter just a bit.”  
  
    “Um… thank you? You’re welcome?” Lily was beginning to struggle to breathe, and Magnolia took her hand off of them as she noticed this. Magnolia grabbed their sides and pulled them on their back, now facing them from the front with a sadistic smile.   
  
    “Being here with you is the sole redeeming factor of this trip,” she said through her grinning teeth. “You make me happy, plaything.”  
  
    A dopey, nervous smile returned back to Lily’s face as she said this. Those words lightened Lily’s heart in return. “You… you make me happy too, Mistr—“ Lily was interrupted when Magnolia grabbed their hair and pulled them in for a rough kiss, already starting to take her anguish out on her loyal plaything. As they made out, she grabbed their shoulders and dug her nails into them, wanting more from them, needing more.   
  
    Lily, of course, kissed back as hard as they could — they needed her, too; especially to calm their nerves (though, their scenes were usually anything but calming.) Magnolia moved her clawing hands down Lily’s shoulders onto their breasts and grabbed them roughly, toying with them and causing the heat in Lily’s face to grow in intensity. Their mind briefly began to wander, and they stopped kissing back as hard. Eyes rolling back, they remembered the events leading up to them being there, and the pressure on them to win.  
  
    They were forced back to the present moment, by the force of Magnolia’s sudden slap against their cheek. Yelping out in surprise, they were dragged out of their thoughts as their Mistress grabbed their chin and made them look directly into her eyes, eyes that were burning in intensity.  
  
    “I know you’re nervous about tomorrow,” she started, and Lily was surprised by the sympathetic edge in her voice. “But when you’re with me, you focus on myself, and myself only. Understood?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress, I’m sorry,” Lily immediately responded, nodding their head quickly.  
  
    Magnolia grinned at their response, even though she honestly expected nothing different from her loyal plaything. “You don’t want to focus on anything else, anyways,” she said. “Your primary purpose is serving me, which means I’m the most important person in your life. And if I say something, what does it mean?”  
  
    “It… it means it’s true,” Lily answered. It wasn’t like she was wrong, per se — Magnolia was the most important person in their life right now, not to mention the one who got them there in the first place, and saved them from a much crueler fate all those months back.  
  
    “Say it back to me, your little mantra, now.”  
  
    “Obeying is pleasure.”  
  
    “Good. Well done, plaything — looks like your brain cells can hold onto the most important pieces of information.” She pecked Lily’s lips again, and Lily expected more, leaning in until their Mistress suddenly lifted herself up to stand up from the bed. Lily sat up, looking at her curiously. She walked towards her suitcase, going into a compartment of it she ordered Lily not to look in. They wanted to ask what she was doing, but they knew they’d get scolded again if they sounded impatient.  
  
    Their body froze up in anticipation when they saw Magnolia pull out a toy Lily had never seen before - a wand massager, and a particularly large and fancy one at that with gemstones on the handle; Lily could have sworn the handle was made out of gold, too. The top of it was huge too — probably big enough to cover half of their (albeit small) cunt, and they already felt themself getting turned on from looking at it.  
  
    Magnolia walked back over to the bed, and showed it off from every angle to Lily with a grin. “Do you like what you see, slut?”  
  
    “Y-yes, I do. It’s very… pretty.” Lily couldn’t help but be honest about that.  
  
    “Of course you do, though I know you like it for other reasons. It cost me quite the pretty penny — of course, there were some knock-offs, but I had to get the highest quality.” She let out a laugh as she spoke, seeming to be almost proud of herself for spending what must have been around five hundred dollars, if not more. Lily wanted to reach for it, they wanted to use it right then and there — Magnolia, noticing this, put a finger to them to stop them in their tracks before they started.  
  
    “Plaything, I’m not going to give it to you that easily,” she scolded. “You’re going to have to earn the right to use it.”  
  
    Lily knew they were going to be teased to the point of their mind breaking, until they could handle no more pressure. Magnolia turned the toy on, and even on the lowest setting, Lily already felt the urge to get it all up in their pussy and clit. But they couldn’t have that — they realized that, as Magnolia simply put it to the side of the bed for Lily to gawk at. They had to suppress the urge to reach for it to use it right at that moment.  
  
    “Are you even thinking about disobeying me?” Magnolia asked with intent, once again noticing their urge to grab the toy and begin using it without permission. Lily shook their head violently.  
  
    “Good,” Magnolia scoffed. “Get off the bed.”  
  
    Lily obeyed, standing up and stepping away from the bed even as the vibrator continued to move around. They couldn’t help but eye it as they did, almost drooling out their mouth. Their Mistress sat on the bed in the place they were laying down, and began to take off her belt, and then her work pants, and then completely unclothed the bottom half of her body.   
  
    “Worship me,” she ordered, and Lily immediately kneeled down to comply. “That is all you’re to focus on right now; none of your little games, or your friends from it. Pleasing me is the only thing you have to do right now.”  
  
    Magnolia, only a few kisses and licks in, grabbed Lily’s hair and pulled them away. She tilted their head upwards towards her, amused by the drool coming from their mouth.  
  
    “You have 5 minutes to make me cum, plaything,” she started, giving Lily’s hair a rougher tug as she spoke. “If you don’t, then I think you’re at least smart enough to know what the consequences will be.”  
  
    “Yes, Mistr—“ Lily was in the middle of responding before Magnolia forced their face back into her inner thigh to continue worshipping. Which, of course, they did happily. The time limit, though, put some stress on them. Their Mistress was wrong - they didn’t entirely know what would happen if they didn’t succeed. But they were certain it would be something they wouldn’t enjoy.  
  
    They tried to think of what to do. Obviously, the most important action to take was to focus on their Mistress’ mostly-hard cock. The sight of it always made their cheeks flush, even though they should be used to having it shoved in their face (and in their cunt) at this point. They began to worship it, leaving kisses all around the base and up it towards the tip, as she was already leaking. Taking a moment to prepare suppressing their gag reflex, they put it in their mouth, as nice and deep as they could get it.  
  
    “Oh!” Magnolia exclaimed with amusement. “I didn’t even tell you to use your mouth. And yet here you are.” Her laughing at them was only turning Lily on, making them suck longer down it. “You just see a cock, and need to hold it, or have it in you. I shouldn’t be surprised, though — a needy, worthless cum slut like you wants and needs nothing more than to please whatever gets thrown in their face.”  
  
    “Mmf,” Lily moaned around their Mistress, the degradation only making them work harder as they continued to hear the sounds of the vibration. They choked just a little as they went further.  
  
    Magnolia pulled out her pocket watch, of course always having it on her, and looked at it. “Oh, look at that, you wasted a minute and thirty seconds.” She grabbed their hair again, and forced them down her dick harder. “Get to work, if you don’t want to face what I’m going to do to you if you fail,” she growled, and Lily complied.  
  
    This went on for at least another few minutes, bobbing their head and sucking and licking all around, knowing to pay special attention to the tip. Magnolia seemed rather bored at first, but got more into it the more work Lily did — which, in and of itself, was a nice reward, pleasing their Mistress. She began thrusting into their mouth with more and more precum dripping out of her into Lily’s mouth. Lily worked harder in return, honestly appreciative of not having to do all the work anymore. They long ago learned to enjoy the salty taste of her.  
  
    Magnolia pulled out the pocket watch again. “You have 30 more seconds, plaything,” she informed breathily, but it didn’t matter - Lily knew she was extremely close judging by her twitching, and just had to give a few final pushes. They were counting down the seconds in their head, and their heart pounded faster in anxiety with every second that passed.  
  
    “Ten… nine… eight… seven…” she began counting down, and then midway through dumped her load into Lily’s mouth with thick, long strands of her cum. Lily’s eyes widened with the sudden taste, and they suppressed the instinct to pull back immediately as she finished shooting down their throat.  
  
    Once she was done, she grabbed Lily’s head and pulled them back, grinning down at them. “You know what to do with all that,” she cooed, and Lily swallowed every last drop, almost greedily. “Good, you’ve learned well.”  
  
    Magnolia looked at the watch one final time, exhaling. “Four seconds left. Your time has improved, I’m sure,” she laughed as Lily finished swallowing.  
  
    “Stand up, toy.” Her toy obeyed, standing up to face her - despite her sitting and Lily standing, Lily was only slightly taller than her. “As I promised, you’ve earned a very nice reward from yours truly.”  
  
    Magnolia stood up, reminding Lily how tall and overpowering she was. She then grabbed their shoulders and pushed them down on the bed with their face up towards the ceiling. She pulled their panties down, revealing their dripping cunt, then grabbed their thighs and spread them out to reveal it further. “Keep nice and still like that, you’re about to enjoy what’s going to happen very much.”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress,” Lily nodded, bearing their nervous teeth as they got themself to sit still and not close their legs.   
  
    Magnolia grabbed the vibrator that Lily couldn’t help but fixate on. Unfortunately for them, she turned it off, and only then started grinding it against Lily’s cunt. Lily groaned out, already beginning to grind against the toy, wanting and needing more.  
  
    “Wow,” Magnolia gasped in awe, “you really are proving yourself to be a needy slut. Greedy, too. I’m giving you this toy, and you already want more? How brainless and selfish.” As she continued to thrust the toy against them, she leaned in with a crazed look on her face.  
  
    “Well, beg for it.”  
  
    “P-please, Mistress, please turn it on,” they immediately started begging - after all, having those strong vibrations against them was what they needed. “I need it so, so bad.”  
  
    “Really? What are you planning to do for it?” Magnolia asked in return as she pressed it deeper.  
  
    “Any… anything,” Lily answered.  
  
    “Anything? Even to give it up for the night, only for me to give it to you god-knows-when?” she laughed.  
  
    Lily took a moment to think, and also to groan out in pleasure when she hit a nice spot. “Y-yes. Anything. I’ll do anything for it.”  
  
    “Gosh, so shameless. So shameless in asking for your degrading pleasure.” She tutted her tongue as she chided Lily. “Well, fine, I can’t even begin to deny you when you’ve been so good to me.”  
  
    Magnolia turned it on, again to the lowest setting, and yet it was what Lily needed. They let out a long, wobbly cry of pleasure as it started, their body already starting to convulse and shake in place. Their cunt throbbed against the toy, soaking the top in their arousal as Lily moaned out louder and louder.  
  
    The intensity turned up one notch, and then another - there were clearly more levels to the toy, but Lily couldn’t handle much more. They thrusted their hips against it, not being able to stop themself, which only caused Magnolia to laugh at them more. And of course, being laughed at didn’t make it any easier for them.  
  
    “I’m going to give you a new mantra. Say the words, ‘I only serve Mistress’,” Magnolia suddenly ordered.  
  
    “I only serve Mistress,” they echoed.  
  
    “Say it again, louder.”  
  
    “I only serve Mistress! I only serve Mistress,” they shouted just a tad as they kept repeating the new mantra, burning it into their mind as they said it through increasingly loud groans. They only stopped when their Mistress suddenly grabbed them by the neck to choke the last words out of them.  
  
    “Tell me, Lily,” Magnolia started, pressing the toy further in as she leaned into their face and pressing her fingers closer to Lily’s neck. “Do you want to cum?”  
  
    Lily almost responded with a yes when their throat was let go. That was all they wanted right now - to have the sense of relief they were on the edge of. But they knew the answer, the answer their Mistress wanted.  
  
    “No, Mistress.”  
  
    “And why not?”  
  
    “Because you haven’t given me permission.”  
  
    “You are so lovely, Lily…” she cooed in their face, with Lily’s eyes quivering from the pleasure. “I will allow you to finish. Go. Now.”  
  
    Magnolia turned the toy past the fourth knob to its max, and Lily finished the instant it hit its peak. Their juices covered the toy, making such delicious and wet sounds as they rode their orgasm out. With such a long and drawn out finish, they couldn’t stop shaking. They instinctively grabbed the edge of the vibrator and pushed it up harder into them - thankfully, they were allowed that. As if they didn’t already hit the peak, their mind soared away, leaving them blank and empty, mindless. As soon as they hit the top, they fluttered back down, their shaking halting into mild shivering as their Mistress shut the toy off and put it to the side for it to be cleaned.  
  
    “Good plaything,” she left them with a kiss as she pulled away to begin changing into her night clothes while Lily laid on the bed, panting and trying to gather themself.  
  
    Once they were back to reality and out of the mindset of being a worthless slut, they remembered something.  
  
    Rye. Asher. They were both still a problem, and being with someone Lily loved wasn’t going to change that.  
  
    Suddenly, Magnolia spoke up and got back on the bed, again as if being able to read Lily’s mind. “You’re not telling me something.” Magnolia glared into their eyes. “What are you daring to hide from me, slave?”  
  
    Lily froze, looking around. They realized they couldn’t hide anything about Asher any longer. Those thoughts plagued their mind, especially since coming here and hearing about him from Bobbi’s group. Just as they couldn’t not tell Magnolia about Kassandra all that time back then, they had to tell her this too.  
  
    “There’s… someone here I know. At least, I think I know them.”  
  
    “How can you think you know someone? You either know someone, or you don’t,” Magnolia scoffed in response.  
  
    Her response only made Lily feel more awkward about how they felt, about Asher. “Well… um. I met him at the group a while ago,” they started, biting their lip nervously. “I felt something… spark in me. Kind of.”  
  
    “Something spark in you? How so?”  
  
    “Well… Kassandra came out.” Magnolia froze, raising her brows and fixating her eyes on Lily as they spoke. “This was, um, a few months ago. On my birthday, I think. But it was weird. Usually when she sees a threat, she… well, she wants to fight back. When we saw him… she wanted to run away.”  
  
    Magnolia didn’t take her eyes off of Lily, and Lily couldn’t help but avert their eyes uncomfortably. Her stare was so intense, especially when demanding answers about something Lily didn’t want to share. Or rather, something Lily didn’t have all the answers about.  
  
    “And you do not remember how you know this person,” she restated, and Lily shook their head. “Quite unfortunate. I expect you to tell me when your small brain figures it out.”  
  
    Lily felt ‘small brain’ wasn’t quite the right phrase for this circumstance; rather, they believed ‘fucking insane and broken brain’ was a better fit. Then again, that was mostly because at the core, they hated their brain. They hated not being able to remember anything, and being a foggy mess all the time. Not to mention, even though Kassandra was helpful sometimes, they hated sharing a body with a reminder of their trauma. At least their mind was good for being made fun of.  
  
    “I do hope he doesn’t bother you tomorrow,” she continued. “After all, that would get in the way of you obeying me.”  
  
    Lily hummed in agreement. They didn’t have much else to say to that.  
  
    They remembered something, all of a sudden. Sitting up from the bed before they got too tired, they tried to get out of the bed. Magnolia, unfortunately, stopped them by grabbing their arm.  
  
    “Where are you going?” she asked with a demanding tone to her voice. “I haven’t given you permission to get up.”  
  
    “Ah… um. I’m sorry. Can I get up?” they asked, and when they expected her to say no, they continued. “I… got something for you,” they said with their voice turning into a hushed whisper.  
  
    “A present,” Magnolia echoed, taking a moment to think. “Go get it for me.”  
  
    Lily got up, almost collapsing from their earlier pleasure. They walked over to the bag they had from the gift store and reached into it, poking around through the other things they got at the gift store. Finally, they found the matching necklaces. Only then did it hit them how embarrassing this was, how bad of a decision this was. But they could sense their Mistress’ impatience, even while turned away from her. They truly dug themself into this hole.  
  
    They turned around, keeping the necklaces behind their back as they spoke. “I, um… got us… matching… necklaces…” they said with every word going quieter and quieter.  
  
    “Necklaces,” Magnolia repeated. “Show them to me.”  
  
    Lily nervously walked over to the bed and revealed them to her, now noticing their body was shaking from the nerves. Magnolia took them and examined them, the uncomfortable silence making Lily’s skin crawl.  
  
    “These are the… characters you use?” Magnolia asked. “In the game?”  
  
    “Y-yes… I… wanted to get you something, and… um… I wasn’t sure…” Lily started to come up with excuses for their stupidity, then realizing they probably couldn’t.  
  
    A chuckle escaped from Magnolia’s lips, her smile curling upwards. “You must know, plaything, I can’t wear at least my side anywhere. It’s not exactly suitable for the workplace… though I suppose you wouldn’t know something like that.” Even as she scolded them, she was smiling, and at least Lily got to see that.  
  
    “S-sorry… I guess I should have gotten you a pen or something…”  
  
    “Oh, don’t get me wrong,” she corrected. “I adore it, and I adore your lack of intelligence for thinking this through more carefully.”  
  
    Lily looked back up, the shame dissipating as they gave a sheepish grin.  
  
    “I love it.”  
  
    “I’m… I’m glad,” Lily responded.  
  
    “I’m sure I can find a… way to wear this.” She shifted, putting the necklaces on the night table beside her side of the bed. “Now that you’ve amused me once again, you are to get back here.”  
  
    Of course, they complied, stepping up to the king sized bed and laying down, their eyes gazing up towards the ceiling in contemplation.  
  
    “Go to sleep,” Magnolia told them as she shut off the lights and went to lay down. “You need to rest if you expect to properly serve me tomorrow.”  
  
    “I-I’ll try.”  
  
    “Correction. You will fall asleep for me, Lily,” Magnolia corrected. “Do not try, obey.”  
  
    “Uh, y-yes, Mistress,” Lily inhaled as they spoke, laying down beside their Mistress. Though, their eyes were no less tired then they were before, and they feared they wouldn’t be able to properly play tomorrow, given their situation. They could always count sheep, not that they were particularly able to count past a certain point.  
  
    Lily was grateful when Magnolia was there to help with their inability to sleep. “Good night, my Lovely, Loyal Lily.”  
  



	19. The Consequences of Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wins the tournament, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex/sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> As a fantasy story about sex slavery, this story is extremely unrealistic, and it may be triggering if you have related trauma. Please be sure to take care of yourself before considering engaging with this story. This story also contains depictions of ownership, degradation, pain play, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> This chapter in particular has mentions of childhood abuse. Please take extra caution if this is a trigger for you.

    “…and that does it! Despite a rough battle for them, Lilypad is our winner for this match with some nice combos!”  
  
    The announcer shouted through the speakers, and the crowd broke into applause. Lily was not too used to being so well-known, which they were at this point — a handful of people in the audience held up signs rooting for them, and they could swear they heard some chanting their gamer tag. They saw a few camera flashes, too.  
  
    The bad news was, being so new to the scene even after over half a year of playing, they weren’t used to the attention. Standing on stage (or rather, sitting in a chair on stage) in front of so many people turned their legs into jelly, and for the first few matches, they were having trouble focusing because of it.  
  
    The good news was, they made it into the Top 8. Hopefully that would be enough for their Mistress’ wishes.  
  
    The worse news was, their opponent for this particular match was Rye. And yet, they beat him, without too much difficulty. Was that also good news, Lily wondered? Would that mean he would leave them alone, or that they proved themself to him?  
  
    It was probably actually bad news, they realized once they walked up to Rye with an offer for a friendly handshake. Rye looked at them with a bitter expression on his face, and then left the stage without offering them anymore attention.  
  
    Lily had to admit, that did sting. They and Rye were so close when they first started going — the newcomer saw him as a mentor, and as a good friend who helped them adjust to their new life in some ways.  
  
    But that was in the past, they supposed with sadness. If Rye was going to be all passive aggressive towards them for refusing to let him blackmail them, then there was not much point in being around him. At least they still had online play, and could make friends like that (even without voice chat.)  
  
    The winner left the stage soon after Rye denied them even an amicable handshake, going the other direction. A few people tried to stop them, mostly interviewers, but they answered questions quickly and headed to a quiet space where they could be alone momentarily. Partially because they needed a moment to compose themself; and partially because they wanted to pull out their phone from their pocket to text someone.  
  
    “I won against Rye,” they texted to Magnolia. “It wasn’t too hard. I figure you’d want to know… since he was the one you met.”  
  
    She didn’t respond, at least not immediately. Lily wasn’t offended, honestly - they knew she was probably busy hating every second of the conference she was forced to go to. A pang ran through their heart — they felt bad, for how much fun they were having (for the most part) while she didn’t get to take part in it.  
  
    They almost double texted with an “I wish you could be here,” but they knew that would probably not please her.  
  
~~  
  
    “…so, you took a big risk with that move, so maybe not the best move,” Bobbi spoke to an attentive Lily through bites of his sandwich, sitting with them and Rox. “You’re lucky it worked in your favor. Probably shouldn’t try it again, though.”  
  
    One of the matches after the one with Rye was against Bobbi. They had some more trouble with that — it wasn’t necessarily that Bobbi was better than Rye, it was more like his character was a worse matchup against Lily’s. But it was a stroke to Lily’s ego that they won anyways.  
  
    And made it into the top 2, now.  
  
    Lily hummed in agreement. To be fair, they were a lot more nervous in that fight, considering who they were up against. So it’s fair to say they weren’t particularly thinking straight and were probably smashing random keys at some points.  
  
    “You just forgot some things,” Rox added. “That’s fine. Just try to keep a clearer mind next time.”  
  
    “I’ll… I’ll try,” they responded. “He’s… well, I kinda knew that player. We weren’t on the best, uh, best terms.”  
  
    “Oh? Give me the tea?” Rox asked with a grin, miming pouring tea into a cup. Lily simply laughed at that uncomfortably and didn’t say anything else. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone!”  
  
    Bobbi sighed, and threw a curled up napkin at him. “Other than everyone you know? Sure.”  
  
    Lily chuckled again, still on edge.  
  
    “So. How do you feel about going up against Asher next?”  
  
    Lily froze.  
  
    “Well, you made it to second place. So did Asher. So, the next battle decides if he loses against someone who’s been playing for six months, or if you have to learn that you’re not the best, yet,” Rox explained, though that didn’t make Lily feel any better.  
  
    “I… I see,” they responded with the only words they could utter. Their heart was dropped, knowing what would probably happen. Kassandra was probably going to come out again, beg for them to run away, and then they wouldn’t be able to focus over her voice and lose and then they’d feel worse.  
  
    Then again, maybe she wouldn’t? She hadn’t been out for months, at that point.   
  
    Their phone buzzed, and they took a cursory look. Magnolia had texted them back, but they didn’t immediately check what she said. Regardless, they knew she probably required their attention of them.  
  
    “Thanks for the, um, the information.” Lily stood up, grabbing their plates and napkins from the late lunch they had. “I… I have to go. But, I guess I’ll see you around?”  
  
    “Yeah!” the two responded in unison. “Stay in touch, okay? I know you’re kind of under the radar, but I hope you don’t disappear.”  
  
    Lily smiled, nodded, and went away to a quiet area, once again. It was nice to know that they weren’t restricted to the scene in their city, which Rye had tainted for them.  
  
    They pulled out their phone once they were alone, and called none other than their Mistress. The phone rang only once, before she picked up.  
  
    “Hello, Lily,” Magnolia’s voice came out of the phone, and Lily was pleased to hear her voice took a more gentle tone. “I enjoyed hearing that you managed to begin to do as I told.”  
  
    “Um. Yes. I… I’m doing my best,” Lily responded.  
  
    “I can tell,” she responded. “I’ve been catching glimpses of it. It’s more important than whatever these people are talking about.”  
  
    “…oh,” Lily blinked as they spoke. “Um… well, what do you think?”  
  
    “You must know I don’t know anything that’s going on in these… matches,” Magnolia scoffed. “But I can see you’re doing well. I’m not an idiot.”  
  
    “Um… thank you, Mistress,” they said. There was a long pause before they spoke again, knowing that they had to get something off their chest. “I’m in second place now. And… my next opponent is… the person I might know.”  
  
    “You’re not planning on disobeying me because of that, are you?” she asked, and Lily could feel her glaring straight ahead as she spoke.  
  
    “No! Of course not,” Lily said with mild panic. “I just… I’m nervous.”  
  
    “Don’t be. What’s that thing they say? Clear your head? I’m sure you won’t have much trouble with that.” Lily could tell they were being laughed at, at least in one way.  
  
    Lily paused. There wasn’t much to say to that other than, “you’re right. I’ll… I’ll win.”  
  
    “Good. And I expect to hear all about it, once you do.”  
  
    Lily took another pause. Already, they were having trouble clearing their head, getting rid of all the worries that were plaguing them.  
  
    And they realized something. Even though they didn’t hear her, for the first time in months, they could feel Kassandra’s presence again.  
  
    They ignored it. As long as she wasn’t talking, it was fine.  
  
    “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
~~  
  
    Lily was at the back of the stage about 15 minutes early. They constantly checked their phone every 10 seconds, waiting for the time to come for them to walk on stage. Asher was on the other side, and they knew it. Thankfully, there was a wall between the two of them, so he had to leave them alone. Lily was grateful for that, but the anticipation still weighed on them. Anxiety. Nerves. They had to clear their head from it — they had to.  
  
    The fact they knew Magnolia would be watching, too, made them more on the nervous side. Stakes were on the line — both in proving themself, getting Asher to leave them alone, and pleasing their Mistress.  
  
    Lily absentmindedly played a game on their phone, until a text came in — not particularly a text they wanted.  
  
    “Good luck against him,” Rye wrote. “And I’m sorry about how I acted. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”  
  
    Their thumb hovered over the message for a bit, debating if they wanted to respond or not. Was it even worth it? Rye put them through so much, even though it didn’t matter in the long run. And Lily wondered, if he was ever going to try it again.  
  
    But Lily was too forgiving; they were too stupid to be angry for much longer. They wrote back, “It’s okay. Thanks for saying that.”  
  
    They pressed send, and as if on cue, someone began to usher them on stage to their computer. Waving to the crowd and forcing a smile, they saw more flashes and signs being held up, many people rooting for them. As if they needed anymore stakes, any more people to prove themself to.  
  
    And there he was. Asher walked on stage, giving Lily a smile. If Lily’s smile wasn’t already forced enough, they had to physically get their lips to curl.  
  
    The two sat down, and Lily heard the announcer’s voice, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
  
    And as soon as the character select screen came on, and they picked their character and supports, their mind cleared. It was almost dissociation — but they felt focused. Nothing mattered.   
  
    They just had to win. That was it, that was all they had to do.  
  
~~  
  
    They swore they saw white, and didn’t notice anything that happened over the match. Their eyes refocused again, seeing the win on their screen, and hearing the crowd going insane. They breathed again — were they even doing that during the match? They didn’t know.  
  
    But they had won.  
  
    And then they saw Asher again. Asher took off his headphones and put them around his neck. He stood up and walked up to them with a smile. Lily almost thought of bolting — the worst part was having to shake his hand, or touch him in any way.  
  
    But they grinned, a fake grin, as they walked up.  
  
    “Good game,” he said, and his voice felt like needles on Lily’s ears, and his hand felt like fire as Lily took it.   
  
    They were about to let go and sprint, until they heard Asher speak once more — one small word that came crashing upon them.  
  
    “Sweetstuff.”  
  
    As if a waterfall hit them, Lily blinked, and their mind went blank again. And then they came to, and went blank again, back and forth. Everything felt distant. If they weren’t dissociating before, they certainly were now.  
  
    They remembered. They remembered how they knew Asher.  
  
    And what Asher did to them.  
  
    They didn’t remember a lot of specifics. But they remembered being hurt over and over again. They could only make out a few memories — none of which were pleasant.  
  
    As if on cue, Kassandra forced herself out and shouted to Lily in their head, “we have to run, now.”  
  
    And Lily knew that. They ran off stage, with confused murmuring shaking through the audience. Lily ran, faster and faster. They had to get back to the hotel. They had to see Magnolia. They had to be safe again, and as far away from Asher as physically possible.  
  
~~  
  
    If Magnolia was not frustrated enough by how the conference went the day before, she was reaching the limit of her threshold now. It didn’t help that she was so distracted by Lily’s match that she neglected to pay sufficient attention, and a few people laughed at her for that. Not that she particularly cared - it was worth it, to see her loyal plaything follow her orders, and win.  
  
    It was strange to her, though, why Lily just ran off the stage after their match. She knew that Lily knew her opponent - or at least, they thought they knew him. She was curious who he was, or why Lily had that feeling.  
  
    But it was over, and she was free to go back to the hotel to pack their stuff and leave the next day. This damn conference took too much out of her, and she would have to reprimand her secretary for sending her on it. Lily being there was the sole redeeming factor.  
  
    She got to the hotel room, fully expecting Lily to be happy to see her, especially considering the reward she was going to give them. Instead, she walked into the room to find Lily curled up in the blankets on the floor, jagged breathing coming from their mouth.  
  
    “Lily?” Magnolia asked with confusion. “What is—“  
  
    “Not… not Lily today,” came Kassandra’s long-forgotten voice out of the ball of blankets. Magnolia thought she would never hear from Kassandra again, and honestly, she would have preferred that. Lily was the one who served her - Kassandra was nothing but a petulant teenager who got in the way of their relationship.  
  
    “Kassandra,” Magnolia started, trying to keep her voice low.  
  
    Kassandra, only then, turned her head around to face Magnolia. She could see her tear-stained face, her red eyes and red cheeks. In addition, Kassandra was shivering, and refusing to get up.  
  
    “My god,” Magnolia breathed. “What the hell happened on that stage?”  
  
    “We remember.”  
  
    “Remember what?”  
  
    “That person… is Lily’s step-brother.”  
  
    A wave of silence followed that, and before Magnolia could speak again, Kassandra continued.  
  
    “And the reason we’re… well, we’re who we are.”  
  
    “What exactly did he do?” Magnolia asked.  
  
    “He hurt us. A lot.” Kassandra’s voice became softer, and it hurt her to even say that. “Beatings. And whatnot. And he… said horrible things to us… while beating us more.” She paused for a moment. “And I know what you’re thinking. You’re wondering, well, I do the same things, don’t I?” Magnolia didn’t respond to that, and Kassandra knew she was right in her assumption. “It hits differently, when you’re six. Younger.”  
  
    “Kassandra,” Magnolia said after a pause. “Bring Lily back out.”  
  
    “I can’t.” Kassandra shook her head. “Lily is hiding. I can’t feel them. I can’t hear them. It’s just me and - and him.”  
  
    “The new alter…”  
  
    “He’s not new,” Kassandra corrected. “He’s been around for a long, long time too. He’s just been… silent.”  
  
    No words were spoken between the two. Kassandra was clearly not going to say anymore about their past - no, it hurt way too much to speak. Magnolia didn’t have it in her to pry. Either she didn’t care enough - only caring about Lily’s ability to serve her - or she felt too sympathetic to make Kassandra disclose such things. Especially while considering who Kassandra was, as a person.  
  
    Magnolia didn’t say anything, for a while. “If you see Lily anytime soon, tell them I have something to say to them.”  
  
    Kassandra scoffed. “Of course you do,” she said; of course, she had to get in at least one quip towards Magnolia.  
  
    “I don’t have time for this,” Magnolia said, her demeanor suddenly changing. To be honest, Kassandra’s quips always frustrated her. She didn’t get Lily to be insulted by their alternate personality. She was disrespectful, rude, and somehow even more condescending than herself.  
  
    Little did she know, she hadn’t seen the last of Lily’s system’s ability to be cruel.  
  
    “I will bring them out, then.” Magnolia said as she kneeled down to face Kassandra’s eyes. Kassandra froze, suddenly having a memory of someone else doing the same thing.  
  
    But she didn’t have time to think about that. Magnolia put her index finger on Kassandra’s forehead, and for some reason, that caused her to panic.  
  
    “I can’t - they’re not coming out - I’m blocking someone else - please don’t make him…”  
  
    Kassandra’s protests poured out of her mouth, knowing that Magnolia was making a huge mistake. She knew at this point that Lily had another, violent alter. Or did she know? Or did she really not care? Kassandra began shaking again, trying to pull away from her, but being unable to.  
  
    She couldn’t block Chain anymore. He was coming out, from the forced switch. Kassandra managed to stutter out two words before she went blank, and went away.  
  
    “I’m sorry.”  
  
    And then her eyes became heavy. Magnolia honestly didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly didn’t expect what happened next, a few seconds after Kassandra left.  
  
    It wasn’t Lily. It was someone else, someone she only met briefly, and yet, someone whose personality she gathered quite quickly.  
  
    Chain opened his crazed eyes wide open. Soon after he came to, he gave Magnolia a wide grin, a sadistic grin that she was far from familiar with.  
  
    “Hey chica,” he growled through bared teeth. “Long time no see, huh?”  
  
    Magnolia glared him straight in the eyes. “I called for Lily to come out, not whoever you are.” She snapped her fingers, demanding, “bring them out, now.”  
  
    “Ain’t gonna happen. Sorry, lovely lady,” he said as he stood up. “You’re gonna deal with Chain today.”  
  
    Magnolia stood up in front of him, trying to make her presence as intimidating as physically possible. Unfortunately, Chain was just as, if not more, scary than her as he stood up in front of her.  
  
    “I have no use for you,” he said, keeping the same grin on his face. “I have no use for anyone. Now, be good and leave.”  
  
    “Chain, please tell me,” Magnolia started, once again trying to keep her face as calm as possible. “How old are you?”  
  
    “Well, I’m Lily’s older step brother. At least, that’s who I’m ‘based on’. So, go ahead and do the math.”  
  
    “Good,” Magnolia said lightly. Her voice soon after took a darker turn. “Then I can do whatever I want to you.”  
  
    She instantly grabbed his shoulders and attempted to force him on the bed. He broke free from her grip and turned around, dropping the blankets as he did. Attempting to grab him again with her prying hands, he dodged away, jumping back like jelly through her fingers.  
  
    This went on for quite a while; anytime she did get a hold of him, he pushed her off with strength she didn’t know Lily’s body even had. He was not willing to be tied down. He couldn’t be, and Magnolia suddenly felt inadequate, a feeling she rarely had, if ever at all.  
  
    She was not weak. But she was not stronger than Chain.  
  
    Magnolia could not fight back anymore. She could not hold down Chain - he was too overpowering, given his muscles and need to fight, need to hurt people - both Magnolia and Lily.  
  
    There was only one thing for Chain to do - get away. He needed to run far, far away. No one was there to help him - Kassandra and Lily, despite sharing the same brain as him, could not intervene. They were too weak. Chain snarled as he realized this.  
  
    There was only one way out. Magnolia was blocking the door. So instead, he went for the window, and pried it wide open, suddenly causing the cold winter wind to blow in.  
  
    Magnolia didn’t know what to say anymore. She wanted to stop them, stop Lily from escaping from her, a thought they never had before. But this wasn’t Lily - this was someone different, someone who hated her and wasn’t willing to obey to begin with. He couldn’t be stopped. For the first time since buying Lily, she had a thought - maybe she wasted her money?  
  
    No. That wasn’t true, she realized as she stopped herself in that thought. She just needed to ask one question.  
  
    “When’s Lily coming back?” she demanded.  
  
    Chain only had two words for her, before escaping through the window to climb down the hotel. These words hit Magnolia particularly hard, almost launching icicles through her heart, given his cold voice and mean words. He didn’t want to be helped, and he didn’t want Lily or Kassandra to come back out ever. He spoke, before jumping out:  
  
    “They’re not.”


	20. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia has to figure out how to subdue Chain and bring the one she truly cares about back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex/sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> As a fantasy story about sex slavery, this story is extremely unrealistic, and it may be triggering if you have related trauma. Please be sure to take care of yourself before considering engaging with this story. This story also contains depictions of ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.
> 
> ~~
> 
> This chapter physically hurt me to write. Enjoy!

    It was about a week since Magnolia returned from her trip, alone, in her private jet.  
  
    She did not hear anything from Lily, or Kassandra, or Chain in that entire week. Nothing. She attempted to text them or call them, but she was left on read or hung up on. At one point, she checked their apartment to see if they came home at one point, to see if Lily would be there to greet her and serve her the way they always would. But they weren’t there - and as Magnolia wondered if she would ever see them again, she sat on the couch and made herself coffee.  
  
    A deep feeling sank within her, wondering if they came back to the city, at the very least. After all, they had nowhere else to go. They had no money (she cancelled the credit card they had when they left), no connections, nothing. She even asked Jenn if they heard from Lily, and Jenn responded with exactly what Magnolia should have expected - a no.  
  
    And yet, she wore the necklaces Lily got for them. She didn’t care at all about people asking her about them, or almost laughing at her. Ignoring them was the best course of action; she didn’t have the energy to quip back, after all.  
  
    Her work suffered. She wasn’t on top of herself as she always was, and her secretary had to remind her of the most basic tasks she neglected to complete. Jared at one point joked at her about her recent demeanor, and she didn’t even have the energy to obliterate him for it.  
  
    Until one day, where she sat at her desk, signing papers haphazardly and drinking her third cup of coffee within two hours to stay awake. She desperately wanted to go to sleep next to Lily again. Perhaps she took them for granted.  
  
    Her phone rang. Phone calls usually never came through; her secretary would always defer them to ‘not Magnolia’ because she knew the busy CEO did not want to be bothered by anyone. A thought crossed her mind to remind said secretary of that condition, but she didn’t have it in her.  
  
    Magnolia’s heart skipped a beat when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
    “Hey,” Chain’s voice came from the line.  
  
    Magnolia didn’t respond, at least not immediately; she had no words. It wasn’t from their number — where was it from? The line was jagged, with his voice essentially cutting out as soon as he spoke.  
  
    “I got arrested,” he informed before Magnolia had a chance to ask where Lily was.   
  
    “I came back to the city. I beat someone up.”  
  
    Her heart dropped. If he was arrested, that meant Lily was technically also arrested. What would happen to them? If Lily came back out to the front at any point, they surely wouldn’t be able to fight back against anyone who gave them shit in prison. Magnolia was pretty sure they would shut down instantly, and not even be able to talk.  
  
    Magnolia didn’t want to fight back against Chain. She knew she was the only person he could call — after all, he and the rest of Lily’s system didn’t have anyone to go to.  
  
    She didn’t have the energy to deal with his anger, though. She simply said, “I will be over as soon as possible.” Soon as possible, of course, was immediately.  
  
    Chain hung up the phone without even a thank you, but she didn’t care - she had to see them again. If she could get Chain out, then she could get Lily back out from whatever depths they were in. What was dissociation even like, Magnolia wondered? Was it some sort of deep, dark place where Lily had no say in what happened, but could only sit there and watch? Were they even conscious while it happened?  
  
    Would she even ever see Lily again, without Chain, or even Kassandra?  
  
~~  
  
    Chain sat on the bench in one of the cells. The other cellmates generally stayed away from him — even based on one small interaction with him, they knew he was crazy. Anyways, those people had other things to worry about. So did Chain.  
  
    Soon enough, the guard opened the gate and led Chain out to the front. He fully expected to be greeted by a cross Magnolia, but when he didn’t see her, he actually wasn’t that surprised. He instead saw two buff, tall men in suits dropping a huge amount of money to bail Chain out. He almost felt bad… and then he didn’t.  
  
    He didn’t say anything to the security guards as he was led out. But, his protests came out once they opened the back of a van and shoved him in it.  
  
    “Hey - what the hell are you doing?!” he shouted, trying to physically fight back — unfortunately, the guards were too strong even for him, as they sat Chain down in a chair bolted to the floor of the van. He struggled as they strapped him down, arms and legs and torso. They didn’t even let him see, throwing a blindfold on top of his eyes. Chain continued to scream at them angrily as the guards silently got into the driver’s and passenger’s seats and drove him away.  
  
~~  
  
    They eventually stopped, and Chain felt them took the keys out of the car. He at one point tired his voice out, and wasn’t able to shout and cry out in fury anymore. Chain just sat silently in frustration after 30 minutes or so.  
  
    Through the blindfold, he saw light pour in as the guards came into the van. With a drill, they undid the bolts in the chair and picked it up, with Chain still strapped to it. His voice still achy from shouting and thrashing around for so long, he could only growl out “go to hell” and yet was still not answered.  
  
    Though, he was surprised that the guards were strong enough to carry him, even with a metal chair. Chain had no idea where he was as the guards carried him a short distance, through two doors, eventually putting him down with the straps and blindfold still around him.  
  
    “Here he is, boss,” one of them said with a raspy voice, the first time Chain actually heard either of their voices.  
  
    He didn’t hear a response or anything, but he did hear the guards step out, closing the door behind them. And the next thing he felt was light pouring into his eyes, making him wince as a familiar face ripped off the blindfold.  
  
    “Are you going to thank me,” Magnolia started, and even he could see the fury on her face, “for spending so much time, money and energy on you?”  
  
    “Fuck off,” he spat.  
  
    “That’s no way to talk to the reason you’re not rotting in a jail cell.” She scolded him and slapped him across the face as he kept struggling in the chair. “You’re lucky I’m not letting you suffer too much. But you should know it’s not because I care about you. It’s because I care about Lily, and only Lily.”  
  
    “Why would you care about that idiot?” he asked, his lips curling into a cocky grin. “You always say it yourself. They’re stupid, mindless, only have two braincells or whatever. To their face, nonetheless.” He began laughing as he spoke, though Magnolia wasn’t nearly as amused. “Though I’m not hurt, honestly.  You do have a point.”  
  
    “If Lily isn’t stupid enough, then you definitely take the award for unintelligence, if you don’t understand the type of relationship Lily and myself have,” she said, her eyes digging daggers into Chain. “Not that it matters, though. I don’t particularly care what you think about me, or Lily. All I want is them back.”  
  
    She grabbed a fistful of his hair, getting her face nice and close to his and making him stare directly into her burning eyes.  
  
    “Bring. Lily. Out,” she snarled heavily through her teeth.  
  
    “Make me,” Chain answered cockily.  
  
    “Very well,” Magnolia responded, her voice lightening and then becoming serious again. “Then I will force Lily to the front and make sure you can never fuck with either of us again.”  
  
    “Aww, how are you going to do that?” Chain cackled with a sickeningly, jokingly sweet voice. “What, are you going to open my skull up and rewire my brain? Like those American cartoons where you shrink down, enter my body and—“  
  
    Magnolia stopped paying attention to whatever he was saying at one point. It didn’t matter to her, and she firmly believed no one actually cared about what he had to say. All he was spouting was empty insults and threats. She really didn’t care - she definitely had heard much worse in her life from people who bore at least some level of importance to her.  
  
    As Chain kept laughing at and insulting her, she pulled out her signature pocket watch, a watch that was made special order for herself. She dropped it in front of their eyes, opening it as the clock started ticking loud and clear for Chain.  
  
    “Oh, this is how you’re going to try to make Lily come out! So pathetic. I’m sure this will work.”  
  
    “You must know that no one hears nor cares what you’re saying,” she informed. “All anyone cares about is the ticking of this clock, and watching it go back and forth before your eyes. Surely you want to watch such an intriguing sight, don’t you?”  
  
    “No,” he snarled back, looking away.  
  
    “But why not? It’s so enticing, so beautiful. Much more beautiful than anything you’ve heard and seen before. Though, maybe you’re not intelligent enough to fully partake in such a gorgeous experience?”  
  
    The clock kept ticking, and it was clear that Chain couldn’t resist such a temptation. He gritted his teeth, doing his best to not look as he kept his head to the side.  
  
    “I see we’re doing this the hard way,” she spoke as she successfully kept her voice leveled. “Very well. I can play that game. I’ve dealt with much more difficult people than yourself. Did you know I work in business?”  
  
    “No.” Chain wanted to say that with a lot more agitation, however his voice was becoming calmer, being more and more influenced by the ticking of the clock. “That doesn’t… that doesn’t matter to me.”  
  
    If it wasn’t already hard enough to resist the temptation of looking and listening, Magnolia pulled out her phone and scrolled through with one hand as she kept the clock held with the other. Chain, unaware of what was going on, suddenly heard a hypnotic sound — it was almost music, though it more so sounded like ambience. He could only describe it as the audio form of an inward spiral — pulling him in deeper and deeper. The only thing keeping him conscious was the ticking of the clock.  
  
    “You’re right, it doesn’t matter,” Magnolia said. “But what does matter is only the sounds you hear, dragging you closer and closer to looking at me. You simply can’t resist such lovely sounds, gorgeous sights, can you, Chain?”  
  
    He couldn’t. She was right. His eyes still glaring, he finally turned his eyes to meet the clock. He was fully prepared to lash out at her, even having insults and cockiness planned; but once he saw the clock, he was even deeper in. And he was falling faster and faster.  
  
    “Isn’t it amazing?” Magnolia cooed, her voice soft and just barely talking over the clock. “You’re finally giving in. You feel yourself fading further and further, back into the confines of your mind where you belong, where it feels safe.”  
  
    “Fuck… off,” Chain managed to stumble out, though his words were soft even with his rough demeanor.  
  
    “That’s alright,” she responded, not even caring or acknowledging his attempts at cruel words anymore. “You’re going to feel so good soon. All that anger and frustration is going to go away.” Magnolia raised her fingers, the ones not holding the ticking and rotating clock, into a position ready to snap. “Every time I snap my fingers, you’re going to feel that need to fight, that cruelty, that need for control… gone,” she snapped her fingers with the last word, and Chain’s head drooped in the chair, his eyes going heavy.  
  
    “Just like that,” she reaffirmed. “Being so good for me. Just as good as Lily is. Your ability to say mean things, to speak over Kassandra or Lily, gone,” she snapped her fingers again, and his body would have doubled over if he wasn’t tied to the chair by thick straps.  
  
    “And you’re going to remember that word, and the sound of my snap — and whenever you’re coming out in a fire of fury, you’re going to hear it again, and you’re going to go right back down to being where you belong — a calm shell. Darkness. Inability to control the body. Gone, gone, gone,” with each word, she snapped her fingers again. It was clear at one point he was in a deep enough trance, and her words and the sounds around it were the only thing that mattered to him.  
  
    “Gone.”  
  
    She snapped, and he dropped.  
  
    “Gone.”  
  
    She snapped, and he dropped again.  
  
    “Gone.”  
  
    Chain was motionless in the chair — any struggling was long gone, and he didn’t have it in him anymore. He was a blank slate, an empty alter with no anger anymore. He just existed as a silent part of Lily’s mind. That’s all he was — a fragment. He wasn’t even his own person anymore. He was gone, gone, gone.  
  
    “Now,” Magnolia spoke back up, as if he could make out her words consciously, “you’re gone,” she snapped again, “and when your body wakes back up, the only person who’s going to take it over is Lily. That silly, dopey idiot is all who you want in the front now. You love them, don’t you? You only want the best for them?”  
  
    Chain couldn’t move, but Magnolia knew he agreed with her.  
  
    “I know you agree with me. How could you not? My words are so beautiful, and you’re so suggestible. You’ll do anything I tell you to do. And what I’m telling you to do now, is wake Lily up; and I’m putting it in your mind, that whenever you have the audacity to wake up, you will have no more anger. You won’t even have words or actions. You’re going to be empty, and you’re immediately going to want Lily back out. Nod to me if you understand.”  
  
    It took Chain a while for her words to sink into his head — their head. But once they did, he nodded slightly. That was all he could do - just like Lily, all he was good for was following orders.  
  
    “Good,” she smiled. “On the count of five, you’re going to wake up, and go away. And when you come to, the only person who’s going to be conscious is Lily.”  
  
    She began to count down from five, with a long pause between five and four; and with each consecutive number, the pauses were shorter and the body could feel its eyes drifting back up with no more urge to fight.  
  
    And at one point, Chain was completely gone — and there was doubt he would ever come back the way he was before.  
  
    “Two, and one, you’re awake.”  
  
    The body opened its eyes. Lily finally had control of the body again, and they could feel themself grounded, returned back to the present moment as they opened their eyes. Disoriented, they looked around, realizing they were back in the apartment, and back with Magnolia.  
  
    “Mistress,” they murmured, their body still stiff (not that it mattered, considering they were tied down to the chair. “What… happened?”  
  
    “What is the last thing you remember, plaything?”  
  
    Lily would have rubbed their temples to think harder, if their hands weren’t bound. “I… remember being on stage, with… with him. And then he… said to me…” They were having trouble speaking, remembering that they now had recollection of their past — recollection that they would have preferred not to have. “And then I ran. I got back to the hotel, and then… Kassandra came out. And I don’t remember anything else.”  
  
    “A new alter came out. I subdued him, eventually, but it took a week to find him,” informed Magnolia. “Kassandra told me what happened, before he came out. About who that person was.” There was a long pause between the two, no words being spoken, and yet Lily knew what their Mistress was thinking. “How are you feeling?” she finally asked.  
  
    Lily looked down. Their eyes would have started tearing up, but they felt too blank for that. It was almost as if their entire body and soul was numb. The memories hurt too much, so the only thing they could do was prevent themself from feeling anything.  
  
    “I’m not.”  
  
    “I see,” Magnolia hummed in understanding - and Lily was surprised she could even begin to understand how they were. “Perhaps I can help you feel again.”  
  
    She got close to Lily, and Lily instinctively flinched - a response that was rare for them, and unseen at least a few months into their relationship. Magnolia didn’t care (at least not immediately), and undid the ties that strapped them to the chair.  
  
    “Stand up,” she ordered.  
  
    Lily stood up. At least they still had compliance in their brain, somewhere.  
  
    “Relax your muscles. I’m only touching your arms right now.”  
  
    She approached Lily again, readying her hands. Lily tried their hardest to relax, to forget — they really did. And yet, the second Magnolia’s hands got within an inch of their skin, Lily stepped back, their eyes widening in fear.  
  
    Magnolia retreated her hands, narrowing her eyes at them. “I told you to relax,” she snapped. “We’ve done this before, and more. This is no different just because you remember your past now.”  
  
    “Y…yes, Mistress.” Lily’s voice, despite trying to obey, was still shaky and fearful.  
  
    And yet, when Magnolia tried to touch them again, they had the same reaction. They didn’t know what was scarier - being touched, disobeying without being able to do the opposite, or frustrating their Mistress with their mental baggage (if she wasn’t already frustrated enough.) Magnolia tried to touch them again, this time more quickly and with more force. Lily forced themself to allow her to — and yet, when she had them in her grasp, they froze. They could hear her talking to them, asking them why they were acting so strange — but they couldn’t make out her exact words. Their eyes were wide, their eyebrows furrowed in anxiety.  
  
    Eventually, Magnolia pulled back. They were getting nowhere, no matter how many times they tried and how much Magnolia pushed them to be as comfortable with her as they were before.  
  
    They remembered being hurt, every time she tried to touch them. Why did they feel this way? Why did they have to remember, and begin to push the one closest to them away?  
  
    They were scared. And their worst fears came true about an hour later, when Magnolia suddenly spoke.  
  
    “If this is how your mind is going to work from now on, I see there is not a way we can continue our relationship.”  
  
    Lily’s heart shattered in an instant. They instantly began to panic.  
  
    “No - no, I can work through this, I-I promise!” their voice started shaking and rose to a shout. Magnolia didn’t care, and silently offered to hear them out. “I’ve worked through so much with you, please, I-I need you in my life!”  
  
    “Then you need to learn to be touched again,” she snapped in response to Lily’s panic. “Can you do that? Can you truly be comfortable with me touching you, fucking you and finishing all over you again? Can you do that?”  
  
    Lily froze once again. They wanted to answer yes, so desperately. But they knew the true, uncertain answer.  
  
    “I don’t know.”  
  
    Magnolia sighed, and stepped away from them, turning her back to them. If either of them were being honest, it hurt to look at the other. They both felt as if they were betrayed - or worse, betraying the other.  
  
    “I will arrange for you to move to another city where you can live separately from me,” she said, trying to hide how hurt she was — and failing. “I’ll give you a decent sum of money, of course, to get back on your feet.”  
  
    “Please…” Lily begged, but no further words came out of their mouth.  
  
    “This is how things should be,” Magnolia finished with quiet words.  
  
    Lily didn’t have anything to say. They were shellshocked. Just in front of them, their life was ending. The life they so carefully built, the trust they harbored, their love and safety — breaking. And it didn’t seem that there was anything they could do about it. Magnolia made up her mind.  
  
    “I’ll be taking my leave now,” she said. “I have some things to think about.”  
  
    She headed towards the door. Lily couldn’t speak, and neither could Magnolia as she didn’t say another word. She closed the door behind her as Lily uttered “please don’t go.”  
  
    A long moment passed, the quiet sinking in and making Lily finally tear up. They needed Magnolia to hear this — the words they could say only as she left.  
  
    “I love you…”


	21. One Hundred Percent (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes one last ditch effort to get Magnolia back with some drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18. Additionally, this is not an accurate representation of slavery or non-consensual sex at all, as it exists in a fantasy setting. Non-consensual sex/sexual acts and sex slavery in real life is highly immoral and illegal, and I do not condone such acts. All characters in this story are above the age of 18.
> 
> As a fantasy story about sex slavery, this story is extremely unrealistic, and it may be triggering if you have related trauma. Please be sure to take care of yourself before considering engaging with this story. This story also contains depictions of ownership, degradation, and BDSM, as well as representations of dissociative identity disorder.

    The dawn cracked through the curtains of Lily’s bedroom, but they refused to get out of bed or even acknowledge the light glimmering over their bed. Their eyes opened briefly to know that it was morning, and then they attempted to go back to sleep. Any semblance of being unconscious was better than dealing with the events of the night before — and Magnolia’s decision to separate them from herself.  
  
    They hadn’t been this depressed in years. All for the past half year, they were too busy to be depressed, too preoccupied with pleasing their Mistress and getting showered with what they believed was love (shown in a weird way, however.)  
  
    Their bed had never felt so empty, so lonely. They would have killed to be with Magnolia just one more time.  
  
    A thought sailed across their mind, wondering if Magnolia was just as hurt as they were. She didn’t want to get rid of them, did she? No. That was impossible. If she did, she wouldn’t have spent so much time, money and energy on them. If Magnolia had any thoughts about abandoning them, she would have most likely done so the minute Kassandra came out when she tried to hypnotize Lily. Or well, they were Delta back then.  
  
    They knew that people with dissociation issues had trouble remembering things. That was true - they only remembered their past the day before, and the emergence of that memory had dire consequences. But they didn’t remember other things about their past. They remembered their mom, briefly, and maybe going to college or the day they were kidnapped.  
  
    But their time with Magnolia, they remembered each second of it crystal clear. Those memories were just that special to them. She was just that special to them.  
  
    They had to do something. There had to be some course of action they could take to stop this, to convince Magnolia to stay with them. But Lily didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know anything.  
  
    As Lily continued ruminating down this line of thought, they turned their body around, burrowing their eyes into the pillow and breaking out into increasingly loud sobs. Tears ran into the pillow, and Lily eventually cried themself back to sleep, into a deep dream.  
  
~~  
  
    “This is how things should be.”  
  
    It had been a while since Lily had a dream where Kassandra was there — though, it was unsurprising, considering the amount of switches they had over the past week or so.  
  
    If it was six months ago, Kassandra would have been ecstatic when Magnolia said she was dropping them. That was her goal back then — to get Lily back to where they belonged. Solo. Alone. And free to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.  
  
    But Kassandra hated seeing Lily like this. Even in the dream, she was that aware of their feelings.  
  
    Lily didn’t say anything, for a long time. It wasn’t because they weren’t aware they were in the dream; they didn’t have the drive or energy to say something in response to that.  
  
    “I hope you eventually move on, Lily.” They could feel Kassandra putting a hand on their shoulder, though they were unresponsive. “You deserve to be happy, and free. She never cared about you in the first place; she saw you as an object, a toy. You don’t want to be with someone who sees you like that. You deserve better. Maybe you’ll get better, in this new life?”  
  
    Something about the way she said that struck a nerve in Lily, and only then did they come up with something to say.   
  
    “No,” they began. “I am… was happy and free. I never felt this way with anyone except Magnolia.”  
  
    “And you’ll feel that way again,” Kassandra said. “I promise.”  
  
    Lily, still downcast, shook their head. “No I won’t,” they reaffirmed with at least some resolve. “I know other people, and I know myself. I need her in my life. I need Mistress Magnolia.”  
  
    Kassandra sighed, and even in the dream she refused to make eye contact (or what Lily thought could constitute as eye contact.) Lily could sense her frustration. Magnolia was always frustrating to her — the fact they were still, at the core, in captivity, was always an agitating situation.  
  
    She wanted to say something else, before Lily bulldozed over her. “I know. When she first bought me, I was hesitant. I was scared. I thought, this could end either way — maybe with me back at that auction stand. Maybe with me being tortured and abused each day. Maybe with me, dead.” Kassandra had no words, not allowing herself to interject while Lily was having their moment. “But my Mistress… she didn’t do any of that. Sure, she likes to make me think I’m being tortured or abused, but it’s not really that. And she said it to you, too, right? That if we didn’t want to be with her, she’d let us go… unless I’m remembering wrong.”  
  
    “…I suppose you’re right.”  
  
    “It’s not just that,” Lily continued. “She taught me to be stronger. To be more confident in myself. To… to make friends, get out there and pursue new hobbies. I mean, yeah, I know. She kind of… ordered me to. But I’m glad she did! I’m glad she gave me orders to better myself, to live a good life even under her, to… to feel more freely and openly.”  
  
    Lily knew they were dreaming, and yet, they could feel themself crying into the pillow again as they spoke with desperation to Kassandra, in hopes that maybe she would understand.  
  
    “And I’m not done. I’m not finished here, or with her or with this life. I’ve come so far in getting better, getting over my trauma or whatever happened to me, or whatever mental issues I have. And it’s because of her that I’m here now! I can’t lose her now! I just can’t!  
  
    “And that’s not even considering the fact… how I feel about her. All my life, I’ve felt disconnected from people, like I was separate from them. Not because they didn’t understand me, but because I couldn’t… I couldn’t get past that block in my heart and mind. It’s because I was scared they were going to hurt me. I’ve tried to date people in the past, and I could never do it because… because of how this feels. People always talk about love and stuff like that - but I never felt that way about anyone. Except for Mistress Magnolia! I love her, Kassandra, like I’ve never loved anyone before! And… and I think she feels the same way about me, too! Neither of us want this, to be apart from each other, and I know that for a fact! I can’t live without that love now that I’ve had it, I can’t connect with people who aren’t her in any way! I don’t want to live without it! I need that love, and I need it from Magnolia! I never want to be apart from her! I’ll do anything! So please…”  
  
    Lily realized that they were somewhere between sleep and consciousness, and were probably shouting out in their sleep too. They were lucky they were alone, at least in the waking world.  
  
    “Please help me… keep that close to me…”  
  
    Kassandra just stood there in blank space, waiting for Lily to say more as if they hadn’t already said enough. Now she knew, now she stood how they felt - it was the first time Lily had articulated their feelings so well. She had never seen Lily so adamant, so passionate about something. When they first were bought, they were an empty slate, so naive and willing to go with whatever happened to them. But now they were saying “no” — and with so much conviction, too.  
  
    “Lily.” Kassandra said with a hush in her voice. “Listen to me.”  
  
    Their ears opened, their mouth no longer having any words.  
  
    “I need you to hear this. You went through hell, as a kid. And… you… well, your brain made me as a survival tactic. I was what kept you safe, kept you alive. And, well, Chain too, I suppose. But…”  
  
    Kassandra picked her next words very carefully, though her choice shocked Lily.  
  
    “We were how you survived when you were unsafe. But you’re not there anymore. So in a way, you don’t really need us. You don’t need us to keep you safe from those memories that just came back,” Kassandra took a deep inhale, and breathed out as she said, “because you can handle it on your own. I know it’s hard, but if you ever have those memories, know that you’re not there. And…” Kassandra bit her lip, closing her eyes and turning her head away as if she struggled to speak. “You’re safe with her.  
  
    “But I need to make sure, and I can’t answer this question for you. Do you really trust her?”  
  
    Lily took a pause, and yet knowing what the right answer was. They answered with certainty, “One hundred percent.”  
  
    Kassandra sighed again. She understood, and Lily could feel that she understood. In a way, this felt like some strange variant of integration — she and Kassandra were more functional, more amicable towards each other than they were in the past. That, and Kassandra was willing to help Lily, rather than fight back with what she wanted.  
  
    It felt good. It felt right, to have Kassandra by Lily’s side as opposed to against them. And now that Lily could trust those memories, that fear onto Kassandra for her to bear, they knew exactly what they had to do. They had to get Magnolia back, no matter what last ditch effort they had to make.  
  
    Lily was preparing to wake up from their half-dream, but they heard Kassandra speak up before they left.  
  
    “So, what’s your plan?” she asked.  
  
    Lily stared at her as the light started pouring in, and said, “I’m going to do what I do worst — disobey orders.”  
  
~~  
  
    And then they awoke. It must have been a few hours later; late morning, if not early afternoon. Or so they thought, until they stood up and checked the clock in the kitchen. 1:30pm — Magnolia was going to be there at any time to help them pack up, but considering she was at work, it probably wouldn’t be any earlier than 5. Lily blinked, realizing they’d never slept so much in the past few months; usually, the latest they’d wake up in the morning was around 9:30am.  
  
    But this wasn’t the time to think about that. Lily sat down on the couch and contemplated a game plan. All the time, though, Magnolia was right — they weren’t one for planning and thinking and strategizing (outside of Pokken, obviously.) So instead, the best idea was to distract themself from the pain inside their heart, the uncertainty of if they’d be able to convince Magnolia to let them stay with her — if they’d be able to prove themself worthy.  
  
    Lily looked over at the art supplies in the corner. They were catching a bit of dust, considering they hadn’t necessarily had a chance to paint over the past two weeks. Which made sense, considering they were either preparing for the tournament, at the tournament, or at god-knows-where with Chain taking over their body.  
  
    There was one thing Lily thought to paint, and only one thing. It wasn’t scenery, or animals like they’d usually draw. No, it was something more special.  
  
~~  
  
    Lily didn’t notice the time go by, but luckily, they finished the painting before Magnolia was able to get there. It was a little rushed; but she always liked their sketchier style (she called it cute that they were so incompetent as to not be able to draw a straight line.) They put the watercolor canvas down, hiding it as it leaned against a wall for it to dry.  
  
    The time was now a little after 5pm. They were thinking, maybe she’d come later in the evening, or maybe she’d come the next day or not at all. That thought scared them a bit. But they weren’t scared for long — they could hear the door swing open moments later, followed by familiar footsteps. They stood up, silently greeting Magnolia as she walked into the room. Even now, she struggled to make eye contact with them.  
  
    What hurt more, was that she brought along two additional suitcases — of course, ones on the fancier side, but the fact she did made Lily even more unsure of their ability to convince them otherwise.  
  
    Eventually, Magnolia looked at their face. Lily couldn’t tell, but their eyes were still red and puffy, and their face was all flushed. “You look like you didn’t sleep well,” she commented.  
  
    “I didn’t.” Lily’s voice was crisper than usual, getting straight to the point; it was almost like they wanted Magnolia to feel bad for what she was putting them through.  
  
    But Magnolia didn’t respond to that. “Let’s pack up your stuff. I’ll be clearing out and selling this apartment. I don’t think I’ll need it for anything else.”  
  
    She stared at Lily for a while, and Lily did not break the eye contact. Magnolia probably noticed the fire in their eyes, but she couldn’t place a finger as to if it was anger or passion or something else.  
  
    “I enjoyed my time with you,” she continued. “I don’t think anyone can replace you… so I’m not going to try.”  
  
    Lily continued not to say anything; all they were doing was bracing themself for anything. This could go any way, and they had to be prepared for anything. But they believed in the power that they and Magnolia had — they were going to rewrite their story.  
  
    “Let’s get going,” Magnolia urged. “I’ve booked a plane for you.”  
  
    Lily took a deep inhale. This was the moment of truth — the point in which their love could be ripped away from them, or in which they could stay with the person they loved and trusted the most. On an exhale, they spoke.  
  
    “No.”  
  
    Magnolia raised an eyebrow, as if she was only half-expecting that.  
  
    “Lily, you’re not going to change my mind. You should know that by now. Now, gather your things so we can—“  
  
    “I said no.” Lily held their breath, the weight of their words hitting them like a truck. When Magnolia didn’t respond with anything but furrowed eyebrows and a slightly agape jaw, they continued. “I’m not done here. Or with you. Or with getting over myself. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
  
    “You’re being ridiculous in thinking you can sway me.” She scoffed. “You know that I’m smarter, more resolved than that.”  
  
    “I’m not being ridiculous,” Lily responded. “You don’t want this, either. We can work through this. I promise. We’ve come so far.”  
  
    “We are not going any farther in our relationship.”  
  
    “Yes we are,” Lily retorted. “We have too much to do, too much to talk about, too many ways to be together left. I haven’t had enough.”  
  
    Magnolia continued to stare at them as both held their breath in anticipation of one of them going over the edge and saying something that would frustrate the other party just enough, just enough to either make or break Lily’s wishes.  
  
    “I haven’t given you permission to drop me. I want to be with you.”  
  
    Lily took a long inhale, needing some last words to get Magnolia to change her mind.  
  
    “I love you, Mistress Magnolia.”   
  
    Neither of them spoke a word for a long time. Lily bit their lip, waiting for Magnolia to respond with resignation or anger — surely what they just said would justify such a response. Or something, or anything.  
  
    She did respond to Lily daring to question her, eventually. Magnolia dropped the suitcases from her hands and walked up to Lily, anger washing over her face and with every step she took. Finally she was inches in front of Lily as she grabbed them by the shoulder, unaware of their lack of a flinch. She slapped them across the face, back and forth at least three times.  
  
    “How dare you,” she hissed, and yet the resolve in Lily’s eyes to work things out did not waver. “Treating me like you’re the one who owns me! I am not your bitch; you are my bitch! The disrespect, the audacity, the gall to treat me like there’s been some sort of role reversal… those things have no place in your small head!”  
  
    “You want to keep being my Mistress,” Lily said with a much quieter voice, and nine times more quiet than Magnolia’s was. “I know you do. And I want you as my Mistress, too. Now, and forever.”  
  
    “You don’t get to decide that! Only I do! You don’t have any power whatsoever over me!” Magnolia’s voice rose to a roar, and even though Lily was frightened as all hell, the adrenaline rushing through their system kept them standing tall (or at least as tall as they could stand.) She slapped them again, afterwards groping their ass as she grabbed them to pull them close to her body, almost protectively.  
  
    “You really think you’re going to be able to handle the things I’m going to do to you? I’m going to use and finish on or in you every night, share you with every single one of my friends, order you to do whatever I want whenever I want, edge you until you can’t think at all, and turn you into my personal as-wanted plaything. I’m going to insult and degrade you in every possible way, and hypnotize you into losing your mind for good. And I’m not going to let your issues get in the way of what I want to do with you, either — I’m going to step over Kassandra or Chain or whoever else you have hiding in your head. I’m going to punish you until your mind goes blank and you can no longer speak if you dare to disobey me. Is that really what you want? Is that what you’re asking for when you question me, when you demand to stay with me like a moronic brat?”  
  
    “Yes. That, and more.”  
  
    Magnolia had no response to Lily’s automatic affirmation; she fully expected them to back out in fear like they probably were used to doing. But she saw something change in Lily — the previously easily frightened, brainless little enby had finally galled up and gained some semblance of confidence. Though Magnolia briefly wondered if Lily mistook confidence for impulsivity, she didn’t care. Lily was willing to stay with her, no matter what, and that showed Magnolia all she needed to know.  
  
    Magnolia grabbed Lily by the neck roughly, and dragged them into the bedroom to throw them on the bed. She kept their body face up and leaned into their face, groping their left tit roughly as she kept them pinned to the bed by the neck with her right hand.  
  
    “Fine,” she growled. “Then I’ll fulfill your selfish wishes. I can’t say no to an idiot like you; wanting to stay with me even after telling them about all the abuse I’m going to put them through.” Magnolia began tearing their clothes off, starting with their shirt and bra (not bothering to unclip the latter off properly) to expose their chest. All the while, Lily found it in themself not to pull back, not to flinch away from her aggressive, self-centered touch.   
  
    “I… I can handle it,” Lily responded, albeit their breath held.  
  
    “I’m sure you can, at the very least when I break your mind for good.” Magnolia laughed at them as she spoke, and even though they were being mocked, Lily enjoyed hearing her laugh. At the very least, it meant she was being entertained by them; and that was one of the steps, right?  
  
    Suddenly, her grin turned into a scowl again as she began choking Lily again. “Say your mantras, both of them. Now.”  
  
    Lily nodded, going off. “Obeying is pleasure. I only serve Mistress. Obeying is pleasure. I only serve Mistress. Obeying is pleasure. I only serve Mistress…”  
  
    “Good, good… to think I even ever thought of getting rid of someone as obedient and subservient as yourself.” Magnolia said affectionately as they kept going, repeating their mantras. “Now, stop talking. I’m going to give you a new mantra to burn into your memory. Let’s see…” Lily stopped as Magnolia began pondering the words she wanted Lily to say and repeat forever.  
  
    “I’ve decided.” She glared into Lily’s eyes as she kept fondling their chest. “Your new mantra is ‘I deserve whatever Mistress gives me.’ You deserve whatever I throw at you, be it praise or insults, lavish dates or punishments. You deserve to be dropped if I want to, or to be kept mine forever. Do you understand, plaything?”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress, I do understand.” They were beginning to lose their breath too much, almost blacking out. Thankfully, Magnolia took her hand off of Lily’s neck and then began to pin them down by their shoulder.  
  
    “What are you waiting for? Say it,” she ordered.  
  
    “I deserve whatever Mistress gives me.”  
  
    “Again!”  
  
    “I deserve whatever Mistress gives me. I deserve whatever Mistress gives me. I deserve whatever Mistress gives me.”  
  
    “Good plaything. Stop,” Magnolia chided as Lily went silent again. “Then you understand. I’m going to give you the best gift of all… the gift of being my slave, my property, forever. Just like you asked.”  
  
    “Thank you so much, Mistress,” Lily whimpered out.  
  
    “Take off your pants,” she ordered, “like a good slave.”  
  
    Lily immediately ripped their pants and underwear down, leaving their entire body unclothed. Magnolia, at the same time, began taking off her work clothes in a frenzy, wanting to be as close to Lily as possible as soon as she could — skin against skin.  
  
    “You knew that I didn’t want to give you up,” Magnolia said. “I guess you are smart with at least some things… though I’m still going to have to make it clear to you,” she slapped Lily across the face, just because, “that you do not speak to me that way.”  
  
    “I-I understand, Mistress.”  
  
    “Start touching yourself,” she demanded. “Get yourself nice and ready for me, because I’m not going easy on someone who proved to be a needy slut like you.”  
  
    Lily reached down towards their cunt and began fingering their clit, starting with slow circles and increasing gradually in speed. Their Mistress also began touching herself with one hand — though she didn’t want to wait to speed up, starting at a quick stroking speed already. She soon became hard, and Lily soon became soaked, dripping juices on the bedsheets.  
  
    “Look at you,” Magnolia scoffed. “You need someone to degrade you and order you around to get ready to fuck, just like the debased whore you are.”  
  
    Lily groaned in pleasure, getting off just at being insulted, if touching themself wasn’t arousing enough.  
  
    “You still need to be insulted more? Fine. You’re a stupid slut whose only purpose is to be a breathing toy for me. The only thing that differentiates you from some kind of flesh light is that you have blood flowing through your body. Though, who knows if it ever reaches your poor head, doesn’t seem like it does,” she tapped Lily’s head, bobbing it back as if to prove her point, as their cheeks became flushed.   
  
    “You know, I always do the hard work for you. Thinking for you, fucking you, getting you to be a useful plaything to me. I even have to order you to be useful, since you can’t even do that much yourself.”  
  
    “Y-yes, Mistress…” they moaned out.  
  
    “Yes what? Yes you agree? That’s not something to agree to, idiot.” Her hand reached Lily’s neck as she began to choke them, harder than she ever did in the past. “That’s an order. If you’re going to stay with me, you’re going to have to start pulling some weight around. I’ll make sure to work you to the bone, and I’ll make sure you never have a moment where you can just be lazy and lounge around until I’m ready to tell you to be useful, either to yourself, me, or one of my friends.”  
  
    Lily nodded. They needed that. They needed to serve Magnolia, but also do anything to make her happy. They were able and willing.  
  
    “I’m going to fuck you now,” Magnolia told them. “I’m not waiting for you anymore. I’m ready to fucking obliterate you, and that’s all that matters.”  
  
    Lily nodded, biting their lip in anticipation as their Mistress began to enter them again. The hypnosis all the way back from the party stuck with them, and just as Magnolia was beginning to fuck them, they opened up further and became even more wet and needy. She continued to choke them, of course, an act that got the both of them going even further. Lily coughed out, letting the last of their air out; Magnolia let go to allow them to catch their breath, and then she choked them again, going back and forth as she began to pound into them mercilessly.  
  
    She was going deeper and harder than she had ever gone before, making Lily cry out through the choking in both desperation and pleasure. They both needed this — they needed the other, and they needed more.  
  
    “You are so turned on by this,” Magnolia pointed out. “Fitting for someone as fuck-worthy and idiotic as yourself. You deserve this. You deserve to be my eternal fucktoy, my plaything, my slutty slave.”  
  
    “I… I… ah…” Lily tried to come up with a good retort, but with their Mistress essentially fucking their brains out, they couldn’t.  
  
    “Aww,” Magnolia cooed, grinning sadistically at them. “Little plaything is trying to talk while I fuck them. How adorable. How f-fucking slutty and… adorable… you stupid, loyal plaything…”  
  
    She kept alternating between affectionate praise and degrading insults at them as she finished inside of them, dumping every drop of herself inside Lily’s cunt, finishing at the same time as her lovely slave. They both rode their orgasms out, having some of the best ones of their entire lives, ones that they shared with each other. They lasted at least 90 seconds each, seeming to go on forever — not like either of them wanted to stop.  
  
    Unfortunately, they both finished their orgasms, soaking the sheets below them as Lily’s Mistress pulled out of them, exhausted from the pleasure and pent up frustration letting loose.  
  
    “Plaything,” Magnolia started, running a loving hand down their cheek - red from both blushing and being slapped. “I am very glad you spoke back to me.”  
  
    Lily breathed out, trying to catch their breath. “Me too, Mistress Magnolia.”  
  
    “Though I am being serious when I say,” she leaned in again, “never do it again.”  
  
    “I… I won’t,” Lily answered, though they thought ‘don’t dare threaten to drop me again, then.’  
  
    Magnolia climbed off from on top of them, laying beside them. Neither of them had anything to say for a long, long time — they simply appreciated the other’s presence, never wanting to be apart again. They both silently vowed to never be apart from another again.  
  
    “I’ll cancel that plane for you,” Magnolia said. “I don’t think… I’ll want you to go anytime soon.”  
  
    Lily nodded, still exhausted from how absolutely destroyed they were. They looked straight into Magnolia’s eyes, fatigue overtaking them. They remembered something then and there, just as they were beginning to drift off to sleep.  
  
    “Oh,” they started, trying to keep their eyes open. “I… I made something for you.”  
  
    “You made something for me,” Magnolia echoed. “I should have expected nothing less… from someone as loving and loyal as you.”  
  
    Lily began to get up from the bed, wanting to grab it to show it to her. Magnolia physically grabbed them and dragged them back to being beside her.  
  
    “Tomorrow,” she said. “I want to be with you right now, and I always get what I want, if you haven’t noticed.” Lily nodded, exhaling as they felt their Mistress’ heart beat against their chest — an experience that was quite calming, for them. They weren’t sure when they’d be okay with being touched by anyone ever again, but if Lily was comfortable with anyone being physical with them, it was Magnolia.  
  
    “I didn’t answer you earlier,” Magnolia piped up again, and Lily briefly wondered what she was talking about.  
  
    “I’m happy I took a chance on you.”  
  
    Lily blinked, still looking away from her.  
  
    “I love you, too, Lily.”


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better now.

    Time passed quickly, fleeting before Lily’s eyes, until it had been an entire year since Lily was bought at the auction.  
  
    When they woke up that day, realizing the date, a wave of feelings hit them. They more so thought about everything they had been through over the past 12 months. All the memories they made, all the things they came to terms with, all the skills they learned and connections they made.   
  
    If they told themself five years ago that they were going to be kidnapped and bought at an auction, they were certain that their five-years-younger self would have a heart attack that would put them in the ER for months. But that was their situation, and even though it was often times stressful, they could say for sure… that this was the best thing that had ever happened to them.  
  
    That she was the best person they’d ever met, and she changed their life for the better.  
  
    Lily woke up and sat at the TV as usual, grinding on levels in online play. They reached the top levels at some point in the last few months, and were becoming a well known name with people occasionally reaching out to them for tips and tricks (which increased drastically when they won first place all that time ago). Of course, they did their best to help, and they even reached out of their area to make some friends in other parts of the country and even the world.  
  
    They did eventually start going back to the league in their city, though not nearly as often as they used to. When they went back, they and Rye nodded to each other, knowing that they didn’t have to talk about anything that happened. Rye never attempted to pull the kind of shit he did before the Nationals. Pierre and the others were definitely happy to see them, as Lily was some sort of point of pride.  
  
    “We’ve taught you so well,” Pierre said through tears. “They grow up so fast…”  
  
    Thankfully, Asher left them alone after the tournament. Lily didn’t bother to ask why. As long as he was keeping his distance, they were okay.  
  
    Jenn and Lily were still hanging out about as much as they used to, and Lily had gotten quite good with painting (though they could only dream of ever being as good as Jenn.) They showed Jenn the painting they did of themself and Magnolia, and while Jenn had some pointers, they were overall glad with Lily’s progress. Their Mistress had never asked for any favors again, which they were both thankful for. The river gleamed a different color every day as they sat together, and Lily’s running speed had gotten a lot quicker too (and Jenn’s, honestly.)  
  
    Crimson had left them alone, too, though Lily assumed that maybe she moved away, or that something else had happened to her. Maybe she was gone for good, but neither of them particularly cared.  
  
    Jenn had gotten some sort of job (minimum wage office work, which was still something), and offered Lily a position there. Lily declined, of course — they didn’t want to have a shift conflict with something more important.  
  
    Lily didn’t think anything was particularly missing from their life, anyways.  
  
    Just as Lily was finished with a match, they heard the door swing open, and they shut off the game immediately. They stood up to greet none other than Magnolia, whose footsteps they learned to recognize.  
  
    “Hello, Mistress,” Lily greeted with a smile. “How was your day today?”  
  
    “Half-way decent, for once,” Magnolia responded, putting her stuff down. “People were useful, for once. I even was so inclined as to give someone… a raise.”  
  
    “Oh, I suppose he was very useful then.”  
  
    “Very much so. Essentially did all my work for me.”  
  
    She approached Lily, and put a hand to their face, rubbing their neck affectionately. Lily almost purred like a cat, taking in the sensations and warm love they were getting more frequently.  
  
    “Ah yes,” Magnolia retracted her hand. “I almost forgot. Happy… one year anniversary.”  
  
    Lily smiled again; a big, dopey, toothy smile. “It’s been a year.”  
  
    “And I take it you’ve enjoyed it?” Magnolia asked, and Lily knew what the correct answer was.  
  
    “Absolutely.”  
  
    “Good. Me too. I, actually, got something for you to celebrate.”  
  
    Lily perked up, humming in curiosity as Magnolia went back and reached into her bag. They wondered what it could be, and their questions were soon answered as Magnolia pulled from her bag what seemed to be a collar - it was white with pink and blue accents on it, and it must have been made out of the finest leather and fur. In the center was a hook, and from the hook hung none other than the charm from one of the necklaces they gave Magnolia on their “business trip.”  
  
    “I was tired of getting asked questions as to why I had these on always at work,” she explained. “And, I figured I could put it to better use… use on you, obviously.”  
  
    Lily eyed it, almost lifting their hands to grab it greedily — fortunately, they stopped themself in their tracks, not wanting to seem like they were asking for more than their Mistress was willing to give.  
  
    “I can see the look in your eyes. Of course you want it — I had it specially handcrafted for you. I’m sure I don’t have to ask you this, but… are you ready to accept this gift?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress,” Lily immediately responded. “Thank you so, so much.”  
  
    “Of course you are,” Magnolia said affectionately as she stepped towards Lily, to snap the collar around their neck. “You deserve everything I give you.”  
  
    Lily giggled happily, a warm feeling almost hugging their soul. The collar was snug, but not tight enough as to choke them, and the fur inside was so soft that Lily couldn’t help but run their fingers through it. Of course, they loved the charm too — what a creative way to use it, they thought.  
  
    And then something else occurred to them.  
  
    “What about the other necklace?” they asked.  
  
    “Ah, yes, of course I had to keep one half of the necklaces. That was the entire point, no?”  
  
    Lily nodded — though they felt a pang of sadness that she wasn’t wearing it right now, at this moment.  
  
    “Don’t look so downcast,” Magnolia chided. “Of course I put it on something you’ll see many, many times again.” She reached into the pocket of her work suit and pulled out a very familiar device — the custom-made pocket watch she, many times, used to hypnotize Lily.  
  
    Lily heard the ticking of the clock, already feeling entranced by the relaxing, soothing sound. But they briefly wondered why Magnolia was showing them the watch, if for any reason other to throw them off.  
  
    She turned the clock around, revealing nothing other than the other half of the necklace set. Lily’s eyes widened back up, coming up from their relaxation as Magnolia showed it off to them.  
  
    “I trust you enjoy what I did with them,” Magnolia said fondly. “They are a tad childish, but I’ll forgive you for getting me something so debasing this time. I quite enjoy what I’ve done, myself.”  
  
    “I love it… I love it so much.” Lily’s smile widened even further. They were happy. They were truly, truly happy.  
  
    “Before I drag you into the bedroom to give it a test run, I have one question for you, and I want you to answer honestly.” Magnolia’s eyes took a slight glint as her voice had a more serious edge. Lily froze, worried. “Where has Kassandra been?”  
  
    Lily unfroze, their body loosening up. Though, they weren’t entirely sure how to answer that, even though they technically knew the answer.  
  
    “I don’t know. She hasn’t come up in months,” they responded, only to be answered with silence. They took a long pause along with their Mistress, and then added, “but, if she ever comes up again, or even Chain… I think I can handle it.”  
  
    “I commend you for getting a handle on it,” their Mistress said, and Lily’s heart softened again with the validation. “I’m sure if a switch ever happens again, we can both deal with them.”  
  
    Lily nodded, not particularly having anything to say to that.  
  
    “So, I take it you want to try out my clock with its new… accessory?” she asked. Lily nodded enthusiastically again.  
  
    “Good. Then get into the bedroom,” Magnolia ordered, and Lily happily complied.  
  
    THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking this space to thank some people for making this story what it was, and being the reason I managed to finish a long term project - something I have lots of trouble doing.
> 
> Thank you to my writing professors, who taught me how to structure a good story, make realistic characters, and think about scope. I’m really sorry I used it to write fantasy erotica about sex slavery.
> 
> Thank you to my editor for always catching simple typos and talking to me through issues I was having. I know you think you didn’t do much, but you saved me from dozens of stupid typos.
> 
> Thank you to my best friend for letting me ramble about my characters, even though this sort of thing isn’t your scene. I promise I’ll write something with Terminal Z again soon.
> 
> Thank you to the people at Starbucks for leaving me alone while I write, and for not opening my computer to see what I was writing… at least, I don’t think anyone did that.
> 
> Thank you to my Patreon subscribers and everyone who dropped ko-fis and overall supported me while I made this story. My heart is filled with love for all of you. I hope it was worth it, and I hope I can keep delivering quality content for you all.
> 
> Thank you to my ex (and all related parties) for hurting me enough to get me to write this story.
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who read, commented, liked, and sent me kind emails telling me how much they liked my story. It means the world to me when someone takes a few seconds out of their day to tell me they like my writing, and it keeps me going knowing that people are watching and enjoying (and getting off :P) I hope you continue to read my stuff, my one shots and any future long-form stories I will write. 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading.


End file.
